


Manners Maketh Man

by calhale, setralynn



Category: Kingsman (Movies), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Caning, Canon-Typical Violence, Collared sub, Collars, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Infidelity, Cover identities, Dean Ambrose Has Anxiety, Dean Can Take Charge Sometimes, Derogatory Language, Developing Relationship, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, Electricity, Exhibitionism, First Time, Flogging, Fluid-Bonded Couple, For Purposes of Spying, Gun Violence, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity Under Orders, Kink Negotiation, Lies in a BDSM Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Objectification, Oral Sex, Ownership, Partial Dissociation while Undercover, Phone Sex, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Potentially Confusing Names, Power Imbalance, Pre-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Relationship Negotiation, Secrets, Seth is the Cagiest Bastard, Sexual Torture, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, So Married, Spies & Secret Agents, Sub Dean, Submissive Dean, Surveillance, Suspension Bondage, There is Plot Sometimes, Total Power Exchange, Voyeurism, Weekly Updates, continuous enthusiastic consent, negotiated infidelity, safe words, sub training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 92,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Roman Reigns is settling into his very solitary life as a business man and Statesman agent when a chance encounter on a mission brings Dean Ambrose into his life. Young, scrappy, angry, and dangerously clever, Dean introduces an aspect of chaos that threatens to shake up Roman's carefully controlled life.





	1. No Good Deed

Roman Reigns was eighteen years old when a curious alumni from his university offered him a job that changed his life. What could have been a mediocre career in football or some other sport pivoted cleanly into a life serving the public from the shadows and he never looked back. After years of training, he is finally settled into the ranks of Statesman, with his own specialties, his own office, and a house of his own.

Surviving V-Day was 80% pure luck. Roman was conveniently isolated on a ranch in Northern Texas when everything went to he'll. He took out two stable hands and got thoroughly bruised by a stallion that went berserk, but it crushed his phone and then everything calmed down. Checking in and rebuilding the small field offices throughout the country kept him busy until larger crimes started to cast their shadows on the world.

Tracking down the leaders of an illegal fighting ring should be one more simple mission. A small thing to better a world that is still chaotic in the wake of Valentine’s misguided attempt to eliminate ninety percent of the world population.

~~~~~

Dean Ambrose has never backed down from a fight in his life, at least not one that mattered. He didn't when he was in martial arts and gymnastics in middle school and the little bit of high school he went to. He didn't when he joined the army or when he got kicked out of it.

It has always been Dean’s first instinct to fight and put his body on the line to defend others. After the army, that instinct led him to the seedy underworld of Ohio’s biggest cities and into the underground fight scene. He isn't about to back down now when he's being pummeled on by three giant guys in sheep masks while the crowd jeers. Dean's been in worse situations.

It sets Roman on edge to watch the fights going down, hating the screaming, raucous crowd as much as the shady overlords who profit from them. Tonight he's only here to make sure that local law enforcement doesn't screw up this bust or let the organizers get away. Roman's been trailing these fights all the way from Florida, trying to get to the men in charge as they dodge charges from illegal drug dealing to manslaughter.

Roman's seen four similar fights in Ohio now, and he recognizes the smallest of the four men currently fighting at all those shows. He fights his heart out every time, like this is a show, like this is what he wants to do. He's not staying down under the onslaught of his three giant opponents though, despite already bleeding from a split lip and a gash across his forehead.

Dean lets the Wyatts beat on him for a little while just to make them get lazy. They aren't paying attention to him when he falls against the barricade and manages to rip a loose two by four with staples in it out from under the thin gray mats. He swings it around and hits the three of them in the shins and achilles tendon before going to town at the giant men like the board is a baseball bat.

"Fuck you Bray, sending your fucking dogs after me!" Dean spits out the words and blood oozes out from his split lip. "You want to fight me, do it for yourself!"

Roman can’t actually spare the attention to watch the fight and is trying to slip away into the crowd when the slim redhead turns the tables on his attackers, toppling the larger men until a shorter man with dreadlocks and a hateful smirk emerges from the crowd with more masked men, all with the bulky muscle of hired guards. They drag the redhead kicking and screaming out of the makeshift ring and toward the back of the dirty warehouse.

Roman fights down the desire to go after them and still heads upstairs, setting a few things in place to make sure that the organizers are caught with their cash takings and some additional incriminating contracts. Even as he completes his mission and sets the bust in motion, he can't shake the memory of the confident spark in the young man’s eyes.

Roman knows he should walk away, but he ends up waiting outside to be sure the capture goes down properly. When he sees the feisty redhead being dragged out in handcuffs, he starts walking toward the car before he can think better of it. The officer glares at him as he steps in, but doesn’t talk back. Roman handed them this bust after all. A big splashy victory for the side of order. Roman smoothly catches the young man’s arm just above his cuffed wrist and pulls him away before the officer can put him into a patrol car, one hand still in the pants pocket of his trousers.

"There must be a misunderstanding here, this young man is with me. Sorry for the confusion.” Roman doesn't give them a chance to question him as he takes control and guides the man away to his own car, parked in the far corner of the parking lot.

Dean isn't really sure how he ended up in handcuffs and locked in the back of a sleek black sedan. Less than an hour ago he had been pretty sure Bray Wyatt was about to gut him with a knife and use his heart as part of some weird satanic ritual, but then the cops had barged in and were arresting everyone. The police probably would have let him go but one of them, Officer Mizanin, had made a comment about him being white trash and no better than the scum they were arresting and Dean had seen red. He punched the the stuck up rich boy cop right in his stupid face and landed himself in cuffs. And now he's here; still in cuffs and being kidnapped by a giant dude in a suit.

"Hey, fuck you man! Let me go!" Dean yells as the big man gets into the driver's seat.

"I will." Roman says, lips quirking as he flicks his eyes up to look at the man in his back seat in the rear view mirror. "I didn't mean to get you arrested, so I wanted to make sure you got out of there." He says evenly, "You'll be free when we get where we're going."

Out of the ring, the lanky redheaded man looks like he can't be older than nineteen, maybe younger. Roman probably should have taken the cuffs off, but they won't hurt the kid and if it keeps him a little more under control then that simplifies both of their lives.

"And where exactly would that be?" Dean questions as he contorts himself in the back seat to shift his hands in front of him. With that movement free, Dean is able to haphazardly crawl his way up into the front passenger seat without too much awkward shoving. His long legs make the transition a little weird but he settles himself in the seat after a few minutes and even manages to put his seatbelt on despite the handcuffs.

Roman watches the man squirm and contort to get his hands in front of him and then raises an eyebrow at him as he twists through into the front seat. "Regular escape artist, aren't you?" Roman notes, nodding in approval at the click of the seatbelt, but keeping his eyes mostly on the road.

After staring for a minute, Dean is sure he recognizes this dude. "I knew you were shady when you showed up at the show in Florida. No one wears a suit like that to a place like Bray's clubs."

"You were there in Florida, too?" He asks in surprise, flicking back through his mental list of the fighters involved and yes, yes he was there. "Plenty of people were trying to look dressed up at those clubs. Especially on the VIP levels." The areas where bets were arranged had been full of people trying to look more in control than they were.

"Florida people can not be trusted to act like normal people.” Dean says matter-of-factly. “Your suit alone says you are not an average Florida man. Also, you didn't answer my question." Dean replies with a smirk. "People dressed like you don't come to personally watch a bunch of swamp people beat up on street trash. Those assholes usually just pay for the live stream so they can sit by their pool while they watch people bleed." Dean pauses and gives the man in the suit a once over, "Is that what you're into? You kidnap me to keep me as your own personal punching bag?"

Roman makes a distasteful face. "Not at all. I saw someone very talented being abused and then arrested and decided to step in." He glances out the door at the shabby buildings slowly looking nicer and nicer as they approach the city center and his hotel. "I thought I'd let you get a shower and have some dinner, but I'm happy to let you out here if you like."

"My name is Roman Reigns." He adds, realizing that being in business mode means he skipped the niceties.

"I'm Dean, and food and a shower sounds great. Sorry I bled all over your car." Dean replies. The easy offer sounds a little too good to be true right now but he's gotten used to men trying to pick him up looking for a little action. Everything comes for a price and this Roman Reigns at least looks clean. He smirks and licks at his split lip. Maybe he'll enjoy paying his dues to the large man.

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Roman says, offering his hand though the angle is awkward. "And don't worry about the car. I’m sure it’s seen worse."

The drive is smooth this late at night and Roman pulls up to the front of a hotel that's a bit more opulent than he would normally choose for this kind of operation. He leans over and unlocks the handcuffs, secreting them away in his coat before the valet opens Dean's door. Roman steps out and hands the car keys to the valet, sliding his suit jacket around Dean's shoulders to try to hide some of the blood before he guides them into the hotel lobby. "Stand up straight," he urges under his breath, "Even if it hurts. Act like we belong and no one will question it.”

Dean shakes the man's hand, even with the cuffs. The high end hotel makes Dean uncomfortable. He does as he's told and presses up against Roman's side, letting his hips sway more seductively as he pulls Roman along. Half way through the lobby he slides under Roman's arm and presses against him as if he's an adoring rent boy. He smirks at Roman and winks when the older man rolls his eyes.

Roman tenses slightly, but he is nothing if not accustomed to playing it cool in public at this point and just pulls Dean in against his side. He’s slightly impressed at the ease with which Dean absorbs a role that makes sense for their situation and appearances.

"So are you like FBI or NSA? I mean, what's left of them after everyone tried to kill each other." Dean asks when they're in the elevator.

"Not exactly. My organization is a little more... discreet." Roman glances up at the small security camera in the corner of the elevator and keeps his arm around Dean's shoulders, not missing that the man is probably taller than him if he'd stop slouching in on himself.

The ride is long as the elevator carries them up to one of the top floors, but Roman lets them into his room soon enough. "You noticed the riots then? And made it through that all right?" He sounds slightly impressed. A lot of people just pretend that nothing happened, some even actively deny it. Others keep seeking to recreate the freedom and violence of that day. Dean’s words shake Roman from his thoughts. 

"I was in the army, in bootcamp. Didn't have a phone and neither did anyone else except for our CO. He took a few with him before he was subdued." Dean explains as he wanders into Roman’s private suite. "The room matches the suit. Don't know if I was expecting anything less." Dean comments before he groans and leans against the wall for support. "Fuck... I fucking hate those mask-wearing assholes."

Roman considers the lanky man before him, covered in grime, and can see army drop-out all over him, but also see the mistake the Army made letting him go. "Why did you end up fighting for them then? I know Wyatt manipulates people into fighting, but... what did he promise you?"

Dean pulls the jacket off along with his blood and dirt caked tank top. "Well, my mom needed money. So, I did what I do best and started fighting in local shows. Prize fights when I could. Bray picked me up when I agreed to fight in a ring with barb wire barricades." Dean replies like it's not a big deal.

Roman doesn’t know how to respond to that. Instead, he moves easily to his luggage and loosens his tie, logging into a tablet one-handed to check what files they had on Dean and how he missed him in Florida. "The bathroom is through there. I'll... order dinner in, I guess." He says, realizing that he doesn't have clothes that will fit this man and everything Dean's wearing is filthy or destroyed or both.

"Great!” Dean says, eager to be clean and to take the excuse to stop talking about himself. “I'll be back in a bit. I vote burgers or steak!"

Roman's eyes narrow and his head whips around, but Dean is already gone with the bathroom door closing behind him. Roman changes to more relaxed clothes and orders the room service before he settles onto the bed to read anything they have on Dean. There's more than he expected, but of course the Statesman database has information on anyone who entered the armed forces and showed promise.

Dean leans against the door of the bathroom to wait and hear Roman doing other things before he starts undressing fully and starts the shower. He's not going to turn down a hot meal and a shower, but that doesn't mean he trusts the large man. Dean stands under the hot water and lets all the grime and filth of the Wyatt's run down the drain. There's blood caked on his skin and in his hair.

Once he hears the water turn on, Roman thinks to find clothes for his guest. A t-shirt and sweatpants isn't much, but he folds them along with clean boxers and knocks on the door to the bathroom. "There're clothes outside the door for you." He calls when there's no answer. He doesn't blame Dean for taking a while given that he looked like he hadn't been really clean in a while.

Dean takes his time getting clean and smirks when he uses Roman's personal shampoo and body wash instead of the hotel’s. By the time he steps out of the shower his skin feels new and exposed without dirt and blood on it. He quickly dries off and then grabs the clothes Roman left him. They're too big in size but the length is good.

"Hey, thanks for the clothes." Dean comments as he walks into the spacious hotel room and sits on the end of the bed Roman is lounging on.

"Of course." Roman replies, carefully locking the tablet he's been reading on and setting it aside. Dean's hair is still mussed, but looks almost brown while it's damp. Roman can smell his own shampoo and bodywash on the man and is trying very hard to ignore the low burn of arousal that comes with that. For once, he's not here for that and his instincts won’t be helpful. "So you were in the army, did well enough in boot camp, survived that whole mess with the phones... why're you fighting in these meat grinders now? There are plenty of ways to make money."

Roman isn't naive, he knows that being willing to take and deal out violence is big business now. Even after Valentine's chips were deactivated, the whole remaining population had seen true rage and violence. A good portion of them had felt a thrill from it and wanted to see the same again. The kind of underground fighting shows that was broken up tonight are springing up all over the country. Some evolved from independent wrestling or boxing promotions with more legitimate roots, others just grew up from drunken fights at bars or clubs that someone saw potential in and started to organize.

Dean wishes he had a better answer than what he has to that. "They kicked us all out of the military, those of us who didn't have enough training. They couldn't afford us. So I went home. My dad was drunk and my mom didn't care. I was angry that I had lost the chance to get out of there, so I started fighting underground to travel. Bray picked me in Louisiana. Been with them for a few months now." Dean shrugs and crawls up the bed to sit next to Roman. If he's going to pay for the kind treatment he might as well get it out of the way. "Why do you want to know?"

Roman avoids answering immediately as he gets up to answer the knock of their room service being delivered. He checks the tray quickly for any bugs, more out of habit than any actual worry of being surveilled. "You can take your pick," Roman says, setting the tray down on the small coffee table because eating in bed - even in a hotel room - is not something he permits himself to do. "I was just curious why someone with your obvious talents was abusing your body for a living. Should have known it was government mismanagement."

Dean rolls his eyes when Roman moves to the table to eat. He shrugs as he gets up and joins Roman on the love seat to dig in on the steak and French fries. "People were fucking scared man and we barely had a government. I mean I know I shouldn’t blame anyone, but it is what it is I guess." He replies as he bumps his knee with Roman’s.

Roman pulls his own steak over to him, cutting it a little more neatly than Dean attacking his. "That's a very nihilistic view of the world you've got there." He says softly, remembering the sketchy family history in Dean's military file. If the birth date in the file was right, Dean is 23 now, though he still looks like teenager to Roman. "There's still jobs out there that won't get you murdered or arrested, you know."

Dean laughs and smirks at Roman. "Well that might be true but I'm pretty talented at fighting and not a whole lot else." Dean replies as he flips over the knife in his hand and shrugs. "And I'm from the shady side of Ohio that doesn't have a lot of opportunity for a young person with a record." Dean doesn't talk about growing up very much; doesn't think about it much either. It leaves him feeling empty and with a bad taste in his mouth.

Roman sees even the thought of his past weighing on the younger man. "A neighborhood and a family can only have so much effect on your life. There are always other choices." He could have gone any number of ways himself, coming from Pensacola, but he'd caught the eye of the right people at college, been pulled from ROTC training to learn more, and finally become a Statesman.

Education, Roman thinks despondently, is the barrier. How many talented young men are they missing by relying on the old Ivy League societies, and the chains of privilege and sport for recruiting? "I guess it doesn't always feel like there are options though."

Dean decides that eating in silence is probably for the better right now. Roman seems tense and uncomfortable. After a few more bites of steak and a handful of fries, Dean sets down his plate and moves to stand behind the loveseat. "You seem a little tightly wound for someone who had no problem kidnapping a guy." He comments, shifting to rub Roman's shoulders gently and work on the extensive series of knots he finds there. "Relax, if anything I should be the one who's freaked out." Dean replies and he doesn't think about why he isn't. There's something calming about being around this guy.

Roman glances sharply at Dean, not used to the physical contact. "I didn't mean to kidnap you. Sorry for that." He allows himself to relax slightly under Dean's hands, before he realizes what he's doing. "You don't have to do that." Roman says, catching Dean's wrist in his hand. "I don't like seeing people in trouble when they shouldn't be. I didn't mean for any of the regular fighters, workers, whatever, to get in trouble over that bust. You were the one I could help.” It doesn't sound very sensible, even to Roman’s ears, he’s still not sure what possessed him to bring Dean here after all.

Dean's breath catches when Roman grabs his wrist and holds on. A rush of arousal shoots through him at the contact. "And that's awesome." Dean replies softly as he comes back around the couch; his wrist still trapped in Roman's hand, and straddles the man's lap. "Thanks for that. No one cares about us kids who were born with nothing." Dean adds as he leans in and brushes his lips against Roman's in barely a kiss.

Roman pulls back, releasing Dean's wrist when he realizes he's still holding it and pressing that hand lightly on Dean's chest to keep space between them. He can see the arousal in Dean's eyes this close, but he forces himself to stay in control. "I care. And I also don't take advantage." Not when it's not for work anyway, what he may or may not like with proper consent is not up for discussion at this time.

Dean doesn't back down when Roman pushes him away, "It's not taking advantage if I want it. You took care of me, now I want to take care of you." Dean whines as he rolls his hips a little. He runs his hands over Roman strong arms and over his chest to fiddle with the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Just because you feel you owe me something doesn't mean it's not taking advantage of you." Roman closes his eyes briefly to steel his resolve, because the temptation is strong to take this man, claim him, but Dean moves like a victim, like someone who thinks he has to pay twice for every favor, and Roman won't be a part of that cycle. "As you mentioned, I kidnapped you against your will. Let's say the meal was an apology for that."

Dean groans but doesn't move from his place firmly in Roman's lap. He doesn't understand the man beneath him. "Why do you care about me? You don't even know me." Dean asks in mild bewilderment. Roman is the kind of man who should eat guys like Dean up for breakfast but instead he's acting like Dean is something important, like he's someone special that shouldn't be messed with. "I don't get you."

Roman looks up at Dean and doesn't want to lie, so he doesn't. "I was young once too. And I did some things I'm not proud of because I thought I had to." He averts his eyes from Dean's. "Now I get the chance to protect some people from dealing with the same things. So when I can, I do." He's never been able to explain it, and with this gorgeous young man on his lap, he's even less eloquent than usual.

Dean huffs out his disappointment, but it's fairly late already and if Roman isn't going to fuck him then he wants to sleep. "Mind if I crash here tonight Big Man?' Dean asks as he climbs off Roman with just a kiss to the man's cheek. He walks over to the bed before Roman can reply and crawls onto the exorbitantly large mattress.

"No problem." Roman answers automatically before he considers that that's probably a really bad idea. "I'll sleep on the couch. You're injured." He gathers up the trash from their food, planning to set it outside the door.

Dean arches an eyebrow, looking from Roman to the hotel sofa. "That couch isn’t even big enough for your bicep let alone your body. This bed is plenty big enough for both of us." Dean retorts with a smirk, "What are you afraid of big guy? Think I'll molest you? Well don't worry about that. I'll keep my hands to myself. Scouts honor and all that trash.”

Roman looks up at Dean, lips quirking as me looks at the little loveseat and finds Dean's summary to be accurate. "Fine." He locks the door and brushes his teeth, letting his hair down and turning off the lights before he finally moves over to the bed and slides under the sheets. It's been years since he shared a bed with anyone who wasn't a lover or a target and he can't fully shake the tension.

Dean strips off the extra large tee shirt and sweats while Roman is brushing his teeth. He slides under the blankets and almost instantly falls asleep. The bruises are already beginning to form on his cheek and body and the adrenaline of the day finally takes its toll. He barely registers Roman climbing into bed but his slim frame does slide in instinctively closer to the older man's heat.

Roman relaxes a little when it's obvious that Dean is mostly asleep, even letting him slide up against Roman's side. The kid is actually distressingly thin, his ribs easily traced when Roman runs a hand along his back. The darkness and soft breathing let them both drift quickly off to sleep, and if Roman wakes briefly in the middle of the night to find himself curled protectively around the smaller man in his bed, then he's not letting himself worry about it.

It's just after dawn when Dean wakes up. He smirks when he realizes that Roman, despite his protests, has an arm wrapped around his waist and has pressed his body up against Dean's back. He moans happily and lays there for a little longer than he normally would enjoying how the safety and warmth of Roman holding him feels. In the dim light of dawn he can finally see Roman's full sleeve of tribal tattoos that were only barely visible when he rolled up his shirt sleeves the night before. Dean has to ball his hands in fists to keep from tracing the lines with his fingers.

After a few long minutes, he slides out of Roman's arms and pulls on his dirty jeans but keeps Roman's shirt and boxers. "I wish I could keep you." he whispers in the dark. On his way out the door he takes Roman's wallet with him, a guy like Roman probably won't miss it. Dean hitches a ride west with a trucker and does his best to ignore the ache in his chest.

Roman wakes up just before eight in the morning, a bit later than his usual time, and it takes him a moment to remember that he didn't go to bed alone. A moment of listening tells him that Dean isn't in the room anymore, no breathing, no movement. Roman fights down the slight regret as he pulls himself out of bed, heading down to the hotel gym for a work out and showering before he starts to pack up and realizes his wallet is missing. Luckily it’s the mostly civilian one and not his Statesman ID or any weapons. Except the one credit card that it actually a plastic explosive, but he has to hope it's unlikely Dean will trigger that one by mistake.

Checking out and taking the the flight home feels as surreal and boring as they always do. Dean didn't leave him a note or any words of farewell to think over, and the annoyance caused by arguing with the TSA over his access to get through security without his civilian ID seems like a strong enough message. No good deed goes unpunished.


	2. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when he's put Dean - the thief and street-rat - out of his mind, Roman gets a call that he can't bring himself to ignore.

Roman attributes the loss of the explosive with his wallet to his own foolishness, not wanting to talk about picking up a criminal to Seth - technical specialist ‘Tonic,’ though Roman can’t remember to call him that half the time - who would undoubtedly judge him.

It's only a few days later, when he receives a phone call from the receptionist. Roman has just finished turning in the last of the paperwork from the Wyatt sting and all the documents and equipment he used or lost on the last mission, and has spent the last hour trying to understand Seth's very exacting descriptions of how the new gadgets he's invented will work.

"Yes?" Roman says irritably into the phone, rolling his eyes at Seth's annoyed huff of indignation.

"Mr. Reigns?" The receptionist says carefully, "You have a collect call from a Mr. Dean Ambrose from the Ellis County jail in Kansas. He didn't seem to know any of the codes, but he did use your name. Shall I accept the charges and connect him?"

Roman wants to groan, but settles for just rolling his eyes. He only knows one Dean. With a roll of his eyes, Roman says yes and waits until Dean's voice comes onto the line.

"See I told you he'd answer!" Dean comments to someone in the room with him before realizing he's been connected. "Hey there big man, I'm in a bit of a sticky situation. I got picked up for solicitation in the middle of goddamn nowhere. Can you do your magical ‘get out of jail free’ thing again and come get me?" Dean asks with a little pout in his voice.

Roman walks quickly to the corner of Seth’s little experimental lab, knowing it won't be far enough to keep the busybody from eavesdropping. "You stole my wallet!" Roman says in a low growl, "What makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"Oh wait! Did someone _somehow_ end up with your wallet?" Seth sing-songs from across the room, because he never believed Roman's BS 'I just lost it' story. "While you’re chatting, can you ask for my damn ordinance back?"

He was very fond of that explosive credit card, but only got permission to make three and then Roman _lost_ one.

Roman frowns and waves Seth away, hunching in to try to hear Dean over the poor connection.

"Well you want your wallet back don't ya?" Dean asks with a smirk as he leans against the wall next to the phone. "Come get me and I'll give it back to you. I didn't use any of the cards, just some of the cash. Fucking asshole trucker asked for a blowie to drive me here and then he called the cops on me. Damn jackass. Anyway, please come get me Big Man. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye last time." Dean explains, not even trying not to flirt.

"Stay put and try not to commit any more crimes. I'll think about it." Roman snaps, because solicitation? Honestly? He leaves his earpiece in but mutes his end, still listening to Dean's reaction as he strides back over to Seth.

"Thank you Big Man. I'll be good. I haven't had to fight anyone in lock up yet either." Dean rambles on the phone. "I told you he'd come!" Dean quips at one of the officers coming to get him. "Have to go Big Man! Kisses. See you soon!" He says before the phone hangs up. Dean is thrown into lock up with a drunk guy and an actual hooker. The next few hours are going to feel like forever.

"I didn't say I was going, you-" Roman yells at the phone before realizing he's still muted and sighing when the line disconnects.

"I need to go.” Roman says flatly to Seth, shoving his phone back into his pocket with more force than needed. “This next mission leaves on Friday, right? So I'll be back late tomorrow."

"You need to what?" Seth squawks, looking up at Roman suspiciously, "We're going over your tools _right now_. This is an extremely complex infiltration."

"Weren't you just saying how annoying it is to have field agents hanging around during your development process?" Roman says with a glare, "Besides, it can't be that complex or they wouldn't have assigned me." Seth opens his mouth to reply, but Roman cuts him off. Roman straightens to his full height and puts on his full 'I am more important than you can possibly understand' stonefaced posture. "I have business to take care of, _Agent Tonic_. I'll be back in time. Don't worry yourself about it." He ignores Seth's flailing and teasing behind him about being inter-state booty called. Roman knows that Seth will probably have hacked the call record before Roman even makes it to his plane.

~~~~~

Roman makes plans and half a dozen calls on the way to the airport. He's pretty satisfied with his decisions, all in all. Getting approval to land at Hays Regional Airport is the hardest part, especially explaining that he'll want fuel back in the jet within a few hours.

Talking earnestly with the local police and suggesting that they should possibly have arrested the trucker as well as the young man riding with him is second nature. The jail looks like it could be the set of a bad drama and Roman's stomach turns with a mix of frustration and relief when they finally let him walk back to the cells. Dean is sitting dejectedly in the corner of a holding cell that means he knows he can't let this man leave again.

Dean looks up when he hears the jail cell doors open and his whole face lights up with a smile. "I knew you would come save me." Dean blurs out as he half way rushes over to hug Roman. "They have your wallet in lock up." He adds before Dean realizes that he is clinging to a giant man in a holding cell. "Oh, umm sorry about that." He says as he pulls away

Roman straightens and makes a herculean effort not to wrap his arms around Dean. "Yes, they gave that back to me." He says, putting a firm hand on Dean's lower back as he guides him out of the police station. He already signed the custody transfer paperwork while he was talking his way in.

"Funny thing," Roman says conversationally as he gets Dean into the car that he paid a ridiculous amount of money to rent with virtually no notice. "Your military paperwork said you'd be 23 now, but the arrest record said 19. Care to explain that?"

"Oh yeah, about that..." Dean comments with a sheepish smile. "I had a fake ID for the military. Bought it off a guy in Cincinnati, and they were pretty much taking everyone back then so you know... It's not that big of a deal." Dean explains as they start heading towards the highway. Dean can still feel Roman's hand on his back even though it's gone and he doesn't want to think about it.

Roman glares at the road, upset because that means Dean was in training and then fighting from the age of sixteen. It has nothing to do with knowing that some asshole was yelling at Dean and telling him he was worthless at that age.

"That's ah... Very admirable that you wanted to serve at that point."

"Yeah well, I wasn't given much chance to do that and I just wanted to get out of Ohio." Dean admits with a shrug, "That's what you’re mad about? Me being underage? Not me getting arrested in the middle of bum fuck nowhere"

"Oh, I'm annoyed about all of it." Roman says, "Particularly the stealing of of my wallet. And the getting arrested for _solicitation_ of all things." He decided on the flight out that Dean couldn't be left alone out in the world. If he needs a job, Roman will find one for him back near base.

"Like I said, I didn't want to use your cards so I was saving the cash for food and a place to stay. He seemed clean. It's not like it was my first time giving head for a ride. The Wyatts were pretty opinionated it." Dean continues to explain.

Roman tenses again, entirely unwilling to admit how much he dislikes the thought of Dean giving blow jobs for rides, let alone what else that implies about the life he's been living on the road. "I see. Very responsible of you to save the cash and avoid adding credit card fraud to your rap sheet."

Dean arches an eyebrow as they pull into the private hanger of the airport. "Where are we going? I mean, I guess I don't have any right to ask since you're the one who swooped in and saved me but you can leave me wherever. I'll be fine." Dean rambles, feeling a little awkward since Roman isn't yelling at him and his quiet anger is worse than Dean could have imagined.

Roman shrugs, "No, I'm not 'leaving you wherever.’ I think today has proved that you won't be 'fine'. So this time I'm actually kidnapping you." He smiles to himself, having been rather proud of that non-explanation when he thought of it on the flight over.

Dean makes a noncommittal sound and decides to be quiet for a while. He's not disappointed, being taken away by a rich buff guy seems great, but he can't understand why Roman cares so much. Sure he had wanted Roman to come and get him out of jail but part of him didn't think it would actually happen.

Dean's silence is satisfying, knowing that he won't have a fight on his hands, but also frustrating in a way. Dean goes with the flow so easily that it's worrying, and it makes Roman glad he didn't believe the man when he offered to sleep with him on their first meeting.

You need a job that won't get you arrested. I can give you that." Roman explains finally, after he returns the car and leads Dean to the small private hanger where the plane is sitting, engines still a bit warm, though she’s been refueled.

"Sit wherever you want." Roman says as they pass through the small passenger compartment of the plane. "It’s not too long of a flight.” He explains as he secures the door before heading up to the cockpit.

"I had a job, you busted my boss." Dean retorts before he looks around at the posh interior of the private jet and takes a seat in one of the large reclining chairs. He feels a little unwashed but he resigns himself to be sitting and looking out the window for about twenty minutes until they are in the air. Of course, by the time the plane seems to level out, Dean's unbearably bored and he wanders up into the cockpit. "Hey..." Dean says casually as he buckles into the copilot seat.

Roman looks up in surprise, having expected Dean to be working his way through the mini bar for the first hour at least. "Hey." Even solo flight doesn't take complete concentration once they're in the air so he allows himself to glance over. "We're going to Texas. Where I work." He offers, trying to be nicer. "If you were just going to be hitchhiking across the country, I can at least pay you for a few weeks’ work before you take off. And you can earn back the money you spent."

Dean exhales and nods, "Sounds good, I've only been to Texas once. What kind of work will I be doing? Spy stuff like you?" Dean asks with a smirk. "I bet I'd look pretty good in a suit.”

Roman knows he would. Dean’s narrow waist and long legs accentuated by good tailoring has been something Roman has tried not to visualize too often over the past week or so. "Not to start with, no. It's been a while since I moved and I never find time to unpack. So I figured you could work on that." _And stay where I can keep an eye on you_ , he doesn't add. The fact that his whole security system can be monitored and controlled remotely is definitely a benefit of keeping Dean close as well.

"Unpacking? You mean at your house?” Dean pauses and looks confused for a second, "Wait are you putting me on house arrest and making me unpack your life at your _house_?" Dean stammers, "Also you said ‘not to start with,’ which means you totally are gonna make me a spy aren’t you?”

"To start with, yeah. It's honest work and you'll have a place to eat and sleep." Roman tries to keep a straight face, but can't entirely hide a smirk at Dean's other question, "How about you try to go a couple months without being arrested before we worry about the rest of it?"

"Will you buy me a suit if I do a good job at unpacking your shit?" Dean half teases with a cheshire grin. The copilot chair is large enough he can curl his whole body up in it and hold his knees up against his chest. "I think you would like me in suit. I mean, I've never worn one but you know, you want me even without one so in one you probably won't be able to control yourself.”

Roman shoots Dean a sidelong glance. "No one ever taught you to hold your tongue once in a while, did they?" He asks, bemused. "And I'm not paying you for sexual favors, by the way." He doesn't deny wanting Dean, and is grateful that his tanned skin probably hides some of the flush that rises on his cheeks from picturing Dean in a suit, or more accurately imagining peeling Dean out of one.

"Social etiquette in Ohio isn't really stressed when your dad works for a chicken farm and your mom is perpetually unemployed. I was more concerned with food in my mouth than a silver spoon stuck up my ass." Dean retorts and then adds, "Also you don't have to pay me for sexual favors... just return them."

Roman licks his lips and looks away verifying that all the relevant gauges and dials are still in line and they haven't drifted off their course. "That's not- I mean that I'm not going to sleep with you. You can work as long as you want, earn some money. But there's no quid-pro-quo here. I'm... a lot older than you." He hopes that Dean will stay and that he can train that fire and energy into something more useful too, but he can't ask for that now.

"Ok, cool whatever dude." Dean replies with a disappointed huff. He tries to give Roman the silent treatment but quickly realizes that the silence is only bothering him. "But the hell! What the hell do you get out of helping me if you don't want to fuck me? I don't understand." He whines.

"Didn't say I don't want to." Roman answers slowly, "I said that I won't. What I do, it's not safe. And I don't want to get anyone more involved in it than I have to." He can see himself giving in and taking Dean, but he knows himself. He’d want to ruin Dean for anyone else and lock him away from the world, but that’s not even right to think about a nineteen year old. Not to mention that Roman isn’t exactly able to be ‘faithful’ to anyone at this time, and his desire to claim Dean and keep him is entirely unfair to the younger man.

"And what I _get_ ,” Roman continues, using Dean’s emphasis and phrasing, “Is that I get to know that one more person out there who wasn't born 'with a silver spoon up their ass' got a shot to do something more."

"Yeah, whatever. Seems pretty stupid to have as much power as you do and not get what you want." Dean says, feeling rejected but he would almost understand even if it didn't make any sense. "But I guess that's fine. But never say I didn't offer."

"Offer duly noted." Roman says wryly. They fall silent for long enough that when Roman looks over, Dean is snoring softly, still curled up in the copilot seat. When he gets permission to land, he reaches over to nudge Dean awake. "You should see this. Landings look the best from the cockpit." They circle over the glittering evening lights of the city before heading in to land at a smaller airfield on the outskirts where Roman pulls the private plane into its hanger.

Dean watches with wide eyes, fascinated while they land. After they land Dean sticks close to Roman and wishes he could hold his hand. The city looked huge and alien from above, and for once Dean feels very young and scared. "Is it far away? Your house?" He asks softly.

"Not far." Roman says, feeling odd with no luggage. He wraps an arm around Dean's shoulders after they secure the hanger and head to Roman's own car. It's a big black SUV that he should probably be ashamed to own, but it's the most comfortable car he's ever driven and he wouldn't trade that for the world.

"We'll get some food too. I forgot you probably haven't eaten much today." Roman feels bad for forgetting and looks Dean over, wondering if he'd be up for eating out.

Dean slides in comfortably under Roman's arm. He's still tired from his long day. "Yeah, food sounds good. Ummm, Roman.... do you... Umm nevermind." Dean starts but shakes his head and goes silent as they slide into the giant car and Dean leans against the door to look out the window.

"Do I what?" Roman asks automatically, distracted by getting the car set and backing out to start the twenty-minute drive to his home.

"Don't worry about it... It's dumb..." Dean shrugs it off because even though it's been easy to flirt with Roman, asking the man for something he actually wants is hard. "Are you going to make me sleep on the couch?" Dean finally asks halfway through the drive.

The drive is quiet and peaceful, and Roman's almost regretting suggesting that Dean learn when to keep quiet. "Nah," Roman answers with a soft smile when Dean finally asks. "There's a guest room. Not that I've ever really had anyone stay in it."

"Oh...." Dean replies quietly. "Ok." Dean nods and stays quiet for a little while longer until he has another thought. "Can I borrow some more clothes? I don't really own anything."

"Of course. We can get you some stuff of your own. I did kidnap you twice after all." Roman smiles teasingly at Dean, a little more relaxed now that he’s back in his own territory. "Honestly, almost anything you unpack that you like you can keep. I've been living without all of it for months."

Dean gives Roman a sad smile and stays quiet for the remainder of the drive. Roman's house is a sprawling ranch style home on its own land in the suburbs with a big back yard and a privacy fence that says "fuck off" in the politest way. The neighbors are just close enough you can almost see their house half way down the road. "You clearly don't entertain much."

"Yeah, you're not wrong." Roman admits with an abashed smile. He parks and circles to open Dean's door for him on impulse. He deactivates the security system and gestures to the living room. "Make yourself at home, I guess." Roman turns on some lights as they walk in, but heads straight to the kitchen to see if he has any food fit for normal humans.

The living room they walk into is mostly set up with a large sectional couch and an entertainment center that Roman rarely gets to use. There are still boxes tucked against one wall, and several mostly-empty shelves that are clearly meant to have things on them.  
The kitchen isn't much better, and the table is entirely covered in boxes and newspapers, though Roman assumes they can eat on the counter. He usually does.

Dean wanders into the living room and sits down on the plush couch. "Thanks man... I'll just hang out here..." He replies with a yawn. He listens to Roman move around the kitchen for a while before he kicks off his shoes and curls up in the couch. "Fuck, gonna pass out of this guy again." Dean mumbles to himself before he falls fast asleep.

Roman finds a can of tomatoes and some pasta and manages to make some simple meatballs to go with it. When he returns to the living room in search of Dean, he can't help smiling softly. He sets the plates down and sits down by Dean's feet. "You wanna eat something, pretty boy?" When he's only greeted with a mumble, he shakes Dean lightly. "Come on, just a little food and then we'll get you into a proper bed."

Dean groans and slowly rises to sit up next to Roman. He takes the plate Roman hands him. "Thank you." Dean says softly as he starts eating his first meal in about 24 hours. His stomach feels too small and he can only manage about half of the portion Roman gave him but it leaves him full and satisfied.

Roman nods and makes sure Dean is eating before he digs in himself. There's not much room for conversation until Dean sets his plate down, only half eaten. "You get enough? Sorry if it's not any good. I didn't have much in the house."

"No. it was great! I just haven't eaten this much in a while. I'm pretty full. Sorry." Dean replies. As they are, Dean has managed to move himself to be pressed up against Roman's side. He rests his head on Roman's shoulder and lets out a wide yawn. "Thank you." He says again even as his eyes are falling shut again.

Roman smiles, "Well well. Who knew you had manners under there?" Roman's tone is teasing, but it only takes him a moment to realize Dean's not responding.

"Hey hey, no sleeping on the couch remember?" Roman gets his arm around Dean's waist and urges him up to standing. "Come on sweetheart," he says softly as he helps Dean up the stairs. "Let's get you to bed, come on." Roman doesn't even notice the affectionate term until it's out of his mouth, and he really is not letting himself think about what that means.

Dean groans and makes whining noises the whole way up the short set of stairs to the guest room. He manages to sit on the bed and pull Roman's shirt on before curling up on the bed and looking up at Roman with heavy eyes. "Please stay with me... just for a little bit. I hate falling asleep alone. I'll be good. I'll just sleep." He begs in a half whisper.

Dean looks so small and lost that Roman can't bring himself to refuse. "Let me get you some clean pajamas, he says softly, digging into a box in the closet for some older clothes that he was going to donate anyway. He turns his back as Dean changes, turning down the bed and arranging the pillows a bit. "I'll stay." He says softly, "just till you fall asleep." Roman is honestly a bit worried that he'll drift off as well, but Dean will be passed out in minutes probably.

Dean nods and practically pushes Roman down to lay in the bed before he crawls under the covers and cuddles up to Roman. He rests his hand on Roman's chest and nuzzles in close to steal more heat from the larger man. "Thank you..."

Roman huffs out a soft laugh as he's arranged to Dean's liking. He shifts a little, still in his button down shirt and slacks. He lets his eyes drift closed and he brings a hand up to stroke Dean's back gently. This shouldn't feel comfortable, but in the dim room it's easy to relax and listen as Dean's breathing evens out into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said weekly, but everyone's left such sweet comments, I wanted to give you all something for the weekend. Hope you enjoy!  
> Chapter 3 on Wednesday.


	3. Starting from Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to make amends for kidnapping Dean, and overwhelms him a bit in the process. Dean isn't really sure what a 'normal' life is supposed to be anyway.

Roman does doze off a bit in the guestroom, he always prefers being in control of any new influences on his space. Once it’s clear that Dean’s asleep, Roman pads carefully away. It’s still a bit before midnight. He cleans up from dinner and checks the security perimeter before retreating to his room. Roman settles gratefully into his own bed after brushing his teeth and changing his clothes.

Dean sleeps like a rock for a few hours until he gets cold again and wakes up to find Roman gone from the bed. He groans and tries to fall back asleep but can't seem to stop shaking. After fifteen minutes or so he gets up and goes searching. He finds the master bedroom and Roman asleep in the gigantic bed. Without much thought he crawls into the bed and snuggles under the larger man's arm. He falls back asleep after only a few minutes of listening to Roman's heartbeat.

~~~~~

Roman is slow to wake up in the morning, warm and comfortable with no early meetings scheduled. Finding Dean beside him shouldn't be a surprise, but it is. He shifts enough to grab his tablet from the bedside table, letting Dean stay curled around him as he checks in on the mission he has to leave on tomorrow and ignores the half dozen suggestive and presumptive texts Seth has sent him.

Dean wakes up after he feels Roman begin to move about. He looks up at Roman with a soft smile, "Hi. Morning. You're warm." Dean comments as if it explains why he's wrapped around Roman like a monkey. He nuzzles Roman's chest and cuddles in closer.

Roman smiles and ruffles Dean's hair, "Morning." He sets his tablet aside. "So, you sleeping in the guest room isn't going to happen, huh?" His voice is low and rough with sleep still. He should probably sound more annoyed. He should definitely be more worried about his personal space being invaded, but at the moment he isn't. His mind has clearly classified Dean as ‘not a threat,’ and he’s content to let that stay true for now.

Dean shrugs and give Roman a smirk, "Probably not. I get cold and don't like sleeping by myself. Also, I'm great at cuddling. Which you clearly need some of because you continue to be wound pretty tight. Cuddles are good for that." Dean explains before looking up at Roman through dark seductive lashes. "Also when you finally give in to your desires I'm right here."

Roman sighs and rolls his eyes. "Well, you don't wake me in the night, so as long as you're not trying to kill me, that's all right." The joke reminds him and he hesitates. "I'm going to be gone for a few days starting tomorrow. So if there's anything you need, we should get it today."

Dean smiles brightly as Roman doesn't address the seduction issue but it quickly turns to a slight frown when he hears Roman will be gone. "Oh, well I don't really have any clothes other than what you gave me and some jeans. Also I don't really have an ID. But that can wait. I just don't have one. Lost it a long time ago. You should probably buy some groceries too."

Roman nods, making a mental list. "I try to not keep much that's perishable, but since you'll be here I should change that." He nods. "We can start with breakfast and getting you some new clothes. I'll have to call in a few bigger favors when we need to get you an id."

Once again a bright smile spreads across Dean's face as he sits up and kisses Roman on the cheek. Before Roman can panic or react to it, Dean gets out of bed. "Sounds good. Why don't you relax and I'll go make breakfast. I may not know how to do much but I can make edible food out of almost nothing." Dean rambles as he scrambles out of the room.

Roman can't even start to phrase a reply before Dean is gone. He just shakes his head slowly and gets out of bed. He showers quickly with the bathroom door locked and gets dressed, arriving downstairs less than a half hour later dressed in a polo shirt and clean, dark blue jeans. "I don't know what you found, but it smells pretty damn good."

Dean looks up from where he's making pancakes from scratch, home style potatoes, and sausage. "You actually had quite a lot, but we’ll need to get more eggs. I had to use them all in the pancakes." Dean replied cheerfully. "You look... very casual." He comments after giving Roman a thorough once over.

Roman can't help looking at Dean like he's some kind of angel, smiling. "If it means cooking like this, we can get whatever you want." He glances down at himself and shrugs, "Helps me blend in. Don't want all the fine people of Austin thinking I'm some kind of federal agent or cop."

Dean shrugs as he plates up a full plate of food and brings it to the table where Roman is sitting. "Oh wait, I heated up the syrup for the pancakes." Dean rushes off and brings Roman a small bowl of warm liquid. "You will kiss me when you taste this all. In fact you should give me a kiss now for all my hard work." Dean teases.

Seated as he is after clearing half the table for them to eat at, Roman doesn't have many options to respond to Dean's flirting. He catches the younger man's hand after he sets down the syrup and kisses the back of it, looking up at Dean through dark lashes as he does it. "Thank you." He says, voice a low rumble as he gives Dean's hand a firm squeeze before releasing it.

Dean's knees go a little weak as Roman kisses his hand and he's left to look at Roman like he's actually a prince from some sort of fairytale. "You're welcome." He replies as he has to bring his hand up to his chest to stop it from tingling as he walks back to the kitchen to get his own food and clean up a little.

Roman waits for Dean to come back and sit down before taking his first bite. His eyes go wide and he looks at Dean in shock. "Damn, you weren't kidding. That's good." He swallows and wipes his mouth with a napkin and smiles at Dean. "If all else fails, you could be a chef."

Dean laughs, "Somehow I don't think that is the life for me, but I appreciate the thought. I don't think I really have the delicate touch for being a chef." Dean replies before he starts eating as well. They eat in silence for a little while and Dean tries not to think that he could get used to this, but he can't deny the ache in his chest when he looks at Roman. He stays at the table for a bit even after he eats his fill, not sure where to go.

"Well, I'll gladly accept any time you want to cook." Roman says, breaking the silence. "And if you need anything I don't have, let me know." He slows down when he's mostly cleaned his plate. "I can lend you some clothes before we go out, and you can shower if you want... I can take care of the dishes."

Dean nods, standing to take plates to the sink at least. "Yeah. I'll make a list."

Dean takes a shower and finds a pair athletic shorts, a fresh pair of boxers and a tee shirt. He feels much better and less like a jail cell. When he comes back downstairs he finds the kitchen clean and the dishwasher running. Roman is on the phone so Dean decides to wander back into the living room to wait for him.

Roman hears Dean coming back downstairs and tries his best to get off the phone quickly. "Noon tomorrow. I've got it. Now, I have things to do to be ready for that."

"Your new boy toy is not a 'thing', Roman. And people aren't just pets that you can bring home whenever it's convenient for you." Seth says very clearly and probably too loud. Roman tries to cover the phone as Dean moves past him.

Roman frowns, "Ok Seth. Thank you, Seth. I'll see you tomorrow." He says hurriedly. "Just make sure we're set for this trip, ok?" He hangs up while Seth is still berating him and pockets his phone before moving into the living room. "Hey, sorry about that. You feel better?"

Dean looks up at Roman from the couch and smiles, "Yeah, it's nice being clean again. Sounds like you've got a lot going on. Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here?" Dean asks with an arched eyebrow. "I can take off if you want."

Roman sighs, "Don't worry about that, it's just work. I will still have to leave for a few days, but hopefully there's enough to keep you entertained here." He checks quickly for his keys and wallet. "But first, clothes and some extra groceries?" He offers Dean a hesitant smile, knowing that call must not have sounded good and half expecting the man to bolt.

Dean stands up and walks over to Roman. He's already pulled on a pair of Roman's socks and his best up sneakers. "Yeah, I guess so. Don't have much else going on." Dean replies with a shy smile of his own.

Roman smiles, and leads Dean back out to the car. Seth's words about a pet still echoing in his head. He's not allowed himself to have anyone or anything close to him in a long time, and he's still not sure why Dean managed to cut through all his rules and layers of protection.

~~~~~

Dean isn't really prepared for all the shopping Roman inflicts on him. First there's the jeans store where he has to try on ten pair of jeans with different cuts that Dean can't tell the difference between but Roman chooses his favorites and buys them without Dean seeing the price tags. Then he gets four or five dress shirts in colors that range from ‘respectable’ to ‘that makes your eyes so blue.’ There's also shoes and underwear and a few tee shirts and tanks, just basics thankfully. To top it all off a very fitted, but perfect leather jacket that Dean loves. He does peek at the price tag on that and is pretty sure it’s worth more than his soul. All in all, after four hours, Dean is exhausted.

Roman can feel Dean flagging, despite the way he curls happily into the leather jacket and doesn't want to take it off. "Lunch?" He suggests gently, "Or would you rather get some groceries and head... back?" He almost says 'home', but isn't sure that Dean would think of it that way.

Dean looks at Roman with wide eyes, he's never had so many nice things in his life. "Ummm lunch is good. Thank you... I mean, I've never... this is way too much." Dean babbles as he looks at the mass of bags in the back of Roman's SUV. "Thank you." He says again as he hugs Roman, sliding his arms around the larger man and squeezing.

Roman smiles, suddenly a little ashamed to be throwing so much money around in front of someone who's clearly never had any. He wraps his arms around Dean and hugs back, a little in awe of how easily Dean's slim frame fits against him, despite being taller than Roman by a few inches.

"I don't have a lot of things to spend money on any more," Roman says softly, pulling Dean away from him, but still holding him by the shoulders so he can look him in the eye, "And the economy is garbage for investing right now. I like taking care of people. Just... enjoy them." He slides an arm around Dean's shoulders as they walk back toward the car. "Anything in particular you want to eat?"

Dean smiles brightly and stays close to Roman until the older man opens the car door for him. "Umm... burgers and fries?" Dean suggests after Roman is in the driver's seat. "I have a weakness for all things potatoes." Dean confesses. Having Roman take care of him feels weird but also amazing. Being with Roman makes him want to be good and obey and please Roman in a way he's never felt before. "

Roman deposits their remaining shopping bags in the back before he circles to the driver's seat. When Dean’s asks for burgers, he laughs, "We're in Texas, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I know a good place." He heads to one of his favorite bars, one that also does their own barbecue and burgers out back over open flame. It's a little early in the afternoon for the place to be really raucous, and escaping the afternoon sun with a beer sounds like a great idea at the moment.

The hostess sees Roman often enough that she looks a little surprised that he isn't alone, but gives him an approving smile and a pat on the shoulder as she seats them at a larger table than his usual one.

"Sorry about that," Roman offers, not sure how to explain the waitress looking so pleased at them, "I guess I've been in here enough alone that a table for two is strange."

They chat for a little until the waitress takes their orders and Roman orders beers for them both. It's not until the waitress hesitates and gives Dean a curious look that Roman realizes Dean's not even legally allowed to drink and doesn't have an ID. Luckily she just nods and walks away with their orders. "Sorry, I assumed you'd want... guess we're both criminals now."

Dean laughs and shrugs, "Somehow I doubt this is the first time you have broken a law." He teases and a thrill of excitement rolls down his spine as their legs bump against each other under the table. "I know it sounds weird but it's going to be strange having you be gone for a few days." Dean says offhandedly after their meals arrive.

Roman shrugs, "Yeah, I got an earful from... someone I work with this morning. About having you in my house." He looks away, sipping his beer and cutting the massive burger in half before he picks it up to take a bite. "But I don't care, I... It's crazy, but I feel better knowing that you're safe somewhere."

Dean casually sips his beer and is relieved when Roman adds on that he likes Dean being around. "Good, umm, I mean thanks. I like being there, even with all the boxes. I'll try to get through them all while you’re gone. Hopefully you'll get to come home to a fully furnished home..." Dean doesn't say that he hopes Roman will be coming home to _him_. That's crazy after all and he just met this dude.

Roman smiles, "That would be amazing, but don't feel like you have to rush. There's some movies and cds in there somewhere." He tries to think about all the things he hasn't unpacked yet. "Most of the clothes are done, so anything that's in boxes is to donate. And you can keep anything you want if it fits." He adds the last, having very little memory of what he piled into boxes in the first few weeks before he went back to work and never found the time again. "Make yourself at home, seriously.”

"Do you have a computer or a PlayStation so I can watch Netflix or something?" Dean asks after a little while of eating and towards the end of their second beer. Roman got some kind of barbecue and tells Dean he has to try it. Dean's starting to feel a buzz and the warm feeling of Roman's hand brushing against his as they pick off each other’s plates goes straight to his core.

Roman laughs, "Yeah, that's about all that's actually set up. I don't actually spend that much time at home." Dean's hand is near his on the table, but he doesn't let himself grab it. He's not trying to seduce this boy. "Don't have time to get you access to a computer by tomorrow though.... wait, do you have a phone? There wasn't one with your stuff at the police station.”

"No, I got your number off of the business card in your wallet. I called from the station phone." Dean explains. He had had a phone but it was lost along with the rest of his stuff lost when the cops raided the Wyatts’ ring. "I lost all my stuff in the bust."

Roman swallows hard, "Damn, I should have thought of that. I'm sorry." He pokes one of his remaining fries across his plate. "Should we... I know it's been a lot today, but we could get you a phone? Something with no contract that's easy to reload when you want."

Dean thinks about that with a shrug, "Ummm... if you want but really I just need something to contact you or 911 in case of an emergency." He explains. "I didn't see a landline at your house."

Roman shakes his head. "There is one but it's... real secure. Official business. I'll have to leave the whole office area locked." He shrugs, "It's only one more stop before food shopping and then you'll be covered. Especially since it's basically my fault that you lost your old one."

"Don't feel bad, it was probably the only thing of any worth that I owned. But it would be good to have a way to communicate..." Dean pauses and then gives Roman a concerned look, "Will you be able to communicate while you're on your trip?"

Roman nods, "Some amount of the time, at least. Though I may be out of contact for a lot of it." He shrugs, I'll give you another emergency number to call too, someone local." He gives Dean's hand a quick squeeze where it's laying on the table and then flags the waitress down to pay their bill. "Do you... Have family or anything that you need to get in contact with?" He asks hesitantly as they get back into the car.

Dean shrugs, "Not anymore. My parents pretty much kicked me out as soon as I got back from the military and I'm not close with anyone else." Dean explains. It's weird saying it aloud though and he stays quiet while he thinks about that. He's not sad, like he thinks he should be. He's just never been attached to anything before. "Do you have family?" He asks Roman after a while.

Roman nods, "Lost a lot of my cousins in the... Thing with the phones. They were professional fighters. Those crowds got ugly fast." He tries not to think about it too much. "And with what I do, it's hard to explain it to my parents. Dad was always disappointed I didn't make it into pro football."

"Football causes head injuries, and memory loss." Dean retorts with a playful smirk even though his heart hurts when Roman tells him about his cousins. "I'm glad you made it through the fight." He adds softly. "Who would have saved me if you hadn't been around?"

"I'm glad I made it through too. And I was already doing this before... I just wish we'd known what was going to happen in advance. Apparently only a few people figured it out and still much too late." Roman shrugs, glancing at Dean, curious about the soft tone. "When did we move from 'kidnapped' to ‘saved'?"

"Not sure," Dean says with a shrug, "Probably when you decided I was worth keeping." Dean says offhandedly like it means nothing. He's not sure how he feels about Roman leaving again. He hums and stares out the window with a smile.

Roman bites his tongue, not liking the thought that it's obvious Dean hasn't had many people act that way toward him before. Getting into and out of a Walmart with a no-contract phone turns out to be easier than Roman feared. And they manage to do most of the grocery shopping there too.

Dean feels more at ease shopping at Walmart but he's happy to be on the way back to Roman's house after an hour in the super store. "Do you ever get lonely? All alone in your great big house in the middle of nowhere?"

Roman laughs, "Maybe? Honestly I don't have time to think about it most of the time." He looks abashed, "That's part of why I never finished unpacking. I haven't been around enough." Roman doesn't say it, but he can tell he'll be lonelier now when Dean moves on, realizing what he could have with someone there to talk to and care for.

Dean doesn't know why that makes him sad in the way his own loneliness doesn't. Roman is so happy and has a smile that warms people from their very core. He's kind and generous and freakin' hot. It seems crazy that he hasn't shared that with anyone. "Well, maybe we can make each other a little less lonely."

Roman swallows as Dean echoes his own thoughts. "I'd like that." He says, parking at the house. "I've... maybe let myself be a little too closed off from people for a long time. But I'm happy to have you stay as long as you want. Provided you stay out of trouble." He helps Dean gather up the various bags before they head inside. Unpacking and listening to Dean move around his house is dangerously domestic and reminds Roman of 'home' in a way that this house hasn't for a while.

It takes Dean a while to fold all his new clothing and and put it away. He hangs up the leather jacket reverently in the closet to the guest room. He doubts he will sleep here, but he's pretty sure Roman will freak out if he just moves all his stuff into the master bedroom right away. When he comes back downstairs, Roman has put the groceries away and Dean starts shifting through it all to decide what to make for dinner later.

"You don't have to cook tonight if you don't want to." Roman says, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders in a half-hug. He’s trying to remember what casual affection felt like in college, with his team and friends. It’s a little frustrating that acting ‘normal’ is such a challenge now. "I can help cook, or we can order in." He's just procrastinating on packing and checking on his mission objectives at this point, but he doesn't want Dean to feel like Roman is leaving just when he made it downstairs.

"It's fine. I like cooking for you." Dean replies. He leans into Roman body and turns a little more into the embrace. He slides easily between Roman's legs and looks at him with submission screaming across his whole body. "I like taking care of you." He whispers low and a little breathy.

Roman is a little stunned by the move. He's been trying to think of Dean like one of his cousins, someone to care for and keep safe. Dean is clearly not planning to settle into that kind of relationship. "Dean." He says softly, feeling his heart rate pick up a little, but he doesn’t know how to continue.

"All right. If that's what you want." Roman says, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Dean's cheek. "I don't mind being taken care of either." Roman holds Dean for a moment longer before he pulls back. "I ah- actually have a bit of work to do before tomorrow. That door off the living room is my office, just knock if you need anything, ok?"

Dean preens happily at the kiss but pouts when Roman moves away. "That's ok. I'll prep dinner and then look around I guess." Dean says as he goes to prepare a marinade for the steaks they got.

Roman nods and steps away, "There’s a hot tub we could use after dinner if you want." He offers as consolation, before realizing he's basically just offered to be wet and naked with the man. "If you like." He adds before slinking away to his office and trying to focus on preparations for a couple of hours.

Reading through the mission directives leads to calling Seth. Twice. When Roman says Dean is cooking for him, Seth points out that that would be an ideal opportunity to be poisoning Roman and calls him an idiot. Again. The idea gives Roman pause, and he does draw a quick blood sample to send into the lab just in case. Dean came here with nothing, and everything he had was in a prison evidence bag when Roman picked him up. Eventually, Roman gets permission to give Seth's cell number to Dean in case of emergencies. Like it or not, he doesn’t know anyone else in town well enough to have them stop by his house, and Seth could hack the security cameras if he wanted to anyway. Roman does bring up the live feed of the kitchen, just to check that Dean is doing as he said, but it looks like entirely innocent cooking.

With the paperwork and planning done, Roman finally decides to head upstairs and repack his bags. He won't need a lot for this mission that isn't in the standard kit, but he likes to check everything over and avoid surprises. Roman locks his office and moves to his bedroom, forcing himself to focus on the mission preparation. If he keeps the two kitchen security camera feeds up on the tablet by the bed while he works, that’s just good sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little bit short. Hope you enjoyed anyway.  
> Chapter 4 is in editing to be ready for next week!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, clicking, commenting, whatever you like. It's really awesome to see so many people excited for this story!


	4. Jumping the Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to prepare for a mission. Dean tries to convince him that he has something worth coming home for.

When Roman’s bags are mostly packed, he wanders back downstairs. He feels almost pulled along by the scents of dinner wafting up the stairs. "Damn, you keep cooking things that smell this good, you can stay as long as you like." He says with a broad smile, looking eagerly at the various pans Dean has on the stove. In his excitement he even slides an arm around Dean’s shoulders, giving him a quick hug. He picked this house in part for its kitchen, but hasn’t taken the time to make many big meals for himself.

Dean looks up at Roman and smiles. "Well, I gotta earn my keep somehow." He teases as he pushes two tin foil covered potatoes into the oven to bake before stirring the veggies he has on the stove top. "And I haven't even started the steaks. I was hoping, this being Texas, that you owned a grill but I didn't want to bother you."

Roman licks his lips, looking at the food and resisting the urge to hug Dean again. "Yeah, of course. On the back deck. I'll get it started." He heads out to get the gas grill heated. He hasn't used it more than once or twice since he moved in and feels oddly sad about that now.

Dean gives Roman a proud smile when he walks onto the deck fifteen minutes later and sees the grill clean and the coals heating perfectly. "I was worried for a minute that the grill had defeated you but I was wrong. That's a really nice grill." Dean comments as he brings the marinated steaks over. "Can I trust you to cook these while I get everything else ready?" Dean teases.

Roman glares at Dean, but can't actually be annoyed with him when he's smiling like that. "Yes, I can handle streaks. Especially since it looks like you did something magical to them already." He says, taking the plate of marinated steaks and laying them out on the grill. "I turned on the hot tub too, should be warmed up after we're done with dinner."

Dean just smiles and shakes his head as he goes back inside to get the table settings so they can sit at the picnic table outside. He returns with a beer for Roman and starts to set the table. "How's standing around and watching meat cook going for ya?" He inquires with a smirk and a slow pull on a beer of his own. “You're downright domestic when you’re not being a terrifying… whatever you are.”

"Mmm. I am very good at waiting and watching." Roman says, taking the beer gratefully. "Not sure when you got all sassy though." He teases back, as he flips the thick pieces of meat, satisfied with the cook on one side. "You were so quiet and obedient earlier today."

Dean shrugs and gives Roman a smirk. "Do you like it when I'm quiet and obedient? Want me to be a good little boy?" Dean asks with a naughty glint in his eye as he begins to set the table. He doesn't add that he likes it when Roman looks at him with pride and adoration when he _is_ a good boy.

Roman tenses a little, head turning to look at Dean so fast his neck pops. "And if I did? That's some dangerous ground you're treading on, pretty boy." He says, voice lower and rougher than he meant it to be. He meets Dean's eyes and can't help the frisson of desire he feels. "Not something to tease about." He says as firmly as he can.

Dean grew up with a mean drunk for a dad and a neglectful mother. He learned to read microexpressions very early and very well. He sees Roman's pupils dilate and his voice change and he knows Roman wants him on his knees, but the shaking clench of Roman's fist around the tongs tells him Roman's control is too hard to crack. Dean nods and replies softly, "Yes, sir." He doesn't say anything else, just bows his head and finishes setting the table.

The speed with which Dean de-escalates the situation makes Roman feel instantly guilty. He instantly reminds himself that this is a nineteen year old who's clearly been abused and told he's worthless so many times that being treated with care makes him feel like he owes Roman something. It’s the exact reason he’s not giving in to Dean’s flirting. "I'm sorry." Roman says as he puts the steaks on a plate to rest and moves them over to the table. "That was uncalled for... I didn't mean to scare you."

Dean looks up at Roman and shakes his head. "I'm not scared of you. I just...." Dean steps in closer to Roman than he maybe should. "I like... I ummm... I like it when you tell me what to do. I like the way it feels to be good... for you." Dean blurts out and then realizes what he's confessed. "I have to get the rest of the food." He declares and then brushes past Roman to head inside.

It takes Roman a moment to even hear what Dean said, so busy trying to resist reacting to Dean in his space, looking up at him through too-long lashes despite being nearly Roman’s height. Roman opens his mouth to say something, but just swallows hard and tries to catch his breath as Dean ducks away. He straightens a couple things on the table and then sits down, thinking hard about how very very deep he's in already.

Dean takes a moment to collect himself once he's hidden in the kitchen. He feels like a fool for just blurting out something so intense and now he's put his place here at risk. "Don't be an idiot, Deano... you're smarter than this. You should have played it cool." He mumbles to himself as he hits his head a few times on a kitchen cabinet. Luckily the oven buzzes before he can do any serious brain damage and he hurries to get the baked potatoes, veggies and fixings out to the table. "Sorry about that." He mumbles as he sets all the food out before Roman.

Roman shakes his head. "Don't be." He says, letting Dean settle down beside him as he serves both of them from the dishes Dean brings out. "Maybe we'd better talk about this sooner than later." Roman licks his lips, looking at his plate to keep from staring at Dean. "We're not going to be able to ignore this... Tension. And clearly you don’t want to."

"Look it's fine. I'll be good and I'll ignore it. I promise.." Dean protests because he really doesn't want to talk about it and end up getting kicked out. "It's not ‘tension,’ it's clearly just me."

"It's not just you." Roman says, turning to look Dean in the eye. "And we're going to talk about it. But this smells like heaven and we should eat first." He turns back to his plate and cuts off a bite of the streak. He groans happily at the first bite, the rich flavor of the seared edge complementing the tender meat of the center. "Damn, that's good...."

Dean blinks at the confession thinking that Roman wouldn't give in this soon. He pushes his veggies around his plate before digging in as well. "Thank you. I’m glad you like it. And alright... food first." Dean replies before digging in himself. It's not long before they are back to falling into companionable silence as they eat.

It's easy to be quiet with Dean, to comment on the flavor of the food and the calm of the evening as the sun sets. "I don't want to scare you away and I really don't want to take advantage of you." Roman says finally, carefully. "But I could really get used to food like this. To having someone around in the house."

"Oh, umm yeah, I like being here a lot too. I wouldn’t have stayed around if I didn't. I.... trust you." Dean says in response after finishing of a bite of potato. "I told you before, I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of losing the opportunity of being here with you. I've never had a place like this. I’m real good at fucking things up." He’s said it a hundred times, flippant and smiling, but it feels like a confession in front of Roman.

"We both want you to be here." Roman says, satisfied that they agree, "I don't know why, but I like knowing that you're safe and..." He trails off, not sure where he was going. "And you know you don't owe me anything, right? For the phone, or the clothes, or whatever. You lost a place because of me and you're doing enough with this-" He gestures to the dinner they've just consumed. "And any unpacking and cleaning you do. That's fine."

"I know. I'll earn my keep cooking and cleaning but this isn't about that. I'm an adult Roman. Even without the fake ID, I’m 19. This may be my only place to go right now but I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. And I want you." Dean rambles as he turns to Roman. Every piece of him wants to crawl into Roman’s lap and live there. "Fuck, I'm talking a lot."

Roman nods, reaching out to pat Dean on the shoulder, "I like how much you talk. You're honest. That's... pretty rare actually." He lets himself really take in Dean's appearance now that he’s cleaned up and wearing new clothes. Dean’s hair is still a curly mess, but he looks stronger and healthier than he did that first night in Ohio. Even a week or two with the cash from Roman’s wallet started to feed him better, let him heal.

"You said you like it when I give you things to do." Roman starts slowly, voice dropping to a lower pitch as he reaches out to tip Dean's chin up when the younger man doesn’t raise his eyes. "You said that you like being good for me. Was that true?"

Dean blushes slightly when Roman touches him again and he can't look away with Roman holding his face. He bites his lip and nods as best he can. "Yes Sir." He replies out of habit and want. He attempts to calm his breathing but Dean's heart is racing already and despite his normal ease and control his teenage body is betraying him and he's already half hard in his jeans. "Oh Fuck." He hisses under his breath.

Dean's instant submission is delicious. "That's good." Roman purrs, thumb brushing across the curve of Dean's cheekbone. "Normally I'd take the dishes now," Roman says, leaning in to kiss Dean on the cheek. "But how about you take care of them while I finish packing. And you can take that time to think of something you want as a reward for being so good." His own body is reacting to Dean's presence and arousal, and he doesn't hide it or comment on it for now. He releases Dean's face to let the younger man move if he wants.

Dean isn't sure how being told to bus dishes is one of the hottest things he's ever heard but it is. He nods again and replies with a more bold, "Yes Sir." after the kiss to his cheek leaves him a little breathless. He quickly gets up and begins to clear the table. It takes a few trips and Roman sits and watches him the whole time until the table is clear. Only then does the large man move and vanish into the house while Dean busies himself hand washing the dishes and putting the minimal leftovers away.

Roman doesn’t actually need to pack much more, so he sorts through the things he isn’t taking instead, keeping his pace slow and methodical, even as his mind is racing. His order gave them some much needed space and time to catch his breath, but the tension and anticipation won't leave him. When he deems they’ve paused for long enough, he brings his bags downstairs and checks his office for any last minute communication. With his bags by the door and his office secured, Roman settles himself on the living room couch with a book, trying to be as casual as he can while he catches flickers of Dean moving in the kitchen and the sounds of him finishing clean-up.

Dean doesn't really think about much while he's focusing on his task. But by the time he's finished cleaning he knows what he wants. He steels himself with a deep breath and then walks into living room. With slow quiet steps he moves around the couch to easily crawl into Roman's lap and straddle his muscular legs. "Hi there, Big Man." He whispers lowly.

Roman's eyes widen as Dean slides directly into his personal space. He sets his book aside easily, letting his hands rest at Dean's hips. His fingers nearly circle all the way around Dean’s tiny waist. "Hi. You decide what you want as a reward, beautiful?"

"Yes Sir." Dean replies with a nod. He takes a moment and runs his hands over Roman's broad chest and carefully fixes the collar on his shirt. "I want a kiss. A not just a peck on the cheek. I want you to kiss me for real, like you mean it." Dean adds with a smirk that is much more confident than he feels.

Roman looks up at Dean and closes his eyes briefly, "Good choice," he says softly, bringing one hand back up to Dean's cheek to guide their mouths together. It's sweet and soft to start out, but Dean makes a soft needy sound and Roman licks across his lips. After that, the kiss turns deeper and hungrier. He tightens one arm around Dean's waist, flipping them to press Dean down into the couch cushions under him.

Kissing Roman is good enough that Dean's pretty sure he would give up breathing for it. Dean's own hands tighten into Roman's hair and his legs come up and wrap around Roman's waist. "Please don't stop." Dean moans against Roman's lips, begging for more. His skin feels like it's on fire and even though he thought he would be satisfied with only this; the kiss makes his whole body crave more.

Roman chuckles, low and dark, and it’s getting harder to remember why he denied himself this to start with. Roman doesn't stop, but he does slow them down, trailing his kisses down to Dean's throat. "You’re so beautiful, I could keep you like this all the time." Roman murmurs against Dean’s skin. His tone is teasing, but it’s only pure force of will keeping him from grinding his hips down against Dean's. There's no hiding his arousal at this point.

Dean practically purrs under the attention to his throat and the weight of Roman's body on top of his. "Want you so fucking badly it hurts." Dean groans as he ruts his hard cock up against Roman unashamed. Need and desire are written across his body.

"You just asked for a kiss, beautiful." Roman says quietly, his mouth still soft against the light stubble on Dean's jaw. "Now it seems like you want something else." He can't even decide what he should do first to Dean, and some part if him still knows the answer should be 'nothing'.

"It's hard... hard not to want more of you." Dean admits with a whimper and a needy roll of his hips. "I want to be good but... fuck..." Dean's pretty sure he could just grind against Roman's body and get off in his jeans.

"Some things are harder than others." Roman teases with a smile, rolling his hips down fluidly to slow Dean's movements. Roman props himself up over Dean, braced on his elbows, but letting his weight pin Dean's hips down. "Should I promise you a reward when I get back? If you can be good and take care of the house while I'm gone?"

"Yes please, Sir..." Dean whines as he struggles to not just cum in his pants. "I'll be good. I promise I'll be good." He begs between heated breaths and frantic but unsuccessful rolls of his hips.

Roman's chuckle turns into a growl, and he pulls himself away from Dean, sitting sideways on the couch to look Dean over "I'll give you a choice then, beautiful. Since you're so eager..." He reaches out a hand to tease along the line of Dean's erection trapped in his jeans. "I'll touch you tonight, just like you want. But if I do, you're not allowed to touch yourself while I'm gone."  
"Or-" Roman pulls his hand away, smirking at Dean's whimper of loss. "You can take care of yourself until I get back... but you'll get no help from me tonight."

Dean whimpers when Roman pulls away and has to close his eyes to control himself from just crawling right back into Roman's lap. "Fuck... Ummm." On the one hand he desperately wants Roman to touch him now and he wants to come so badly but on the other hand, three or four days without being able to jack off sounds miserable. "Fuck... ummm... Now. I want it now. I'll be good. I promise I'll be good."

"As you wish." Roman's smirk says he very much doubts that Dean will feel the same way in a few hours or days, but it makes it easier to give in to what he himself wants anyway. He leans back in to kiss Dean, slow and hot and mostly as an excuse to scoop the younger man up and carry him upstairs. "Tell me what you want." He says roughly, helping strip Dean out of his shirt and pants and folding each piece to set it aside before he exposes more skin.

Dean eagerly wraps himself around Roman to be carried upstairs and he kisses back with just as much fire and energy as he would put into fighting. "Need... umm fuck... can you fuck me? Even on your fingers. I don't care... I want you inside me... need something. Fuck." He moans wantonly. Watching Roman strip him is a trial of self control and by the time he's completely naked and laid out his whole body is flushed with his cock hard and leaking against his abs.

Roman's eyes narrow at the request, being exactly the only thing he was not going to give Dean tonight. "Awfully demanding when you were an inch away from cumming in your pants downstairs." Roman can't help teasing as he pulls off his own shirt, still folding it to set aside before looking back to Dean, loving the beautiful flush that spreads up Dean's chest. It only takes him a minute to decide to strip out of his pants as well, figuring Dean deserves to see all of what he's asking for even if he won't get it tonight. Roman is as fit as he ever was for football in college. His body is a weapon, and he has to maintain it as such. He lets Dean take a moment to consider him, with a full sleeve of tattoos that Dean has only seen half of, and more scars from whips, knives, and bullets than he can easily count anymore.

"I wasn't going to fuck you tonight." Roman purrs as he lays down beside Dean, trailing kisses up the younger man's muscled chest. "You want it that bad?" He asks, wrapping one hand easily around Dean's leaking cock to stroke slowly.

Watching Roman strip makes Dean moan with pleasure all that scared up and tattooed flesh on display. When Roman touches his cock again, this time bare skin to skin, makes his cock leak a copious amount of pre-cum. "Oh fuck.... why not? I can stay hard. I'm 19...."

"Mmm... exactly. I don't have nearly enough time to play with you tonight." Roman rolls Dean to his side so Roman can spoon up behind him, just to tease himself with the friction. "God, I wish I did." Roman brings his fingers up to press against Dean's lips, "You want something inside you, we can start with fingers."

"When you come back, will you fuck me?" Dean asks before sucking Roman's fingers into his mouth greedily. He closes his lips and moans around two of them like a whore. All the while he rocks his hips back against Roman's cock.

"If you still want me to." Roman purrs, biting hard at Dean's neck. The feel of Dean's mouth around his fingers is sinful as he works them in and out until they're dripping. "There's more rules if you want that. Things you need to know." Roman rolls to his back and nudges Dean to rearrange him. "Straddle me sweetheart, so I can see you." He teases his wet fingers down the cleft of Dean's ass once Dean is seated across Roman's abs.

Dean moves when directed and presses back against Roman's fingers to try and fuck himself on the man's large hand. "What kind of rules? Tell me. I want to know." Dean whines when he can't quite get Roman's fingers inside him.

"Behavior and language." Roman says vaguely, "And agreements about what you want and what you like. Safewords." Roman finally lets one finger press inside Dean so the younger man can squirm on it. "Too much for tonight." Roman dismisses, leaning up to kiss Dean again. "Tonight is about you."

Dean moans as he presses back hungrily onto Roman's split slick finger. "Rules like callin’ you sir and stuff? The whole master slave thing?" Dean babbles as he starts rocking back and forth on Roman's finger.

"Something like that." Roman agrees, his free hand reaching over to get a small tube of lube from the bedside table, adding some to his fingers to ease the way for Dean, who seems determined to get more inside him. "You did well figuring out on your own how much I like that." He admits, letting a second finger press into Dean's body. He's still not touching Dean's leaking cock, fascinated and delighted that Dean seems focused on being penetrated at the moment.

The lube kills the burn and makes the stretch even better. It also lets Dean move with more freedom. "Hmmmmm, fuck, I can't wait to ride your cock. Been thinking about it since you had me in cuffs in Ohio. So close... just trying to... need a little more..." Dean grunts, attention turning to his own pleasure.

"In Ohio, you would have fought me just to get out of the car." Roman reminds Dean. "You want to come just riding my fingers?" Roman teases, "Or you want more?" Without waiting for Dean’s reply, Roman wraps his other hand around Dean's cock, working him between Roman's fist and two fingers curling to rub harder against Dean's prostate. He aches to turn Dean over and take him, but he has rules for himself as much as for his lovers and that pleasure can wait for another day.

Dean doesn't have time to answer before his whole body shakes and tightens around Roman's finger's in his ass and he cums. "Fuck... Oh God... fuck." Dean huffs out between deep panting breaths.

Roman strokes Dean through his orgasm, finally releasing him to bring his fingers up to his mouth to lick Dean's cum from them. "Satisfied?" He asks playfully, still drinking in the sight of this beautiful man, wrecked and panting and entirely in his power.

Dean chuckles slow and relaxed with a smirk and he slides off of Roman's fingers and onto the bed beside Roman. "Never, but I definitely feel better. " Dean replies with a kiss to Roman's cheek.

Roman smiles and arranges himself to be as comfortable as possible for Dean. He'll insist they clean up eventually, but he's content to let Dean cuddle for the moment. "Mmm, must say I expected you to complain a little more." He says, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Dean's head.

"I don't know if I'm that whiny." Dean groans as he snuggles up to Roman and rests his face on Roman's bare chest. "You're hard." Dean comments with a small laugh.

Roman's lips twitch slightly. "Natural physical reaction to sexual contact. And having a beautiful young man in my bed." Roman's always enjoyed dragging out his own arousal though, and having the control to ignore it when needed. Dean squirming to settle against him is a very pleasant feeling. "You don't whine." Roman corrects himself, "You demand."

Dean chuckles and nips at Roman's tattoo's peck. "Are you saying I shouldn't whine, I should demand what I want? Or are you saying I never whine, I just demand?" Dean teases against Roman's skin with a flick of his tongue over Roman's nipple.

"Noticing that about you, is all." Roman says, stroking Dean's hair, and humming in approval at his teasing. "You ask for what you want, maybe not in the most polite way, but... I like that." He sighs, "I really wish I wasn't leaving tomorrow."

"I wasn't raised to be polite like you..." Dean purrs as he moves his attention to Roman's other nipple. "But maybe you could teach me if you want me to be all proper like." He suggests with a smirk. He enjoys the way Roman's breath hitches when he grates his teeth over Roman's skin.

Roman chuckles, breaking into a low moan when Dean nips harder at his nipple. "I think I will, you know. Teach you just how to beg and ask for what you need." He runs his hands encouragingly over Dean's back and shoulders, letting Dean explore. "If you want me to." He adds, "And you're not planning on taking off on me. Going back to life on the run?" It's too much to ask this early. They've been acquainted barely more than a week, but Roman isn't planning on getting into this if Dean is going to bail.

Dean hums in agreement, "Yeah, I'm plannin' on sticking around for a little bit. I kinda want to see where this thing goes. I like being here." Dean admits again as he works his way down Roman's chest with his mouth towards the man's cock.

Roman groans, splaying his legs wider as Dean works his way down. "Mmm, I'm getting to like having you here." It means something entirely different now, than it did earlier today, but it’s no less true.

Dean's slim frame settles easily between Roman's thighs and his hands are quick to wrap around and begin to stroke Roman's cock while he nips and kisses over Roman's hip bones.

Roman pushes himself up to be more sitting against the headboard and lets Dean settle back down, biting his lip to stifle a low moan as Dean teases. "You want to show me what you can do, beautiful? Give me something to remember while I'm away and missing you?" He asks, hips flexing up into Dean's fist in a slow rhythm.

"You should tell me if it's worth getting arrested for." Dean teases before he makes a long slow lick up the underside of Roman's cock. "Will you not touch yourself while you're gone too? Or is it only a rule that applies to me?" Dean asks right before he takes the head of Roman's cock into his mouth and sucmles it thoroughly.

"I-" Roman breaks off on a low moan. "I can't always promise that... you want me to save myself for you?" He meant it only as a test of Dean's self-control, but it seems fair that he'd be under the same restrictions.

Roman knows he'd already commit crimes for this man, and should probably be more concerned about that than he can bring himself to be. "God-" He lets out, tensing to keep from thrusting deeper into the velvet heat of Dean's mouth. "You're doing so well." He purrs, stroking Dean's hair again as gently as he can.

"Hmmm maybe not all the time but maybe this time.." Dean replies after pulling off Roman's cock with a wet pop. "I'll make it worth your while when you get home." He purrs before he sucks Roman back into his mouth and down his throat.

"I guess turnabout is fair play then." Roman agrees, voice strained as Dean swallows him down. He's larger than average, and knows it can't be comfortable, but Dean makes it look like a treat and it feels like heaven. "We'll both get to- aahn... practice some self-control." As badly as he wants to come in Dean's mouth, he tugs Dean off and urges him up onto Roman's lap instead. "Kiss me." He commands softly, aligning Dean's hips so that he can wrap one large hand around both their cocks. He strokes slowly at first, working Dean back to hardness with some extra lube and the slick wetness from his own erection.

Dean whines when Roman pulls him off his cock but he smiles brightly when Roman wraps his large hand back around both their dicks. He wraps his arms around Roman's neck and leans in to kiss Roman slow and hot at first and then hotter and faster.

Roman leans into the kisses, increasing the pace of his hand with the heat and urgency of their kisses. It's too easy to let go, swallowing Dean's needy moans with their own as he rocks his hips up into the heat and friction between their bodies. "Can you cum for me again, Dean?" He growls out, moving his mouth to bite hard at Dean's neck when he's too breathless to keep kissing him for the moment.

Dean bites off a breathy scream at the bite, that will bruise for sure, "Oh fuck, yeah, yeah, I can cum again... wanna cum for you." Dean rambles as he rocks up into Roman's slick hand the velvety friction against Roman's cock.

Roman lets his solid control loosen a bit more, increasing the speed of his stroking as he chases his own release. "Cum for me then." He growls, kissing Dean again deep and hungry, finally letting go himself when he feels Dean's cock twitch and his seed coat Roman's fingers.

Dean shakes through his second orgasm and buries his face in Roman's neck as much as possible as the aftershocks set in and riding out the bright too much pleasure as Roman keeps stroking his over sensitive cock until the older man cums. "Fuck... Roman..." Dean breathes hotly against Roman's throat.

Roman shudders through his own orgasm, fingers slowing and finally releasing both of them to pull Dean against him, kissing gently at Dean's forehead and shoulder. "Mmmm. I'll be thinking of that for days." He murmurs, voice low and sex-rough. "You're so beautiful."

Dean blushes at the compliment. He's not used to people saying such nice things to him. But he doesn't hide like he wants to and tilts his head up to share a slow sweet kiss with Roman. "Are you satisfied?" Dean asks Roman this time with a teasing and playful grin.

"Never." Roman teases right back, catching what Dean is doing. "But it's a start." He trades soft, wet kisses with Dean until the cool air of the room starts to chill him. "Let's get us both clean and properly to bed, hm?" He realizes that he was assuming Dean would shower with him and backtracks. It would be perfectly natural for Dean to want a moment to himself. "You want to shower on your own, or should we share?"

"I thought we were going to hot tub..." Dean points out, "And it's not that late." Dean points out although he's not opposed to be being less covered in cum. "And we can definitely shower together. You're going to be leaving me all alone for a few days. I want as much of you as I can get." He purrs.

Roman chuckles, not used to anyone showing him quite such obvious desire outside of work. "Fair enough. Quick shower, then hot tub." He groans softly as he shifts them off the bed, not quite carrying Dean, but keeping him close as they walk to the bathroom.

Dean stays pressed against Roman's side, his nimble fingers grazing over Roman's tattoos and scars. When Roman pulls him under the rainfall shower, he reaches up to runs his fingers through Roman's hair as they kiss and moan into each other's mouths slow and hot.

Falling back into Dean's kisses is too easy, and Roman just lets himself enjoy it. They spend too long under the spray of the shower, hands wandering and exploring under the pretense of washing.

Once or twice, Roman catches Dean's wrist or shoulder to press him back against the wall for a deeper kiss, enjoying the widening of Dean's eyes and the hitch in his breathing when he does. He releases him quickly though, keeping his behavior as neutral as possible.

Dean is pretty content to just make out in the shower and grind against each other but Dean is actually rather excited about the hot tubbing and after awhile he manages to pull Roman out of the warm spray. He dries off with one of Roman's plush towels and then drops it to walk out towards the jacuzzi buck naked.

Roman smirks, enjoying the view of Dean as he saunters away. He can see old scars across Dean's back and it makes him want to hurt something. He fights down that feeling and grabs a couple of extra towels from the linen closet, hanging up the ones he and Dean have already used to let them dry out properly.

Roman can't help smiling when he finds Dean sprawled on one side of the hot tub, arms out to both sides like an emperor on a throne. Roman slips in across from him, groaning as the heat of the water sinks into his muscles. "This is the best thing I ever spent money on."

"You definitely seem like a hot tub kind of guy. Honestly I was shocked you didn't just walk around your house naked. That's totally a thing hot tub guys do." Dean comments as he gives Roman a very blatant once over. Dean waits a few minutes before he swims over and decides to sit in Roman's lap and lean back against him.

Roman actually laughs out loud, because he generally hates wearing clothes at home, especially in the summer. He doesn't realize how badly he wants Dean's body back against him until he gets it. He settles back into the widest part of the bench seat so they can both relax without sliding off. "Mmm, I don't know if I'm a 'hot tub guy', but the rest seems accurate. It gets pretty hot down here in the summer." He drops his mouth to Dean's neck, idly nipping and licking until he reaches the growing bruise from earlier. "Sorry about this." He says softly, almost reverent as he kisses the spot. "Wasn't thinking."

Dean shrugs before exposing more of his neck to Roman's wandering mouth. "It's ok. I kinda like it." He admits with a smirk as his hands runs up and down the bigger man's thighs. Dean lets his body relax and enjoy the warm bubbling water. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

Roman nods, "It's only four days, ideally. And then things should quiet down a little...." He knows it's a lie even as he says it, he's not home nearly as much as he'd like to be. "I'll have a lot more reason to come home from the office if you're here." He promises, knowing there are plenty of nights that he's stayed and harassed Seth for hours when he could have been at home.

"Am I allowed to know where you're going?" Dean asks, even as he can hear the small trace of a lie in most of Roman's words. He laces his fingers with Roman's and squeezes them tightly.

Roman shakes his head. "No, beautiful. That's above even my pay grade to decide. But I'll try to be safe." He brings their jointed hands up to kiss Dean's knuckles gently. "I have a phone number for you to call though." Roman adds, remembering his argument with Seth only a couple hours ago. "And he'll call you... if anything happens."

"Who is he?" Dean asks with a curious arched eyebrow. "The guy you were on the phone with this morning? Can I trust him?" He asks incredulously.

Roman sighs, "Yes, he's the one that was whining at me on the phone to not let you into my house. His name is Seth. And yes, you can trust him." Roman says, "He may still give you shit, or warn you away from me, or whatever. But he'll do what's right if it's needed."

"How old is he?" Dean asks as he turns around in Roman's arms and straddles him. "He sounds... like a dick." Dean adds between kisses up and down Roman's throat.

Roman breathes in deeply, tilting his neck to let Dean explore. "He's... damn, twenty-three, I think." Young enough to be making waves with his genius. "And yeah, he's a bit of a jerk. So am I, believe it or not." Roman's hands slide easily to rest on Dean's hips since he's been denied easy access to his abs and nipples. He can't resist sliding lower to knead lightly at Dean's perfect ass.

Dean decides that distracting Roman with kisses and wandering hands is better than talking about some asshole guy. But then of course a horrid thought pops into his head. "Have you ever... hooked up with him?" He asks before running his teeth over Roman's jugular.

"That-" Roman cuts himself off, not even having to work that hard to ignore memory flashes of Seth's smooth, tanned, skin laid out under him. "It was once..." Roman hisses as Dean's teeth nip sharply at his neck. "It was a rather ill-advised night." He slides his hands down Dean's back soothingly. "And I don't think he's looking for a repeat, if that's what you're worried about."

Dean actually growls at the confession but pulls away before he can leave any marks on Roman's throat. "Ok, good. I guess." He pouts a little but turns his head so Roman can't see his face full on.

Roman reaches out to turn Dean's face toward him, kissing him once, soft and chaste. "Don't like the thought of me being with someone else?" He asks, as gently as he can, knowing it's too soon for this conversation, but not wanting to leave with this between them.

"I don't like it but I really don't have any ground to stand on." Dean replies with a pointed look. "I assume you're like James Bond or something and will be seducing beautiful women and men to save the world."

Roman smiles, not confirming Dean's guess directly. "Not this time. Not unless something goes very wrong. And I can...." He bites his lip, "It's possible to request to not be given that type of assignment. For people who are in established relationships." He kisses Dean again, gently. "You have to admit I'm pretty good at it though, right? Worked on you, and we started with handcuffs."

Dean blushes and buries his face against Roman's throat. "Yeah," he mumbles against Roman skin. "But we totally aren't like that yet. And I don't want to get you in trouble at work. You have to do your job." Dean retorts because he can't have nice things without pointing out the rug that’s about to be pulled out from beneath him.

"Just letting you know." Roman says, tightening his arms around Dean and bringing one hand up to stroke Dean's hair. "That it doesn't need to be like James Bond forever. And there aren't as many situations that require that as you'd think."

"I know it's not James Bond bullshit. I just. It just sorta sunk in that you could get fucking shot or killed and... that would fucking suck." Dean retorts with a played-up frown when he lifts his head to look at Roman. "So distract me while you can."

Roman nods, "I'm not planning on getting killed, but it's a risk of the job." He nuzzles into Dean's throat, kissing and biting the skin. "You could have gotten killed that night in Cincinnati, but you were doing what you needed to do."

Dean makes a little distressed noise, but lets it lie. As long as Roman is going to keep touching him, he doesn’t want to think about any of that.

Leaving little marks along Dean's neck keeps Roman amused for a while until Dean starts to squirm in his lap. "You look so beautiful when you cum. I can't wait to have time to fuck you properly." Roman pauses, thinking of where to start exploring what Dean has and hasn’t done. "Has anyone ever blindfolded you?" Roman asks, starting somewhere a bit safer as his own interests go.

Dean moans at the question, "No, I've never trusted anyone that much." Dean admits even as he rolls his hips to rub his hard cock against Roman's abs. "Do you want to blindfold me?"

Roman chuckles, soft and low as Dean grinds on him. "Mmm... I think you'd like it. Among other things. Why don't you tell me what you have done, beautiful? We know you like being good for me and calling me sir. Which I like too, by the way."

"Ummm, one guy I was with - one of my officers after boot camp - he used to like to have me wear a collar and pretend I was a dog. I wasn't so much into the puppy play but I was sort of into the collar. I umm... liked being told what to do, but I guess you knew that." Dean replies with a smile.

Roman smiles, delighted with this news and drops one hand between them to stoke Dean's cock slowly under the water. "Mmm... you would look lovely with a collar on, certainly. I'm sorry I won't be around to give you orders for a bit." He can think of a few ways to work that, even long distance, and decides to try it if he has time. "You don't mind biting?" Roman asks, more as confirmation, since Dean hasn't complained yet. "Marks? I should have asked earlier, or controlled myself. I'm sorry for that."

"I like that too... umm" Dean answers but pauses to moan and thrust up into Roman's hand while he tries to collect his thoughts. "I'll be a good boy while you're gone. I'll work real hard."

Roman slows his stroking and tightens his other hand on Dean's hip. "I think you will." He says approvingly, "And maybe I'll find something nice to bring home for you as a reward." He kisses Dean slowly, exploring his mouth and enjoying how dark and glassy Dean's eyes are when he pulls back. "Anything you don't like, beautiful? No puppy play. What about pet names or name-calling? Humiliation?"

Dean's eyes light up at the mention of a reward. The kiss leaves his cheeks flushed and his lips kiss-bruised. He's pretty sure he looks like a mess. "Ummm, name callin' is fine. I'm not into wearin' dresses or makeup or crap like that. No girly princess stuff or tuckin' my dick between my legs." Dean replies after a moment.

Roman nods, his hands sliding over Dean’s skin in slow constant movements. "Don't worry, I like my boys to be boys." He says sweetly, his grip on Dean's cock tightening slightly in evidence. "And you've been very good so far. You beg beautifully." He speeds his stroking as he talks, knowing Dean may not even be hearing him as he gets closer. "I can't wait to see you tied up and completely at my mercy."

A thrill of danger courses down Dean's spine and he whines, "Roman... please, I'm gonna cum. I don't want to ruin the hot tub.... Fuck." He moans as his body shakes with pleasure and he has to close his eyes and clench his fists to keep from cumming.

Roman releases his hand. "Good boy." He purrs against Dean's throat. "Don't want you to pass out either." He helps Dean to to stumble out of the hot tub and sits him on the smooth wooden bench on the outside. Roman's never been so grateful for his high fences and distant neighbors as he is when he sinks to his knees in front of Dean. "Ask before you cum." Roman growls roughly before he returns his attention to distracting Dean entirely and takes the younger man's cock into his mouth.

Even the warm Texas breeze feels cold against Dean's heated skin as Roman takes him out of the tub and he can't imagine that Roman's knees are comfortable on the hard wood of the deck but the feeling of Roman's wet mouth around his cock is almost so good it hurts. "Fuck... Roman... Please can I cum? Please. I need to cum so bad." He gasps almost immediately and his voice cracks in desperation.

Roman teases for a few moments, just to test Dean's resolve. He can feel Dean fighting for control and it sends a rush of pride and arousal through him. Roman pulls back just enough to give Dean a rough nod, and a growled answer. "You've earned it. Go ahead, beautiful. Cum for me." Then he returns to smooth quick strokes of his mouth over Dean's cock, taking him all the way into Roman's throat on each bob of his head.

Dean's hands snake into Roman's thick hair as he bites back a scream and cums down Roman's throat. There's not much left. Dean feels wrung out, having orgasmed three times already today, but it still leaves him breathless and flushed as he shakes through the aftershocks again. "Thank you... thank you, sir..." He gasps.

Roman is a little breathless himself as he swallows and delicately cleans the mess from Dean's cock before pulling back. "Four times." He says a little reverently, "You're so good for me, sweetheart." He says as he slides onto the bench beside Dean and pulls the thinner man against him, wrapping his arms around him.

Roman is content to just hold Dean for a bit, reaching down to snag one of the towels and wrapping it around Dean's shoulders and rubbing gently to dry him off a little as much as support him. "So beautiful. I could get addicted to you." He murmurs, keeping up a soft, if nonsensical stream of praise and approval.

Dean leans against Roman and tries to curl up and be as small as his long awkward limbs will allow. "I'll be a good boy. I promise... I want you to come back." He whispers even as his heavy eyelids are falling shut. Before he can stop himself he falls asleep next to Roman.

Roman sighs, tightening his arms around Dean and trying very hard not to worry over how absurdly attached he feels to Dean already when he's known the man for barely more than a week. Roman scoops Dean up into his arms and carries him back inside, laying him down on the couch and covering him with a blanket while Roman moves around to put the cover back on the tub.

Dean doesn't wake back up until Roman is carrying him upstairs to the bedroom. "No, no no. I didn't want to fall asleep. You'll be gone sooner if I fall asleep." He mumbles into Roman’s shoulder.

Roman smiles, "Means I'll be back sooner too." He says reasonably, kissing Dean's hair gently before he sits him down on the edge of the bed. "It's been a long day, come brush your teeth and we can lay down." He doesn't bother trying to encourage Dean to sleep in the guest room, though he does pull some loose sleep pants from his dresser and tug them on before he goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Dean wanders into the bathroom and brushes his teeth next to Roman mechanically before returning to the bed and climbing under the covers. He ignores the extra sleep pants and wraps his lithe naked body around Roman's when the bigger man slides into bed too. "Today was awesome. Good night, Sir."

Roman smiles indulgently and shifts to let them both get comfortable in the dark. "Good night, beautiful. I'll try not to wake you in the morning. Be good, get settled in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FOOOOOOOOOUR!  
> Also, Roman gave in! Was it too soon? How will Dean behave on his own?
> 
> See you back in a week for Chapter 5.


	5. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to separate his work from his new feeling about his new life. Dean tries to do the job he's been assigned. Both of them find being apart a bit more distracting than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ I heard something really great happened on RAW tonight, so here's your chapter for this week a bit early. <3

The sun hasn't even risen when Dean feels Roman slide out of bed and get dressed. He does his best to stay conscious but he still wakes up and only remembers the morning in bits and pieces. He feels Roman kiss his forehead before he falls back into slumber.

Roman shushes Dean quietly when he stirs, not used to feeling so much fondness when he has to slip out of a shared bed. Roman dresses quickly, slipping down stairs and grabbing his bags to head out as quietly as possible. It's close to twenty hours before he has time to check his remote access to the house cameras and security, assuming Dean will be back asleep.

~~~~~

When Dean wakes up he knows Roman is long gone but he still doesn't like it. He buries his face in the other man's pillow and grinds his morning wood against the bedding. He growls when he remembers his promise not to get off while Roman is gone and has to flip back over before biology makes that impossible. He doesn't bother with clothing as he heads downstairs and finds a note from Roman.

"Good morning.... emergency contacts... miss you... have fun unpacking my shit..." Dean reads aloud as he wanders into the kitchen to make some toast for breakfast. After eating, he does manage to put on shorts and a shirt so he can start going through the boxes Roman has piled up in the room off of the living room, the laundry room, and the guest room closet.

Roman's boxes start out fairly mundane. There are books and dvds in the living room boxes, and some decorative items in boxes that Dean finds as well. Dean considers just throwing the media on shelves, but ends up alphabetizing things. It seems like the kind of stupid detail that Roman's uptight ass would care about. Under the biggest stack in the living room are several boxes notably labeled 'basement' and obviously full of bondage gear. Even opening them quickly reveals straps of mostly black leather with silver metal buckles and studs.

Unlike Roman’s office, the basement door isn’t locked, so Dean hauls the boxes downstairs. At first glance, most of the space is a home gym of the caliber that makes it clear how Roman looks like he does when he obviously hates leaving the house. Dean almost just leaves the boxes in a corner of the gym, but then he notices a second door in the back wall and tries the knob.

Beyond the gym is a smaller room with the walls painted slate grey and equipment with an entirely different purpose. Some of it Dean’s seen in porn, other pieces he can only imagine - all too vividly - how they might support a human body. He sets the boxes down and turns off the light, almost fleeing as he heads back upstairs. He’s halfway to the bathroom when he curses, realizing that he can’t even jerk himself off to dismiss the weird buzzing tension in his mind.

Dean cooks instead, turning on the TV for inspiration and ending up preparing a pot roast that will keep as leftovers for a couple of days and nicely uses up some of the vegetables that he bought. He does dishes, determines that the back lawn is on some sort of timed drip irrigation, and checks the garage so that he knows where things like flashlights and screwdrivers are if he needs them.

Dean goes through the boxes in the guest room closet after dinner. Setting things aside to donate and even looking up a place online that will come get the stuff if Roman approves him to call them. Dean works until he's exhausted and doesn’t give himself time to go too stir crazy. He sends Roman a ‘good night sir’ text before he falls asleep in the master bedroom.

~~~~~

It's more than twenty four hours from the time Roman leaves his house to the time he's settled in a hotel room with the time to check the remote cameras and security systems. It's early morning in Texas and Dean is asleep. The security logs show that Dean went into the basement and the garage, but didn't leave the house. Roman nods approvingly and replies to Dean's text with a simple 'sleep well' before returning his attention to the job at hand.

~~~~~

The second day is worse for Dean. After finishing most of the innocent boxes, Dean decides to work on the basement boxes. Unlike Roman’s books and college t-shirts, each new item that comes out of the boxes makes Dean curious. He has to stop googling things on his phone after the pictures of different kinds of whips leads him to pictures of subs with pink raised stripes across their backs. Dean is half hard from that point on, just picturing Roman as one of those big commanding men, maybe in leather pants, running his hands over Dean’s body like he owns it.

Dean spends a couple of hours carefully arranging things into the two neat cabinets that are clearly meant to store it all. After the third box, he’s achingly hard and Dean decides he has to leave the house for some fresh air. He puts on running clothes, splashes water from the hose on his face and hair, and starts off to run until he can't think.

~~~~~

Roman gets back to his hotel at the end of a second long day of playing nice with dignitaries in order to get access to the right parts of an embassy office. He checks the house cameras briefly, wanting to check on Dean. He's slightly buzzed from hours of champagne and very little food. It only takes a few changes of view for that buzz to be consumed with worry as he can't locate Dean in the house. He grabs his phone and is dialing the number for Dean's cell before he thinks about it, pacing the room while it rings.

Dean's shocked when he hears his phone go off and he stops running to pull out the phone and answer, "Hey there big man." Dean answers between panted breaths as he walks over to a tree in a small neighborhood park and leans against it in the shade. "How's the mission going?"

"What happened? Where are you?" Roman demands without thinking. Dean is obviously out of breath, but doesn't sound hurt or scared and Roman tries to make himself calm down.

"Just out on a run. Did you know your neighbor Mrs. Benson makes amazing cookies? Her granddaughter is in gymnastics." Dean replies with a smirk. He can’t resist the chance to tease. "Do you miss me that much you had to check in on me?"

Roman did know about the granddaughter from background checks he ran when he moved in, but not about the cookies. "I just..." He sits down on the hotel bed with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess I did. You're ok? Running, you said?"

"Awww, big man, you're a real softy you know that?" Dean coos with a laugh, "Which is hilarious because I just went through five boxes of bondage gear and you clearly want to tie me up sometime." Dean teases.

Roman half-growls and falls back on the bed. "I thought I was pretty clear about that the other night." He says, voice low and teasing. "And there's a gym in the basement. You don't need to go wandering the neighborhood if you want to run."

"Yeah… I couldn’t stay down there any more.” Dean says, rolling his shoulders. “And when you said you wanted to tie me up, you didn't mention all the beautiful whips you own. You into a little corporal punishment too?" Dean retorts as he wipes the sweat from his face with his tee-shirt. "And I know there's a gym in the house but I kept getting hard in the house. I needed some relief."

Roman smiles and stretches languidly, "Only when punishment is needed. Have you still been being a good boy for me?" He asks softly, resisting the surge of arousal at the idea of whipping or flogging Dean and the lovely welts it would leave on Dean's skin.

"Yeah, almost came just rubbing against the mattress this morning though. I stopped myself but it was hard." Dean admits quietly.

Roman chuckles, palming his own cock through his pants. "Mmm, not used to controlling yourself, are you? How often do you usually get off, beautiful?"

"One or two times a day usually. " Dean replies as he starts walking back to the house. "But I'm nineteen. How often do you get off?" He asks because it’s only fair.

Roman hums, "Every day or two, but less when I'm out like this." He sighs, “You see anything else you liked in those boxes?" Roman strokes his cock slowly, letting himself forget his responsibilities and trying to picture where Dean is.

"Ummm, there were a few toys I might want to play with." Dean admits with a blush when he's about half way back to the house. "Maybe a plug or two... oh and the flail."

"Yeah," Roman says a bit ineloquently, "I think you'll look so beautiful laid out on a bench for me. Maybe put a plug in you while I work, so I can take you as soon as I'm done." The champagne is getting to him more has he relaxes.

Dean can hear the booze in Roman's voice and he can't help a laugh, "That could be fun. I've never done anything like that but I'm excited." Dean replies as he turns to head up Roman's obnoxiously long driveway. "I don't know what most of that stuff even does. You should tell me what you want to do to me...."

Roman groans, eyes closed as just the question brings so many unfulfilled fantasies to mind. "Oh, baby, you're gonna learn so much. I'm gonna take such good care of you." Roman purrs into the phone, "Tie your hands and blindfold you, so you're focused on every sound. Just my voice and the swish of the flail. A riding crop would be beautiful for you, or a cane. Leave pretty pink welts across your back, and then taste every one of them." Roman licks his lips just thinking about it. "I can get you almost to the edge of coming without even touching your cock, you'll see."

Dean is glad he's mostly hidden from any prying eyes by Roman's fence as he walks up towards the house because he's obscenely hard in his shorts already. "Miss you so much already." Dean replies with a groan. Roman's words are so beautiful and perfect and dangerous that a rush of adrenaline floods Dean's body with pleasure. "I'm gonna get off just listenin' to you now."

Roman smirks, "Mm, should I let you cheat, beautiful? Is it too hard to wait for me to be there?" Roman says softly, pulling the phone up to switch to his security app when he hears a door open. He can see Dean clearly as he walks in. "You hard for me already, Dean? Just hearing me talk about how I'll take you apart?"

"Yeah, been half hard since half way back from my run." He says as he strips off his tee shirt. The cool air conditioned climate of the house feels like ice on his skin. "Hmmm, kind of want to give in but I know it'll be better if I wait." He moans.

"Cold showers for both of us then, I guess. For two more days." Roman promises, "And then we'll see if we can beat four times in one night." He's oddly content to listen to Dean moving through the house, idly noting that the video delay is a little longer than the phone audio.

Dean groans and heads towards the master bedroom and the shower. "You don't strike me as the type to take cold showers. No, you're all about luxury and being the king on your throne. Also you're drunk." Dean retorts as he turns on the waterfall shower.

Roman laughs, not able to watch Dean in the shower, so just listening to him. "I was at a very long reception tonight." He says by way of explanation. "Would you sit at my feet?" Roman teases, honestly curious. "If I had a throne? Would you let me pamper and spoil you?"

"Yes," Dean replies before he can think better of it. "Yes, I would sit at your feet. But I would fight to protect you too." He adds shyly as he slides out of his shorts and shoes.

Roman can hear Dean shifting and knows he must be ready to shower. "I like the sound of that." Roman purrs, "But I'll let you go. I'll let you know when I'm in the air headed home."

"Hmmmm, I miss you already. I'll be good. " Dean replies with a sigh. "Let me know you're safe when you can. Good night." He says before hanging up first. Dean doesn't bother wearing clothes the rest of the night after a quick shower. Somehow he thinks Roman will appreciate it.

Roman heads to his hotel gym to work off the alcohol and re-hydrate. When he checks in again, Dean is sprawled naked on Roman's couch watching something on TV. Roman ends up keeping the feed up while he works out the last details he needs handled for tomorrow. It's past midnight by the time he's done. He controls himself and doesn't get off staring at Dean, but it takes real effort.

~~~~~

A large portion of Roman’s responsibilities on this mission is making himself apparent and sociable with some high ranking diplomatic staff at the embassy in Amsterdam, which means morning tea with one contingent and then an interminable lunch date with the American ambassador’s aide. She’s met him before, though she only has the slightest idea what he actually does, and she bullies him relentlessly about not dating. She does seem genuinely concerned that he's going to die alone, too devoted to his job, until Roman smoothly admits that he does have someone at home. It feels too easy and leaves a nagging thought in the back of Roman’s mind.

Later in the afternoon, Roman finds himself in a jewelry store with a Scandinavian ambassador who needs to buy a very nice gift for her wife. Roman knows why, but he didn’t ask. While Roman is casually advising the woman on her choices, a beautifully ornate necklace catches his eye. "Much too masculine." Is what the shop girl says, referring to it in comparison to the other items they’ve been examining, but Roman keeps thinking of it as the ambassador completes her shopping.

Roman’s mission is technically done that night, despite him needing to make an urgent escape through a second floor window around one in the morning. For the sake of appearing normal, he has to stay through the next day, taking breakfast in the hotel salon before checking out. In his last few hours in town, Roman ends up back in the same jewelry store, handing over his card and leaving the store with a discreet box, hoping that Dean won't just laugh at him.

Then there’s a call that does need Roman to do just ‘one more thing’ before his flight home. He doesn’t miss his flight back to the states, but it’s a near thing. All Roman manages to send Dean at the end of the day is 'Almost done, but won't be back until late. Possibly early. Don't wait up.'

It ends up being past three in the morning when Roman makes it home, glad that his flight from DC to Houston was on a Statesman plane. It means he was able to shower on the plane so that he can just strip and crawl into bed beside Dean without even turning on any lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short one today, and a bit early due to GOOD NEWS from Monday Night RAW on August 13.  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments. I'll truly try to reply. Next chapter I can promise is August 22, but I'll see what I can do about an extra chapter in between. ^_~  
> I'm just really stoked about actual wrestling and our stories right now guys. We've got more Howling for You to post, more of this story... and maybe some things coming for Endless Road/Adult Situations.


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's back and both he and Dean get their promised rewards. Dean gets maybe more than he counted on.

Dean wakes up naked and wrapped around Roman's large frame. Roman is still asleep and Dean spends a little while just watching him and trying to memorize the man's face.

Roman stirs slowly, still jet-lagged as his brain tells him it's the middle of the night. It doesn't take him long to realize who he has in bed with him and he smiles up at Dean. "Hey. Sorry I overslept. What time is it?"

Dean just shakes his head and moves up to kiss Roman slow and sweet. "Don't worry about it. I was kind of amazed you were even here this morning. It must have been a long night." Dean replies after they part.

Roman slides both hands up Dean's back and into his hair to keep him close. "It was. And I have to go in today to go over what we learned." Roman is struck for a moment by how beautiful Dean is in person. Pale skin and tousled reddish brown hair framing his bright blue eyes. Even after only a few days away, Roman had almost forgotten. He pulls Dean in for another soft, lazy kiss. "Glad to be back though."

"Hmmmm," Dean hums in understanding into the kiss. "I'm glad you're back too. How was saving the world? Did you catch the bad guys?" Dean half teases

Roman raises his eyebrows, "I always do, and I didn't even make too much of a mess this time." He sighs as he rests his head back against the pillow. "How about you? How was exploring the house and the neighborhood?"

"I unpacked almost all your stuff... and there is one room in particular that I am very proud of. I think you'll like it." Dean replies with smirk. "And your neighbors think I'm a friend here visiting. Mrs. James thinks you work too much."

"Mrs. James is at home too much.” Roman retorts with a laugh, “And having an affair with her gardener, I'll have you know." He kisses Dean once more, sweetly though he’s still waking up. "Should we get up and you can show me everything you've done?"

"If you want..." Dean replies as he rolls over to lay on his back on the massive bed next to Roman. "But that does require leaving this amazing bed of yours."

Roman hums thoughtfully, "True." He says, shifting to cover Dean's body with his own. "And that would be a shame given how pretty you look in it. I take it you had something else in mind?"

Dean shrugs but does roll his hips up against Roman invitingly. "Yeah, well. You've been gone for awhile and I missed you... and cumming."

"Well, I wouldn't want to deprive you more than I already have." Roman says with a smirk, stealing one last kiss before he shifts down Dean's body. He trails kisses down Dean's throat and across his chest, pausing to pay particular attention to his nipples.

Dean arches off the bed as Roman rolls his nipples between his teeth. "Mmm… haven't been deprived... just tested." He retorts trying to sound more under control than he really is.

Roman huffs out a laugh against Dean's skin, grinning when it makes the wet nub of his nipple stiffen. "And you did so well... saving up your energy for me." He pauses and glances at his bag where it's slouched in the corner. "Which reminds me... I have a present you might like... you wanna see it now?"

Dean smiles and shrugs, "Yeah, sure. I've got no plans today. I'm all yours." Dean replies as he runs his hands through Roman's hair.

Roman arches his neck into the stroking of Dean's hands in his hair. "Mmm... should bring some other things to bed anyway." He says, kissing Dean briefly before he pulls away and moves to his bag.

Roman feels unaccountably foolish returning to the bed with lube and condoms from the side table as well as a slim flat jewelry box. "You don't have to keep it." He says as he hands it to Dean. "I just remembered you mentioning a collar and the color reminded me of your eyes..." He almost wants to snatch it back as Dean's brow furrows and he looks at the box, making Roman feel like he's made a serious mistake.

Dean opens the box very slowly to expose the gold strand of sapphires and diamonds cut and placed into a choker length necklace. "Roman... this is... I really hope you stole this "

Roman settles onto the bed and shakes his head, "No. I saw it when I was out shopping with a Swedish ambassador. I may have bought it under another name, but I did not steal it." He shrugs, glad Dean hasn't paniced or openly thrown it at him. "Think of it as an investment."

"No one’s ever given me something this expensive..." Dean replies. It’s certainly not girly, despite being jewelry, and it’s probably worth more than everything Dean’s every owned, so he can’t exactly say no. "Umm do you wanna put it on me?" Dean offers as he runs a finger over the stones.

"May I?" Roman asks, studying Dean's face "You said nothing feminine, but I'd love to see this on you." He raises one hand to trace over Dean's collar bones with his fingertips, this thumb grazing Dean's adam's apple.

Dean nods and straights his beach to expose more of his throat to Roman. "It's a lot. You know... I just, wow. Thanks..." He rambles as Roman latches the necklace

Roman trails his hands over the metal, smoothing the cool metal against Dean's warm skin. It's not actually a collar, not any kind of ownership over Dean, but it makes Roman's blood sing just to look over him. "You're welcome. And I mean it. It's yours. Whatever you want to do with it."

Dean isn't used to having such expensive things be even associated with him and he touches the gems and cool metal hesitantly. It isn't something he would wear normally but he can see the way Roman looks at him in it and he really likes that. "OK, wow... So, does this mean you're keeping me for reals then?"

Roman leans in to kiss Dean, slow and deep. "For as long as I can." Roman shifts to sitting cross-legged on the bed and pulls Dean forward into his lap. "I thought about you a lot while I was gone."

Dean moves easily and straddles Roman's lap. He leisurely drapes his arms over Roman's shoulders as they kiss slow and hot. "What did you think about?" he asks softly against Roman's lips.

Roman's hands slide down Dean's back to cup his ass. "So many things. Being inside you, for one." He purrs, finger teasing over Dean's entrance. "And getting some of my tools set up and seeing you tied up for another..."

Dean moans happily as Roman teases his hand over his hole. "Fuck, yeah. Please sir. Wanna feel you inside me. Wanted it for so long. I've been so fucking pent up."

"Fuck," Roman groans, "I forgot about how you talk. Love your voice..." He reaches for the lube and slicks his fingers messily, teasing around Dean's entrance before pressing one inside. "You make such gorgeous sounds." He shifts his hips, grinding up against Dean’s hips, though the friction isn't nearly enough.

"I'm glad you like when I talk." Dean purrs. "Because I talk a lot." He adds with a smirk as he reaches down to stroke Roman's cock. "Wanna feel you inside me... come on, flip me over and fuck me into the mattress."

Roman chuckles, leaning in to muffle his surprised moan against Dean's neck. "Is that how you want it? Hard and fast?" He presses two fingers into Dean, as deep as he can, twisting and scissoring them apart to see how easily Dean will relax for him. "That just means I'll take my time with you later... see if I can make it better every time." Roman kisses Dean again, slow and hungry as he works third finger into the man and then pulls back. "Hands and knees then." Roman directs roughly, "Let's see if you're really as easy as you claim to be."

"You've already taken your time. It's been more than a week." Dean whines even though he’s half breathless from the fingers pressing inside him. But does as he's told and gets on his hands and knees for Roman. "I'm sick of waiting."

Roman shifts up behind Dean, amused that Dean thinks this courtship has been long by his standards. "That's not long at all by some measures." Roman teases, giving Dean's ass a light slap before pressing three fingers back into him. Roman rolls on a condom and slicks himself, deciding to give Dean what he wants mostly to test if he can really take it. Dean is impossibly tight as Roman slides inside, the heat and sensation nearly punching the air out of him and he pauses to let Dean adjust.

The burn and stretch are intense but so good it makes Dean's bones ache. "Oh fuck." He moans as his fingers dig into the sheets. There's just enough lube to ease the way as Dean press back on Roman's cock until he's fully seated. "God, you're so fucking big... "

"Too much?" Roman asks, groaning deeply as he feels Dean shift and flex around him. "You're so tight... better than I imagined." He gives a slow roll of his hips, barely pulling out before he presses back in, letting his hands settle on Dean's hips, gripping to steady him. The movement drags another moan from Roman, and the sheer decadence of taking this man in his bed at noon on a weekday sends a thrill down his spine.

"Fuck, do that again! It feels so good..." Dean moans as he rolls his hips too. The more they move they more he relaxes and the better it feels. "Been thinking about this since the first time I saw you. Since you saved me in Ohio. Fuck. Knew I wanted to be yours."

Roman shifts his weight to thrust into Dean again, starting a slow pace that speeds up as Dean relaxes. He drops one hand beneath them to stroke Dean's cock as well, pleased that it's still full and hard, not flagging with the pain of penetration. "You were too damn tempting that night..." Roman moans, though he much prefers Dean's skin beading with sweat in the sunshine to the beat up and terrified young man he met in Ohio

"You were so fucking stubborn. I was so angry. " Dean replies as he thrusts into Roman's hand to chase his own pleasure. "Oh shit yeah. Fuck me harder. Need to cum so bad, please!"

"You'd been through a beat down and an arrest in one night.," Roman grits out, "You were desperate... I didn't... didn't want to take advantage." He huffs out a laugh at the ridiculousness of that sentiment now. His hips snap forward harder into Dean's body in time with his thrusts. "Guess I could have saved you getting arrested in Kansas if I really had kidnapped you."

Dean chuckles between bitten off moans. "Wanted you to. Wanted you to chase me down and take me… claim me... Oh fuck!" Dean cries out as Roman's cock slams directly into his prostate. His cock leaks heavily into the sheets. "Oh fuck... yeah right there. Feels so fucking good."

"I’m claiming you now." Roman growls, reaching out to tug on the necklace-collar, pulling it tighter around Dean's neck. "So fucking beautiful. I'm making you mine." Roman isn't able to stay coherent as he focuses on maintaining that angle and rhythm as he drives toward his own orgasm. "Cum for me," he finally growls, knowing he's too close to stop now. "Cum on my cock if you want it so bad."

Dean shivers and moans as he comes apart on Roman's command. It startles him that he feels like he was almost waiting for Roman to let him before he can relax. "Hmmmm fuck. Feels so fucking good. Wanna feel you cum inside me." He whimpers

Dean's rough tone and moans are enough to drag Roman over the edge, only a few more thrusts into Dean's willing, clenching body until he spills, filling the condom deep inside Dean, tugging them both over onto their sides with his last bit of strength before he collapses completely, pressing soft kisses to the back of Dean's neck. "God, you're amazing." He murmurs.

Dean hums in agreement and offers up more of his neck for Roman to lavish with kisses. "Well it helps that you were pretty amazing too." Coming down from his orgasm, Dean can already feel where the stones on the necklace have bitten into his skin and left marks.

Roman's kisses keep landing near the cooler metal of the necklace and he brings a hand up to unclasp it, gently kissing the reddish abrasions left by the metal. "Marked you up a little bit, too... Sorry about that." He groans as an aftershock rocks through his body.

"That's ok. They sting, but I like it." Dean purrs as he leans back into Roman's touch. "I missed you. This house is too big without you on it."

Roman chuckles, "Just glad we went out shopping before I started leaving hickeys and bruises on your neck. Don't want anyone thinking you're being abused." He lays close to Dean, enjoying the closeness until he has to pull out and get the condom off, tossing it toward the trashcan and curling back around Dean. "Remind me to pay you for the work this week too, so you can start saving a little if you want."

"Umm yeah, that would be... nice." Dean replies as he slowly turns over to look at Roman. "Hey… can I- I know you said you have to go in after your… trip. Can I come with you to your office? Or do I have to stay here?" Dean asks hesitantly after a few long moments. He's suddenly very nervous about staying alone again now that Roman is back.

"You can't come into my meetings with me." Roman says gently, pulling Dean to him and rolling to his back, only half for the sake of getting Dean on top of him and admiring the way the sunlight glints off the red highlights in Dean's hair. "You could come in and meet Seth though, maybe. Hang out with him for a bit. If you want." Roman lets his hands slide gently down Dean's sides, grounding them both a little.

"Isn't Seth the guy who thinks I'm some kind of whore?" Dean asks, wrinkling his nose. "Also you used to sleep with him so he'll probably hate me."

Roman shrugs, "It's not ideal, I'll admit. Be he's not likely to be that much of a jerk to your face. Just ask him if he's made any cool things lately. He won't shut up." Roman pulls a face when he realizes that that isn't much better. "Otherwise… There's a pretty nice atrium you could hang out in?" He says lamely, "Or the distillery next door. That's where I work officially."

"Technically, I'm still only 19. Unless you wanna get me a fake ID with your fancy spy powers so I can go in there." Dean replies and honestly harnessing one of Roman's ex's sounds like the most interesting option after drinking. He lays his head down on Roman's chest to listen to the man's heart beat. It steadies him. "I wish we could stay here." He pouts

Roman sighs, stroking Dean's hair slowly. "Me too, beautiful. Meeting shouldn't take more than an hour. Then I have to turn in some equipment and we're free for a day or so at least." He fights to not let the warm rush of oxytocin and morning sunshine put him to sleep. "How about you just think about what exciting things do you want to do after?"

They eventually manage to drag themselves into the shower and get cleaned up before heading out to Roman's office. Roman even convinces Dean to wear one of his new button ups and comb his hair, even though Roman purposely messes it up afterwards anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still before midnight in the Mountain Timezone. Sorry for the late post.
> 
> At last the "slow burn" has ended... but there's so much more to do.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and following the story, I hope you keep enjoying it! The end of August gets very busy for us on the cosplay front, but I will do the best I can to get chapters out on time. See you next Wednesday!


	7. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has to go into the office to report. He decides to use Seth as a babysitter for Dean.

Roman leads Dean through the side door of the fancy Statesman Bourbon distillery showroom. It looks like the sort of fancy museum of alcohol that Dean assumes rich bored people would go to, but the whole room smells like aged wood and very slightly of alcohol. The place looks fairly safe, with a few tourists milling around and smiling attendants at the info desks. Roman keeps their pace casual as he heads for a swinging set of double wooden doors marked ‘Employees Only.’

Through the employees only door is a modest office complex, and at the end of a hall is a perfectly normal-looking elevator. Dean is expecting it to take them upward since they walked in on the ground level, but Roman swipes a badge and an extra set of buttons lights up on the wall. He presses one and they go down for a full minute before the elevator door opens from the opposite side. Even that takes Roman pressing in a sequence of buttons that makes no sense.

Dean sticks close to Roman, but they only pass a couple of people in the brightly lit hallways that they walk through, and no one gives Roman a second look. There is a fancy retinal scanner required to get into the lab at the end of the hall, and Roman ushers Dean in ahead of him.

"Welcome back, Agent Kahlua." Seth says before he even turns around, his console informing him of who just entered. "Bourbon is ready for your report when-" He stops speaking abruptly when he turns and sees that Roman has apparently brought Dean with him. "Hi?" He says, almost a question, "You clean up pretty well." Seth shoots Roman a 'what are you thinking' look, but tries to be nice.

Dean keeps quiet and stays close to Roman as much as possible as they wander into the building a through more and more security. When they enter the lab and Dean sees Seth, the man is nothing like he anticipated. Dean almost laughs. The guy is thin but built well. Dean can see that Seth looks fit, not big like Roman but compact in the way rock climbing or crossfit makes a person. His hair is long but tied back in a bun much like Roman's and he's wearing ridiculous hipster glasses that match his ridiculous skinny jeans. "Hi, I'm Dean. You must be Seth..."

"Generally 'Tonic' when I'm at work, but yeah." Seth gives Dean a suspicious look, but offers his hand and shakes Dean's firmly. He’s a little surprised that the man is taller than him. Dean looked so waifish on security footage. "I take it you survived on your own this week? I didn't get many panic calls from you." Seth turns away, looking Roman over analytically. "And you're in one piece, so that's good."

Roman clears his throat. "Good to see you too. You ok if Dean stays here for a minute while I do my reports?"

Seth rolls his eyes, "Your understanding of high-security is clearly flawed. But sure, there's not much that's likely to explode at the moment." He makes a shooing motion at Roman. "You better go though, Champ was on the line for this report and they're already annoyed at how late you're coming in for this." 

"I'll try to be quick." Roman nods briskly and gives Dean's shoulder a quick squeeze before he strides out of the room, trying to balance his usual professional demeanor with the more casual way he's gotten used to being around Dean.

Once Roman leaves, Seth and Dean slowly begin to circle each other a little like sharks. "So Tonic, huh? That ‘cause you can’t drink yet?" Dean says casually with a teasing smirk. He does his best not to look like he's making sure he's closest to the door out in case Seth pulls something crazy.

Seth raises his eyebrows at Dean, studying him carefully. "Oh please. I have more fake identities than you do, kiddo. I drink when I want." He tilts his head, watching Dean pace, obviously avoiding him. "So what did you do that he couldn't trust you to stay in the house?" His voice is a bit snooty, but he still has no reason to trust this street rat that Roman picked up.

"He asked me to come with him because we have plans afterwards.” Dean lies. “Gotta save on gas, haven't you heard? Fossil fuels are the leading cause of global warming." Dean tosses back as he takes a seat in one of the spinny chairs

Seth actually laughs, "There's no way that was Roman's excuse. But you're smart. Point taken." He turns back to his console for a moment, muting the audio on the room's surveillance cameras. He’s not the only one that likes to spy on his coworkers, and even his lab isn’t entirely secure. "So you're still staying with him though?" Seth asks as he looks Dean over more thoughtfully. "Is he still playing that he doesn't want you?" Seth is guessing not from how much more relaxed Roman looked.

"It was hard work, but he gave in before his trip to nowhere." Dean replies because there doesn't seem to be a point in hiding anything from the other man. "And yeah, I’m staying with him. He didn't give up on me and I'm not giving up on him."

Seth smirks and chuckles softly, giving Dean a knowing smirk. "Thought he seemed more relaxed. And eager to get home." He shrugs, settling in his own chair and turning to face Dean. "If you mean that though... just be careful with him." Seth turns away, looking down at the delicate electronic circuit he's been testing.

Dean isn't sure how to take Seth's comment about being careful with Roman. As far as he can tell Roman could rip him in half if he wanted to. "You got a problem with me being around him? Because from what I can see, I don't think you really have much ground to stand on. Seems like you work pretty hard to hide that you've got friend at home.” Dean says, a little snapishly, he doesn’t like Seth’s attitude and wants to shock him. “Who are they? You clearly don't want anyone here to know about it since you take off your wedding ring and wear it on a chain instead."

Seth's head whips around so fast he hears his neck pop. "How the hell-" He instinctively looks down, but his ring is still safely hidden under his shirt, and he tans without it on, so Dean must have noticed the slight indentation of his skin where his ring sits. "I meant- just… to be careful for both of you. Roman cares too much, too fast, and he's into some pretty deep stuff." Seth bites his lip, "Serious stuff. So I'm just saying, if you're going to bolt on him, do it now."

With anyone else, Seth would leave it at that, but Dean clearly isn’t going to drop his questions. "The other thing is private, and I'd like to keep it that way." He tightens his jaw a little, ready to be threatened or teased and hoping that he doesn't have to arrange for anything terrible to happen to this kid.

Dean smiles when Seth reacts so quickly. "Roman found me in a underground fighting ring where I used to be beaten with crowbars for other people’s entertainment. I was almost killed the night he busted the ring. I don't plan on giving him up just to wind up there again." Dean retorts, as he spins slowly around in the chair. "Also, you shouldn't be so freaked out about the ring. Mostly I noticed because you touched the space it should have been subconsciously when you saw me and when Roman touched me. You miss them." 

"Him." Seth clarifies, looking away. "And yeah... I just try to keep that separate from who I am in here." He gestures generally to the building and the lab and pushes away from his delicate designs to fold his arms and look at Dean. "I know where Roman found you, but you sure don't look like you survived months in an underground fighting ring."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks with an easy chuckle. "I was the craziest one in the bunch! That's how I stayed alive so long. The big guys were scared of me." Dean explains as they fall into a more casual conversation.

"Just..." Seth looks him over again, "You're not big like- a fighter." He swallows, catching his thumb tracing the underside of his ring finger this time and stops himself consciously, flexing his fingers outward instead. That's a tick he'll have to kill. "Sorry. I've seen a lot of big dudes like Roman. They kick ass and take names. If you can do that at your size... Honestly, maybe they should be getting you to work here too."

Dean shrugs, "Maybe. It could be fun. I think the big man may already have an opinion about that actually." Dean replies noncommittal. "Right now he's just got me unpacking the house and that's a pretty cushy gig."

Seth barks out a harsh laugh, "Seriously? After all this time, he's making you do it?" He rolls his eyes, "He's been complaining about not having any time to unpack for weeks. And even when he _has_ time off something always comes up." He doesn't mention that they're short handed because of so many agents being lost in the Valentine Incident, Roman's procrastination and being comfortable so far from other people is one of the major reasons he's still with them.

"If it makes you feel better, he owns a lot of needless stuff. He is a creature comforts kind of guy. He obviously likes luxury items. It's kind of adorable." Dean admits with a smirk that shows just how smitten he already is with the man.

Seth softens a little, watching Dean's cheeks dimple when he thinks about Roman. "I figured. I crashed with him once for a few days, I've never been able to find that fancy-ass conditioner he uses." It would be too easy to talk about his own life, full of plush warm furniture that no one but him sits on and a closet of high-end dog accessories that he still hasn’t dared get an actual dog to spoil with. All things he doesn’t want to talk about with a stranger. "It's good if you like him, but Roman..." Seth makes a vague gesture, trying to figure out where to start Roman’s story instead. "He grew up with a big family, right? But then he got involved with all of this and pushed everyone away. So he's kinda messed up."

"Yeah, I kind of figured something like that was going on. He doesn't even know his neighbors." Dean replies with a shrug. "He's got boxes of pictures and trophies that I didn't unpack. I think he should be there for that."

"Where the hell did he find you, really?" Seth asks, squinting at Dean. He can't decide whether to be suspicious or not. He's seen Dean's background check, but he knows all too well that that doesn't cover everything. "And don't say 'Ohio', smart alec. How did he just stumble onto the one hot young guy who's not instantly creeped out or intimidated by him?"

"I was being arrested for punching a cop at the bust and he ‘took me into his custody.’” Dean says with lazy air quotes. “And I first clocked him in Florida, but he was busy trying to get in with my boss." Dean explains with a smirk, "Anyone who can't appreciate that man in suit is blind."

"Well yeah," Seth chuckles, "But... you knew he was some kinda law enforcement. How'd you trust him?" Seth's only a couple of years older than Dean, and he had his own fears before getting wrapped up in all of this. "And he didn't mention that you made him in Florida." Seth adds, leaning forward with interest and propping his chin on one hand, "I'm never letting him live that down."

"Let me put it this way: if a guy lookin’ like Ro, dressed in a custom suit, walks into an underground fight ring he is either into some real kinky shit or he's a cop. Turns out I was right on both parts." Dean replies with a spin on the chair. "And I give you permission to keep him in line."

Seth smirks, leaning back in his chair. "Not needed, since that's more or less my actual job, but thanks." His eyes flash with a thought and he leans in conspiratorially close. "Hey, could you... teach me to fight? Here, my skills are more valuable inside, and I'm smaller than most of these guys so there isn't any training for me that way."

Dean is slightly taken aback by the request, mostly because he was pretty sure that this guy didn't like him when he walked in. Dean takes a minute to think about it and look Seth up and down. He was clearly strong enough, he just needed to be taught the moves. "I could teach you to fight, but I don't teach for free.”

Seth frowns trying to think what would balance against that kind of service. "Oh, yeah... I can pay you or whatever... I just thought, if you wanted a chance to get out of Roman's giant creepy house-fortress once in awhile. I can get us into my gym after hours."

"Hmmmm," Dean ponders playfully, "Don’t need your money. Roman pays me to clean the house and cook. But if you can get me an ID and driver's license, I would greatly appreciate it. Also I'm 23." Dean requests and hopes the other guy will go with it.

Seth thinks about that, "I know that's not true, by the way, but luckily that's not really a problem." He nods thoughtfully, "I can do that though. Let me get some pictures of you while you're here." He's already standing and pulling out a tiny camera, poking at the screen of his laptop. "You want to keep your real birth date, or your old fake one?"

"It doesn't need to be true it just has to be true enough that Roman can take me out and not feel guilty for getting me drinks." Dean replies with a bright smile, "And keep it how it is. I just need the year changed." Dean pauses and bites his lower lip, "I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Seth laughs brashly and grins, guiding Dean over to a plain white wall and snapping a couple pictures of him with a digital camera. "The little bit of stubble helps." He comments casually, returning to his computer. "They'll take a couple of days to get processed properly... any other stuff you're missing? Birth certificate, Social Security?" 

"Yeah if you can get them. I don't think even the military had that stuff. My mom sure as hell didn’t." Dean agrees as he leans against Seth's desk with him. "Maybe a passport too? Ro's got all these travel brochures laying around."

Seth nods, making notes and continuing with the standard detail questions he would ask for an operational cover ID. His attention is focused mostly on the computer when the door slides open and Roman walks back in. "Roman, we're gonna get your boy set up with an actual identity while we're at it. But I don't think he can get away with much older than twenty-three so you're still a cradle-robber."

Roman was opening his mouth to say something and chokes instead. "Uh... that's ok. Thanks, Seth. I was going to ask about that anyway. I appreciate it."

Dean hadn't even heard Roman come into the room but he immediately smiles and straightens up to lean slightly against the large man when he comes to stand next to them. "Hi. How was your meeting?"

Roman shrugs a little stiffly. "Fine. We got what we needed and there's not much they can say about how I handled it." Roman leans into Dean automatically, snaking one arm around his waist to give him a quick squeeze before he pulls away to open the small briefcase he carried in and pulls out some fairly normal looking tools to lay out on Seth's desk. "I didn't have to use much. That new card for electronic locks worked like a charm, but you were on coms when I had to pitch that, so you know."

"I'm making the choice not to ask why you had to ditch something like that." Dean comments as he smiles up at Roman. "Are you ready to go home... or wherever we're going?"

Roman shrugs and looks over at Seth, "Well, this is usually where I get a lecture for not respecting his genius inventions, but maybe you tired him out?"

Seth rolls his eyes, "You know what you did, and I know you didn't have much of a choice. Go. Get out of here. You're sickening." He says, trying to sound gruff and abrasive. He hands Dean a piece of paper, still warm from the printer, that looks like a temporary Texas driver's license with his own picture and year-shifted birthday. "You have my number right? Text me and I'll keep in touch about your other IDs and... that workout we talked about." Seth makes a shooing gesture at them and Roman isn't about to look a gift-horse in the mouth, resting a hand on the small of Dean's back to guide him back outside.

Dean winks at Seth and nods, "Yeah, I'll let you know when I'm free to hit the gym " Dean says on the way out. He stays silent as Roman and he walk out but he quickly closes the space between them and kisses Roman when they are back in the suv.

Roman slides his hand up to cup Dean's neck, kissing him back deeply. "Mmm, hi. You get along with Seth ok?" He glances down at the ID paper in Dean's hand. "You must have... I thought I'd have to owe him a favor for that."

"Yeah, I kind of decided it was best if he owed me one. We're going to be gym buddies... that sounds weird." Dean replies and goes in for another kiss instead. "I'm officially 23 now."

Roman smiles, huffing out a soft laugh and wishing he could pull Dean into his lap. "Sounds about normal for Seth. He needs to get out more anyway." He intentionally breaks away, catching Dean's hand and kissing his knuckles instead. "I owe you for several birthdays then," He teases, smiling, "Anywhere special you'd like to go?"

"How about food? We kind of skipped breakfast and I'm a growin' guy. I almost asked Seth for snacks." Dean comments with as smile. "And then I kind of want to go home and... fuck on every surface we can think of."

"You wouldn't like Seth's snacks, he lives on protein shakes and 'paleo' meals." Roman says with a sigh, but he releases Dean's hand and settles back into the driver's seat. "Food it is then. And some other things afterward." It's still before two in the afternoon, so Roman takes them to a local place that serves breakfast and lunch at this time. He narrows his eyes at the hostess when she glances pointedly at his arm around Dean's waist, and she doesn't comment as she seats them in a back corner booth.

"I am starting to think you eat out alone a lot. Waitresses keep giving me the evil eye." Dean comments when they sit down and start to look over the menu. "I mean who can blame them, they’re probably mourning not being able to be flirty with you anymore."

Roman shrugs, "I'm not going to deny that, though at this place I think it may also be that we're both men and this is Texas." He looks down at the menu, "Though I prefer your version where I'm some eligible local bachelor that you've taken off the market."

"I guess we should probably talk about that..." Dean replies softly with as he stares at the same paragraph on the menu for over a minute. "I mean, I kind of just forced you to take me home and keep me there. We don't really have... a name for it or whatever normal people do."

"Well," Roman glances around, but the isolated corner affords them some privacy. "We covered that you don't like the idea of me being with other people, but get that it may have to happen for work. It didn't this trip, by the way." He catches Dean's hand, setting down his own menu.

"I'm a possessive bastard when I get down to it, but I know that dirty talk in the moment isn't always what you actually want when your head is clear. I meant it when I said you were mine." Roman clarifies, "I think we can have lot of fun together. If you're game for that."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure... you know... when we aren't naked." Dean replies shyly but looks up and smiles at Roman, "And I'm in it to win it, big man. I like belonging to you. It feels good."

Roman's eyes darken at that declaration, and he just watches Dean for a moment. He finally opens his mouth to reply just as the waitress appears and he turns his best public face back on, ordering and wishing idly that he'd thought to come somewhere with a beer list.

"I like the sound of that..." Roman finally says when the perky waitress retreats, "I like seeing those little bruises on your neck too." He admits, eyes flicking to the open top button of Dean's shirt.

Dean hand almost immediately flashes up to make sure the cuts and bruises are mostly contained but files Roman's reaction away for later. "Yeah, I uh.... I like them too..." Dean says with a blush. "Ummm I liked the collar."

Roman smiles, "They’re not that obvious. But I know the marks are there." He meets Dean's eyes. "We can get you a proper one if you like... black leather maybe... something more your style."

Dean's breath comes up short and it's suddenly harder than ever not to just climb right into Romans lap here in public. "Yes, sir. I would like that." He replies and he lowers his head in submission just to watch Roman's pupils dilate.

Roman bites back a growl, "Head up while we're out, sweetheart. You don't even know what you're playing with yet." He wraps his fingers around his coffee mug to hide a slight tremor and keep himself from touching Dean. "There's somewhere I'd like to take you." He says softly, voice low and smooth. "Not tonight, I'd need to make a reservation... But you'd get a chance to see a lot and find out what you're interested in."

Dean does as he's told but is dangerously curious. "Yes sir..." He pauses and leans a little towards Roman. "Will you teach me? I mean, will you tell me what I'm doing?" He asks with a playful smirk. He wants to ask about the basement, and the things he started unpacking, but doesn’t know where to begin.

"I will." Roman says firmly, "Unless we find things you want a different teacher for. I... don't like other people touching my things, in general." He straightens as their food arrives. "Any other errands you want to run before we go home?" Roman asks innocently, stretching out his legs and stroking the inside of Dean's calf just a little too firmly to be an accident.

Dean watches Roman between controlled bites of waffle, trying to mimic Roman's pace. "Umm, I don't know. We're running low on shampoo and conditioner. I made a list of grocery stuff...." Dean replies after a minute because he doesn’t know what to ask for. Roman's foot on the inside of his leg is a little distracting.

"Mmm, we can do that." Roman agrees, a little glad that Dean can think of other priorities than sex. Even if it means more waiting. "There is one other place we could check out too, if we're going to the side of town we need to for shampoo." He teases at the pressure on Dean's ankle for another moment before pulling back, judging Dean's reaction to the contact and the loss of it.

They eat in comfortable silence, commenting on things casually here and there, but with the the spark of want threaded through it all. After they eat, Dean smiles like a villain when they walk out with Roman's arm firmly around his waist. "If they ban us for being gay, I can promise you I make a better waffle than they ever will."

Roman laughs, leaning over to kiss Dean gently just outside the door. "I don't doubt it." He keeps Dean close as he guides him back to the car. "You up for a couple hours out and about? I know shopping tired you out the other day."

Dean smiles into the kiss and nods at the question. "Yeah, I'll be good. It's been a few days since I've been out of the house much, so I should be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Seth. Seth has baggage. Roman is still too suave for anyone's sanity.  
> Next chapter has some heavier negotiations and kink stuff.  
> Updates on Wednesdays... but there's a chance of an extra spicy chapter over the weekend since I have a few days off.


	8. Use Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean manages to explain himself a little better. Roman shows Dean what his desires might mean.

After they leave the cafe, Dean stays quiet for a little while once they are in the car. Dean wants to say and ask too many things, but also isn’t sure he understands what he should be asking. "It's strange. I was never freaked out or felt bad about anything I did before for Wyatt. But now, being out in the normal world... It feels... like everyone knows. I don't feel like a person anymore."

The only place in town Roman would trust to buy toys or leather gear from is a fair drive away, but will be worth it. He glances sharply over as Dean speaks, frowning slightly but listening. "Tell me what you mean." He says firmly.

"I... It sounds weird when I have to say it out loud..." Dean begins to whine but he can see Roman's unyielding stance in the tightness of his shoulders. "I feel like people know that something’s wrong with me. I don't want to have to think about what random people think. I don't want to be anything but what I am. But there's not really any rules or guidelines to what I am. And if there are I certainly don't know what they are."

Roman listens and tries to hear what Dean is trying to ask, "You mean the things you like and want?" He waits to get a little nod, "Most of the time people aren't thinking about what another person does or wants... you worry about people like that hostess today?"

"No, fuck her, I just... how am I supposed to ask for something when I don't have the words for it?" Dean asks slightly exasperated. He has some ideas about what he wants but they are really more like concepts and not things.

Roman nods his understanding, "Carefully. Or in great detail. We can talk a lot of things through in advance, and we can also experiment.” Roman explains, hoping to give Dean a base to start defining what he wants. “You need a safeword if we keep playing with some of the things we've touched on already."

"Everyone who's read one of those shitty fifty shades books has got a safe word. No I mean, like.... Earlier you said you don't like it when people touch your things. But you took me into your house and let me touch everything you own... and you said _I’m_ yours too. Which makes me think maybe I can touch your things because I _am_ your thing? If I belong to you, I'm not just a person. I'm your possession." Dean pauses and takes a deep breath and exhales, trying to steady himself and read Roman's reaction. "Is there a way that I can be yours? For real? Being not just your ummm... fuck buddy boyfriend, or whatever... I think if I wasn't just a person I wouldn't feel so... so... strange.”

Roman chuckles at the first statement, actually thinking hard over how easily he let Dean into his life. As Dean continues to explain Roman nods thoughtfully. "You want to be my sub." Roman says carefully, wishing he wasn't driving and could touch Dean. "What you're asking is to be my submissive. Full-time, it sounds like, but we can talk about that. You want to know that you're mine and that I'll take care of you?" Roman shakes his head slightly, trying to choose better words.

Roman slides one hand on to Dean's knee, squeezing lightly to let him know he's there. "You don't have trouble taking care of yourself... don't need someone to tell you what to do every day, but you want someone to ground you sometimes. Right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think so. I know what submission is but what does being a submissive mean? Like what would I need to do to be that?" Dean asks eagerly.

"That depends," Roman starts, watching the road and choosing his words carefully. "It can be as simple as what we've been doing. I give you orders or ask things and you obey." He squeezes Dean's knee firmly, thumb stroking lightly over the denim of his jeans. "There are more intensive options, places that will train a sub, or a Dominant and a sub together... to be able to take and give more pain, to better meet each other’s needs." He pauses to let Dean react, not sure how deep this goes.

"I know it's your dungeon." Dean blurts out but quickly recovers, "The basement, I mean. I started to unpack and set up your whips and toys and stuff in the room with the giant X shaped thing in it and the table. I figured that was where they were supposed to go. Do you want to um... hurt’s not really the right word... work me over like that?" Dean asks and he hopes the answer is yes. Dean has loved the gentle and slow touches but being manhandled and used gets him off in ways he can't describe. He likes the pain.

Roman closes his eyes for a moment, wishing for the tenth time that they weren’t having this conversation in a car. "If you've seen all of that, you know that I do. It's a part of me and what I want from a partner. I told you I like seeing the bruises on your neck, and that's the least of it. There are ways to make it good for both of us, though... and I won't throw you out if that's not what you want." He tries to keep his tone smooth, not wanting to scare Dean off.

"You're worried I'll think it's weird aren't ya? I can see it at the corner of your mouth. It's all tense." Dean rambles in awe. "Why would I run from that? I like getting beat up. I like pain. I like the adrenaline and the connection with the other person. I've never done any of that shit but I'm willing to try it... with you. I trust you."

Roman glances over at Dean, studying him for too long and finally pulling his attention back to the road. "I'm worried about a lot of things. Yeah, scaring you off is one of them. The responsibility of taking you on and training you is another." They finally reach their exit, and Roman turns off of the highway. "I've never been able to have someone... Of my own like that." He says, "I worry about how much I want you, too. I've never wanted anyone so much." He pulls into an unassuming little parking lot, parking near a beauty salon that is their first destination.

"I've never looked at someone before who made me want to crawl on my hands and knees to get back to them." Dean retorts defiantly, this part he’s certain of. "But that's how you make me feel at first. I thought I hated it but I couldn't stay away from you and I couldn't keep you out of my head. When it's right it's right."

Roman laughs, throat a little dry at the image Dean presents. "I was the same." He admits, "Couldn't stop thinking about you after that first night. And then you called..." He reaches out to cup Dean's neck, not pulling him in for a kiss but holding him there. "That you want me the same way..." He shakes his head, "It's enough to make me think I should be going back to church and thanking someone for this."

"I'm fairly sure the other guy is the one who takes care of guys like us." Dean teases as he leans his head to the side which bares his throat to Roman further, showing off the little of the bruises at the base of his throat. "I don't get it but I know when to trust my gut and everything in my body and mind says I want you."

Roman agrees with a slight shrug, having decided long ago that his line of work and the religion he grew up in weren't very compatible. "God, you're a menace." Roman says fondly, voice catching a little as Dean leans into his hand, the bared skin of Dean's neck and the lingering bruises drawing his eye. "I just want to take you apart." He pulls Dean in and kisses him hard despite the awkward positioning in the car. "That enough talking for now? Let's finish our errands so we can get home and explore that room you apparently unpacked."

Dean kisses back eagerly and whines when Roman pulls away. "Yeah. I'm good. I don't get it a hundred percent yet but I will. It's a learning scale or whatever." He stays close as they get Roman's very expensive hair product and he stays even closer at the next store; a leather shop. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going to look at some things." Roman says enigmatically, nodding to the owner as he leads Dean through the more innocent front of the stop and through a curtain to the back part of the shop where the merchandise is much more obviously fetish gear. "You liked the idea of a proper leather collar and this is the best place in town. Plus you've earned a gift today, playing nice with Seth and talking through things when I can tell that's hard for you." He gives Dean and gentle nudge to let him explore on his own. "Anything you like, beautiful. Just name it."

Dean wanders through the shop, touching a few harnesses but not really interested in those. He pauses when he sees an ornate set of knives but moves past them to look at a collection of collars in display cases. "They're a lot fancier than a dog collar." he comments.

"A sub is a lot more valuable than a pet." Roman agrees. He's been sticking close to Dean, watching what draws his attention and seeing things anew as Dean touches them. "There are some that are fairly simple, but a proper collar is still better made and more comfortable than something mass-produced." Roman watches Dean look over the selection, from fancy jeweled ones that could pass as a necklace to the much more minimalist options.

"I don't need anything fancy." Dean replies as he looks past the more elaborate ones and picks up a wide simple collar with rich dark red around a plain black band. At the front a hammered steel ring sits low and heavy. "Something like this maybe. "

"That's a nice one. It would suit you." Roman says approvingly. "Should we ask for something similar with a blue accent?" He asks, thinking of the vivid blue of Dean's eyes. He rests his hand on Dean's back as they look at the options. "You wanna try that one on?"

"Would you like it better with blue?" Dean asks but quickly follows with, "Also are we allowed to try them on? I mean, these are special right? I wouldn't want someone else wearing mine. But I guess I don't know how this works." Dean is starting to get stressed with not knowing about anything and so he's starting to ramble a bit.

Roman hums thoughtfully, sliding a hand to rest at the back of Dean's neck, ruffling his hair a little. "We can try these on for size and weight. And we'll only get one similar if you like it." He says gently, explaining. "Some people want them just as an accessory or to have several, so these are for sale as well. I'd like to get you a custom one eventually. If you want that." He lowers his voice, stroking Dean's neck lightly. "And you can always ask questions. Never be afraid to ask me something you don't know."

Dean almost instantly relaxes when Roman touches his neck. "Ummm there's no price tags though and I don't know if I've earned enough money for one of these." Dean comments even as his hands pick up the collar he's been eyeing.

Roman smiles, watching Dean's fingers trace the stitching and studs on the leather. "Let me worry about the money for this. It's meant to be a gift. And besides, the work you did this week would have cost me a lot even if I could have found someone else I trusted to do it." Roman's free hand reaches out to stroke his fingers across the back of Dean's hand. "You want to try this one?" The collar is wide and made of sturdy, thick leather and Roman nods to himself as he remembers Dean mentioning needing to feel grounded.

Dean gives in and lowers his head so Roman can clasp and lock the collar around his neck. It's heavy and oddly comforting. The leather is stiff but the lining is soft against his bruised and cut skin. "What do you think?" He asks Roman softly.

Roman traces the lines of the leather, his fingers brushing Dean's skin. He kisses Dean's forehead and the stands back to consider him. Even made awkward by the collar of Dean's dress shirt, the fit is good. The weight and darkness of the leather suits him. "You're beautiful." He says honestly, "I like it, but I think you're right. You're too special for something off a shelf..." Roman steps back in and slides his hands to rest on both sides of Dean's neck. "Think you could wait for a few weeks? Or do you need something tonight?"

"I can be patient. I think I would rather you give me something only I've worn." Dean replies as he leans in to press against Roman. "But I want one one day."

Roman smiles and kisses Dean briefly, releasing the clasp and taking the collar off, noting the size for future reference. "You can pick something else of you want then, if you like. I'll work out a design for you." Roman takes note of the style and materials, already making plans as Dean wanders a little, his eyes wide.

Dean decides he doesn't need anything on this trip, but the feeling of the collar lingers in his mind as they shop quickly for groceries and then head back to the house. He can’t entirely shake the phantom feeling of Roman’s hands on his throat and the cool, solid weight of the leather.

"You must have more rules for how I should behave at home. I mean other than not cumming while you're away, but like that? How do you want me to act?" Dean asks with a smile.

Roman smiles. "Clothes folded anytime we're taking them off." He says, giving Dean a wink since they'll likely be doing that soon. "Things generally cleaned up and put away properly. You've been pretty good about that already. And take care of yourself." His voice turns more serious. "Unless we've agreed on something specific, you don't need my permission to eat, sleep, bathe, anything like that. I want you healthy and happy."

"I can do that. Seems simple enough." Dean replies as they pull up to the house. "I'll start on dinner. I'll get you a beer and you should sit down and relax." Dean says as they head into the house. "Any request?"

Roman laughs as he locks the car and they move into the house. "Regular little housewife, aren't you?" He teases, catching Dean around the waist to hug him briefly. "That sounds great, beautiful. Something light would be nice. Whatever you feel like making." He pulls out a beer and offers one to Dean as well, leaning in to kiss him gently. "I'll set the table when you're ready, and maybe prepare some... Entertainment for after dinner too."

"Hey, I gotta be good for something. You go relax like a good husband. It's still early, but I think I’m going to make soup so it'll be a couple hours until it's done." Dean teases as he pushes Roman out of the kitchen after stealing a few more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bonus holiday chapter!
> 
> So part of Roman's desires are out in the open, and Dean almost explained what he wants. Can the boys get to an understanding that will get them everything they need?
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the kind comments and kudos, it means the world that you're having so much fun with this story. ^_^
> 
> Next chapter coming on Wednesday, September 5.


	9. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a look into those things he's been so curious about. It works out well for all involved.

Roman does settle down a little, going to his office instead of the living room, putting a few things away before going down to the basement to check out the room he had always intended as a playroom. Dean has set up a few things, and Roman loses track of time as he familiarizes himself with the room, arranging things and laying out a few tools he wants to try today.

Dean goes about chopping up veggies as he sears chicken and starts making a broth. It takes under an hour for everything to go into the pot. It will have to cook for another two or three hours, so he wanders downstairs to find Roman. "Hey there big man. Having fun with your toys?"

Roman is a bit surprised by Dean's appearance, but smiles widely at him. "Yeah, actually. And I think you will too." He holds a hand out to Dean, gesturing toward the bench where he has an assortment of floggers laid out. "Come here." He says softy, taking Dean's hand. There are wide leather cuffs attached to the standing St. Andrew’s Cross now, for both wrists and ankles.

"Should I be getting naked for this?" Dean asks with a smirk as he happily takes Roman's hand and is pulled against the other man's body. "Hmm, I've been wondering what the giant x is for. With the cuffs it sort of makes sense now."

"Fewer clothes would be ideal for both of us." Roman purrs. "How long do we have?" He slides his arm around Dean's waist to keep him close. "Thought we might experiment. There's a lot of different types of pain. Marks that linger for a different amount of time... We should find out what you like."

Dean smiles like a fiend and teases a kiss over Roman's lips. "At least two hours. The heat’s low… and soup just gets better with time." He pulls away to strip off his shirt. Normally he would drop his clothing on the floor but he remembers Roman's rules and carefully folds it before setting it down by his shoes.

Roman's eyes darken, watching Dean reign in and control his eagerness. He strips off his own shirt, folding it as well and then removes his belt, almost putting it with their clothes before he sets it on the table with the other flogging options. Dean is fully naked by the time Roman is down to his fitted slacks and Roman looks him over approvingly. "Good boy," he says, sliding a hand across Dean's shoulder and into his hair. "You still need a safe word, beautiful. Not gonna hit you until you know you can stop me."

Dean bites his lower lip and thinks about that. A safe word is supposed to be about protection, something unyielding that can also stop a harsh action. And it should also be something he would never say to begin with. He smiles brightly when the perfect word comes to mind. "Shield. I want it to be Shield." Dean replies confidently.

"Good choice." Roman says approvingly, stroking his thumb across Dean's cheek. "Something to protect you. I like that." He leans in and kisses Dean's forehead, letting his hands slide down Dean's back and sides to rest at his hips. "Now, rules." Roman says firmly, gripping Dean's hips to hold his attention. "In a scene, you call me 'Sir'. For today, if you want to ask about anything, something goes wrong, you say 'pause'. No punishment for that, no shame. We’ll pause to talk about it, or shift what we're doing.” Roman waits for Dean to nod before he continues. “Your safe word, 'Shield' will stop us completely. We'll get you out and we'll be done for a bit. You’re never in trouble for using your safe word either. Never." Roman watches Dean's face as he talks. "You understand?"

Dean nods and says, "Yes Ro- I mean Sir. Yes Sir." He stammers a bit and turns his head when he blushes and feels his cheeks heat up. "How do you want me… Sir?" He asks trying to cover.

Roman nods. "On the cross, I think. Since you were curious." Roman says. His smile turns wicked as he guides Dean over to it, watching the younger man for a physical reaction. "We're gonna try things out today." Roman explains as he tugs Dean's limbs into position and secures them. Roman keeps his body pressed against Dean's back as he works, hoping the closeness will let Dean relax into the position.

Dean isn't used to not being able to see his partner and he tests the strength of the cuffs on his wrists and ankles with mild anxiety. It's not enough to make him stop and Roman's strong presence against his back grounds him. "Can... um, can you blindfold me, Sir?" He asks hesitantly. "I'll be more relaxed if I can't see what's coming."

"Of course, beautiful." Roman purrs, glad that Dean is asking for things and pressing a kiss to Dean's neck as a reward.

He retreats momentarily to get a silk blindfold, running a soothing hand up Dean's back when he returns. He can see Dean getting tense, so takes his time to secure the fabric over Dean’s eyes. He talks slowly as he secures the cuffs on Dean's ankles.

"You can't see me, but you can listen and you can talk.” Roman says calmly. “Have you ever been beaten before, Dean? With proper tools for a scene like this? Not by a baseball bat or a two-by-four."

Dean shakes his head. "No Sir..." Dean replies carefully. He’s a little shaky, but the blindfold helps him relax a little. "What will it feel like?" He asks after licking his lips. Despite his nerves his cock is hard and leaking against the cushioning in the cross.

"That depends. And that’s why we’re here." Roman says softly, stepping away to pick up the light flail he had set out, one with soft wide strips of leather. "With the right tools, it can be anything from a tease-" He trails the flail up the backs of Dean's thighs and then flicks it lightly across his lower back. "To something harder," he puts more force into a higher stroke, leaving a pink area across Dean's upper back that curls around to his ribs. "The same tool can even leave marks without breaking the skin." His voice tenses a bit as the final stroke falls across Dean's shoulders. This time it is hard enough to sting, leaving little pink welts where the tips hit.

Dean sucks in a sharp breath when Roman trails the leather straps up his back and it gives him an idea of what's to come when the small edges flicker over his skin soft at first and then when they snap harder. It does hurt but not more than Dean can take and he only cries out softly at the harder swing. The multiple ends and tiny stings send shivers down his spine and cause their own kind of pleasure as well. His cock begins to ache.

"All good with that one, sweetheart?" Roman asks, adjusting his own erection in his slacks and loving the small strangled noises Dean is making. "Let’s try something else. I'm sure you've seen a riding crop before."

Roman doesn’t wait for a reply before he trails the flat end of the crop across the pink welts on Dean's shoulders. "You'll feel a much sharper sting from this," He narrates as he demonstrates. "But it's not likely to leave actual cuts like a cane can." He lays out three additional strokes across Dean's lower back, each a bit harder than the last, and then smoothes his hand across the narrow raised welts.

The strikes make Dean go tense, but the warmth of the welts begins to sink into his bones and when Roman touches them he goes limp and begins to grind his cock against the cross to get some relief. "Fuck... yeah. Please Sir, I want more. I need more." Dean demands as he struggles against the cuffs in desperation.

"That good, huh?" Roman asks soothingly, sliding his hand down Dean's side and around to grip his erection, chuckling when it twitches in his hand. "You do get off on the pain, don't you, beautiful?" Roman pulls away, tracing his hands over the fading marks he’s left already, and giving Dean's ass a firm slap with his hand before he answers. "I'll give you more, but you ask for permission if you're going to cum. Or else I'll have to punish you for real." He moves over to the table to select his next toy.

Dean shivers as Roman manhandles him, hands all over him like he’s a piece of art or a new car, something Roman is testing the quality of. "I'll be good, Sir... I can be good. Please I want to cum... need you... want you... you make me ache... I wanna feel you." Dean rambles filthily as he shakes the restraints.

Roman laughs, "Patience, beautiful. We have time." He picks up a leather-lined paddle and delivers light smacks to each side of Dean's ass and harder strokes to the backs of his thighs. "You like being spanked? Or you need more pain than that?"

"Want you to fuck me." Dean replies impetuously. The paddle spreads out the pain and the heat disperses faster. It's not enough. "Need more, want something hotter, more intense. Want to be torn open for you." Dean adds and he forgets to address Roman properly in his wild need.

Roman growls softly, fighting down the urge to truly take Dean at his word. Instead, he trades back to the crop and delivers a sharp blow to the top of Dean's thighs without warning. "Try again, sweetheart. Ask properly if there's something you want." He lays another stripe across Dean's lower back, relaxing into a bit of a more normal scene with Dean's disobedience. He does locate some lube and condoms in a smaller drawer, as well as a plug that makes him smirk thinking of Dean squirming on it.

Dean moans and throws his head back in frustration. "Please Sir. I'm Sorry! Ahhh, please!” He cries out as Roman shoves a lube slicked finger into his tight hot body. "Thank you Sir.... I need more, Sir. Please."

"That's better." Roman purrs, pressing in close as he works a second finger into Dean’s body. "Should I fuck you right here on the cross, Dean? I’m not sure even that would be enough for you.” He slicks the plug and works it into Dean's ass. It's a medium size, only a bit wider than his two fingers at the fullest point and it settles easily inside Dean's body.

Roman steps back and surveys Dean to judge his reaction. He flicks the crop across Dean's ass just to watch him tense and flex around the smooth silicone. “Do you know what’s inside you, sweetheart?”

The cool slide of the plug is a stark contrast to Roman's fingers but he doesn't have a lot of time to focus on it as the crop strikes a bright hot shock of pain through his whole body. "Oh fuck! It’s a- a butt plug, sir." He moans as the pain makes his body clamp down on the plug and makes it press against his prostate. "Oh god damn... Sir..." he cries out.

Roman chuckles, "You ever had a plug inside you before, beautiful?" He snaps the crop across Dean's ass again. "Try again. What were you asking for?"

"N-no Sir..." Dean replies with a harsh cry. Each one of Roman's strikes leaves a heated swollen welt in its wake and Dean hisses when Roman runs his fingertips over them. "Please Sir. Can I cum?" He grits out.

Every noise Dean makes goes straight to Roman's cock, making him ache to fuck the man. "That depends. You gonna cum just from this?" He presses on the end of the plug gently and then pulls his hand back to spank Dean with his bare hand. "Or do you want something else?"

"I want more Sir." Dean moan as Roman presses the hard metal plug right against his prostate. "Fuck!!!! Rooo-Sir!!! Please fuck me, Sir! Please Sir... fuck my sluttly fucking hole." Dean yells, the line stolen from some porn he watched.

"Oh I will, beautiful." Roman growls, pressing in against Dean's back and rolling his hips hard against Dean's ass so Dean can feel how hard he is. "But that's twice you've slipped, so I'm counting five more strokes before I give in to your begging." He pulls back and delivers two strokes in rapid succession across Dean's back, then pauses to let Dean breathe.

Roman takes his time with the next three strokes, teasing the end of the crop slowly down Dean's spine in between. By the time he lays the fifth line across Dean's lower back, Dean is whimpering with every breath, and Roman's hands shake a little as he sets down the crop and opens his belt and fly.

Dean doesn't know when it happened but the inside of the blindfold is suddenly wet with tears. Each struck of the lash makes him scream. When Roman finally pulls the plug out and presses into him, it’s so good he is practically shaking. "Thank you Sir... oh god, thank you sir."

The position puts Dean at exactly the right height, and Roman snakes an arm around Dean's narrow waist to hold him still. "God, you're good. So good for me, beautiful." He murmurs against Dean's neck. Roman rolls his hips into the perfect heat of Dean's body, too aroused to control himself as tightly as he should.

Dean tightens his body around Roman's cock as the man fuck up into him. "Oh god!!! I'm gonna cum... Please Sir, can I come? I need it so bad. Wanna cum on your cock, Sir."

Roman growls and fucks harder into Dean. "God, yes. You've earned it. Cum for me, Dean. Just like this." He keeps up a punishing pace, driving toward his own release and pounding Dean's prostate to see if he really can come untouched.

It doesn't take much for Dean to fall over the edge and cum across the vinyl of the cross. In the aftermath his whole body tenses and then goes slack as he floats in the perfect mix of ache, warmth, and pleasure from the welts and the orgasm.

Roman groans and rocks hard into Dean's body, his moans nearly a roar as he cums as well, staying inside Dean as they both come down and catch their breaths. "So fucking good, Dean. So beautiful." Roman murmurs as he trails kisses and soft bites along Dean's neck and shoulders, finally raising his slightly shaky hands up to release Dean's wrists from their bonds.

Dean stays relaxed as he leans against Roman. "Can I take the blindfold off Sir?" Dean asks as he shivers in Roman's arms. He shakes harder as Roman's cock moves within him. "Fuck… please?"

"Mm." Roman agrees with a nod, loosening the knot on the blindfold. He hisses as he pulls out of Dean's body, disposing of the condom and kneeling to free Dean's ankles as well. He pulls Dean into his arms once he's loose, leaning back against the wall when his own knees wobble a little. "Come here, beautiful. Stay with me. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. That's just... really intense." Dean replies softly, pressing his face against Roman’s neck and shoulder.


	10. Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare, safety, and soup.

Roman just holds Dean for a long, quiet minute or two. As they both catch their breaths, Dean lets Roman lead him out of the room and support him up the stairs to the living room couch.

"Is it always like that?" Dean asks, finally, voice still rough and weak from moaning.

Roman settles them on the couch wraps a blanket around Dean's shaking form and holds him close, stroking Dean's hair and making sure he's comfortable. "Not always. Sometimes it is. The intensity is a part of the joy... But also means you need time to come down from it." He nuzzles Dean's cheek. "You really enjoyed that, huh?"

Dean nods against Roman's throat as he slides into Roman's lap as best as his long limbs will allow him. "I liked it a lot. The flogger, the one with all the different ends, didn't hurt so much but I liked the way it felt." Dean replies as he nuzzles into Romans heat. "Did you enjoy it?"

Roman smiles and notes that for later as he lets Dean curl up against him. "Yes. Very much. It's been a long time since I played with anyone as sensitive as you." He settles back, helping support Dean and stroking his hair. "I like the way your skin shows every touch so clearly. It's beautiful."

Dean nips at Roman's jaw. "Where did you learn all this stuff?" He asks with a soft smile and more soft scattered kisses over Roman's neck and Adam’s apple.

Roman relaxes as Dean does, glad to see Dean surfacing a bit from his brush with subspace. "I... Learned a lot from work actually. A couple different situations that needed undercover work. I learned a lot about what I like and don't like that way...."

"It was nice being told what to do and when to control myself. You're really good at it too." Dean replies as his kisses turn from careful nips to eager biting kisses as his fingers wander over Roman's broad chest.

"I'm definitely better on that side than on the receiving end." Roman admits, catching Dean's wandering hand, even as a bitten-off groan distracts him. "I can take the pain, but I don't crave it like you do." He tips Dean's chin up and leans forward to kiss him slowly. "Teaching you some self-control should be fun."

"I'm probably wired wrong or something but as long as you're cool with that it'll all work out." Dean retorts with a smirk after kissing Roman back deeply. "And I look forward to all your hard work."

"Nothing wrong with you, beautiful." Roman purrs against Dean's jaw. "I hope I live up to your expectations." He traces his fingers over the most pronounced welts on Dean's back. "Seems like you come out of subspace pretty fast too."

The pressure on his welts makes Dean hiss out a pained breath but the soothing touches after make him relax and moan in pleasure. "Fuck... I don't know what that means but if it's what happened when you made me cum untouched then I'm all for it."

Roman smiles and kisses Dean's forehead. "Maybe. That's what people call it when they sink into submission completely. Some subs stay quiet for a long time, or need a lot of care to bounce back." He's happy that Dean isn't prying too much about those earlier missions, he’s not entirely proud of everything he had to do.

Dean pauses and thinks about that. "Yeah, I think I got there for a minute. There was a minute or two where I knew you would take care of me no matter what. It felt like whatever you asked me to do was because that's what I would need. Like that?" Dean replies and it's almost like being in school again and he is learning how to read.

"Mmhmm." Roman nods against Dean's hair. "It takes more trust to build up, but I hope we can get you there. And to the point where I do know what you need and can give it to you." Just thinking back to the scene makes his cock twitch, and he wishes he could fuck Dean again already. "So you liked the flail the best? With the smaller leather strips?"

"Well I like all of them... I especially like the way you touched my bruises after you used the crop. But the flail feels cool. It's like- ok this is gonna sound dumb as hell, but it's like dipping your body in soda pop. Every tip snaps like a little bubble." Dean almost immediately hides his face from Roman to prevent the man from seeing his blush.

Dean's embarrassment makes Roman squeeze him a bit tighter and want to protect him. "I'm glad," he says approvingly, "And it does makes sense. I can look for other things that have sensations like the flail does too... and there's..." He thinks carefully, but decides to proceed, just to give Dean the option. "There's other tools, like one that does little bits of electric current... I think you might like that."

Dean sits up and gives Roman an intrigued but skeptical look, "What do you mean electrical currents? Have you ever done it before? I'm not scared just concerned." Dean adds quickly, processing the suggestion even as he says it. "Would you enjoy that? Shocking me? Hearing me scream?"

Roman's breath quickens a little at the thought. "Yeah... I mean, it's not like a cattle prod, it's more subtle. And we'd be careful to be sure it wasn't damaging you." He kisses Dean again before flashing him a wicked grin. "But I do like the sounds you make. I’m not planning to gag you any time soon."

"You can gag me if I'm disrespectful. I get pretty mouthy when I'm drunk or angry. Used to fly off the handle a lot." Dean says with a smile after kissing back. Dean can feel Roman getting hard again and he rolls his hips as he moves to straddle Roman's waist.

Roman groans and gets both hands on Dean's ass. "I'll keep that in mind. And we'll try to teach you better self-control." He rolls his hips up in a slow languid motion. "God, I should have put the plug back in to keep you open. Forgot how fast you recover."

"Just put it back in..." Dean moans wantonly as he grinds back with purpose now. "Please fuck me again. I want you so bad." Dean whimpers as he manages to get Roman's cock to sit between his ass cheeks that are still slick with lube.

Roman grinds up against Dean, hands sliding down to press two fingers into him just to test before he remembers condoms. "Fuck... didn't bring anything up with us..." He knows the thought of fucking Dean raw is reckless and potentially dangerous, but that doesn't mean he's not tempted.

Dean is already riding Roman's fingers by the time the other man thinks about protection. "Fuck... no… but I fucking need it. It'll be fine. I trust you." Dean whines. In the back of his mind he knows this is wrong and way too fast but he can't be asked to care. "Please... I want to be yours. I want to be yours completely."

Roman bites the inside of his cheek hard to give himself something else to focus on. "I want that too, beautiful. God, I really do. But this is where we learn a little patience." He twists his fingers inside of Dean, letting the younger man press back against them. "We'll get tests as soon as we can." Dean whimpers at being told to wait, and Roman swats Dean hard on the ass and then pulls his fingers back. "You've got to let me up to go get a condom, sweetheart.”

Dean bites back a moan at the smack but he relents at Roman's words and slides off the man's fingers and his lap. While Roman gets up and wanders into the other room; Dean gets onto his knees, shoulders down on the couch and shoulders and reaches back to spread his fucked-out hole open for Roman when he walks back into the room.

Roman comes back quickly with condoms and extra lube, but the sight of Dean holding his gaping hole open makes Roman nearly trip over himself to get back to the couch. "You're a fucking menace, you know that?" He growls, pressing right up behind Dean, dropping his head to press kisses up Dean's spine while he rolls on the condom and slicks himself. "So fucking beautiful, I just want to wreck you." He lines up and presses in, the positioning giving him a perfect view of the welts that are still lingering on Dean's back.

Roman's cock sliding into him is like a wave crashing over Dean. It's violent and powerful but a true relief for his hot needy body. "Oh fuck! Thank you sir! Please- I want you to mark me up. I want your bruises all over me. Want to be branded." He rambles as he presses back into each thrust.

Dean slipping back on the honorific drags a near growl from Roman's throat and he leans forward, trailing his mouth over the darkest welts from the crop as he starts to fuck into Dean with sharp, bruising thrusts. "That's it... fuck, you're so good. You take me so easy... wanna make you mine. Make sure no one else makes you feel like this..." He pulls Dean back into his thrusts with a hand wrapped loosely around his throat. "Gonna collar you, beautiful. Then take you to a club and fuck you where everyone can see that you're mine."

Dean moans into the cushions of the couch as his cock starts to dribble out pre cum onto the blanket he was wrapped in. "Want your cum in me so bad. Wanna be yours and be your perfect thing. I'll be so good I promise." Dean rambles in broken words as Roman pounds into him hard and fast.

Roman moans as Dean squirms and whimpers. "So fucking perfect for me. My perfect little slut." He growls, sliding a hand beneath Dean to stroke his cock hard and fast, catching the dribbles of precum to smooth the way. "Tighten up for me, beautiful. Want to feel you."

Dean moans and bites his lower lip as he squeezes his muscles around Roman's cock. It's impossibly large at this angle and it hits him deeper than before. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.... Don’t stop. I need you."

Roman shakes as Dean obeys, the extra friction impossibly good. "God damn, you're so good. Gonna cum in you..." He gets some extra lube on his fingers and returns his hand to stroking Dean hard and fast. "Cum for me, beautiful. You're so close, I can feel it."

The sudden slickness of Roman's hand makes Dean's balls tighten and his body twitch around Roman's cock before he cums over Roman's hand with a hoarse cry. He's racked with after-shocks as Roman continues to fuck into him and he goes pliant in Roman's arms.

Roman can feel Dean continuing to shudder even as he goes loose and relaxed in Roman's grip. He can't resist continuing to thrust into Dean’s body anyway, releasing Dean's cock to take a better grip on his hips and chase after his own release. Roman shivers and bucks when he cums, driving deep into the heat of Dean's body, almost managing to convince his body that he is coming bare inside his lover, truly marking him and filling him up. "Jesus, fuck." He groans as he pulls Dean up and back against his chest, not wanting to pull out, even after a second overwhelming orgasm.

Dean leans back into Roman panting and shaking with pleasure and more intense pain as Roman's hands press into his forming bruises. "Wish you didn't have a fucking condom on..." Dean whines against Roman's lips between kisses.

"Soon." Roman murmurs, "God, the thought of my cum inside you..." He rolls his hips forward again uselessly. "It's intoxicating." He kisses Dean sloppily as he finally pulls out. "You have no idea how bad I want that."

"Why can't we have that now?" Dean whimpers as they settle back on the couch after Roman tosses the condom away. "I'm clean. I know I am. Wyatt was serious about that. Apparently he had lost a whole crew to hepatitis or something and so we all had to get tested once a month."

Roman groans. "It's been longer than that for me. Don't want to take any chances with you." He strips off the condom and wipes them both off with the blanket. "I'll make the appointments... And find a couch or something to keep downstairs." He smiles at Dean teasingly at the second statement.

"It doesn't have to be a couch. It could be a giant pillow or a bed for after we do stuff so I don't have to walk all the way here. Or else I guess you have to carry me." Dean replies as he rolls his eyes. "And I guess that’s ok, I just hate waiting."

Roman hums thoughtfully. "We need a safe place for aftercare and other things... I'll figure something out." He nuzzles into Dean's neck happily. "I'll see if I can make appointments in the next few days for testing... Patience until then, babe."

~~~~~

Hours later, after a shower, they pull on pants and finish dinner. Roman grills some vegetables that combine well with Dean's amazing soup, and they sit too close together on the bench outside and Roman feeds Dean bits of food with his fingers when the younger man will let him. 

Dean volunteers to do dishes if Roman makes the STI test appointments, so he does. He chooses a clinic that will send his tests to the necessary official channels as well, since he was about due anyway.

That night Roman faces Dean and pins the smaller man's hands above his head as he fucks into him, taking both their breaths away with how close he gets, Dean's legs spread wide so he can kiss him breathless as they move together. In the afterglow, Roman wipes them clean and then pulls out some soothing salve and massages it into the few welts on Dean's back that are still swollen from the afternoon. They barely remember to turn off the lights before curling together under the blankets and Roman tries not to think about how easily he's settling into this new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys devolve into domesticity so easily. From here, things start to skip time a little as they settle.


	11. ~Interlude 1~

When Roman’s at home, there are a few heady weeks of experimentation between missions and paperwork. Dean keeps cleaning and improving the house in little ways, and then crawling right back into bed with Roman, eager and hungry as ever.

On the day of their appointments, Roman and Dean both slip into the clean, white-walled rooms of the walk-in clinic at the local hospital for a full panel of tests. Dean is oddly jumpy when they get home and Roman soothes him as best he can without asking what happened in a hospital that sets Dean off.

Roman tests a little of everything that he can with Dean, from tools and toys to different types and styles of bondage. Roman finds himself taking time between missions to set up more and more of the room that has become their playroom. He gets both a plush couch and an enormously oversized bean bag, both with washable covers, and within a week he has to create a new rule that they aren't allowed to actually sleep in the playroom overnight.

Dean settles into the new pace of things rather well. Time becomes segmented into two different lifestyles. First the life where Roman is away and Dean forces himself to stay busy with working out, cleaning the house, and bothering Seth for updates to hold back the worry. And the other when Roman is home and everything moves so fast that Dean loses track as they learn more and more about each other.

Another two weeks later, when the tests arrive and they can lay out the clean reports side by side, it feels like Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one. When Roman lays Dean out on their bed and truly cums inside him for the first time, the pure lust on Roman’s face is magical.

~~~~~

Days start to pass a little faster once Dean’s really settled in.

Dean gets in the habit of meeting Seth outside of the house once a week or so to work out. It’s more or less the only time he needs to leave the house, apart from grocery shopping. He does it more often when Roman has to leave on missions and Seth seems to understand. It’s good to get out of the house after all, and even when he’s home Roman seems pleased for him as long as the house is taken care of.

Seth and Dean practice fighting a little, but more often Dean just does whatever crossfit thing Seth’s gym is teaching that day. It’s interesting, if exhausting, and at least it’s not always the same. They talk more. Dean learns that Seth is basically a shut-in except for his workouts, ordering everything he needs off the internet. Seth learns that Dean wouldn’t even have a phone if he didn’t have to, not because he doesn’t know how to use one, but because he thinks they’re dumb.

Roman stops promising Dean money for being his live-in housekeeper in addition to his submissive, but once all Dean’s new ID paperwork comes through, Seth shows Dean a log in to a bank account he wasn’t aware he had. The balance is more than enough to afford a monthly gym membership to the nicest gym Dean can find that offers proper mats and equipment for sparring practice.

Roman also stops implying that he wants Dean to join Statesman, but it still seems to Dean like being fit and ready for a fight isn’t a bad idea.

~~~~~

Dean laughs as Seth throws a sloppy punch at him an he easily grapples the man down to the mat to pin him. "Good! You've got some basics down.” Dean coaches, “Like I keep sayin’. You got no bad habits, but no good ones either." Seth squirms, but Dean doesn't let Seth up until the guy taps out.

Seth grins, more determined after being pinned for a third time. He squirms his way out from under Dean after he's released. "I know how to move. You’ve seen me do crossfit, and I used to practice parkour... I just need to know how to use it against a person. In more than self-defense if I need it." He pulls back and squares up, facing Dean again. "How do you grapple like that?"

"I'll teach you the grapple...." He pauses as Dean starts to walk around Seth. "... if you tell me about your secret husband. What's he like? How's you meet?” It’s the one thing they haven’t talked about, Seth’s too good at dodging conversations and Dean gets distracted.

Seth bites his lip, shaking his head instinctively. He dodges back as Dean grabs at him, turning to stay facing the taller man. "He... um... I really can't talk about him." Seth glances toward his gym bag where he tucked his ring away before they started sparring. "He's taller than me?" He offers apologetically when Dean narrows his eyes and steps back as if to stop fighting him.

“Taller than you? You wear a secret ring! You gotta have better things to say than that he’s tall.” Dean teases, lunging for Seth again and giving him a respectful nod when Seth dodges again. “Have you even met him?” Dean demands suspiciously.

“Of course I have!” Seth says defensively. “Just not… face to face. We can’t see each other right now. It’s complicated.” 

 

Dean frowns, tone turning more serious. “Not face to face? What kind of asshole lets you wear a ring for him, but won’t come meet you and touch you?”

Seth bristles and decides to change the topic. Talking about himself is safer than where Dean is headed. “Has Roman told you why I’m with Statesman? How I ended up with them?”

Dean shakes his head, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he still expects Seth to fight. “Big man doesn’t exactly tell me everything.” Dean says with a shrug, then laughs when Seth just gives him a disbelieving look. “Ok ok, he would probably tell me. But I haven’t asked.” Dean darts in to try to grab Seth and nods approvingly when Seth dodges. “Turns out I have a lot of other shit to ask him about most days. Sorry princess.”

Seth makes a face and makes a grab for Dean in return. He catches Dean’s wrist, but can’t hold his grip when Dean pulls back. “So a few years ago…” Seth starts, trying to stay focused and distract Dean with his story at the same time. “I used to do hacking work. Some white-hat stuff helping people, and some… not so white-hat. I was still helping people, but I sometimes took from big companies or banks to do it.”

“Sounds like something out of a freaking spy movie, so I’ll buy that.” Dean says, he knows that Roman got recruited because of his sports training combined with good grades. Seth’s story makes more sense.

“So eventually someone else doing the same things I was going decided to show me how much more we could do…” Seth licks his lips, watching Dean as they circle each other. “There are good people out there besides Statesman… but I got sloppy. I tried to show off and let my location slip.” It’s as close as Seth dares to get to the truth. He can’t talk about Hunter or all the terrible things he was doing without knowing it before he tried to get out. Even Roman doesn’t know about that and it’s not safe for anyone to go down that rabbit hole.

Seth pauses for emphasis and then charges at Dean without warning. With surprise on his side, Seth manages to bear Dean down to the mat. Seth grins with victory as he traps Dean’s arm in a rough imitation of one of the smooth pins Dean keeps using. “So Statesman got to me before the cops or feds could… and gave me a choice.”

Seth ties to hold Dean down long enough to prove his point, and then shrugs and sits back on his knees. “I figured I was screwed, but at least it wasn’t prison… and eventually he found me again.” Seth’s fingers trace the indentation on his ring finger where his ring usually rests, making it clear who he means.

Dean scrambles back and sits cross-legged on the mat. “So lover-boy gonna come get you now that he’s found you?” Dean teases, just to watch Seth flush again. It’s adorable.

Seth shakes his head. “Not that easy. I can’t leave Statesman or they hunt me. And they’re not the only ones who would. We can’t risk revealing either of our locations in case… things go wrong.” Seth shrugs, trying to sound casual. “I’m working on it. We both are. But the timing needs to be right.”

Dean takes the serious turn of Seth’s voice as an end to the conversation. “Ok ok, fair’s fair. You did ok with that tackle, but while we’re down here, lemme show you some real holds.” He gets to his knees and starts positioning Seth’s shoulders and arms to demonstrate. By the time they leave, Seth can actually hold Dean down once he gets him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter and late in the day. Thanks for sticking with us!  
> Also, Setra wrote most of this, connecting the more scene-focused parts of the story, so if it feels strange, let me know.  
> I may have to skip posting next week because we have craziness going on, but never fear, there is more to come!


	12. For Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months in, Roman comes home from a mission with another gift. This one is a bit better planned than the first one.

"Did you do anything other than scary spy stuff while you were in Paris?" Dean asks Roman as he brings dinner out to the table the night after Roman gets back from his fourth mission in as many weeks. Dean doesn't want to admit he's been lonely only seeing Roman for a day or two at a time.

Roman smiles, letting Dean set down the plates before pulling the younger man in to sit right beside him. "Thank you for this." He kisses Dean's neck before he settles down to let them both eat. "Mmm. Made some new connections in the fashion world that might be useful to us. Trying to get Statesman whiskey into some high-end gatherings." He knows Dean must have seen the extra hand luggage he came home with, a rare occurrence for Roman who is accustomed to traveling light.

"And I got to sneak away and pick up something I'd ordered for you." Roman says casually. "Think it'll be more your taste than the last gift from abroad." The jeweled necklace hadn't gone over well, though Roman has secreted it away under some of Dean's clothes. If the younger man ever decides to bolt on him, at least he'll have something of stable value to take.

Dean smiles at the idea of a present. Roman likes to spoil him and he's still not entirely used to it. He busies himself with passing the bowls of grilled veggies and strip steak for fajitas. "I started taking those online classes you wanted me to. It's boring but I think I can get my high school diploma in a few months.”

Roman nods and smiles broadly at Dean. "That's great. I know you're plenty smart enough on your own, but having some documentation helps a lot if you ever want to get out into the world." Roman assembles a sort of burrito out of the fixings Dean has presented. "Damn, that's good." He tells Dean after his first bite, wiping his mouth before flashing Dean a grateful smile. "People talk big about food in France, but this may be the best thing I've had in a week."

Dean beams proudly and serves himself as well. “You got home at the right time. I think I just got the spices right for the marinade.” He leans into Roman as they eat, scooting his chair in close.

"Barring anything insane happening, I should be home at least through the weekend." Roman says softly after they've gotten through the initial quiet of devouring their meal. "I thought we might try going out... we'd talked about taking you to a club. Maybe in the city somewhere."

"Really? Like out out? It seems like forever since I've been anywhere much outside of here. But what do you mean club? Like a dancing and drinks club or like... the stuff we do?" Dead asks between bites. Roman finally convinced him to set up online grocery delivery and he’s been super thankful for the easier fresh food, though he still likes going to the store sometimes.

Roman bites his lip, amused at Dean. "Yes 'out' out. And I could take you for dancing and drinks if you want, but I was thinking how much I'd like to show you off as my sub." He watches Dean carefully to check his reactions. As much as they've done, Dean's never safe-worded out, and he’s been eager to learn everything that Roman's offered to try. "You still like the idea of other people seeing you like that? If only I got to touch you?"

"Yeah, I umm I think it would be fun to meet people like us... as long as you were there and I wasn't being... passed around and stuff." Dean replies with a wary smile. As much as he wants to make Roman happy he's still worried he won't be good enough compared to other subs who are trained better.

Roman nearly growls at the thought of that, knowing from personal experience what can go down when a Dom wants to do that kind of 'favor' for his or her friends. "Never." He says firmly, then forces his tone softer. "I don't like to share much.... so I think we can set that as a hard limit for now. You'd be only with me unless _you_ specifically allowed it."

Roman can still sense Dean's hesitance, and turns to face him. "It's not as scary as you're probably picturing. If I can get us into the club I want to go to, we can even get a private room to play in if you don't want to be seen too much."

Dean nods and squeezes Roman's hand a little. "Ok, if its like that I guess it'll be ok." Dean replies before turning back to his food. They finish eating in comfortable silence and Dean tries not to be too clingy to Roman even though he hasn't seen him in a few days. He excuses himself to wash the dishes.

Roman unpacks quickly and then comes back downstairs, setting a plain brown wooden box on the counter before he rolls up his cuffs and grabs a towel to help Dean dry dishes and wipe down the kitchen. Once everything is clean, he pulls Dean into a hug and a gentle kiss. "I missed you." He says softly. "It's been too much travel lately, even for me. How was your week, apart from starting the online GED studies?"

Dean does his best not to blush at Roman's attention. "It was fine. I trained a lot in the gym and unpacked some more of your stuff. Is my present in the box?" He asks casually with a smirk after he kisses back teasingly.

"It is." Roman answers, kissing Dean once more before he lets Dean go to look at the box. "Not much of a surprise, maybe, but I think they'll suit you."

The box is plain but beautifully made, with a neat clasp on the front and a smooth finish. Inside are a heavy leather collar of the type that Dean was drawn to when they shopped together as well as a matching set of wrist and ankle restraints. Each has heavy metal rings to attach to various restraints and smooth padded linings to protect Dean's delicate skin.

Dean picks the collar up very carefully and smooths his fingertips over the perfect metal rings. "Fuck... is this really for me? Like you want me for keeps?" Dean asks in utter disbelief. "I mean like for a while..."

"Of course it's for you. It just took me time to find someone who could do the work properly." Roman steps up behind Dean, "I'm keeping you for as long as you'll have me." He says softly, pressing a kiss to Dean's temple. "You like them?"

"They're incredible. Thank you." Dean replies as Roman careful helps Dean place the collar around his neck. "How does it look? Hope it doesn't look weird."

Roman smiles, tracing the lines of the collar on Dean's throat. "No, it's beautiful." His fingers trace the delicate stylized inlay of his initials at the center front, it's subtle but he's proud of how the design looks. "You don't have to wear it all the time... But damn, it looks better than I'd hoped." He holds Dean at arms length to study him. When Roman pulls Dean back in, it’s for a slow, sensual kiss with his hand still resting lightly at the back of the collar.

Dean wraps his arms around Roman's neck as he's pulled into the kiss and makes a happy noise against Roman's lips. "Thank you.. really. It's been incredible being here with you." He whispers after they pull away for air.

"Sorry I haven't been around for you." Roman says softly. "Is there anything you need? Anything else you want to do while I'm back for a while?" He wants to spoil Dean for some reason, and with the frantic first round of sex out of the way earlier in the day, there's less urgency.

"Hmmm can we... just umm cuddle?" Dean asks quietly because he feels weird for asking. "I've missed you and I want to... to be held by you. It feels good to hold on to you too." Dean rambles slightly.

"That sounds perfect." Roman says gently, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's forehead and moving them toward the living room. Roman settles onto the couch, making sure the remotes are in close reach in case they want some background noise, but not putting anything on yet. He tugs Dean down to sit between his splayed legs, letting him curl against Roman however he wants. "Among a few things I'm not great at, remembering physical affection is sometimes one of them." He murmurs into Dean's hair as he strokes Dean's back slowly. "Don't ever be afraid to ask if that's what you need, beautiful. I wouldn't deprive you of anything."

The talk quietly for several hours, shifting around each other to get comfortable. Roman puts some marathon of ghost hunters on in the background, just because it makes Dean smile. Roman eventually dozes off in the dim living room, awaking a little stiff in the middle of the night and carrying Dean up to bed. Roman knows he shouldn't let Dean sleep in the collar, but for tonight he can't resist.

Dean stirs a little as they settle into bed, and curls into Roman's warmth when he gets back from brushing his teeth. Roman kisses his forehead gently and curls one hand against the back of Dean's neck, stroking his hair and tracing the firm edge of the collar with a sense of wonder and fascination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting, or even just lurking and getting some joy from this story. We love you all so much.  
> I didn't think I'd have time to post because I was just at three WWE events in a row. The feels. They are so real.  
> So this one is short, and to make sure the plot pulls together in editing, I want to slow down how fast I'm posting. So, next promised day for this story will be October 10!  
> You'll probably see things in between on the other stories where editing is a little less intense. Thanks for sticking with us!


	13. Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman takes Dean out into the scene. It turns out that neither of them are entirely prepared for being out in public together.

It’s actually weeks later on a Saturday when Roman has finally managed to secure a spot on the entry list of a suitable club in the next city over. It's not one he's visited before, but also not one he has any history at. They were able to reserve a private room for aftercare and Roman's preferred club is closed for renovations.

"Am I supposed to wear something special other than the collar?" Dean asks Roman from the bedroom as Roman trims his beard. "I don't do lady clothes or anything and I don't think I'd look very cool in short shorts. What do you think?"

"I have some things for you." Roman says, re-entering the room to find Dean shirtless and frowning into his dresser drawer with his jeans hanging nearly off his hips. "I thought either leather pants like the ones I have or..." Roman shuffles through his drawer to where he hid the much smaller alternate option. He lays it on the bed in front of Dean. It's more traditional leather gear, with coverage basically just for Dean's cock and balls and straps around his waist that would leave his ass almost completely exposed.

Dean gives the leather thong a skeptical look. "Ummm... I don't know about this... It seems… um... I would rather be naked I think..." Dean comments as he picks the garment up and turns it over. "Do _you_ want me to wear this?"

Roman stands behind Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist to look over his shoulder. "It's an option. Naked is also an option if you'd really be more comfortable.“ He cups a teasing hand over Dean's crotch, "But I have pants for you as well. It just makes play harder and it would be a damn shame to keep your ass hidden." He doesn't sound disapproving of that, the choice really is Dean's in this case.

"What do you want me to wear?" Dean asks again because he feels a little out of his element and he's never felt this much anxiety about clothes of all things. He leans back against Roman and tries to ground himself again.

Roman can feel the anxiety radiating from Dean and feels immediately bad. "Wear this." He says firmly, hand wrapping around Dean's to close on the straps of the thong. "It means you can wear the collar and the other restraints in case we want to use them. And it will make sure I get to show off this beautiful body you've been working so hard on." He places one large hand over the flat plane of Dean's belly where his abs have been showing more definition every day. "We'll put a suit over it to get in of course." He purrs comfortingly against Dean's ear.

Dean blushes at the attention and nods, "Ok... I trust you." He replies as he takes the thong back. He pulls away to head towards the bathroom. "Be right back."

Roman gets dressed the rest of the way while Dean changes. getting his shirt and jacket on. This club asks guests to arrive in dressy casual clothes and they'll have a space to change, but he wants to see Dean in his gear before they get to the club.

It takes Dean a few minutes to figure out how the snaps and the buckles on the leather straps work and then a few more for him to get it on properly. He stands in the mirror and looks at himself. He's not tan evenly and that becomes very apparent when his skin is exposed and highlighted compared to the dark leather.

When Dean still hasn't come out of the bathroom when Roman is fully dressed with a small bag packed for the hotel he got them overnight, he knocks lightly at the bathroom door. "Dean? You ok in there?"

Dean jumps a little at the knock and quickly replies, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out." Dean walks out a bit sheepishly and gives Roman a soft smile. "What do you think?" Dean asks as he turns around slowly in front of his lover.

"God," Roman breathes, eyes darkening at the sight as he takes in Dean’s whole appearance. "You're beautiful." He steps in close to Dean, sliding his arms around and down to squeeze Dean's ass, "Can't imagine how pretty you'll look after a good spanking."

Dean flushes at Roman's words and he turns his face to hide his blush from Roman but he can't stop a small moan from being grabbed. "I'm glad you like it. I'll have to start tanning nude out back...." Dean comments with a playful smirk.

Roman licks his lips and leans in to kiss Dean. "Mmm, I like the sound of that." He says softly, almost against Dean's lips. "Wonder if I should get some guard dogs then? Make sure no strangers wander in and take advantage of my property." He gives Dean's ass another firm squeeze, just to make sure Dean is a bit worked up before they go. Dean always begs so prettily when he's had to wait.

A rush of pleasure shoots up Dean's spine at Roman claiming him as his. He moans and presses into Roman's hands. "Can we put the collar on now?" He asks wantonly.

Roman nods and kisses Dean once more. "Of course, beautiful." He moves over to open the box, placing it on the bed behind Dean and starting with the collar first. He places it around Dean's neck, careful not to catch his hair in the buckles. "How does that feel?" Roman asks, staying close and keeping his hands on Dean as he presses a kiss to the side of Dean's neck just above the collar.

A small shiver runs down Dean's spine at the kiss as the weight of the collar and its meaning wash over him. "Oh.... umm yeah. It's better." Dean moans as he presses back into Roman's warmth. "It feels better."

Roman feels Dean relax and lean into him a little bit and it makes him smile. "Good." He presses another soft kiss to Dean's throat. "Now, the rest of your clothes please." He says with gentle command in his voice. "As much as I want to show you off looking like this, I'd rather not risk it on the street." He turns Dean around and kisses him, slow and heated, before letting Dean go and stepping back.

Dean whines when Roman pulls away from the kiss but does as he's told. He's only disobeyed Roman once before and was punished for it severely. He understands that Roman is doing this to help him so he walks to the closet and quickly pulls on the black on black bespoke suit Roman had made for him and only fumbles a little with the buttons. There‘s no tie for tonight, so Dean leaves the top two buttons open. The collar is ornamentation enough.

"You look perfect." Roman says with an approving nod, his eyes flicking hungrily to the exposed collar at Dean's neck. He gives Dean a broad smile as he shoulders their small bag of toys and tools. The box with the ankle and wrist cuffs to match Dean's collar are tucked carefully in on the top. Their regular overnight bags are in the car already.

"We should go." Roman decides aloud, offering Dean his hand. "These things start late, but I can't be sure how long we'll stay." He squeezes Dean's hand comfortingly before they get into the car.

~~~~~

The ride to the club is fairly short but that doesn't stop Dean's knee from bouncing up and down with nervous energy. When he goes to bite at his cuticles Roman gives him a pointed look and he stops.

"Deep breaths." Roman says firmly, noticing that Dean's agitation seems more like nerves than his own excitement. "You'll do fine, beautiful. Just stay close and be good. We both know how good you can be." Dean seems to calm down a little, but Roman reminds himself to watch his sub more carefully. He’s learned that Dean will sometimes push himself into situations that he’s not comfortable with before showing signs of anxiety that Roman can recognize.

Roman elects to use the valet parking, taking the bag with them and sliding an arm possessively around Dean's waist as they approach the door and Roman gives them his name, glad that he paid in advance so Dean doesn't have to worry over the cost. They both get a sleek black wristband that indicates their access to the VIP area and an open bar.

A polite but unexcited attendant shows them briefly past a dance floor and several exhibition spaces where subs and Doms at various levels of undress are showing off their skills. She guides them into the VIP area and explains that full nudity or intercourse must be kept to these back rooms. There are rooms which close only with a curtain so that scenes can be watched or heard, and others which close with doors for more private interactions. On the dance floor and in the outer exhibition spaces, it’s encouraged that genitals remain covered. The attendant indicates rooms where they can change and the lockers where their clothes and valuables can be stored, then bustles back off to greet more guests.

Roman looks around with general approval, casting a curious look at Dean. "What do you think, sweetheart? Anything look interesting?"

Dean does his best to remember the all the rules Roman discussed with him when they first talked about this as they follow the girl through the club. He stays one step behind Roman and keeps his eyes down as best he can but the whole place is like something out of a movie. He had no idea places like this were real. Roman's question startles him. "Oh, it's crazy... um Sir. It's really cool."

Roman raises an eyebrow as Dean catches himself and uses the proper address. "You stayed so quiet." He says gently as he steps in close to trace his fingers over the buttons of Dean's shirt. "I thought we would start out there... maybe a couple of drinks and dance a little. You still know your safewords? And you know you can still use your colors." Roman says, reiterating the rules they discussed earlier. "And sub or not, no one but me touches you without permission."

Dean nods and replies, "Yes Sir." He feels more confident this time with the title and he smiles as he starts undressing and folding his suit like he’s been trained. "Before we go out there can we ummm like kiss a little or something... Sir?" Dean asks because he feels like he's about to jump into a a shark tank which is exciting but mildly terrifying.

Roman feels proud and excited as Dean strips. The young man's natural submissive tendencies have been interesting to train, but Roman can't help the sharp shiver of arousal that sweeps through him every time he watches Dean master his own urges in order to obey.

"Of course, beautiful." Roman answers gently, stepping in close once Dean has tucked his neatly folded clothes into their locker. Roman is still fully dressed as Dean stands before him in his collar and the leather harness. Roman slides a hand along Dean's clean-shaven jaw and tilts his face to meet Dean's lips. The kiss starts slow and almost chaste, but deepens to something heated and hungry, Roman trapping Dean's slimmer frame between his own body and the wall.

Dean whimpers and let's his legs fall apart so Roman can crowd in closer. "Fuck..." he says on an exhale as he grinds back against the larger man. He kisses back eagerly. "Thank you Sir..." Dean whispers roughly against Roman's lips. His cheeks flush as arousal starts to take effect on his body.

Roman's breathing is slightly labored when he finally pulls back, nipping and Dean's lower lip and taking in the widened pupils of Dean's eyes. "Mmm. Don't get too excited yet, pet." He teases, keeping Dean close. "There's so much to see."

Roman can't resist staying close to Dean for another minute, fingers caressing the warm leather of the collar. "Help me get undressed too, and then we'll go explore." He says, finally stepping back just a bit and dropping his hands to unbutton his cuffs, letting Dean take the rest of his garments at his own pace.

Dean whimpers a little when Roman pulls away but does as he's told and carefully begins removing Roman's tie, dress jacket, and unbuttoning Roman's dress shirt. He folds each item carefully and puts them in the locker with his own clothing. Dean is tempted to say red light now and just go home but he knows Roman has been excited about this for days and on some level he has too. Dean takes a deep breath and touches the collar to ground his nerves.

Roman watches Dean carefully, seeing him fight down obvious anxiety. When Dean is done with Roman's shirt and coat, leaving only his leather pants. They looked fairly normal with the suit, but look sinfully tight now that he's shirtless and his trapped cock is half-hard.

Roman pulls out the box and carefully slides the first cuff onto Dean's left wrist. "Talk to me, beautiful." Roman says softly as he closes the buckles and takes Dean's right hand. This close and in this semi-private space, there’s room for Dean to speak frankly. "You're being so good, but you're not happy."

Dean's immediate reaction to the question is to deny any discomfort but he knows Roman will be able to see the lie. "I'm nervous. I don't want to disappoint you Sir." Dean explains as he lets Roman adjust the cuffs on his wrists and ankles to his liking. "I guess that fight or flight instinct is kickin' in."

Roman nods his understanding. Stroking Dean's shoulders firmly. As often as his instinct is to be gentle, Dean sometimes needs stronger contact. "And what would happen if you disappoint me?" Roman asks, the question obviously leading. They've only had to discuss punishment a few times, but he thought he made it fairly clear that once Dean took the necessary punishment, there would be no other repercussions.

Dean does his best not to smirk as he looks up at Roman, "I'd get punished.” Dean says, “Like that one time I forgot to ask for permission to cum." Dean replies as he gets a little bit more confidence back. "And I always can stop the scene if I don't feel comfortable.... Sir."

Roman nods, proud that Dean got there. "Good boy." He steps away but slides an arm around Dean's waist to give him a last quick squeeze. "Now let's go show you off, hm?"

Dean nods and follows Roman out into the club. The dance floor and bar are starting to fill with people, a mix of doms and subs decked out in everything from vinyl to leather to chiffon. Dean is a little shocked that there are a few people wearing even less than him. He brushes his fingertips against Roman’s to let him know it's ok.

Roman takes his time to explore the club, making sure to keep Dean visible in the corner of his eye. The dance floor takes up most of the main floor. A wide balcony runs all the way around the room, offering a space to look down onto the dancing from above. The balcony level also contains another bar and several seating areas with plush couches where people can sit and chat. Roman is planning to just pass by when someone calls his name.

Randy Orton is seated on a couch with one mostly naked female sub at his feet. He's dressed similarly to Roman, but with a vest covering his chest and making his tattoos stand out dramatically against his pale skin.

“Randall.” Roman greets formally, "Always nice to see you." It’s not entirely a lie. Orton is part of an organization that Roman desperately wants to take down, and while he’s not here for the job knowing that Randy feels safe enough to be here means that Statesman’s machinations aren’t being noticed.

“This is Dean.” Roman introduces, pulling Dean to stand beside him. He’s quietly proud when Dean avoids eye contact as he was told to do with other Doms. "I see you're still trying to find the perfect sub to suit you?" Roman teases Randy gently. He’s almost never seen Randy with the same sub more than twice in a row, even when he was more active in the scene.

"I'm not the type to settle down.” Randy says casually, standing to loom over both of them.

Roman tenses but squeezes Dean’s wrist to remind him not to react.

“At least not as quickly as you have.” Randy continues, oblivious. “No one sees you for months and then suddenly you show up with this young thing. Where did you find him?" Randy replies as he circles Dean giving him a thorough once over. "Hmmm... still brand new and fresh out of the box so to speak. Quite beautiful, although his scars say you got him secondhand. I know some others who would have a field day with him." Randy's sub stays on her knees as her Dom inspects Dean and Dean has to clench his fist not to turn around and punch the creep.

Roman stops Randy's hand just before the man can touch Dean. "He came to me actually." Roman lies smoothly. "He's been very eager to learn and he's easily the most sensitive sub I've ever touched." Roman says, tone approving and also implying that's it's something to be kept secret. "And at the moment I'm not interested in renting him out, thank you."

Randy chuckles as he sits back down and wraps his subs leash around his fist. "How interesting... there's a few people in the scene who would say you’re not really the best option to train a new sub. Why not leave him to someone a little more... creative." Randy comments with a smirk knowing the comment with get under Roman's skin a little.

Dean lets out a low growl that he can't control at the threat. He doesn't like this man and he will fight for Roman if it comes down to that.

Roman is already narrowing his eyes at Randy and preparing for a sharp reply, but Dean's small defiant noise derails him. He flicks his gaze over to look at his sub who is glaring defiantly at Randy now, body tensed to fight.

"I at least try not to leave my subs with permanent damage." Roman says pointedly. At least trying to mask the bit of bitterness that he holds against Randy for the early days of their association. Randy wasn't the worst of the Doms that Roman worked with on his first assignment in the scene. If he was, he wouldn't be living.

Roman lays a hand on the back of Dean's neck, reminding him of the collar and hoping to calm him a little. "I‘ll take my chances, thanks. I’m not looking for someone to run away after just a few scenes." Roman reminds Randy. "Not that that's a disadvantage from your point of view, I'm sure."

Dean stops growling at the touch to his collar but every instinct he has is telling him to fight and get the hell away from this man. This Dom isn't like his and Dean isn't shocked by that. Roman isn't like other people. But Randy reminds him of the Wyatts in a way he can't describe and it puts a knot in his stomach and a bad taste in his mouth. Roman's hand tightens on the collar once more and Dean adverts his eyes like he should but watches the other sub in case her master decides to attack.

Randy smirks meanly at the interaction between the two, "You always did talk a big game, Roman. But it looks to me like that new dog of yours needs a stronger hand than yours." His sub jerks a little and Dean realizes that Orton is holding a leash. He tugs sharply on it as he stands to walk away. "Enjoy your night, gentlemen. I don't want my pet learning bad manners."

Roman holds his expression steady and holds Dean back until Randy has walked away. "I was really hoping to avoid you meeting that slippery bastard." He says, feeling Dean still tense beside him.

"I'm sorry Sir. I just didn't like him." Dean replies as Roman leads him over to the bar. "I didn't mean to make you look like a bad Dom. You're a great Dom. You're good to me. He shouldn't day that shit about you Sir." Dean adds in a sudden guilt-induced ramble.

Roman shakes his head, turning to face Dean and pressing a finger to his lips. "It's ok, beautiful. I appreciate the sentiment. Randy would have said something no matter who you were or how you behaved."

Dean's eyes darken as Roman presses a finger to his lips and Dean can't help himself before sucking that finger into his mouth and suckling it with a filthy smirk. "I would have fought to defend your honor Sir." Dean says after pulling off Roman's finger with a wet pop.

"Oh, I'm sure you would have, beautiful." Roman's tone stays nearly steady despite Dean's teasing. "Though I promise it would not have been required."

"Would you prefer me to be more thin and damselly instead of a fighter Sir?" Dean asks casually after Roman orders them drinks. Looking around most of the subs seem to be waifish and lithe. Dean is tall and corded with muscle. He looks bigger than some of the doms.

"Never." Roman says firmly, sliding his hand back around to rest over the collar at the back of Dean's neck. "You're strong and capable in your own right. Submission from you..." He pauses, trying to select the right words. "It means something. It's valuable. Because we both _know_ you could resist."

The bartender is giving them an odd look, and he clears his throat as he sets down their drinks. "Take those and follow me." Roman says firmly, releasing his grip on Dean's neck and turning away, indicating that the conversation is over for now.

Roman leads them past the dance floor and to a more secluded area off to the opposite side where chairs, couches and cushions surround a small raised dais. A male sub in on the stage, blindfolded and being slowly tied up by a Dom who is weaving bright red ropes around him with obvious skill.

Roman finds a couch near the back and sits, finally looking up to be sure that Dean was following him all this way. The view of the scene on display isn't ideal, but the attention in the room is focused elsewhere, giving them relative privacy in this public space.

Dean follows closely and is very careful to avoid a few wandering hands the reach out to brush his bare thigh or chest as he walks by. He's thankful he doesn't spill anything. After Roman sits and Dean sets down the drinks on the table it takes him a moment to think about where he should sit. "Should I sit on the floor or on the couch with you Sir?" He asks hesitantly.

Roman was actually considering the same thing, but he decides to let his baser instincts have control for the moment. "On my lap for now." He says decisively. "I like having you close."

Dean is a little concerned, but he gives in and only half way awkwardly takes a seat on Roman's lap. Roman’s right arm is resting on the arm of the sofa, so Dean sits sideways. He wishes his legs weren’t so long and awkward, but he can rest his head on Roman’s shoulder his way. "Is this ok Sir?"

Roman slides his arm in to support Dean as he settles. The position puts him into the perfect position to lean in and nip at Dean's neck. "I'm sorry, beautiful, so much of these places is about seeing and being seen... I've been too used to having you all to myself and Orton wasn’t exactly the type I wanted to show you off to." It's maybe not the right time to admit his own misgivings, but it seems like Dean is having similar worries.

"It's alright Sir. It's not for me, but you were so excited about it that I was too. It is... interesting. Could you tie me up like that Sir?" Dean asks with a chuckle as Roman teases small kisses along his jawline.

Roman sets his drink down and his eyes flick up to the demonstration on stage, where the sub is being lightly flogged, trembling a little on his feet. "Mmmm... I could. But it takes time. You think you have the patience for that?" He can't resist teasing, his hand is chilled from holding his drink and he trails his fingers up Dean's side to flick at one nipple, and then roll it between his fingers.

Goosebumps rise up on Dean's skin as Roman's chilled fingers tease him. "I could learn Sir. If you were willing to not give in to my begging so quickly that is....Sir." Dean teases back as he arches up into Roman's touch.

"And now who's challenging my authority?" Roman asks pointedly, flicking his finger hard enough to sting against the sensitive nub of Dean's nipple. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you _wanted_ to be punished tonight."

A low moan from the stage draws his attention back to it, the sub's trembling knees have finally given out and the Dom moves to add more rope so he can suspend the sub above the stage.

"I didn't bring rope tonight, but the rings on these cuffs aren't just for show." Roman growls, catching both Dean's wrists by said rings to pull them up and behind Dean's head. He can catch both cuffs and the collar loop in one hand, keeping Dean’s hands trapped behind his head. "Should we go see how well they work?"

Dean grits a his teeth and arches his back further as Roman restrains him. "Yes Sir... Please Sir." He replies with a breathy whimper. His cock is already half hard and it's getting easier in the dark space to forget about the other people. "Didn't mean to be disrespectful Sir."

Roman's lips curve in a slight smile, his fingers tightening their grip on the cuffs at Dean's wrists. He glances at his drink on the low table and makes a decision. "Part one of your punishment starts now then." Roman says firmly, using his grip at the back of Dean's neck to force Dean off his lap.

"Kneel. Just there." Roman releases Dean's hands and gestures to the floor by the couch. "I'm quite enjoying the show, so you can start by demonstrating your patience." Roman picks up his drink and settles back into the couch, eyes forward and looking for all the world like the show is the only thing on his mind.

Dean groans as Roman pulls him close and then pushes him away. He slides to the floor with barely a huff before remembering to reply with "Yes, Sir." He does his best to mimic Randy's sub from earlier and watches the show with fascinated interest. Roman has tied him up before but never suspended him like the boy on stage. He wonders what it would be like to be immobile like that while Roman fucked him. He contemplates this while forgetting where they are a little as he rests his head on Roman's knee casually.

Roman finds himself drawn into the demonstration once he starts really paying attention. The dom - Nakamura he hears whispered around him - handles the sub well, working almost teasingly over his sides with showy spinning flicks of the flogger. Watching the blindfolded sub twitch and try to jerk is entrancing. It makes Roman imagine how Dean would look in the same position.

Roman lets his hand move to stroke through Dean's hair as he sips his drink. Punishment or not, Dean's behaving well.

Dean smiles and makes a happy noise from Roman's petting and nuzzles his jaw a little against Roman's knee. His cock is already half way hard in the leather thong and it's distracting enough for him not to mind the cool hard floor on his bare skin.

Roman finishes his drink and moves to stand, pausing to tip Dean's face up and kiss him, slow and hungry. "Good boy." He says softly, little more than a whisper against Dean's lips. "For that, you get to pick where you want to be punished. Where people can see you, or in private? Either way, people will be able to hear you. I know how loud you can get."

Dean kisses back happily and steals another quick soft kiss after Roman pulls away a little. Dean knows he would prefer to go home and fuck in their bed but there's an excitement here being seen with his Dom. After the forced idleness, Dean has actually calmed a little. He bites his lip before he answers. "Behind a curtain, Sir? You wanted to show off after all."

Roman hums thoughtfully. "I did indeed. Up we go then." Roman shifts to stand catching the back of Dean's collar to guide him up to standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One missed week and one rather long chapter. Hopefully that balances out. Remember I'm down to every other week for this story while I try to get some other things up, so I'll see you all again on October 24 for um... the porn. Yeah, it's basically just porn.


	14. Going Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman takes Dean off the floor and they have their own little scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up in the club directly after the last one. It may help to re-read the last one to connect them.

Before he starts walking, Roman slides both hands down from Dean's shoulders, pulling Dean's wrists together behind his back and holding them there by the cuffs. "Don't want you touching yourself while I'm not looking, so you stay in front of me." Roman murmurs, shifting his weight and his grip at the small of Dean's back to move him forward.

"Y- yes sir." Dean says, voice tight as he's frog matched back toward the VIP area.

Roman glances around as they walk, he's used to being more concerned with the opinions of others, but tonight Dean seems more important than any of that. His pace slows as they pass into the back hallways of the VIP area. They pass other open rooms, and Roman moves slow to let Dean enjoy the sounds and sights of other people engaged in scenes or play.

Roman reaches their small reserved room and guides Dean into it. "So much to take in." Roman purrs as he presses teasing, biting kisses to the side of Dean's neck. "See anything inspiring?"

Dean bites back a moan as Roman manhandles him upstairs and into a semi-private room. He bends his neck so Roman can nibble and bite at more of his throat above the collar. "Oh fuck... I don't know Sir. Maybe the harness... so I can't move... the suspended one." Dean gasps out.

Roman looks around the room and takes stock of what he has at his disposal and gets an idea. The sub they watched down on the main floor had his legs bound together, but for his purposes, Dean's legs apart would be ideal. 

"Oh, you have the prettiest ideas, sweetheart." Roman says approvingly. "Stay still." Roman releases Dean and paces the room, checking things. There is a pulley and suspension system mounted to the ceiling of this room. and a selection of tools in a cabinet.

Roman picks up an adjustable harness that will support weight from the shoulders, waist and chest and turns back to slide the straps around Dean. "This will hang you face down." He explains, "And I'll put a bar between your ankles. I want your thighs spread for me."

Dean smiles as he watches Roman fall into his element. He takes a moment to wonder if this is what people who watch their loved one paint or do other inspiring things must feel like. But Roman doesn't give him much time to wonder before Dean is being arranged and bound. Roman hooks Dean’s cuffs and harness together at certain points, and then Dean’s being slowly pulled off the ground. "Oh fuck..." He hisses under his breath as the wide bar between his ankles keeps his legs spread far enough that the thin leather strap of his thong presses directly into his hole and he blushes a little at the sensation. Dean’s hands can just barely curl around the spreader bar, and the position would be uncomfortable if he wasn’t supported well enough.

Roman checks the security of the cables as he attaches them, but the rig looks to be holding Dean's weight easily. He circles Dean, touching his shoulder and then his knee to spin him halfway around. Dean is suspended from his shoulders, waist and ankles, almost in a hog-tie but with his bound wrists hooked onto the spreader bar between his ankles so that his back is beautifully arched and his chest exposed.

Roman trails a hand down the outside of Dean's leg and then slaps the inside of each thigh just to watch Dean twitch. Roman steps away to pick up a flail like the one they saw being used downstairs. "Give me a color, beautiful."

"Green... I'm good. Green... Sir" Dean replies with an enthusiastic smile. The straps cut into his skin a little but that just makes the excitement more palpable. Each strike of the flogger leaves his back and ass warmer with stinging trails of pain that light up his nerves and make adrenaline course though his system. "Thank you Sir."

Roman flicks the flogger hard and fast over Dean's sides and the inner curve of his thighs, enjoying the slight pink tint Dean's delicate skin starts to take on. "Mmm. You're going to have to be a bit louder than that if you everyone outside to know what a good little submissive you are for me." Roman growls, "You're still working on earning the right to cum tonight, and we've got a long way to go." Roman says firmly, setting aside the flogger and turning Dean in the air so Roman can get slide a hand beneath him to cup his cock still trapped in the thin leather of his thong.

"We have so many nice toys here, let's try something else." Roman picks up a thin, flexible plastic rod about eighteen inches long and flicks it experimentally against Dean's side. It's much thinner than the canes or the crop he's used at home and from the sound of it it must sting. Roman smiles smirks and flicks a few strokes over Dean's chest from below, testing Dean's reactions.

Dean moans as Roman touches his trapped cock and he tries in vain to grind into it from his suspensions. "Please Sir. Thank you Sir. " He replies before Roman takes the rod to his sides. He cries out and thrashs as Roman begins flicking the bottoms of his bare feet with the rod. The pain grows to the point where his nerves and adrenaline begin to make him associate the pain with numbing pleasure. "Fuck! Please Sir... Please Sir, I'll do anything." Dean screams out even though he's not sure what he's begging for.

Watching the full body writhing that Dean goes through with each stroke is delicious. "Shhh," Roman soothes, sliding the flat of his palm firmly over Dean's back. "I know you'll do anything. You'll do anything I tell you when you want something. But I'm not giving in to your begging this time, sweetheart." Roman unsnaps the straps of Dean’s thong, letting the garment fall away so Dean’s cock just sways below him without protection or even the friction of the leather. Roman lands a few quick slaps with his hand on Dean's ass and thighs before pulling out lube and slicking two fingers, pressing both deep into Dean without warning and holding there.

Even slow thrusts with his fingers make Dean sway, suspended as he is above the floor, and Roman just teases his prostate roughly for a minute, flicking Dean's sides and belly with the rod just to feel him tense and relax under the onslaught. "You're too pretty for your own good like this, and maybe I've been too nice giving you whatever you want. So we're going to test your endurance a little bit more."

Dean curses as Roman switches between rubbing his prostate and smacking him with the rod. The mix of sensations pulls Dean down further into his head where all he can do is feel and moan and beg. He doesn't know what he's saying all he can do is give in to Roman's demands. "Need you Sir....." He half slurs as his cock begins to drip precum messily on the floor.

"You need me?" Roman asks rhetorically, pulling his fingers out of Dean and flicking one finger against Dean's straining cock just to hear Dean howl. "Or do you just want something inside of you?" He catches Dean's face with his clean hand tilting Dean's head up so he can look him in the eyes. "Too bad for you I don't like sharing, or I could bring some of those pretty boys from the floor in here and you could have your fill of cock. You'd just beg for more while they took you, wouldn't you?" Roman teases cruelly, picturing the scene that he knows he couldn't bear to allow in reality. "Begging like a good little whore with your cock leaking and dripping the whole time. Maybe I'd use your mouth while they fucked you," Roman presses two fingers into Dean's mouth to demonstrate. "Just to make you wait a bit before you begged me to let you cum."

Dean's cock twitches at the thought of being that full despite Roman's strike to the sensitive flesh and he moans around Roman's fingers and sucks them hungrily. He knows Roman would never let another Dom touch him and he honestly doesn't care if no one else ever touches him again. But Roman has inspired a hunger inside of Dean; a desire to be a perfect open hole that Roman takes pleasure in. It's should scare Dean but it doesn't.

Roman wasn't exactly expecting a response, but Dean's tongue curls hungrily around Roman's fingers and he knows he won't be able to make this last as long as he'd like. “You’d learn that no one makes you feel like I do.” Roman

"But I'm not in a sharing mood." Roman concludes, returning to the situation at hand. "So you get a choice. If I fuck you now, pretty boy, you cum on my cock, or not at all." He pulls his fingers free of Dean's mouth and presses Dean's face to the obvious bulge in Roman's black leather pants. "Or I'll touch you, work you... Get you off as many times as you want. But you don't get my cock inside you tonight." Roman steps back, just his hand supporting Dean's chin as he crouches to look into Dean's dazed blue eyes. "What do you say, beautiful? You need this cock inside of you that bad?"

"Want you..." Dean breaths out hot and heavy against the soft leather of Roman's pants. Getting off only once and without touching his cock is going to be hard but not having Roman fuck him sounds worse. "Please fuck me Sir." He decides as he does his best to try and suck Roman's cock through his pants.

Roman chuckles, letting Dean mouth at him desperately for a bit before crouching down to kiss Dean, hard and filthy. Then he stands and steps back to strip off his pants, letting Dean watch as his lower body is revealed. His cock is hard and heavy, wanting this as badly as Dean does.  
Roman takes time to adjust Dean's height in the suspension system, then sets about working him open. Almost as an afterthought, Roman sets the flogger on the small of Dean's back, just to have it close at hand.

When Roman slides into Dean, he groans with low satisfaction. "Such a good toy for me. So fucking perfect." He rocks his hips into Dean, and the swinging action of the suspension means that Dean swings back a little when Roman stills, driven further down on Romans cock just by the force of his own weight. "Fuck, that's good." 

After a few slow thrusts, Roman grabs the flail, laying strokes across Dean's back and sides with each thrust, letting the strokes curl around to Dean's chest and belly as well. "God, you tense up so nice for me." He purrs approvingly, still watching Dean for signs of being too overwhelmed.

Dean moans heavily while Roman preps him and is fairly sure he loses touch with this plane of existence when Roman finally starts fucking him. The suspension makes every thrust harder and deeper and with each flick of the flogger Dean can't keep himself from screaming in both pain and pleasure.

Roman keeps his pace quick and steady, loving the way Dean writhes and tenses around him. "Fuck, you're beautiful." He purrs, "Cum for me, Dean, I know you can. Let go." He drops the flogger in favors of gripping Dean's hips to keep his angle steady, making sure to put direct pressure on his prostate with every thrust.

Dean's arms and thighs begin to tremble as Roman pounds into him and he's fairly certain he's drooling as much as his dick is as he's worked over. "Oh Fuck!" He cries out as he gets closer to cumming. By the time Roman tell him to cum he's already spilling on the floor without control.

Roman allows himself a few more delicious thrusts into Dean's body and the other man tenses and shudders around him. He stills, forcing himself to breathe for a moment before he pulls out. "Good boy." He murmurs with a soft pat to Dean's ass. He lays a towel out below Dean before he moves to lower him to the ground, moving efficiently to release Dean from the straps and clips of the harness once he's on the ground. Roman's movements made only a bit more awkward by the fact that he's still painfully hard.

Roman circles once Dean is free and crouches by Dean's head, helping him up to kneeling. "Think you can crawl for me, beautiful?" Roman gestures to the narrow bed that's tucked into the side of the room just a few feet away. "I know you wouldn't want my cum to go to waste when it could be in your mouth."

Dean nods as he looks up at Roman is hazy bliss. He nuzzles Roman hand that's against his cheek and then careful moves on his hands and knees after Roman towards the bed. The moment Roman sits down Dean is already nuzzling and kissing his way up and down Roman's bare cock. "Please Sir... please can I suck you?" He whimpers yourself from screaming.

Roman groans, low and hungry as Dean's lips and his evening stubble rub over Roman’s cock. "Yes, beautiful." Roman says roughly, and Dean is on him before he can even open his mouth to say more. "Fuck... God, that's good. Don't stop, beautiful, not after you asked so nicely." He slides his fingers into Dean's hair to guide his pace and leans back on his other arm, hips rocking up lightly into Dean's mouth.

Dean may not have spent much time in school but if he knows anything about anything it’s about sucking cock. He used his excess drool to slick Roman up as his hands strokes the base of Roman's hard cock as Dean suckes the head and most of the length up and down his throat like he didn't need to breathe.

"You're so good at that. Like you were fucking born for it. God damn." Roman grits out, giving up self control to let Dean's ministrations drag him into helpless bliss. There’s no reason for him to hold back, so he relaxes and let’s Dean pull him over the edge. He doesn't manage much of a warning when he cums, fingers clenching in Dean's hair as he lets out a low groan of pleasure.

Dean suckles Roman's cock clean with a filthy slurp before he pulls off Roman's sensitive cock completely. "I am eager to please Master." Dean hums as he licks his smirking lips clean.

Roman makes and approving sound, then tugs Dean up for a kiss, pulling them backward to lay on the narrow bed, Dean draped over him like a messy, lazy blanket. The bed is clearly not made for men their size and their feet trail off the end. "Still green there, beautiful?" He asks rhetorically, nuzzling into Dean's neck to let him talk if he's ready.

Dean nods fervently and Roman takes that as a sign that his boy isn't ready for conversation. "Good." Roman says, taking up the quiet comforting patter that he's slowly developed over time with Dean. "You were so good for me. Master's perfect little toy. Loud enough so the whole damn club could hear you." Roman's voice is rough and he kisses Dean, slow and possessive, then tucks Dean's head against his chest. 

As he resumes talking, Roman takes an angle he's never used before in this calm down time. “I love that we show them all how good you are for me. How much you like it even when you're punished. People noticed out there too, you know. All those greedy eyes looking at you, but they can only imagine what it would be like to have you." Roman strokes his fingers slowly through Dean's damp hair, finally falling Silent to let then both to rest for a moment.

"I love you... Roman." Dean whispers softly against Roman's chest. He's not tired enough to fall asleep, especially not in a place like this. But maybe, if Roman doesn't feel the same, he can pretend he was asleep or it came from another room. He waits, silent and still for Roman to react, holding his breath.

It takes Roman a moment to hear that Dean has broken the silence and his heart leaps into his throat as he hears the word that he's been biting back all night. "I love you too, Dean. I'm so lucky to have found you." He strokes Dean's hair gently, not letting himself fully relax because they still have to get their things and re-dress tonight.

"I'm lucky you claimed me as yours when you found me." Dean replies as he smiles happily. He groans as he sits up to look up at Roman. "Can we go home now... Sir?"

Roman sits up as well, kissing Dean again. "Mmm. Yes, let's do that." He's a little slow to get moving and keeps Dean close as they gather their things. He gets passed two business cards on the way out from other Doms interested in playing with Dean and tucks them away as things to consider for another day.

When they get to the hotel room Roman rented nearby and take a slow luxurious shower and bath, with Roman tracing and teasing every bruise left on Dean's skin from their earlier session.

Dean wakes Roman in the middle of the night, always restless when they’re not at home. Roman might have said love for the first time earlier in the night, but as Dean rides him, slow and deep, they both lose track of how many times the words are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... your Wednesday chapter comes a tad early this week. Monday was heck of a day, huh?  
> We're all with you real-Roman, out there in the world. Kick ass, take names, and get well.
> 
> We will still be posting our AUs, but posts on the main story line may slow down for a little (like they did when Dean was injured), as we process how we feel about this and how we feel the boys would handle it.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, commenting, flailing at your keyboards, and everything you all do. We love each and every reader we have and hope we can give you back some of the joy that your words and these characters give us. We really appreciate it.
> 
> I expect to be editing a lot of Howling for You in November while Cal works on NaNoWriMo, so... look forward to that in between this. ^_^


	15. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a rare chance to explore Roman's home office and finds out that his master still has some secrets from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter because it's a short one. You'll still get a chapter on Wednesday too, which is the second part of this particular event. That next scene gets.... very intense. So if the things being mentioned in this chapter (sexual torture, torture porn, serious pain) are not good for you, it's a good one to skip.

Dean doesn't get to enter the office very often. It's where Roman takes most of his meetings for official business and is usually off limits. However, this morning when he read his chore list "Clean Office" had been hastily scrawled on the bottom in Roman's blocky lettering. Even more bizarre was the fact that the room was unlocked when Dean checked. 

Roman’s office is a large room, lined in dark wooden bookshelves and with rugs on the polished wood floor and plush sitting chairs next to a fireplace. There’s not one, but three crystal decanters of amber liquid in varying shades on a sideboard. The whole room is luxurious in a way Dean has come to associate with Roman over the last ten months, although the style is slightly more antique than the rest of the house.

Dean tugs at his collar a little before starting to organize the randomly scattered papers on Roman's desk. Receiving the collar had been more emotional than Dean had been prepared for. It wasn’t the most expensive gift Roman had given him, even up to that point, but it was his and it meant that Roman meant to keep him.

The honor of most expensive gift now goes to the new granite counter tops that they had installed right before Christmas last year. Or possibly the gold necklace that Roman brought back for Dean after his first mission away, when they still had barely touched one another. Roman still won’t tell him what that pretty piece of jewelry cost. It lives in the safe now, but the house one, not the work one, so Dean has access to it if he wants to remember how ridiculously romantic Roman was, even in the beginning. Dean was worried about losing it, or it getting stolen, and feels much better with it locked away.

Dean can’t really imagine life without Roman now. Roman takes care of him in ways he never even knew to dream about before this. Dean works hard to prove his devotion everyday to his Master. 

He's daydreaming about Roman bending him over the large mahogany desk when his hand and dusting cloth runs over the decorative corner of the woodwork and the portrait of George Washington above the fireplace fades to a computer screen and a keyboard flips up out of the top of the desk. On the screen, a blinking line winks at Dean to enter a password. 

Dean knows he shouldn't snoop. This could be important Statesman stuff. But, Dean also knew that Roman put all his work stuff in the safe behind the bookshelf and this must be his personal computer. "This is probably a test... to see if I could find this... hmmm." Dean says to himself as he pulls out his phone and speed dials Seth. "Hey Soda water, I need your hacker skills."

Seth rolls his eyes when he sees Dean's name on his caller ID. He's only running one active mission at the moment, so he pops up a separate window and answers the phone. "Sure, sure. You can have... like five minutes. What did you get yourself into this time?"

"That's plenty of time." Dean replies as he stares at the keyboard. "I need the password to Roman's home computer. Not his work computer, the other one in his office. The one in the portrait." Dean explains truthfully. If there's someone who likes snooping as much as he does, it's Seth.

Seth's eyes narrow. That means Roman has a computer that Seth didn't know about. Not that he wants to let on the value of what Dean's just told him. "Oh yeah? Sure, I can do that. Does it say password or pin number?" He hits a few keys to skim the lists of Roman's past passwords. It shouldn't be hard to guess. "You sure Agent Kahlua wants you in his things?" He asks casually.

Dean chuckles. The fact that Roman's code name is Kahlua always makes him happy. It's just ridiculous. "It says password. I am under the impression this is supposed to be a test of my observation skills. At least that is what I am going to tell him when he no doubt finds out I'm rifling through his stuff."

Seth skims the list and almost laughs. "Well, he's been using a certain number string a lot in passwords: 1207, if that brings anything to mind? Other than that he changes things up... He used to be dumb enough to just use 'Password' though... So on his personal computer I don't have as much to go on."

Dean chuckles again. Leave it to Roman to be sentimental. Dean's birthday, at least the actual one, is December 7. "Anything in his lists about the mission he was on when he picked me up? Anything about fighting, the Wyatts, or me maybe? I'm going to guess I only get one try before it lets Roman know I'm logging in."

"Just a sec." Seth has to mute Dean to offer direction to Agent Vodka on a keypad entry. "Yeah, single entry might be something to be worried about." He scrolls through the list again trying to spot patterns. "Last six months or so, one of his passwords usually has this word in it: 'Tali' ... He told me what it meant in Samoan, like spear or shield or something. Give that a try."

The mention of the word shield makes Dean smirk. "Got it! Let me try it and I'll let you know if we need to flee. How much time do you think I have before he's alerted there is a log in on his home computer? I assume he get alerts like that on his phone."

Dean takes a deep breath and types in [tali1207] and then he braces himself and presses enter, waiting for an alarm to sound or something to explode. But nothing happens and when he opens his eyes the computer screen is unlocked. "Perfect." He murmurs as he quickly starts to read through the folder on the desktop.

"What?" Seth asks, distracted by the mission. "Oh, I don't know. It's more how long you have until he gets back. It's not a mission, what dragged him from your side in the first place?"

"He had to go to the hardware store. He said he wants to make some improvements to the training room here at the house. I think he just wants a better suspension system." Dean remarks offhandedly. He has long since gotten over being shy about his and Roman's love life with Seth. "Hmm this is interesting." He hums when he seems a folder named [Passion Project]. He clicks on the folder and finds it full of video files. He clicks on the first of many and is utterly distracted by it as Seth talks on the phone.

"Fuck!" The video that plays is of a young man, older than Dean but not by much. He's tied up and hanging by his bound arm from a hook on the ceiling. Behind him a man dressed in black is carrying a cat of nine tails and without much pretense he begins to whip the boy harshly. The youth cries out in pain, real and unrelenting pain. Dean almost jumps at the screams as the man in black says something and changes to a violet wand and begins to electrocute the boy. "Fuck!" he hisses again.

Seth's eyes widen as he hears the echoes of screams through the phone. "Whatever you found, I don't think I need to know about it." He shakes his head. "Don't forget your ‘Master’ will be home soon. I don't want to find you dead in an alley because you got into his shit and pissed him off."

"Gotta go. Bye." Dean replies on reflex alone. His wandering eyes have already clicked on a new video. This one of a young woman, strung up like the boy. with welts from a wide strap of leather across her back and torso. She has a ball gag in and her cries are muffled and cut off as the man with her continues to beat her relentlessly. Dean watches in fascination until he faintly hears the garage door opening and he quickly has to scramble to close the folder and lock the computer again. George Washington reappears and the key board flips back into the desk. 

It's only belatedly that Dean realizes that he's half hard and his face is probably flushed. "Fuck." He hisses again as hears Roman come through the door into the kitchen. Dean thinks momentarily of hiding in here, pretending to be cleaning, but not greeting Roman would be more suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Plans:  
> -Howling for You is posting again in November!! It's not Dean/Roman, but they are both there and the plot will be done by the end of the year.  
> -Next updates here on Manners Maketh Man will be 11/7 and then 11/21
> 
> Question for Readers!  
> -If other series of ours have multiple pairings, but cross over (like Endless Road, Adult Situations, and Miles to Go now do), what makes them easiest to read for you all? Small stories in series like those are? Just include the non-main pairings in the chapters of longer works?
> 
> Thank you as always for you comments, I'm trying to reply to all of them, but know that we read every one and they warm our hearts.  
> Have a great week and if you're in America - please GO VOTE ON TUESDAY. Thank you. ^_^


	16. Crossed Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman confronts Dean about snooping too far. Dean confronts Roman about hiding his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn one more time that this is one of the hardest masochism scenes we've ever posted. It goes beyond safe and sane and borders maybe into dubious consent only because Dean doesn't know what he's getting into. Please take care of yourself and don't read if you might be upset by it.
> 
> (It feels strange to dedicate such a violent and emotional chapter to someone, but it is @stingerette1975's birthday tomorrow! <3 Thank you as always for your enthusiasm and support.)

Roman has never gotten in the habit of announcing himself when he gets home, but he doesn't make any particular effort to be silent as he enters the house. He has bags from the hardware store as well as a large one with lunch. They don't do take-out often since Dean likes cooking, but with the list of chores he left for Dean, he figured a reward was in order. Roman is setting his bags on the kitchen table when he senses that something is off and turns to consider Dean.

It's normal enough for his sub to be flushed in the middle of the day, as cleaning, working out, and cooking all involve some kind of exertion in the Texas heat, but something about Dean's face doesn't look quite right. A quick survey of what he's seen of the house tells him that Dean obviously got distracted somewhere along the line.

"Sorry I was out so long... stopped to get barbecue." Roman says, keeping his voice carefully casual to observe Dean's reaction. "How did your morning go?"

Dean feels like the color drains entirely from his face as he walks towards Roman on instinct. "It was fine... Sir." Dean replies quietly as he leans into Roman and wraps his arms around Roman's waist in a tight and desperate hug. He's suddenly both scared and turned on. It's not any feeling he hasn't felt about Roman before but this is more than that. "I'm glad you're back."

Roman lets his arms close around Dean, and now he knows something happened. Even with all the muscle he's built up in the last several months, Dean still feels small when he curls into Roman like this. 

"I'm glad to be back." Roman agrees, "But something happened while I was gone." Roman says, not a question, "Probably something you should tell me about." He isn't sure what could have put Dean into this state. Even since Dean started wearing the collar full time, he isn't always quite this submissive, and he is generally not scared.

Dean knows there really isn't any point in lying but he know Roman is gonna be mad. He can already feel the larger man's hesitancy. "You're going to be angry with me." Dean admits as they wander into the living room to sit on the couch.

"I've been frustrated with you before." Roman says, keeping Dean close as they settle on the couch. Though his tone of voice is more the matter-of-fact master than any attempt to be truly comforting. "How did we settle it before?"

"I took your punishment as the consequences of my actions and it was forgiven. I get that. I just..." Dean replies before sucking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I found your computer in the office. I guess those skills you've been teaching me have paid off… I couldn't help myself. I logged on. And I don't know how I found it but I watched your.... torture porn.”

Roman's eyes widen and his hands tighten at Dean's hips. "That wasn't what I meant you to do when I let you into my office." He says carefully, though Dean mentioning it, Roman can't help picturing his sub in that situation, like he has so many times in his private time.

"That explains why you looks like a frightened rabbit when I got home though. You have questions." Roman says finally, "Ask." Roman can feel now that Dean is half-hard, and feels his own body reacting to the mental image.

Dean groans and wishes his body wouldn't just react without his consent. "Is that... Is that what you really want to do to me? Like really beat me...." Dean asks hesitantly because even though Roman has hit him and used floggers on him, the level of pain has never reached what he saw in those videos. Looking up at Roman he can see the fear hiding behind Roman's eyes. "Are you scared I'll run away if you do?"

Roman inhales slowly. "I've done it before. Never with someone like you..." He shakes his head, trying to find the words. "Would you? Run from me?" He forces his hands to release their grip on Dean's hips in case Dean does want to move. "If your punishment was only for me? If your pleasure didn’t enter into it, or it left marks on you?"

"You found me in an illegal fighting ring where my job was to get the shit kicked out of me. I even liked my job. You take great care of me. I let you collar me. Why would you hide this from me?" Dean protests in confusion. Suddenly it feels like the tables have flipped and he's the girlfriend who found her partner’s porn and is mad about him trying to hide something from her. "It's fine. I mean, I shouldn't have been snooping but I love you. You take care of me and honestly, I got turned on by it. I just don't get why you would try and keep your desires a secret."

Roman watches Dean, the storm of emotions obvious even as Dean obviously tries to stay in control. "I take care of you _by_ hiding this from you. I make sure you enjoy what we do, try not to push you further than you can take..." Roman shakes his head. "What I want... It's safer kept not on a living person."

Roman slides his fingers along the curve of Dean's collar. "Even if you think you'll like it... It's different in the moment." He doesn't want to talk about his former subs. People he met properly, who said they wanted to take what he wanted to give... And then politely bowed out after a scene or two and asked not to see him again.

"In a year, have I ever used my safe word?" Dean counters. He's suddenly angry and spiteful that Roman is treating him like he's made of glass. "I'm not a child and I'm not easily broken. I guarantee I have been through worse than anything you could dish out. And maybe I'm wrong about that but I trust you that when and if I say shield you will stop. You will protect me. You're a good man."

It's a direct challenge and Roman catches Dean's wrists and pins them together behind Dean's back. "You saw what I want." Roman growls. "Saw all those pretty little things screaming and crying. You sure you want to be testing me right now?"

Dean growls right back and uses his core strength to move his leg up and over Roman's lap so he can straddle the man and get into his face even with Roman holding his arms. "Would you expect anything less from me? You lied to me. I gave you everything. You're my world. I want to know everything about you. I want to be able to satisfy you. I don't want you to have to go somewhere else when I can give you what you need!" Dean declares.

It shouldn't be a surprise that Dean is as angry as he is, but Roman still reacts violently. He tightens his grip on Dean's wrists and bites at Dean's lower lip. "I'm not 'going' anywhere else!" He growls. "If you think you can take proper punishment for snooping into my things, then maybe I should show you how wrong you are."

Roman pushes Dean away after an angry biting kiss. "Downstairs." He says roughly. "Naked. I'm sure you snooped enough to know what I want. If you really want this, there are some other tools I need."

Dean can taste blood on his lip when Roman pulls away and he makes of point of smearing the crimson droplets across his lip and chin as he stands up and heads down stairs without protest. He's still angry that Roman seems to doubt him but it's simmered down to a slow bubble of spite in his gut. 

Dean strips out of his tee-shirt and jeans and folds them before pulling on the suspension harness Roman had made for him. He can still have his arms bound and hung above him but the harness will protect him from popping his shoulder out of place, which he's done a few times before.

Roman lets his anger and the edges of his fear settle into cool determination as he retrieves the small locked chest from his cabinet and locks the office behind him before descending to the basement.

Roman sets the box down and strips off his shirt before he looks Dean over. His sub still looks perfect and obedient, though Roman can tell it's killing him not to continue their argument.

Roman circles Dean silently, checking the straps of the harness and securing cuffs around Dean's wrists before attaching the suspension system to raise Dean's arms above his head.

"Legs." Roman snaps, kicking Dean's bare feet apart and leaving Dean balanced awkwardly on his toes until Roman secures a spreader bar between his ankles.

Roman moves to the new box, opening it and pulling out a few new things. Just seeing them again makes his throat tighten.

Dean's not sure if he should be speaking. Roman doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk but he's also not over being angry about this and when Dean gets angry he holds onto it forever. Just to show off his new strength he grabs the ropes that are lifting him off the ground and starts doing pull ups.

Roman eyes Dean when he turns around, setting down the chastity device he had picked up and selecting his stiffest riding crop instead. He flicks it hard across Dean's hip, just barely missing hitting Dean's cock.

"Pretty as this body you're growing into is-" Roman says, letting his frustration show in his tone, "We are not here for you to show off now, are we?" He swings the crop between Dean's spread legs without warning, striking Dean's balls directly just to watch him convulse at the blow.

Dean hisses at the first strike and manages to brace himself for the next series of strikes fairly well although he does cry out at the sharp sting of the crop against his balls each time. The harness and shackles on his arms keep him in place while his spread feet attempt fruitlessly to find any footing beneath him other than on the tips of his toes.

Watching Dean brace against his strokes is delicious. He can see Dean tense for the next stroke and Roman stops momentarily, arm hovering until Dean relaxes slightly before he delivers two quick strokes across Dean's chest, hitting his nipples. Roman smirks at Dean's bitten-off yelp at the surprise change in his assault. 

Roman circles Dean slowly, varying the force and location of his strikes to when Dean least expects it, aiming to cause pain rather than just the adrenaline rush that such a beating can cause. "Just remember, this is happening because you asked for it. Because you decided to snoop where you weren't allowed." Roman says finally, moving over to change tools.

Dean growls at Roman when the large man walks away. Sliding into the same mindless headspace he used to when he was a fighter or when he was in combat training in the military, Dean prepares himself for the next attack. His skin already feels hot and over sensitive, trained to anticipate please as a counter balance to Roman's pain. But Dean is under no illusion that Roman is in a forgiving mood.

"At least you're not making excuses." Roman says lowly, "They won't save you now anyway." Roman shows Dean the long wand that he's picked up just before he touches it to Dean's thigh, watching the muscles twitch involuntarily as the crack of electric current grounds itself through Dean's body. This wand started as one of the most powerful on the market, and now has some of Roman's own after-market modifications.

"I thought about locking up your cock." Roman hisses, using his free hand to slap Dean's languid cock. "Because I don't need you hard for this." He touches the wand to Dean's midsection, knowing the current is enough that the muscle contraction will feel hard as a punch. "But you're such a slut for pain anyway, maybe letting your body show me when you finally realize how much trouble you're in is a better idea."

 

Dean grits his teeth and screams through them as Roman sets his nerves ending on fire. "FUCK!!!!!!" He yells, loud enough that his throat feels raw, after Roman takes the violet wand to his abs over and over again. "Is that all you got?" Dean challenges out of spite in anger and pain.  
Every scream sends a quiet thrill through Roman and watching Dean glare and brace against his body's natural instinct to flinch away is even better than the terrified subs in the videos. "Clearly I'm being too gentle with you." He says, and the look in Dean's eyes is the same as it was in that god-forsaken fighting ring over a year ago. "Something more traditional, maybe." He says thoughtfully, trading out the electricity for a heavy bamboo cane. 

He circles to let Dean see the weapon, but strikes without warning. The first swing of it leaves a growing welt across Dean's back that Roman knows will truly bruise and linger for days. It leaves a sick sense of satisfaction in the pit of his stomach and he swings again, pleased with how Dean grunts and tries to move to compensate for Roman's force.  
The power of Roman's strikes leaves Dean gasping for air. Normally he would have considered tapping out. But this isn't just about pain. This is about proving that he can take whatever Roman gives him and that he'll be here for Roman until the very end.

Dean went through the first phase of torture training in boot camp. He tries to remember what they said about disassociating with the pain. After several attempts, Dean is able to to zone out and just take the punishment. Flashes of his history with Roman hit him as well and he is powerless to control his natural reaction of getting hard.  
Roman takes his time leaving bruises all across Dean's back. He can sense the pain pulling Dean into something like sub-space, but quieter and stronger. His grunts of pain are different under Roman's strokes, and when Roman circles him and sees Dean's cock still hard he almost has to laugh. "Still such an obedient little pain slut for me." He teases cruelly, flicking his fingernail against the head. "Still a long time before this greedy little thing will get any attention."

Roman changes tools a few more times, leaving thin lines criss-crossing Dean's bruises with a switch so thin it breaks the skin on his hardest strokes. In between, he switches back to electricity, sometimes warning Dean what's coming and other times not.

Roman continues until he's nearly exhausted himself. Dean slipping deeper and deeper into whatever training or escapism that's over-ruling his instinctive desire to fight. To Roman's astonishment, Dean never calls it off. Even when he appears exhausted and the noises he makes are little more than wordless snarls of pain, Dean's jaw stays tight and tense, his fingers don't tap out as they've agreed for a non-verbal signal.

When Roman finally pauses to look his sub over, he thinks it may be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Dean's cock has never stopped being at least half hard, despite his body being more concerned with immediate danger than the sexuality of the situation. Dean's body is hanging against the harness, but it doesn't stop his hands and shoulders from flexing against the restriction, trying instinctively to get free.

"Fuck." Roman breathes out. The dark hunger in him that loves his work and savors the marks on Dean’s body is sated for the moment. Roman pulls in a slow shuddering breath before he reaches out to touch Dean's cheek gently.  
Roman is achingly hard, his hands wandering down Dean’s body to feel the effects of his beating. Dean pulls away instinctively, making a tiny muffled noise that’s everything Roman ever wanted and never dared to imagine. 

Roman opens his mouth to say something, anything, to Dean, but can't find the words. Instead he drops to his knees to take Dean's cock into his mouth. His hands rest below Dean's hips, avoiding and bruised skin. It’s the first thing he's done intending to give pleasure since they began.  
Dean's body is braced for pain to the point that he has no resistance to pleasure or a soft touch. Even Roman stroking his cheek sends endorphins rushing through his system as he hangs limply in the harness. He barely manages to pull his fingers into fists as Roman suckles him and he can't stop the tears which come without reason. He sobs, broken not from the pain, but from the sheer ecstasy that begins to shoot through his body like lightning. He cums meer minutes into Roman's ministrations with only one wet, choked off moan.  
The reactions of Dean's body are different in his current state, but even taken by surprise Roman swallows easily. He strokes Dean’s unblemished hips soothingly and removes the spreader bar as he catches his breath. Roman is genuinely worried when he looks up, standing swiftly to stroke the tears from Dean's cheeks and kiss him gently.

"Shhh. You did so well." He manages to say, voice still rough and stunned from exertion. Roman moves quickly to lower the harness and then to support Dean when his knees give out underneath him, leaving his weight still hanging limply. He gets Dean free of his bindings and carries him bodily over to the couch they installed exclusively for this purpose. He settles Dean on his lap, mindful of the bruises, though they'll likely be painful no matter what for quite a few days.

For a long moment, Roman doesn't know what to say. His own cock is achingly hard in his jeans but he knows Dean is in no shape to be helping him out with that right now.  
Dean gasps as he comes out of his haze like a man drowning. His lungs are burning and he can't stop shaking as the wash of bliss slowly starts to fade and the reality of his body begins to set in. He scrambles for purchase against Roman's chest, not sure if he’s fighting to stay or to get away until he settles he does his best to bury his face against Roman's neck.

Roman feels Dean shudder against him and it shakes him a little from his reverie. "Hey, it's ok. You're ok, sweetheart. Shh, you’re ok. I've got you." He strokes Dean's arms gently, avoiding his back and other areas that will need treatment.

"You didn't tap out." Roman says, still in awe that it's true. He knows Dean finds his voice soothing, but his usual comforting patter is harder to fall into than usual. "You let me... You were so good, beautiful. So good for me." He bites back an apology, not sure how Dean would take that.

Dean can't stop crying, but his breathing does begin to even out to a manageable pace. When Roman grabs the soft quilt off the back of the couch and wraps it around him, Dean is grateful enough he would probably let Roman beat him all over again.

Roman strokes Dean's hair as he tucks the blanket around him. Dean has almost never cried in front of him and he doesn't try to interrupt.

"I don't know why I'm crying." Dean whispers after a long twenty minutes of silence. His whole body hurts, and not in a good way. But he does feel much closer to Roman in a strange way. "I feel like I'm just meeting you again. It's like you've been a stranger for a fucking year. Or like you've been wearing a mask." Dean adds for good measure. Roman kept this from him, and that still hurts more than the bruises.

Roman's heart sinks and he resists the urge to squeeze Dean closer to him. Instead he catches Dean's hand and presses a kiss to the back of Dean's fingers and then his wrist. Roman clears his throat before he can talk. "I don't want you to think I've been lying to you... I love everything we've done together, everything you've given me. This..." Roman shakes his head, having started but not sure how to continue.

"Is this what you do at work?" Dean asks. "Is your title as Agent Kahlua supposed to make prisoners feel at ease before you destroy them?" He's not mad. Dean understands that there are parts of Roman's job even Seth won't tell him about. However, he is curious about this new side of Roman and he's kicking himself for not expecting it from what they'd been doing already.

Roman shakes his head. "No. Well... Yes. Sometimes. But ideally no one ever hears my codename or knows that I was there when I do that kind of work." He strokes Dean's shoulders through the blanket in slow soothing circles.

"I have some things that will help the healing, but I really didn't hold back on you." Roman meets Dean's eyes, feeling guilty but also not completely able to regret having seen Dean like that. The reality of it will be something he will never forget.

"Did it feel good?" Dean asks, his mind caught up in a perpetual hamster wheel of trying to understand. There is no judgement in his voice, just hope that he was good enough. Dean himself has even enjoyed fighting and battling for his life in a match up, and there is something entirely consuming and wonderful about being able to put his body in Roman's control completely. But this level... this is insanity. But maybe that's ok. The orgasm afterwards, the minutes of blissed out abandon had been life changing after all. "Would you think it's weird if I thought it felt good?"

"For me it was... Amazing." Roman says after a thoughtful pause. "To watch you stay in control as long as you did..." He strokes Dean's cheek again, gently, not able to put into words what Dean's trust and submission and strength mean to him. "I can hardly judge you if you enjoyed it too, though you'd be the first."

Roman sighs, forcing himself to continue because Dean deserves his honesty at least. "I don't need scenes like that often. I can usually keep myself under control." He says with a smile that tries to be comforting, "But I think there may be other ways for both of us... I should have started teaching you to fight months ago... If we could spar, properly spar..." Roman licks his lips, aware he's rambling, but suddenly the idea of Dean being able to fight him seriously, maybe even to fight him to a standstill, is intoxicating.

"How many other subs have you tried that with?" Dean asks hesitantly. He doesn't want to be rude. He even manages a smile at the mention of formal training to fight but he can't help the twist of illogical jealousy. Roman belongs to him now. "I just... was it ever serious with them?"

"Five." Roman looks away, knowing that the number sounds awful given what Dean just went through. "Each carefully negotiated and recommended to me as someone who had a high level of tolerance..." He shakes his head, that isn't what Dean's asking. "I did maybe three or five scenes with each of them... before anything like today was arranged. I wasn't a good match for any of them." Roman shrugs. "It was always a limited arrangement, either a loan from another Dom or with a professional sub through a club or house.... Until you, I never thought I could trust someone to stay in my life for very long. With what I do... there's too much risk."

Dean considers this. He knew Roman had paid subs for scenes and had had other lovers but this seems to be something more than that. "I've been with you for a year now. Are you still scared I'm going to leave? Is that why you never... took anything we've done this far?" Dean asks with a soft, comforting smile. Despite the ache in his body he's finally calmed down enough to stop crying and to enjoy his time in Roman's arms.

Roman shakes his head, "I tried to arrange things in the safest way to meet those desires. The last was months before I even met you. I figured out that it's not something that I can put on anyone, least of all you. It's just something that happens to me sometimes, like an itch, and if I ignore it long enough, the itch fades. Or a mission offers me another channel for that aggression."

Roman cups Dean's face with both his hands, stroking his cheeks. "I don't want you to leave, I don't think I ever will, but this... even I know it's too much. You’d be right to run from me.”

Dean chuckles weakly as he rests his forehead against Roman's. "I think it's a bit much for everyday. But I want to be here and after experiencing it, it wasn't the end of the world. It was intense and dangerous, but that pretty much describes us." Dean admits with a smile. "I love you. I think I knew I would the moment you kidnapped me."

Roman chuckles, Dean's claims of kidnapping have long since become an inside joke for them. "I should have known back then that violence wasn't what you'd be afraid of." He leans into Dean, closing his eyes and just enjoying his presence. "Let me take you upstairs? You'll hate showering, but we should get some treatment anywhere I broke skin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the last scene before a pretty big time skip.  
> Next update will be on November 21, and links in to the start of the Kingsman: The Golden Circle plotline just a little bit. After that we get into the next major arc. Some new and old friends that we haven't seen in this story resurface.  
> Thank you to everyone who is following and reading this story. It's been a delight to work on and edit, we love hearing your reactions and responses. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Usual Warnings:  
> These characters are based on the CHARACTERS played in WWE, not their actors. This is a work of fantasy and BDSM play in real life requires even more emphasis on consent, honesty, and negotiation. Take care of yourselves out there.
> 
> Other News:  
> -Weekly updates on Howling for You EVERY Sunday in November! (It's our proudest work, and Part 2 is already longer than Part 1. Don't let the crazy tags scare you, give it a peek.)  
> -New story tease... we started writing another AU. It involves dragons. *shhhhh*


	17. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected attack leaves Roman in dire straits and this time it's Dean who has to rescue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is blood and gun violence in this chapter. And not in a sexy way. You have been warned.

The week that Agent Bourbon has to take a trip back to Kentucky, Roman is left in command of the Texas office. They have a few new recruits, but for the most part missions have been the simple things that get swept under the rug while taking bad people off the streets. After more than a year, Roman realized that he had no intention of bringing Dean in for training or shipping him off to fight, and let their lives settle into the kind of domestic bliss he never thought he'd get to have.

It's late on a Tuesday evening when Roman gets a call from one of the junior agents, asking him to head to the office to help upload a mission critical file. He was hoping to head home early and surprise Dean, but Roman heads in anyway, not wanting to try to walk one of the new agents through secure upload procedure by phone. It will make a good training anyway. When Roman is only a few blocks from the distillery when gunfire breaks out. Roman curses as the back window of his car shatters.

A wild glance around shows two low black cars, drug dealers or gang members by the look of the drivers. Another burst of bullets and Romen’s car lurches, a tire going explosively flat. Roman floors it and gets into the garage under the distillery, but not without catching two shots through the door and window of the car, one in his arm and one in his thigh. Roman bails out of the vehicle and manages to limp and crawl to one of the more secure ones. He dials Seth as he crawls awkwardly under the car to get the emergency key and levers himself into the driver seat.

"Tonic, it's Kahlua, I need-"

"Roman? You need to run. I can't explain, just... people are coming for you. Hide." Seth’s usually brash nasal voice is hushed and strained. 

"What? What about you?" 

"I have a plan. Just.... don't come to base, no matter who calls. Run. Now."

Roman doesn't even get a chance to say that he's already _at_ base before the line disconnects and he realizes Seth must have been trying to avoid giving anyone time to run a trace. "Well shit." Roman murmurs to himself, downing the painkillers from the emergency kit and wrapping bandages sloppily around his wounds. He tears out of the building parking garage the back way, mind racing to try to remember the address of his nearest safe house that might not be compromised if their home base isn't even safe.

Roman shifts the car to full automatic, steering shakily with his injured left arm in favor of putting pressure on his thigh bandage with his right hand. The bullet only grazed his leg, through and through, but it's bleeding through the temporary bandage anyway. His left arm is on fire with every movement. He's limping when he parks around the backside of a hotel that he knows won't ask too many questions. He drapes his jacket over his arm so it can hide his thigh, but he can't hide the limp.

Waiting for the elevator is excruciating, but the walk to the room is worse. Roman strips one bed awkwardly, dragging the sheet with him as he heads straight to the bathroom and sinks to the floor. His hands are shaking as he dials Seth for the fourth time, getting no answer. He only hesitates for a second before calling Dean.

Dean is out shopping for dinner when his phone rings. "Hey baby. I thought you were gonna be at the office really late tonight. Did they give you a break?" Dean answers without pause. He's about to keep talking but stops when he hears the grit of pain in Roman's breathing. "Roman? What's wrong? Where are you?" He demands in a hushed whisper. The woman across the aisle from him gives him a suspicious look and Dean flips her off. "Roman, speak to me.” 

"Dean, Dean, relax.” Roman says, trying to sound smooth and confident. The hitch in Dean’s breathing indicates he is failing. “I'll be ok. I mean. I'll live, but for that to happen I need you to get in the car and head towards the hotel in Austin where we spent our anniversary." Roman hisses. 

Dean immediately leaves the cart there in the middle of the produce aisle and heads towards the truck. "Roman, that's forty miles away. It'll take me at least 25 minutes to get there."

"Just do as I say, sweetheart." Roman manages. His fingers slip on the phone, but he manages to press the speakerphone as it lays on the bathroom floor. "Is the first aid kit in the car still? I'll need... some things." 

Roman holds one side of the sheet with his teeth and rips with his good arm to get a long strip of cotton. There's a bullet in his arm, he can feel it, deep enough that it’s going to hurt like hell to get out, but at least he can bind it up. The car Roman took had nothing of substance in it, and he plans to have some strong words with whoever was in charge of that resupply last week.

"I'll be there. And yeah it is." Dean grits out, already a little stressed and growing nauseous from the worry. "Fuck! Ro... What happened? You have to fucking tell me." Dean demands as he speeds out of the parking lot. He has a police scanner in the car, totally illegal, but Seth put all sorts of gadgets on the car and he doesn't want to have to deal with getting pulled over now.

"Not sure yet." Roman grunts, voice muffled as he wraps the strip tight around his bicep. "I got caught in a drive-by and five minutes later Seth said someone was after me. I figure those are connected."

"A fucking drive-by?!" Dean half screams and his foot presses down on the gas pedal further. "Have you been shot? Are you bleeding out somewhere?"

"I'm safe, Dean. It'll be ok." Roman says, voice tired and a bit strained as he works the strip of sheet around the graze on his thigh. Roman wishes he could reassure Dean more, "There is blood, but I wasn't followed. You're all I've got, sweetheart. I can't get the bullet out of my shoulder on my own." Roman hesitates, glancing at the clock. "Where were you when I called? Do you think anyone was watching you?"

"Not unless they were on a really long con and hiring that angry woman who always seems to be at grocery store when I am. I was shopping." Dean explains. His mind races through everything he can remember from boot camp about gunshot wound. "What was the caliber?"

Roman groans, trying to think past the pounding pain in his shoulders. His right hand is pressed against the wound with one of the white hotel towels turning slowly red under his fingers. "Didn't see the guns... feels small though... nine millimeter probably. Harder to trace… because they’re fucking everywhere." He's babbling a little. Roman's been shot with a larger caliber bullets twice, once on a mission and once in training, but he's not had to sit with the wound for this long before. With Statesman you're meant to have support.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, you shouldn't have to worry about this..." Roman focuses on his breathing, trying to do the math from the grocery store Dean usually goes to and the distance and speed. “Get over to the right, you’ll be making a turn soon.” Roman manages weakly.

"Where am I really going Roman? I know you're not at the Ritz. I can lose a tail but I can't lose you." Dean demands. He's crying and he can't stop himself so he just powers through and starts to weave his way back off the highway and through an industrial park. 

Roman chuckles, slow and shallow. Leave it to Dean to figure him out so fast. "I'm at the King's Court. Room 305." 

Dean rolls his eyes and swings back up onto the highway and back towards home. "I'm fifteen minutes away. You better stay awake. I'm almost there. You're lucky I'm in the truck. It's got that giant CSI kit in the back."

"My hero." Roman chuckles, but it's more like a groan. Even putting pressure on the wound in his shoulder isn't giving him much of an adrenaline rush anymore. "I'm awake... You can park on the back side and bring that in. You'll be fine. Seth didn't say... I don't think they know about you. Or else Seth would have called you too. Don't even know who they are really."

Dean flies down a dirt back road, kicking up dirt and dust like a tornado before hitting the pavement once more and peeling across town. He makes it to motel without breaking too many laws in less than 14 minutes. Roman's breathing has gone shallow on the phone and it unnerves Dean. He talks the entire time, making Roman respond to him even if it's just a noise.

"Roman!" Dean yells as he slams through the unlocked door to the motel. There's a trail of blood to the bathroom and Dean lugs the first aid kit with him to the bathroom. He drops everything as he falls to his knees, pulling a half-conscious Roman into his arms. "Fuck... I'm here, Roman... Gonna save you. I fucking promise. You can't get rid of me this easy."

Roman goes tense when he hears the door open, a tiny surge of energy going through him as if he's going to need to fight. It's immediately replaced by relief as Dean appears. He shakes his head slowly, breathing still shallow. "’m still here. Just hurts like a bitch." Roman's knuckles are white, still clenched over his shoulder though the bandages and towels are all reddish brown now. Roman swallows roughly, trying to clear his throat. "You did boot camp... did you learn stitches?" He's not making as much sense as he should be, but Dean's here and that's ok.

"I've cleaned up plenty of gun shots. I was in the military during V-day. " Dean replies as he helps Roman lay down on the towels on the floor before he opens the first aid kit. "Fuck, it looks like these assholes were fucking high as shit. They sure don't know how to fucking shoot." Dean points out as his hands work on muscle memory. He cuts away the remains of Roman's suit and pulls out the remains of the fabric from the wound with a pair of tweezers. "Not that I'm complaining that you are alive, but hell, I could be drunk and shoot better than this."

Roman lets out a pained laugh. "I bet you could." He hisses at the pain, but tries to hold himself still for Dean. "It was supposed to look random... or maybe it really was." Roman rambles. "Should teach you to shoot. Seth knows how... seems silly for you to not have a gun in Texas."

"I feel like you forget I was in the military, just because I was like sixteen at the time." Dean comments as he cleans the area from the wound for a moment before he notices Roman is nodding off again. "Hey, wake up. Roman, please stay with me. I'm gonna save you but I need you to stay awake." Dean pulls on gloves and grabs the full kit. Roman forces himself back awake once or twice more, but by the time the bullet is out, Roman has passed out and Dean's emotions shut down.

~~~~~

Dean's not really sure how but an hour later Roman's shoulder and thigh are stitched up and bandaged and Dean has dragged Roman onto bed to hook up an IV of fluids in his arm. He promptly passes out from the adrenaline rush next to him.

Roman wakes up feeling hungover and sore. He tries to move and feels the tug of stitches and the past few hours come crashing down on him. Roman gropes with his good arm for Dean, getting a grip on Dean's wrist before falling back into an exhausted sleep.

Dean wakes up after a few hours and manages to clean up the bathroom mostly at the expense of the shower curtain. He hooks a a new bag of fluids up to Roman's IV and ends up sliding back in bed. Draped alongside Roman's uninjured side. Luckily the shot through Roman's should had been a through and through and other than some minor cauterizing to stop the bleeding Dean hadn't had to remove and bullet fragments from the body. Once they can get Roman back to the proper healing technology, it will be like the hole was never there.

The next time Roman wakes up, he’s in a bed with Dean pressed up against his side and he feels slightly more lucid. "Hey, sweetheart." Roman says, taking a few tries to be able to make the sound come out. The bedside clock says it's about two in the morning, so there's not much to be done. Roman strokes Dean's side gently where his hand is resting.

"You lost a lot of blood. The bathroom looked a little like a horror movie when I got here. It's bleached now but I'll have to burn a bunch of stuff." Dean replies mechanically. He hasn't been able to really fall asleep, mostly just blackouts from exhaustion. "I thought you had died a few times your pulse was so slow." Dean has been staying close enough to Roman to hear even the shallowest breathing.

Around them, the dark shadows of the motel room swirl. The street lamps shine through the spaces between the curtains and make the dust in the air glitter like falling stars in the stillness of pre-morning.

Roman smiles tiredly. "I never wanted you to have to see that." Roman says, he can tell Dean is still on edge. "You probably saved my life." He says with awe in his voice. "You did so well."

"I know. I just... you don't get to fucking die on me, Sir." Dean declares. He's glad Roman is conscious enough to be speak but the IV fluid from Statesman is high-tech and the foam that fills wounds can keep people who have been shot in the head alive. Roman told him all about it, but it's still a little shocking. "You're lucky you work for a secret government operation that makes frankenstein-esque healing shit. Most of the kids I went to boot camp with died from shit like that."

Roman nods, and Dean's fear suddenly makes sense. Roman got out of V-Day with his fists but he was far from any population centers. He saw pictures of much worse. Inner cities where whole streets ran red. Training camps and construction camps where no one came out alive. The church in Kentucky where one armed man killed sixty people. Roman swallows hard. "I know. I forget what you've seen, sometimes. You're so strong. I'm sorry to put you through it again."

Dean shrugs and moves to get up. He needs to make sure Roman's last round of fluid is set up and see if Seth has contacted them. It's unlikely from what Roman's said but he needs some movement to keep from feeling like his head is going to explode with too many memories. "I don't like thinking that this was a planned hit. If it was they were terrible at their job. Who tries to assassinate someone without hollow points? Also if it was a hit, Statesman is paying for a new car. We just got the interior of the Cadillac redone."

"Dean, stop." Roman says, dragging himself up to sitting to catch Dean's wrist before he can move away. "We'll figure the rest of this out, but...." He shakes his head, fighting the betrayal of his own body as his vision swims despite that he's already started to heal. Dean glares at him and Roman realizes what's happening. He's seeing Dean on a mission. Dean pushing down emotion to do what needs to be done. Roman has to match him right now. "Okay." Roman agreed, giving Dean’s wrist a gentle squeeze. "We'll talk later. Bring me my phone and I'll see what we can find out."

Dean nods and gets up. He grabs Roman's phone and brings it to him before he goes and gets the next round of fluid and bandages. Dean takes a seat on the side of the bed next to Roman and starts to remove the used wrappings and replace them with mechanical efficiency. "I used to have to stitch up the other fighters when I was with the Wyatts too." Dean tries to explain.

"Just another way I'm lucky." Roman says, shifting to lean against the headboard instead of lying down. "I still never wanted to get your hands bloody again." Roman flips through his phones and then sends a couple of coded messages through secure text channels that he knows Seth may check. "You haven't gotten anything from Seth either? He must really have gone to ground."

"Not really. Just a message to 'stay put,' whatever the fuck that means." Dean replies as he hooks Roman up to the improvised IV once more and gets up to toss the soiled bandages. "It sounds like an inside job to me, but that's fucking crazy. You guys are like ghosts."

"We should be." Roman agrees. "But there's always the chance something went wrong...." He sighs as he looks through news. Nothing obvious yet, just reports of a strange rash that seems to be popping up nationwide. Which reads something big, and maybe that Statesman really is involved. "If this is an inside job, we can't just stay here forever. We'll need food, need to ditch the car I stole..." Roman shivers as the cool tingle of the fresh IV starts to run through his arm. "And we'll want to restock on supplies. Since you seem to have used our stash saving me."

"I can head out in an hour or two. There's a twenty four hour Walmart a mile down the road. I can take the car from Statesman and dump it in an alley or somewhere it won't be noticed for a few days." Dean suggests. "The drugs are gonna kick in soon anyways and you'll be out for awhile." He half teases.

Roman groans. "I don't like the idea of you out there alone. Not if there's something like another V-day brewing. And how would you get back if you ditch the car?" He wants to be well again, being inactive has always driven him crazy and it's worse knowing that every hour he rests puts Dean in more danger.

"It's a mile and if it makes you feel better I can take the truck to Walmart and then tomorrow when you wake up we can go ditch the car somewhere together." Dean counter-offers with a smirk, knowing that Roman won't be able to tell him no eventually. He can already see the drugs kicking in as Roman's eyes start looking heavy. "I'll get us food and some clothes tonight. Between 3 and 5 am is the hardest time for a tail to follow you and you know I'm right."

"Do that." Roman says. "And still be careful. You're right but.... You have cash? Should be some in my wallet. We shouldn't use the cards." He frowns, trying to stay conscious, and twists to kiss Dean on the cheek. "Be safe, sweetheart. I don't wanna lose you either."

Dean chuckles and turns his head so he can kiss Roman properly for the first time. "I love you, Big Man. You won't get rid of me that easy. And hey, we get to sleep in a little. Lucky us. I bet they even give you a little extra time off because you got shot."

Roman slides his fingers into Dean's hair and kisses him deeply, reminding himself he's not alone this time. "Love you too. And I trust you." Roman gives Dean's hand a squeeze as he allows himself to lean back into the bed and relax a little. "We'll sleep in a bit and then drop the car and make a plan..." He starts a mental list of the other agents he needs to check on once he's in a better place, but falls asleep before he gets more than a few names in.

Dean stays with Roman until he falls back asleep and then leaves. He takes Roman's gun and is a little jumpier than he would like. The trip to Walmart is uneventful. There's some teenagers there and an older homeless man hobbling down some of the aisles but mostly it's just the night crew stocking shelves and they leave him in peace as he picks up some clothing and food items. He also grabs some stuff to restock the first aid kit. Nothing as good as Statesman’s fancy plasma replacement, but basics. Dean makes it back to the motel in less than 30 minutes and crawls into bed with Roman without much more fuss. They'll figure out what to do in the morning. Hopefully Seth gets back to him. He already misses their house.

~~~~~

The next few days don't end up going smoothly at all. By the time they wake up in the morning, people are starting to get sick and the news is about nothing else. When they go back to the hotel office they find a flustered woman behind the desk who doesn't give them any trouble about paying for an extra night.

They ditch the Statesman car after stripping out whatever they can and cleaning out any trace of Roman's blood. They spend the afternoon and go out exploring in the truck instead, until Roman gets tired and Dean insists they go back to the motel.

Seth reaches out to them later that night, with an obscure message that leads them to his fortress of a safe house the following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got long enough that I'm editing it in two parts. The next chapter will wrap this situation up... and then in December we start what Cal and I think of as 'Part 2.'  
> Fear not, we'll just keep it here and you'll still get new chapters every other Wednesday.
> 
> In the meantime, keep an eye out for other stories on the alternating Wednesdays as well as Howling for You every Sunday and at least one new stand alone coming up... I'm editing so much, my brain is mush guys. Let me know if I missed anything. ^_^
> 
> As always we love your comments and are just glad you're here reading along.


	18. Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Dean make it to Seth and try to see if there's anything they can do about what's going on in the world.

Dean and Roman arrive at Seth's home on the outskirts of town in the middle of the afternoon. The whole world has gone a little crazy since this drug scare started, and Dean has never been more excited to have never done drugs. "Why is it that every time the world is set of figuring its shit out a psychopath decides that need to take over the world and fuck everyone else?" He growls as he dumps their duffel bags on Seth's pristine carpet, collapses on his couch, and puts his feet up on the coffee table with his shoes on just to see Seth's eye twitch.

Seth returns from getting Roman settled in the guest room to give Dean a look and shrugs. "Law of averages? Bad people see an opportunity and go batshit crazy." Seth moves back to his kitchen to make tea more of less on instinct.

"You did a good job on the big guy. Didn't know the bastard was shot or I would have reached out sooner." Seth says apologetically. "I had... Other angles to watch as well."

"It’s cool. Not the first time I've sewed up a bullet wound." Dean replies honestly. He's already exhausted, having stayed up for two days on look out while they waited for Seth to get back to them. "You know anything we don't? He's going to go stir crazy eventually."

Seth hands Dean a mug of tea and settles beside him on the couch. "My... uh... my boyfriend? He's got contacts that were aware of this blue rash immediately. They're working on it. From the science side and the crisis control side."

"Well that's good. They government or something? Should have known only another spook would be dating you." Dean says as he sips his tea. Just knowing that Roman is laying down and that Seth double checked Dean's first aid makes him feel slightly better.

"They uh..." Seth tenses, glancing toward the bedroom. "Not exactly. Dean, I have to keep them off Statesman's radar. I can't tell you more, I just need you to trust me. If they find anything, I swear I'll tell you, but for now we're all safe and that has to be my priority, ok?"

Dean frowns and sets his mug down. "I don't like that, and you know Roman won't either."

"I know, but it's fact." Seth says firmly. "And I don't think either of us want to put Roman out there fighting the good fight with half his blood still in that car, right? At least not until it's really needed."

Dean catches his breath at the reminder of how close he came to losing Roman just a day ago. "Ok. You win this time... just... keep us informed, ok? Dean gathers their empty mugs on impulse and moves toward the kitchen to wash them.

Seth gives Dean a fond look, but stands and catches him, pulling the mugs from his hands. "You need a rest, rock star. There's no sign that anyone is after us right now. I can watch the perimeter for a few hours. Get some rest and I’ll wake you if there's any threat. We’ll talk later.” Seth sighs when Dean just stands there for a second, like he can’t decide what to do. “Can I get you something to eat? Or you just want a pillow and a blanket?"

Dean shakes himself from the shock, realizing how tired he really is. He hates sleeping without Roman. "Thanks, but I think I better go check on the big man. I hope you have groceries, because I am making a real breakfast in the morning." Dean says finally.

Dean extends his hand to Seth instinctively and Seth shifts both mugs to one hand to bump his fist against Dean's. "You got it, man. Just... focus on yourself for a minute, yeah."

Dean nods and turns to head to the back bedroom where they set Roman up. Sliding into the dark bedroom he's not even shocked to find Roman awake as soon as he slides onto bed and has one of Roman's arm pulling him in closer. "Hey there big man."

"Hey sweetheart." Roman says. He's alert more of the day now, but packing up and staying alert for the drive still took more out of him than he would like. "All safe out there? Seth gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, Seth’s security system is even more intense than ours. He just needs a dog. His house is too clean." Dean replies with a yawn. "I'm gonna make you a real breakfast tomorrow. Gotta make sure you stay healthy."

"Mmm. Seth keeps to himself, I've never been here before." Roman agrees, nuzzling into Dean's hair. "Breakfast sounds good. Get under the covers and get some rest first, all right? You've done so well for me the last few days. I can keep watch for a bit."

Dean looks up at Roman unimpressed. "No way, Jose. We are both going to bed because you've been shot and I've been awake for two days. We’re as safe as Seth can make us. We both get some rest tonight."

Roman lets out a pained chuckle. "I didn't say I was moving. Just meant you didn't have to stay up with me. I have some thinking to do, but I like having you here with me." Roman says fondly, though his wide yawn shows he may fall asleep sooner than later.

"Good night Big Man. Love you." Dean whispers in the darkness.

"Love you too, beautiful." Roman murmurs, dropping a soft kiss to Dean's hair before settling down to rest in the dark silence of Seth's safe house.

~~~~~

When Seth emerges from his bedroom after a few hours of sleep, Dean really is awake and cooking in his kitchen. It smells heavenly, but Seth has to gripe a little. "How the hell can you guys look like you do and eat like this all the time?" He teases as Dean puts more butter in the pan and fries hash browns. Seth heads straight for the coffeemaker instead.

"We have a very strict work out regime." Dean responds as he flips the French toast on the grill. "It includes gardening, gym time, and a lot of sex. Oh don't drink that. I found your French press. Give me second to make you a cup. I'll even add frothy milk for you in the shape of a crown since you're a princess."

Seth rolls his eyes. "I'll drink that too, but I need both." Seth says vindictively. "Hrm. I know I should work out more, but the rest of your routine seems unlikely for me to keep up with." Seth settles at the kitchen nook with his laptop, surprised when Dean really does provide him with a superior cup of coffee when his terrible reheated one is finished. "Thanks. Sorry I'm a monster before caffeine. How's the big guy? Sleep ok?"

Dean smiles at the look of bliss on Seth's face when he drinks the coffee. "I don't see you as the gardening type but we should work on the sex part." He turns to plate the French toast and hash browns so he throws sausage on the grill. "Roman should be up in a few minutes. We'll see if he manages to get out of bed. Do you have any fruit?"

"Mm." Seth says coherently, standing to open a bread box on the counter and offer Dean a small selection. "I don't think my usual delivery routes will work, but I want to move your car today, so we can probably still get to a grocery store. Or I have a descent stash of canned goods downstairs." Seth hesitates a moment before addressing Dean's other comment. "And um... I appreciate the offer, but I don't think joining your sex life is really something I'm up for."

Dean laughs at the suggestion as he begins slicing up the apples and grapes to make a small fruit salad. "I don't think you're our ideal third. Honestly I think we sometimes need a third just to help Roman tie me up. With him getting shot though we will probably have to cut suspension out of our weekly schedule."

Seth frowns and sips his coffee again. "Right, well, with that out of the way..."

"You already planning to leave me while I'm injured, sweetheart?" Roman asks, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. He still looks a little pale, but his hair is pulled back and he's standing on his own. He feels the most human he's felt in a while. "It may be a little while before I can manhandle you how you like, but as soon as this..." Roman gestured to indicate the world in general, "Is all over, we'll just have to get that motorized system installed and see how much I can handle." Roman moves easily into Dean's space, kissing his neck and giving him a quick squeeze from behind.

Dean smiles happily and turns his head to give Roman a good and proper kiss. "Never. You have me forever. I found a sling for your arm in Seth’s junk so you don't torque your shoulder." Dean replies as they pull away and he ushers Roman towards the table to sit with Seth before he dashes about to present a proper full breakfast for each of them.

Seth gets up to fetch the sling from his bathroom counter, and then watches with bemused entertainment as Dean lays the table. "Damn, I don't think I realized what a good housewife you are." He says, and it's only half teasing.

Dean winks at Seth at the comment and Roman smacks Dean's ass with his good hand. "Hey, I gotta keep my man happy and healthy." He says as he brings Roman his own cup of French press. "He must like it since he just upgraded the kitchen counter tops for me. I'm still working my way up to brand new appliances though."

"Mmm... next year." Roman says, "I want to wait until I can do some part of the installation myself." They all dig in, and Roman notes that everything Dean made is easy to cut one-handed with his fork. It's the kind of thing he can't even know if Dean did on purpose, but something tells Roman that he did. 

"So we can't fix this mess with the drugs because I'm supposed to be dead." Roman sighs as he finishes his plate and picks up his coffee. "What have you been up to Seth? You knew something was coming right around the same time I got shot."

Seth shrugs and pushes his glasses up further on his nose. He can't be bothered with contacts this early in the morning and performing lasik on yourself isn't recommended. "Well, I've been speaking with some of my... contacts and they caught wind of a small series of incidents that seemed out of the ordinary. They were investigating when they found out we might have a mole. I didn't know that they would be attacking us at the same time as I was trying to hack them."

Dean feels a bit like a fly on the wall. Roman doesn't discuss too much of work with him but he's in this now and he's not going to leave now.

Roman huffs out a sigh. "I haven't been reaching out much, but I can read between the lines from the news and it looks like some portion of the Statesman organization is working the way it should... other branches - including ours - not so much."

Seth nods. "Same. I can give you more detail, but honestly until this all settles down, I'm not sure who to trust within Statesman." He swallow hard, not sure if he wants to talk about his other contacts and the people he's pretty sure he can trust. It's a whole other side of his life he's not sure he wants Roman's judgement on.

"I'm not exactly in any shape to be out fighting at the moment." Roman says, "Even if we knew who to try to help. Do we know where the threat itself is coming from... this crazy drug dealer?"

Seth shakes his head. "Just her name and she was mostly unknown before this. It's making me crazy. She's sending out messages, but they're damn near untraceable." Seth sighs and kicks his feet up onto the unoccupied kitchen chair. "Honestly, her argument isn't even that bad if she wasn't killing people over it. We'd have so much more control if the drugs were just properly regulated."

"Hrm." Roman is already itching at the forced inactivity. He doesn't want to be drugged back to sleep, but being unable to do anything about the present situation or lose himself in the usual distractions of his home life is irritating.

Dean isn't sure he should say anything about politics, preferring to take the noncommittal neutral stance on things. People will always do what it takes to survive, even if it's illegal in someone else's moral code. So he busies himself with clearing the table and providing Roman with a fresh coffee.

"Should just be glad we're all safe, I guess." Roman says as though he's trying to convince himself of it. "We could try to reach out to a few more agents, ones we trust? Get something going..."

Seth shakes his head sharply. "I'm not compromising my location, Roman. Not more than I have. Unless you have somewhere else to build your elite strike team, we are laying low and watching how this unfolds until we can rebuild. The world is still running right now, power, water. It sucks, but without a lab I can't even try to look into an antidote here and that's the only thing that can break the stalemate." Seth can see Roman tensing and tries to calm his voice. "Look, I know people who _are_ working on it. People with better resources and affected people at their disposal."

"Let me talk to them then." Roman says, watching Seth carefully.

Seth shrugs and tries to act casual. "Roman. You lost nearly all the blood in your body 48 hours ago. You scared the shit out of Dean and me. For one fucking time, I need you to trust me and rest. If there is anything that we can do, I will let you know, we will make a plan." Seth closes his laptop and crosses his arms. "Until then, go lay down... or organize my fitness room or something."

Dean doesn't like the air of tension between them all so he does his best to clean the kitchen and squeeze Roman's good shoulder comfortingly every time he passes. 

"Hey, let's go..." Dean whispers after he cleans up the kitchen. He pulls Roman into their bedroom and makes him sit down. "Don't get mad at Seth. We can't always know everything. That's what protects an organization like this from a mole."

Roman sighs, holding up his good hand in surrender. "I know that and I know I can trust him, but if he knows something he's not sharing..." Roman clenches his fists reflexively. It's the only sign he'll give of wanting to lose control of his emotions.

Dean kneels down between Roman's legs and takes Roman's hand into his. "Roman, I get it. I do. Every other day you are the leader of a special ops team for a secret agent society that continually saves the world. It is your job to demand answers and justice. And I've loved you more for it every day since you kidnapped me and bailed me out of jail." Dean explains with only adoration and love in his eyes and a subservient tilt to his neck. "But today, you're just gonna have to be my rock and my partner and let me take care of you because the rest of the world is going to shit and I can't lose you. If you can't relax for you, do it for me. Please Sir... please do it for me?"

Roman can't breathe for a second and he closes his eyes, trying to balance the part of his mind that never quite stops thinking about work when he has unfinished business with what Dean needs. "You're right." He says slowly, drawing in an even breath. "You're right. I have you and it would make me crazier to not be able to know that you're safe."

Roman cups Dean's face with one hand, and then slides his fingers down Dean's shoulder so that his fingertips rest on the back of Dean's shoulder right where he knows the tracking chip is. The thing that keeps Dean safe and under Roman’s protection even if Dean himself doesn't know about it. "I guess this one time, I get to be good for you sweetheart. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Dean nods and leans into Roman's touch with a smile across his lips. "It's ok. I'm sure you'll make it up to me with something ridiculous. However, " Dean replies with a mischievous glint in his eyes, " if you're having trouble relaxing I can always help... relieve some of your tension."

Roman's eyes narrow and his blood pressure must be returning to normal because his cock shows some definite interest when he sees that look on Dean's face. "In Seth's house?" Roman murmurs in mock surprise. "We wouldn't want to scandalize him..."

Dean shrugs and lays his head against Roman's thigh in mock-innocence. "There's a lock on the door. And it's not like I'll be making too much noise when my mouth is busy."

"Seth did want us to leave him alone." Roman says thoughtfully. "Go lock the door, sweetheart. Let's see if we can keep each other busy for a little while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal end note from when we wrote this:  
> Setra: (We don't have to do this if we don't think it's needed. Fuck, Dean is so good to Roman. Better than he deserves.)  
> Cal: (Does Roman want to get head or is this the real end of the shot and sewed up in a bathroom story?)  
> Setra: (I can see this being the end. It'll make ilzehs and stingerette so mad. XD)  
> Cal: (HAHAHA ok, I'm cool with that)
> 
> And that's the end of what we have for the Golden Circle plotline! Seriously, we love you guys! The thoughtful comments and commentary this story gets are amazing and I'm so grateful to all of you!
> 
> I'm going to take some time off on updates for this story until 2019. The next chapter starts a long arc that's much more Dean-centric, introduces some new characters, and gives us some insight into Seth and those 'other contacts' as well... It's a change in tone, but I hope you like it!
> 
> In the meantime, other works continue!  
> -[Howling for You Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715427) just got a new chapter Sunday and will be done by the end of the month! The real world has nearly caught up with Dean's dream and a storm is coming.  
> -Our Teen Wolf/MtG Fusion story [Unlikely Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556882) has a bit to go (and got a new chapter today):   
> -There's a couple more chapters coming of "Unexpected Angle" and may be some bits for the Roman/Dean/Baron stories set in the regular WWE universe. (Did you know we wrote some Finn/Drew in that universe too? Because [we did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714720).


	19. New Mission

All the research shows that the 'Lone Wolf' is a key operator in an interstate criminal gang that has risen to power over the past couple of years. If they can get into his good graces, he could be a key source of intel, but too many other agents have already been involved just to get to this point.

The Lone Wolf Baron Corbin is an enigma, constantly traveling and hard to track. The best way to locate him is through his consistent links to the BDSM community and several local club scenes. Every few weeks, the man surfaces and he's usually looking for a new submissive. It's been years since Roman's last mission in the scene, but the organization is still shaky from the Golden Circle assault so of course the job lands on Roman's desk eventually.

The direction is simple: ‘Get in. Take whatever punishment he wants to deal out. Ask to see him again.' Roman promised Dean that's all that would happen, but Dean wasn't happy about it and Roman isn't too thrilled either. Bourbon didn't say ‘try to enjoy it,’ but Roman knows that will be important too. The wolf will want him to want it.

Roman enters the club with some hesitation. His clothes calculated to be just a little too large in an attempt to make him look smaller. The man he's here to find is known to enjoy piercing and cutting his subs, and Roman needs to look like an ideal target for him.

Roman's shirt is long-sleeved and rests wide on his shoulders to show just a hint of his tattoo without letting too much of it be visible. He has a few very convincing temporary piercings in his nose and ears. His ID lists him a full six years younger than he is, and he'd had to talk Seth up that high. Apparently the man's usual type is a bit younger.

Roman settles at the bar, shoulders curled in to make himself look smaller and more vulnerable as he looks around with wide eyes. There's nothing too crazy going on out here, but he's hoping to look innocent enough to draw the man's attention when he arrives.  
Baron sits near the back of the club in the couch area. He's mostly people watching, laying low between jobs but with the itch of boredom sticking between his shoulder blades. The waitress brings him a third beer and lets him know that someone new to the club had arrived and had signed in as a submissive. Baron paid the staff well to keep him informed. He was between partners and looking for a long term submissive that could handle his desires.  
Baron is not letting himself be overly eager, but he feels a little shiver of excitement at the idea of a new potential submissive. Especially if this one is as big and masculine as the waitress had said. Baron takes his time and wanders over to the bar only after finishing his beer. 

Casually and to not draw attention, he glances over at the beautiful man standing a little awkwardly at the end of the bar. "Damn..." Baron whispers with a disappointed sigh. The imposing man is attractive and if Baron was a less skilled Dom he might even believe that the man really was a sub. He would want to believe it too. But watching the caramel-skinned man tilt his head to the side to expose his throat and seeing him coyly advert his eyes is like watching a child playing dress up. Although Baron concedes in this situation a more apt description would be like seeing a wolf wearing sheep's clothing. He pays for the man's drink regardless.

Roman sees the movement as news of his presence as a new and unclaimed potential sub is conveyed to the man. Baron. Roman reminds himself. It was only last week that they finally got a last name and learned that the first name - as ridiculous as Roman's own - was his legal one and not a pseudonym.

After taking his first drink too fast, feigning nervousness and then drinking a second only a little more slowly, Roman is given a third that he's told was paid for by someone. The bartender indicates the end of the bar and Roman flicks his eyes up carefully to see the man he's looking for at the end of the bar. Roman doesn't even have to slouch to be shorter than the man as he shifts down to sit beside him. "Hey. Thanks for the drink.”

Baron almost laughs at the man's put-on show of nervousness. There's a steeliness behind his eyes that says he's trained in some discipline enough to know better, and from the look of his clothing he's clearly not used to wearing clothing this ill fitting or baggy. He might as well be holding a sign that says ‘I'm dangerous.’ Baron is mildly intrigued. "You're welcome. I hear you had quite the resume. Several good houses vouch for you, even a few less strict ones. It's interesting you aren't collared."

Roman ducks his head and shrugs. Putting on this act is a little easier now and he lets himself think if Dean, imitate the unconscious desire for submission that drew Roman to him so easily. "I've been trained but I'm... Hard to handle." He says, voice pitched softer than it usually would be, trying to convey the kind of deep worry that he’s seen from Dean when he worries he’s failed to live up to role as a sub. "Haven't found the right master yet... I'm alone."

Baron can't hold back a smile or a soft chuckle at the reply. Baron is even more confused why this man is here but he's getting this suspicious feeling that he's being set up. "We all have masters regardless of if they are in this world or the rest of our lives. Is the reason you do not have one in the scene because you're hard to handle or because you would much rather be the one doing the handling?" He asks between sips of his new beer. He is interested in this man but not enough to lead him on. Also, there something about him that feels like a trap.

"I've tried both." Roman admits. It's distressing that Baron can see through him, but there's no reason to lie completely. "Sorry… it seems like you know me, but I don't even know your name." He lets himself sound a little put out, because clearly the original line is not working.

"Is that anyway to talk to a potential master?" Baron teases just to see the flare of anger behind the man's eyes at the disrespect. This is clearly a man who is used to being obeyed and getting what he wants from people. "You can call me Sir if you like but I don't know if we are at a point in our relationship where more formal titles would be appropriate."

"Yes sir." Roman says automatically, ducking his head and averting his eyes. "I apologize, sir." He used to be so much better at this. Or maybe he was just younger and prettier and his first masters were more forgiving. “I didn't mean to challenge you. I'm glad you took an interest in me, sir.”

Baron has to cover his mouth with his hand to hide a shit-eating grin. It's absolutely delicious to watch this Dom impersonate such a textbook submissive. He looks about as comfortable saying ‘I apologize’ as a conservative husband at a live reading of Fifty Shades of Gray.

"Look, I'm gonna tell it to you straight since I don't like to lead people on. You're beautiful..." Baron explains with a playful stroke to Roman's cheek that trails down to his shoulder. "Incredibly so. And I bet you've got lots of beautiful ink that I would love to explore with my tongue. But when you've been doing this as long as I have, you can smell when something isn't quite right. You may not know it, but you’re no more a sub than I am.” Baron lays enough cash on the counter to cover both drinks. “You're real pretty, but you're just not my type. I'm sorry. I wish you luck on your.... hunt. And don't worry, your drinks are on me for the rest of the night." Baron adds the last as he gets up, kisses Roman on the cheek, and leaves before the other man can call for backup.

"No, I- Thank you. To you as well." Roman doesn't have to fake the disappointment when Baron walks away but he doesn't let himself show his frustration. It's possible the other man may still come back and Roman makes a point of speaking to several other Doms throughout the night. It doesn't appear that any of the others see through him quite so easily, though he is larger and older than what most of them claim to want.

Roman waits until he leaves the club and gets into his car to curse under his breath. He told his handlers this wouldn't work, but there weren't other options. It doesn't feel even a little good to be right. Roman drives home, calling in to HQ on the way to debrief and try to plan their next move.

~~~~~

Dean is a little shocked but pleased when Roman arrives home that night after his mission. It's late, past midnight, but he wasn't sure he'd see Roman before morning or mid-afternoon. Dean hates sleeping alone now.

Talking to Roman about getting a dog or cat or something for when he gets lonely has been on Dean's list for a while, but he's never gotten around to it. He generally only remembers when he's in the house all by himself. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was just an animal. "I take it you either caught your man before you had to sell him your soul or he just wasn't that into you." Dean comments with a yawn when Roman slides into bed behind him. "Welcome home. I missed you." He adds happily, curling into Roman’s warmth.

Roman hums softly. He's exhausted, having stayed at the club and flirted enough to be sure Baron didn't think he was a target. Roman sighs deeply as he settles between their sheets. His arms slide easily around Dean, settling the younger man back against Roman's body. "Mmm. Missed you too, sweetheart." Roman tries to relax, but can't quite sleep yet. "He saw straight through me. And said I was older than he likes. But that means I didn't have to... There was no sex. No anything really." He reassures Dean softly.

"I knew it!" Dean exclaims even at a whisper as they settle into each other’s arms in the dark. Roman had shown him a the file of his target and Dean had known it wasn't going to work. "A man like that wants his subs to be young, tall, fit, and strong but not bulky. He wants a lithe pretty body that's tough enough to take a beating. He has a truly sadistic streak and pretend games with pretty little girls and boys aren't enough for him, even though he is attracted to them. He needs someone who is darker, dirtier. Someone he can control and beat without breaking. He wants someone as fucked up as him. You're not his type. You're too... perfect."

Roman raises an eyebrow in the darkness. "We had plenty of history lined up… and I’m a better actor than you think.” Roman can't hide the defensiveness in his tone. “Plenty of other men have gone for it. He didn't even give me a chance." Roman shrugs. "I don't know who they'll send now. We need what he knows, but he won't be tempted by me again."  
Roman nuzzles into the back of Dean's neck. "It'll probably be Seth. He hates field missions and this is the exact type he wants to avoid, but... It'll have to be him. Since that shit with the drugs and the Brits, there's not enough agents to go around for things like this.”

Dean huffs out a laugh at the idea. "Unless you think this guy will be into Seth calling him Daddy and wearing ladies undergarments, I doubt sending Seth would be worth the while. Did he make you as an agent?" Dean asks, mildly concerned Roman has caught the attention of some criminal.

“No.” Roman says, “At least I didn't think so. But he knew I wasn't the type that wanted to be on my knees for him, not really.”

Dean turns around so he can look at Roman's face in the moonlight filling the room. "You could send me. I mean, I'm his type. He doesn't want perfection. He wants... someone like me."

Roman is shaking his head already, but he tenses at the suggestion. "No way. You're not trained for this. And I couldn't go in with you because he saw me tonight. Absolutely not."

"But you just said there's no one else to go. I can wear an earbud and you can be waiting outside all swat-like ready to show up if I need back up." Dean counters despite knowing that Roman will never allow it. "Or send Seth in with me. He can be my watcher."

"Seth doesn't have updated training either and neither of you deserves to have to..." Roman cuts himself off, because Dean had dealt with _him_ as a Dom and the Lone Wolf's tastes, while exotic, might actually be less violent. Roman still hates the idea with his entire being.

"And you probably couldn't get away with an earpiece. I couldn't tonight. He's too observant." Roman sighs and rolls to his back to pull Dean on top of him in the darkness. "We'll talk about this in the morning. I appreciate the offer, I do, but I don't want to see you hurt and this is too dangerous.”

Dean gives Roman a look that says this conversation isn't over but he relents, relaxing and settling in on top of Roman’s chest. It's late and Dean is too happy to have Roman in bed with him to fight again. His legs easily slide open to straddle the older man. Dean leans down and kisses Roman deeply. "I love you."

"Love you too." Roman says, hands sliding up Dean's back smoothly. He returns Dean's kiss easily, letting himself relax a little.

They make love slow and easy, Dean doing most of the work as he tries to pull Roman out of his head and away from the failed mission. For a while, it works. Roman loses himself in heat and pleasure and dragging out Dean's pleasure like only he can.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt,” Roman whispers into the darkness as they settle down for the night. It's hard for Roman to remember the first weeks of their relationship. Two long years ago, when Roman thought he could resist Dean, thought he could live on on his own. The thought seems impossible now. Roman presses a soft kiss against Dean's collar again and thinks of the gold ring sitting in a box in his office. One more step he never thought he'd take. “We'll find another way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time, but we're back!
> 
> While we work on some other things for you, I want to get back to weekly updates, so here we go: Manners Maketh Man Mondays.
> 
> There are and will be some new tags. Hopefully nothing too spoilery, but you know how we do. Read and enjoy, but take care of yourself. We endeavor to produce quality smut for all interests. :P
> 
> This is the first step in a longer arc. Hope you like it.  
> See you next week!


	20. Force of Will

The day after his failed seduction of Baron Corbin, Roman spends entirely too long in meetings trying to determine a new course of action for the Corbin operation. Their office is fairly small, and woefully understaffed at the moment. Several formerly trusted agents either died or had to be dealt with in the wake of the blue rash epidemic and the Golden Circle crisis. Recruiting and training new Statesmen is meant to be a deliberate and concentrated process, but it’s one that hasn’t been moving fast enough to handle an operation of this magnitude.

"You'd have all the backup in the world, darlin'." Champ is saying through their holo-conference. It's the eighth time he's tried this and Seth is not budging.

"With all due respect, sir, the answer is still no. Our agreement was and _is_ plainly for non-field work only. My position dictates that I am not one of your standard agents and my body isn't yours to play with." Seth's tone is getting more annoyed, though he's carefully controlling it to avoid going into his truly petulant or beligerrant range of tones. He's done a lot for Statesman in the years he's been with them, but he has a hard limit and he'd rather be reprimanded or punished than agree to what they're asking of him.

Roman is torn between pride and frustration as he watches Seth stand up to Agent Champagne. No one wants to do these kinds of missions, but when one is important enough, Roman has always had to give in. Seth has a luxury that Roman has never allowed himself.

“Well I don’t _have_ an extra agent to loan out right now.” Champ says, tone annoyed. “So either you all find someone we can trust to get this information, or we’ll have to put this idea back into the cask and wait to find some other way to stop these bastards.”

Roman doesn’t miss the pointed look at him, but he’s already been chewed out for failing to seduce Corbin. There’s not a lot more that can be done to him.

“Understood. We’ll be in touch, Champ,” Agent Bourbon says roughly. He’s been a good leader for them, this new agent Bourbon. Roman quite liked him as Agent Mead the few times they worked together. The old Agent Bourbon showed up with his throat slit at the end of the Golden Circle fiasco and it wasn’t clear which side of the conflict he’d been on. Agent Mead was the senior agent in the area and was a clear choice to step up. He’s proven to be tactful and inventive and Roman respects him. That makes it all the stranger when the call disconnects and Roman sees that both Bourbon and Seth look spooked and distracted.

It’s on the tip of Roman’s tongue to ask why, but then he hears the shouting from outside the door and his heart sinks.

~~~~~

“I’m here to help!” Dean is shouting when Roman finds him, arguing with two junior agents outside Seth’s lab. Roman can’t even imagine how Dean got down this far without an escort.

“No you’re not. Go home. Now.” Roman says firmly, waving off the guards and trying to stare Dean down. For the first time ever, it doesn’t work. “We’re leaving.” Roman says flatly, hand wrapping around Dean’s upper arm warningly tight. “This isn’t the time, Dean.”

"Roman, Kahlua, whatever I have to call you?!" Dean yells as the older man attempts to escort him out of Statesman's Texas HQ. "I don't understand why I can't help! You're being stupid. You know I'm right about this! Why won't you at least let me try?” 

"Because you're not even supposed to know this place exists! You could get yourself killed showing up like this!" Roman hisses, trying to keep his voice down as he fights to physically move Dean out of the building. To Roman’s dismay, his lover continues to fight him every step of the way.

"Agent Kahlua." A stern voice interrupts them and Roman's head whips around to see Agent Bourbon. The older man looks more bemused than enraged, though his eyebrows are arched nearly up into his salt-and-pepper auburn hair.

"Sir." Roman says stiffly, trying to look like he wasn't just wrestling his sub, a victim of one of the criminals Roman caught, out the door of their supposedly top-secret base.

"Sounds like I might need to meet this young man." Bourbon says, eyeing Dean. "You know something about what we do here, son?"

Dean furrows his brow and turns towards the man he has only heard about. Roman's boss is tall and imposing but in Dean's opinion he looks just like any other cowboy in Texas. Dean puts on his best soldier reporting voice. It's been a long time. "You could say that, sir. I've been bunking up with Kahlua for over a year and Tonic and I have been training together since then." Dean replies, hoping he doesn't embarrass Roman too much but having no idea if there are rules here.

Bourbon nods and eyes Roman, taking the slight nod from his subordinate as admission. "Sounds like a fine set of qualifications." He says, "How about we step into my office for a moment?"

Bourbon steps away, taking Dean with him and it takes every ounce of will Roman has not to snatch Dean back and cling to him. They're fucked now, so Roman tries to make peace with it.

Dean looks back over his shoulder, suddenly feeling a little uneasy when Roman doesn't follow. He pauses for a moment and runs back to kiss Roman full on the mouth. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I need to be worthy of you." Dean says before striding away after Agent Bourbon.

Roman can't help clinging to Dean, catching his wrist and squeezing it. He can't force words to come out of his mouth, but he nods firmly before letting Dean pull away to dash down the hallway.

Bourbon glances back and then looks pointedly away from the display of affection. Not in any kind of judgement, but there are things that are meant to be private and this is clearly one of them. He allows the young man to catch up and then leads the way to his office, closing the door behind them. He doesn't sit behind his desk, instead leaning against it to look over the young man fidgeting before him.

"Well then. I'm Bourbon. I’m the senior agent around here at this point. I think I heard Kahlua calling you Dean?" He smiles when Dean looks surprised at being called by name. "Tonic doesn't have all that many friends that he talks about, you know. And I started noticing changes in our young Agent Kahlua out there about two years ago now, just like you mentioned. Thought it might just be him settling in around here, but a... partner might make sense. Changes a man, whether they think it does or not." He gives Dean a knowing look. "And I'm guessing he doesn't keep you in the dark about what we do here?"

"We met when he was on a mission." Dean explains as he slowly moves to stand with his back towards the corner of the room, unconsciously making sure he can't be ambushed. "I've never known him not as part of this. He loves his job. I've been intrigued."

Bourbon considers Dean carefully. "And you came here now? Saying that you wanted to help." He says slowly. Dean is obviously wary and canny, with good instincts. He holds himself like a fighter, like someone used to making themselves look small until the time is right to use strength. It’s the kind of posture that Bourbon has seen on a hundred promising young agents over the years.

"How about you tell me what you think you know, Dean? What made you risk everything to come in here and try to fight your way inside?"

"I looked at Corbin's file. The ‘Lone Wolf’ you're hunting. I know... I know what he's looking for and it's me. I'm.... I'm Roman's sub. And... that means I know what a man like Roman... I mean like Corbin wants. But Roman won't listen to me." Dean rambles.

Dean feels a bit on edge being alone in the room with this unknown man and his feet randomly shuffle to a defensive stance. "I can make this man flip. I know I can. And if that saves other people's lives, then it's worth it. Because it feels like Roman is the only good man in the world sometimes and I want to protect him."

"Well, you're honest. I'll give you that much. And your look... you're right it's what Corbin leans toward." He studies Dean, letting the silence seep into the room. "You've trained yourself to obey Roman? But you won't listen when he tells you not to do this. What will you do if I send you out there to gain Corbin's trust and something he wants threatens what you and Roman have developed?" Personal relationships are unavoidable, but can be challenging. Part of why Roman - Kahlua - had resisted his own role in the mission was because of this boy and their relationship. On Bourbon's side, it's one more note to place in a file, one more strength and weakness to make his agent stronger.

"It won't. At least not on my part. I used to... do stuff like this to get by. I know how to keep it separate. And Roman... he’ll understand." Dean responds, although he is a bit hesitant. "He’ll have to. Saving people is important... more important than us." And if Dean has to be punished when he gets home, then he'll take it. Dean is Roman's. And even if Roman doesn't see it yet, Dean knows he’s the right tool for the situation.

Bourbon tilts his head, learning just as much from Dean’s posture and nervous shuffling as he did from the young man’s speech. After a while, he nods. "You believe that. And I'm not exactly in a position to refuse a new trainee." He says ruefully. "I'll want to see you fight. And act. We're in a time crunch here, but I'd rather not get you killed because you weren't as ready as you think you are." He circles his desk and pulls out a sheaf of paper, checking it before sliding it toward Dean.

"Come sign this. It's not a contract like Kahlua's, not even like Tonic's. It's one time, as a consultant of sorts. But there’s things you'll never be allowed to talk about afterward." Bourbon places his hand over the bottom of the paper before Dean can even pick up the pen. "You saw the whole file? Corbin's particular preferences? This isn't going to be an easy game to play."  
Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "You’ve probably read Roman's file and you probably know his preferences. Even without that, you're a smart man. So it probably shouldn't shock you that that's the part of this case that I'm least worried about." Dean picks up the paper and signs his life away. It's only one mission, but it still feels like a life sentence.

Bourbon nods slowly, taking the paper from Dean. "Alright then. Come back tomorrow morning and we'll go through training and technology. I'm sure Tonic has some toys for you." He gives Dean a little smile. "We appreciate the help, but I'd rather you and Kahlua go have that shouting match you're going to have outside of my headquarters please."

“Yes sir.” Dean says automatically. He knows a dismissal from a superior officer when he hears one and Bourbon seems like some of the commanders that Dean didn't hate when he was in the army.

~~~~~

Roman has been pacing the hallway outside Bourbon's office for twenty minutes before Dean emerges, looking calmer than when he went in but still determined. Roman just turns and leads Dean out of headquarters. He can't choose his words with Dean right now and just waits until they get back to the house.

To Dean's surprise the yelling match doesn't even really begin when he emerges from Bourbon's office. Roman isn't the type to yell. Instead, the entire car ride home is completely silent and it makes Dean's skin crawl. He hates it when people don't talk. Silence is so much more sinister than threats. When they get home, Dean gets out of the car quietly and heads straight for the kitchen. The kitchen is his safe space within the house, but also gives him something to do with the nervous energy that he doesn't dare try to direct outward right now.

"Half of what annoys me is that you're right." Roman finally says, looking out the sliding door from the kitchen into the backyard. He's still angry but trying to control his tone.

Dean is a little relieved when Roman follows him into the kitchen. He does his best to just listen to Roman while he starts what he had planned for dinner. Roman likes things staying on schedule. "I'm not doing this just because I want to be right." He responds when it's clear Roman wants a reply.

"No, you're doing this because of some misguided notion that it's your responsibility to protect the world. And me." Which may have been Roman's plan when he first pulled Dean out of that police station in Kansas. Plans change, but he should have known that he wouldn't be able to keep Dean safe in the long run. "Which it isn't. It should be the other way around."

Dean lets out a slow breath to try and not lash out. "I know when you met me I was a snot-nosed teenager but I had lived a lot of life before then and I've gotten a lot stronger since. You've made me a better man. I want to live up to that. I want to show myself that I deserve you." He tries to explain after putting a pot of water on the stove to start to boil.

There it is again. Worthy. Roman turns to study Dean, his concern barely masked. "Why do you think you need to prove anything?" He asks, almost worried. "Outside of... everything that we have..." Roman sighs, frustrated at his own inability to do this. He can tie Dean to a St. Andrews cross and beat him until he cries, but he can't explain why Dean has no reason to feel undeserving.

"I know that I demand a lot from you. That's how I've always been... but you must know by now that I'm not about to throw you out on the street. Everything you've done, as much as you've grown and everything you've given me... I hope you feel like you had a choice in that. It’s not some endless loan you have to pay back."

Dean throws potatoes into the water while it's still cold so they cook evenly before he responds. "This isn't about us. I mean it is. You've inspired this in me." He comes around the kitchen island to slide his arms around Roman in a hug. "I can do this and it helps you. I've just spent so much time focusing on being here that I almost forgot that there's stuff outside us. And if getting this guy is gonna help you save people, good people, I wanna help you do that too."  
Roman frowns, but his arms slide easily around Dean, one hand sliding into Dean's curly hair to cradle his head. "I thought this would happen." He admits, "Back when I brought you here. I thought I’d train you and send you out to fight in the shadows like I do, but I forgot. Or maybe I just wanted to forget. The last year? I haven't wanted that anymore.”

Roman shakes his head, stroking Dean’s hair. “I love what I do, sweetheart. It is important, but I hoped I could keep you out of it." Roman turns his head to press a kiss to Dean's temple. "You're right that you'll be perfect. And once we get him... I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"If it will make you feel better about it, sure. I'll hold you to that." Dean replies with a chuckle. He leans up for a kiss. "Now, go drink a beer and relax. I have Shepard’s pie to make and a slutty outfit to plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting. It's a delight to me that you're all still in this with us. We love hearing from you and hope you keep enjoying the story!


	21. Anticipation

Roman pulls Dean in and kisses him slow and deep, lingering despite being shooed from the kitchen. "I can help with dinner.” Roman kisses Dean again and then puts a little distance between them, letting Dean go to start working.

"Okay," Dean agrees as he pulls away with a smile into the last kiss. "Can you cook the ground beef for me? It's in the fridge, already seasoned." He asks before going to chop up veggies.

Roman nods and moves around Dean to get a saute pan and start browning the beef. “We should talk through your tactics for approaching Corbin too. Obviously what I did wasn't working, but you shouldn't have that problem.” Dean brushes by him and Roman presses a quick kiss to Dean’s neck. “We know that your submission is… instinctive."

"Mm.” Dean says softly, leaning into Roman for a moment. “Okay, so tell me more about him. Outside the files. Is he handsome? Did you.... I don't know... would you have been into it if he’d taken your bait?”

"He’s tall.” Roman says thoughtfully, trying to pull out details that Dean couldn’t have learned from the files. “Taller than me by a good few inches. Tattoos down both arms. He’s smart too, saw straight through me. Said I was no more a sub that he was." Roman talks through most of the details of his short conversation with Baron in the club as they work together on dinner. "And he wasn't unattractive. Not my type outside of the job, but not deformed or scarred that I could see. Which is saying something in his line of work."

Dean rolls his eyes at Roman's clinical explanation. "No wonder he wasn't feeling it. You sound like a robot." Dean teases while slicing up carrots. "Do you respect him? As a Dom I mean? Do we know anything about that. Do you think he'll follow rules and stuff?"

Roman frowns and shrugs, "I wasn't this analytical with him. Or I tried not to be. I tried to be more... well, like you, honestly. I was out of practice." He defends, taking the vegetables from Dean to start them cooking as well. "I didn't get as far as a scene with him, but his reputation says that he does respect hard limits. Most of his former subs are still alive and well, as far as we can tell. He doesn’t target the people he plays with, the saves that for the job. He has moderate pull with a lot of clubs and good contacts in the community, but he might push you." Roman says, hesitantly, "Especially after he's just been disappointed and suspicious of me."

"Do you think he knows you're an agent?" Dean inquires again as he begins to shuck fresh peas from their garden. The image of Roman, glistening with sweat, shirtless, as he pulls weeds in the garden immediately floods Dean's memory and he bites his lip against the surge of arousal that accompanies it. He tries to enjoy the residual image in his mind while trying to devote his attention to Roman's answer.

Roman shakes his head. "He knew I wasn't right for him, maybe suspected that I wanted something from him. But he can't know about Statesman. We're ghosts. If he suspects anything, I’d guess he thinks FBI or something." Roman continues, moving easily out of the way as Dean adds ingredients to the pan and more-or-less takes over the cooking process. "I think we planned too well for him.” Roman admits. “I need to talk to Seth... We may want to send you in with weaker references. Like you said ... He wants _you_. He just hasn't met you yet." Roman slides his hand across Dean's waist as he moves past, smiling when Dean shudders a little at the touch. "Everything all right, sweetheart?"

Dean chuckles and leans back against Roman for a moment. "Just thinking about you being all domestic. It's pretty freaking hot." Dean replies with a smirk. "And I think that's probably for the best. I've only had you to train me. I don't know any of the formal ways to address a Dom or anything. It's all just what you taught me and what felt right."

Roman smiles, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek. "Well, the yard and garden work will take more time in the summer. I hope I'm around for it." He has to move away a bit to keep focused. "I think the story closest to the truth will work best for you. It'll be clear you have some training, but...." Roman has to pause, trying to put what he feels about Dean into words. "I wasn't lying when I called you a marvel, Dean. Your submission is so natural that it's still surprising when you fight. Even after all this time, you have a spark. To a man like me, it's intoxicating. We have to hope that Corbin feels the same."

Dean laughs as he sets up the cooked potatoes in the fancy mixer along with butter, milk, and seasoning. "I'm glad that you keep me around for more than my cooking." Dean jokes. Dean's not sure what would happen if he ever had to leave this house, their house, and the garden and the library and Roman. Everything is perfect the way things are and suddenly the fear of messing that all up with this mission hits Dean like a punch to the gut.

Roman smiles as he finishes the last of the current dishes and moves back to slide his arms around Dean's waist again. "The cooking was a nice surprise... And I would have kept you around just for that if you wanted the job, but I am very glad you pushed to have more." He waits until Dean has started the potatoes mixing to lean around and kiss him. "Even if it means I've spent more than I ever planned to on fancy kitchen gadgets."

Dean kisses back deeply and is happy for the distraction. "You moved into this house without measuring cups. I grew up in a trailer park and we still had measuring cups! I honestly don't know how you would have survived for long." Dean answers playfully as he wraps his arm around Roman's neck.

Roman snorts. "Primarily on take out and one of those pre-measured meal subscription plans I imagine." He slides his arms under Dean's ass to lift him up to sit on the counter beside the mixer. "I meant to learn more once I was settled in the house, but you've been a much more pleasant teacher than the internet." He has to tip his head up to kiss Dean at this angle. "I don't want to lose you to this damn mission." Roman admits softly, because that's the real fear here.

Dean flips the mixer off so he can kiss Roman at his leisure. "You're never going to lose me. You're my master, my partner, my... lover. You're under my skin and in my head and I fucking love you and no one is going to tear us apart. We're stronger than that." Dean declares between passionate kisses.

Roman kisses Dean hungrily and prays to any God he or his family has ever believed in that it's true. "I know. Some days I can't even remember what my life was like before you were in it. I'll fight for you if it comes to that." They continue to kiss eagerly, before Roman finally remembers they're meant to be doing simmering else. "Will we ruin dinner if I take you right here?"

"Give me five minutes to put it all in the oven while you get the lube." Dean moans against Roman's lips as his grinds his hips against Roman’s.

Roman groans and kisses Dean again. "God, you're fucking perfect." He says fervently, grinding his hips once more against Dean's before he steps back to cup Dean’s cheek and kiss him once, more chastely. "Work fast." Roman says before he strides away to gather supplies.

Dean groans when Roman leaves him but he's quick to put all the ingredients in the glass pan, top it with cheese and pop it in the oven to cook for an hour. "That should be plenty of time to fuck and clean up." Dean comments to himself as he wipes off the granite counter top and then strips down to his boxers, his clothing neatly folded and placed on the breakfast nook table.

When Roman gets back, bearing lube as directed along with a few extra supplies, he catches sight of Dean's neatly folded clothes out of the corner of his eye. It's a reminder of Dean's submission as much as his collar or cuffs would be. The collar Dean didn’t wear into the office, Roman realizes belatedly. "You're so damn good to me." Roman purrs, resuming his position between Dean's knees where Dean is perched on the counter. "So smart and beautiful, even when you start the day out fighting me."

Dean shrugs and spreads his legs wider so he can wrap them around Roman's waist. "I do what I can to make sure my man is satisfied." He leans in to kiss Roman, wet and filthy. "Want you so much. I need you in me before this mission."

Roman groans, letting his hands wander Dean's body. "Wanna fill you up." He says between deep kisses as his hands slide into Dean's silky boxers. "I wanna eel my cum dripping out of you…” Roman purrs, “It may be the last time in a while. If things go well with Corbin, we'll have to wait on tests again…” Roman lets out a growl is almost feral at the realization and frustration of that thought and he grips Dean’s hips tighter. Roman kisses Dean once more, biting and possessive, before he presses Dean back to lie on the cleared counter and strips off Dean's boxers.  
Once he’s stripped Dean bare, Roman wastes no time in dropping his mouth to tease kisses up Dean's inner thighs and then across his balls and perineum, strong arms lifting Dean’s hips foa a better angle. "God, I love how you whine when you know what's coming… every damn time." He says fondly, licking over Dean's entrance with teasing strokes of his tongue before circling it with one slick finger.  
Dean hadn't thought about the risks of what he’s agreed to do. "I fucking hate wearing condoms..." He whines, but it's bitten off by a loud moan as Roman pushes his fingers and tongue inside him. "Fuck, come on, Roman... stretch me out... we fucked last night... I'm still loose enough."

Roman murmurs approval as his fingers slide easily in and out. "We fuck damn near every night and even your body still needs time to adjust a little." He says, almost scolding when he pulls away to add more lube.

"We'll have to go back to protection for a bit... _If_ things go well with Corbin. But that doesn't stop me from marking you now." Roman keeps working Dean open for a few minutes just to tease, loving every needy sound he can pull from his the slim body under his hands. Once Dean is pleading, Roman finally slicks his cock and pulls Dean's hips forward so he can press into him. The counter is just slightly too high for this, but it feels so good to be inside of Dean that Roman doesn't care.

Dean arches his back in pleasure as Roman fills him and he clings to the side of the counter to stay in place as Roman's thrusts send him practically flying off the granite. "Fuck, no one is gonna be as good as you. He'll never be you. Don't worry. I'm yours... body and fucking soul."

Roman growls at even the thought of Dean leaving him, of this other man touching _his_ sub. "I’m not fucking worried. You'll come back to me. Or I'll move heaven and earth to make sure you do." Roman starts a brutal rhythm once he's sure Dean can take it, dropping his hand to Dean's cock immediately to drive them both toward a hard, fast release. "C’mon. Wanna feel you come apart for me. Wanna make every part of you ache for my touch."

Dean is still amazed by how easily Roman can command his body to obey and bend to Roman's whims. He's already spiraling towards orgasm and they've only just started. "Fuck... fuck, I’m so fucking close already." Dean moans, his head thrown back in pleasure while his orgasm builds inside him like a burning golden ball of ecstasy in his gut. "Fuuuuck... Roman... gonna cum... gonna cum.”

Roman's grin is wild and hungry. "Cum for me then, sweet thing, gonna cum with you and feel you milk my cock." His grip on Dean's hips is almost hard enough to bruise as he maintains his quick, desperate pace. "Gonna fill you up so you can feel it all through dinner, keep you wet and easy for me when I want you again tonight."

"Fuck, you'll have to put a plug in me for that...." Dean retorts, incapable once again of keeping his mouth shut as he moans through Roman's assault on his prostate. Roman just tightens his grip on Dean’s leaking cock and it's only a few moments longer before he's coming across Roman's hand with a horse cry of pleasure.

By the time Dean cums, Roman is ready to release his own iron control as well, letting the hot pulse of Dean's body pull him over the edge. Roman leans heavily on the counter in the aftermath, still buried in Dean’s body and panting slightly. "Why'd you think I brought a plug up with me?" He teases gently, though he knows full well that Dean didn't take time to look at any of the tools Roman brought. "Should have brought the collar down from upstairs too..." Roman teases. “Been awhile since I had you serve dinner in just that, with my cum plugged up inside you." Roman leans forward to kiss Dean lazily, the edge of urgency taken off now.

Dean chuckles absently at the image. He's still half hard even after cumming and he flexes his body around Roman's cock. His nerves fire on overdrive, still sensitive from the orgasm and it makes him shiver as he arches into Roman’s gentle caresses.

Roman can feel Dean's cock between them and smiles wickedly, grabbing a hand towel to wipe himself clean when he pulls out. Roman is still mostly dressed and takes a moment to straighten his clothes before slicking the promised butt plug and sliding it to settle in Dean's ass. "Stand up for me, sweetheart." He orders. "Wanna see you cum again before I let you go." Roman helps Dean unsteadily to his feet, but doesn’t wait to consider before he sinks to his knees to take Dean into his mouth.

Dean has a white-knuckled grip on the counter as Roman suckles him. "Oh fuck... fuck... Roman… I can't, it’s too soon. " He stammers with a shudder. It's a stretch, even as obedient as Dean is to Roman’s whims.

Roman slows down, trading his mouth for his hand and sucking a small bruise into the meat of Dean's hip. "It's never too soon for you, beautiful... take your time..." He teases. "You really want me to stop?” Roman knows that asking Dean to cum again so quickly is a bit hit and miss, but Roman wouldn’t mind punishing him tonight for failing to comply and just the weight and heat of Dean in his mouth is worth it. The impossibly hot, desperate noises Dean makes as Roman works him back to full hardness are utterly delicious. Roman would do this all day if he could, keep Dean on the edge and wanting.

"N-no." Dean hisses out between clenched teeth as his hips arch up towards Roman's mouth once more. "Don’t stop, please sir, I can… Fuck… the plug is right there. Fuck..."

"There you go." Roman purrs, "I know you can cum again... just relax, take what you want." He returns his mouth to Dean's cock, still stroking the base and letting Dean thrust forward a little as he wishes until Roman starts up a slow rhythm to take him deeper.

Dean rides the waves of dizziness and hyper-sensitive pleasure that Roman has washing over him and he flexes his body to make the plug inside him press against his prostate to intensify the pleasure. He feels like he's floating, unable to actually feel the smooth hardwood under his feet anymore as his body struggles to find release once more so soon. “Oh god… fuck… I wanna cum again for you, please.” Dean pants out, not even sure what he’s asking as he struggles to stay upright.

Roman works Dean steadily, matching his pace and urgency, but not rushing him. He lets one hand slide around behind Dean to work the plug deeper in short thrusts. Roman swallows Dean’s cock smoothly, urging him toward a second inevitable climax.

By the time Dean's cumming he's lost track of time and space and he practically collapses to the floor after shaking through his orgasm. "Oh fuck..."

Roman helps Dean slide to the floor and pulls the smaller man into his lap as they settle in a sitting position, warmed slightly by the radiant heat from the nearby oven. "So good for me." Roman says approvingly, feeling how distant Dean is and giving him time to settle back to himself. "I love you so much, Dean." Roman murmurs, letting himself lean back against the cabinets as he holds Dean against his chest. They'll have to move in the next few minutes, but for the moment if he can keep them safe in this bubble with Dean's warmth in his arms, Roman will cling to it.

Dean nuzzles his cheek along Roman's jaw and slides into Roman's lap. "I love you too. You're so amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you." Dean murmurs. The press of the plug in him us still unyielding but he's still too blissed out to care or comment about it. "I'm really glad we went with the granite and the composite floors. Clean up is gonna be so easy." Dean jokes softly, still too limp to move. His brain feels like it isn’t tethered to his exhausted body, and Dean can fully relax into Roman’s care.

Roman laughs quietly, kissing Dean lightly. "So practical. I wanted granite when I moved in anyway, but this color is really a nice contrast for your skin." He keeps Dean close as they both relax a bit. "I feel like I'm going to get pretty damn possessive with you on this mission." Roman admits.

The side of Dean's lips pull up in a smirk. "I think you're allowed to be a little possessive. I was before you went. We've never brought anyone else into... this. We've never shared. We're out of the habit."

Roman laughs and squeezes Dean tighter, holding him close for a long moment. "Can't believe I ever thought I'd be ok training you up and sending you out on missions like this." Roman shakes his head ruefully. "Now I'd do anything to stop it. But it’s done, and you were right. We need Corbin to get us inside the organization, and you're what we need to get to him." It’s as close as Roman will get to an apology. Dean still fought him and he’s still angry about it. Roman kisses Dean again, slow and languid before they finally break apart. "We gotta move eventually, sweetheart... from the floor at least."

Dean nods but groans when Roman helps them both to their feet. "You wanna help me clean up our spunk before I have to pull dinner out of the oven?" Dean asks as he leans against Roman and wraps his arms around his lover to keep them close.

Roman nods, kissing Dean again and supporting the younger man against his body as he reaches for the towel on the counter. "Of course. The plug still ok? You want it out?"

"No, leave it in..." Dean replies after another kiss. "I want to be prepared for whatever happens... And I want you inside me as long as possible."

Roman growls low in his throat, his next kiss deeper and more possessive. "God, you're a menace. And I love you." He has to release Dean to make sure they clean up the kitchen properly and pull some clothes back on before handling hot cookware. Even as they work, Roman can't keep his hands off of his sub for more than a minute or two at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta stop working late on Mondays so I can get these chapters up earlier.  
> Last Dean/Roman porn for a bit. Will you miss it?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting. I say it every week, but it means the world to us!  
> I love how many of you are getting interested in the story. We're writing some little extra sections to add in in the next few chapters, so I hope they keep you engaged.
> 
> Have a great week, friends!


	22. Change of Scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An original character makes a first appearance in this chapter, though one you might recognize from other stories of ours. Don't let the new tags scare you off. The story remains the same and I'll tag the Seth chapters if people want to skip them.

Dean’s training and testing for Statesman takes less time than he thought it would. He fights with two other agents in training, and then with three bigger ones when he takes the newbies down so fast they have to blink at him. Dean has a physical exam that he expects to be mortifying given the scars that still litter his skin from his past life and the new bruises and marks that Roman insists on leaving all over him. Then Dean goes through a truly embarrassing set of interviews that actually turn out to be much much worse.

Dean wonders if Roman had to vouch for him. Imagining his master saying ‘Yes sir, Dean does like having the shit beat out of him for sexual pleasure, sir. I think he’ll do fine.’ makes Dean giggle through the last few questions of the interview. Dean asks if anything like that really happened, but Roman just tells him he’s ridiculous.

At home, they talk through strategy and then spend hours each night pretending they don’t know what’s coming. Seth drills Dean for hours on the technology he’ll have to use, the subtle ways to be sure that the glasses they use are capturing good video, as well as the different button cams and tiny earpieces he’ll use when he can. Dean gets a new cover identity - the improbably named Jonathan Good - that matches his real age and everything.

It shouldn’t feel strange to have an ID in his wallet that shows he just barely turned 21 when it’s the truth, but it does. Dean’s gotten used to being Roman’s live-in 25-year-old boyfriend, baking things for the neighbors and being domestic. Thinking of being 21 feels reckless and dangerous, which seems about right once Dean finds out where Corbin has surfaced and learns that he’ll be going back to his own home town.

Despite Seth’s protests, it is eventually agreed that he will go along as Dean’s back up and on-site monitoring. They know each other pretty well already and both can relax a little knowing Dean won’t be entirely alone. No one wants Dean to have to learn to work with a new handler and tech agent on his first mission and Roman implies strongly that he doesn’t want anyone else acting as Dean’s senior oversight either. For all Seth and Dean snipe at one another constantly while Dean tries to adapt to the mindset of the mission, at least Dean knows he can trust Seth to have his back.

~~~~~

Dean was pretty sure when he left Ohio he was never going to set foot in Cincinnati ever again, but lo and behold, two and a half weeks after storming into Statesman’s Texas headquarters and demanding to be given a mission, he’s right back where he started. Actually, the Statesman safe house is a two-bedroom apartment with a view right over the water. Dean takes a moment to be grateful that the apartment is in a neighborhood he never lived in growing up, and it’s way less of a shithole than the low-rent apartments that Dean’s life started out in. He doesn't call his mom. They haven't spoken in years, and Dean’s not here to deal with his own issues anyway.

Move-in day feels strange. They have ‘movers’ to help who arrive with a truck of furniture, but all their own belongings they’re required to move in themselves. Like real college kids in a real first apartment. Dean has to fight the feeling that maybe he’s been dreaming everything up until now and this - or something like it - is really supposed to be his life.

"So what's my name again?" Dean asks Seth after he finally finishes lugging in the rest of Seth's luggage. Dean tugs the hem of his t-shirt up to wipe his face. Even working out as much as he does and away from the Texas heat, carrying boxes of Seth’s computers up two flights of stairs is taxing. "Why do you need so damn much stuff anyway? We're only here for like three weeks, right? It's not like you're moving in."

Seth rolls his eyes. "I cannot believe I got talked into this _Jon_ ," Seth grumbles as he pulls the last box away from Dean and returns to fiddling with something delicate and expensive, "We don’t know how long we’ll need to be here, and I need all my gear to keep both of us safe. This is a crappy area of town and I want my own equipment. Since I'll be... um... staying home so much. To study." Despite his bravado, Seth honestly can't keep track of what lies he's supposed to be telling either.

"What do you mean crappy?!" Dean retorts in offense that is only caused by someone insulting your home town no matter how much you hate it. "This is river-front property. I used to know like six guys who would die for this pad."

Seth blinks at Dean. "God, you really are _from_ here, aren't you? I only sound like that when I talk about Iowa." He sighs and tosses his duffel bag onto the floor by the door of his room.

Right now, Seth can’t be sure that they’re not being listened to, so they should be in character. Even without his own surveillance and security in place, Seth knows there’s no reason anyone would suspect two twenty-something college kids of anything that would need pre-planted bugs to eavesdrop on them either. Seth hates being away from his home and routines. On top of the danger of Dean’s mission, there's always risk that the people who are after Seth will find him. The fear is bad enough at home, but it feels so much worse in a big city like this without his established patterns and safety protocols.

"Sorry man,” Seth says after a pause, returning to the living room’s dusty secondhand couch and his laptop, “It's not this place, it's just.... I've told you how I am about security. You’ve seen my house. This just… isn’t fun for me, ok?" Seth shrugs, still too tense to look really apologetic. "I'll settle down eventually. I just haven’t had to move my things around like this for awhile. I hate it." Seth moves away and starts to sweep the apartment for bugs, pleased when the living room is clear and he can start planning his own systems.

"Yeah, I know. It's cool." Dean replies with a shrug, "You need any help unpacking _Colby_?" Dean teases, he still can’t say Seth’s cover name without chuckling a little. It’s so cute. "Also, I've been thinking about that and since we're both out of our comfort zones by being here, have you thought about asking your mystery man-friend to come fuck you while you are out in the wild?"

Seth swallows hard, widening his eyes meaningfully at Dean. "What? No!" He hisses in a whisper, grabbing Dean's wrist. Seth hunches in on himself as if he could protect the secret with his body. "That would be so dangerous. And he... we... no way. I'm supposed to be watching _you_ , not getting laid, you lunatic!"

"My _job_ out here is getting laid.” Dean jokes. “But since I can't be doing that all the time, you should take the golden opportunity to get some for yourself while I'm sitting here playing video games or studying or whatever. We'll take turns... like real college roommates." Dean retorts with a fiendish laugh. Roman actually made him enroll in classes and Dean is dreading faking his way through that. Even though half of them are online with only optional classroom time, Dean never was a very motivated student.

Seth narrows his eyes at Dean. " _You_ clearly never went to college." Seth says, dry as the sahara. His mind is working though, trying to think of if he can reach out safely to his fiancee from this location. If he should even risk it. Seth fidgets idly with his hands, still not able to quell the tick of touching the place where his ring should be. "And I am not a virgin. Just because I have some level of self control compared to... your situation, does not mean I'm deprived."

Dean shrugs and takes a seat on the dusty couch. "Let’s see, you've been in correspondence with your ‘friend’ for what, at least four years?" Dean comments, continuing when Seth doesn’t interrupt again, "and you don't seem like the one night stand kind of guy. So you've been exclusive with your hand for at least four years? Fuck. I would die."

Seth flushes, but rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you would. But yeah, it's been... a challenge." He flops down on the couch beside Dean, it really does feel like a bizarre college apartment, nothing permanent, offering a strange sense of freedom with them being new people in a new town. "Why do you even care?” Seth asks, peering up at Dean. “You've got your... guy. Roman. And now you might be getting another one. For a while at least."

"Yeah, but for the last year I have been the only person you have complained to about how much you want to meet _your_ ‘guy.’" Dean protests as they settle in to an easy conversation in their sparsely furnished living room, learning to move around each other. "And you're like literally my only friend so I'm obligated to be your wingman."

Seth snickers, pulling open his laptop to click idly at things, testing the new router and starting to bring a few of his security cameras online. "I do want to meet him but... Dean, seriously. It'd be more danger for all of us. That includes you if you're here." Despite his entirely logical protests, Seth is tempted to pull open the secure chat program he uses for communications with his boyfriend, but can't make himself do it. Instead, he turns to research on where Dean can meet Corbin. This area is one that the notorious Lone Wolf has come back to more than once, and Seth was able to find a few records once he knew what to look for.

"Plus,” Seth continues, “I don't even know what part of the world he's in right now. It could be hours and hours away."

Dean makes a dismissive noise. “Whatever. If your… boyfriend? Fiancee? Man… person… is as great as you say and he’s as into your nerdy ass as I think he is… he’d make time for you.” Dean hauls himself up off the couch and wanders into the kitchen to start arranging things to his liking. Just because he’s supposed to be in college doesn’t mean he has to forget how to cook.

Now that he’s thinking about it, Seth can’t stop. Dean isn’t wrong. There is an opportunity here. Cincinnati is pretty far from anywhere he’s ever been traced to, and it’s nowhere that his long-dead true identity was ever associated with. He himself created the best cover that his own skills and Statesman’s pull can produce. If ever there was a time when Seth might be safe from Hunter’s goons and their endless vendetta against him, this might be it.

It will be an hour or so before Seth can be sure of the security of their new apartment. Seth sets his computer aside to stop himself from messing with it. He lets all his info search programs run and start to bring up the security profile for the apartment. For most of that hour, Seth tries to talk himself out of it, but the more he thinks about it the more tempting the idea gets. He circles the living room and bedrooms again, ensuring the security perimeter is solid and that their connection isn't being externally tapped. When he finally returns to the laptop, he doesn’t hesitate again before he clicks open his secure chat program. It’s custom software, encoded to send messages that look like spam to any phone or messenger client without the right decoder installed.

[OK time?] Seth sends hesitantly. Both he and his long-distance partner keep odd schedules and their time zones rarely align, so Seth knows better than to expect a quick reply.

Twelve hundred miles away, in a house high in the foothills of the rocky mountains, Calvin Hale is getting home from a job. His bags are still settling on the floor of his bedroom when he gets the ping on his phone that he's received a message from the elusive but amazing Seth.

They weren't scheduled to talk until next week so Cal is pleasantly surprised to hear from his fiancee. The last time Seth broke communication protocol was when the whole world was going to hell and he had to make sure no one on Cal’s crew was sick with the ‘blue rash.’ Cal feels a moment of chilling uncertainty and has to fight back a momentary pang of fear that Seth is in trouble again, but he sticks to their codes: always start positive. [Hi! It's a great time to talk. I got like eight hours of sleep last night. How about you?] Cal asks, waiting for Seth's coded reply to make sure the line is secure.

[Damn, that sounds nice. I tossed and turned all night.] Seth sends, confirming their first code. [I might take a nap later, but I'm glad I caught you.]

"What are you even doing?" Seth asks Dean aloud, hearing his friend moving things around in the kitchen with a suspicious volume of clinking dishes. Dean doesn't answer, but Seth stops listening when Cal’s reply shows up.

[I would love to join you for a nap.] Cal types, taking his phone with him to lay down in the hammock on the deck. Now that Seth has shown it's really him and he’s safe where he is, Cal can relax. [I just got back from Dubai. Did a trade deal - that one we’ve been working on. It went well. We will be able to open three more schools next month with the profits.]

Seth smiles, curling up on the couch and pulling his laptop close to his chest. He can’t help wishing that he did have Cal's arms to curl up into. [That's good news. So many more kids to help. I'm in a new place too. Ended up needing to run support for that other project I mentioned last week.]

Dean comes back to the living room and rolls his eyes from across the couch at Seth, who is clearly trying to be subtle but is blushing like an idiot. He turns on the tv to watch some mindless crime show. 

[Wow! You're actually in the field? Is that safe? Should I send some extra protection? Just some extra eyes on the lookout for threats?] Cal hesitates before he sends it, he doesn't want to scare Seth into hiding.

[I don't like it, but yeah, I'm safe for now.] Seth swallows before he types the next message, eyes flicking up nervously to glance at Dean.

 ~~[Sorry, I shouldn't bother you. The... Agent I'm with actually suggested...]~~ Seth deletes it all before he can even finish the thought, typing something safer instead. [Don't worry. You deserve a break if you've just gotten back.]

Cal can practically feel the anxiety in Seth's words. [Worrying about you is my other other part time job. Lol. And I doubt I'll ever want a break from thinking about you.]

Seth flushes, he doesn't know why Cal is so patient with him, but he appreciates it so much. ~~[I shouldn't ask you what I want to ask you, but I'm with Dean - Roman's boy Dean - and he's putting stupid ideas in my head.]~~ Again Seth deletes the message without sending it.

[You will someday. But I love you and I don't mind knowing you're thinking of me.] Seth sends finally, meaning every word of it.

Cal sends Seth a bunch of kissy face and heart emojis as well as one he had his tech guy make of a cartoon Seth and Cal kissing. [I wish you would let me come see you or you could come here. I have a compound. We could make it safe.]

Seth pulls his laptop closer on his lap. [I wish I could. I'm gonna be here alone or with Dean on and off for probably weeks... Would you come? If you could?] Seth hesitates before he hits send, looking up at Dean.

"Did you mean it?” Seth asks Dean aloud. “About behaving if I uh..... Went to meet someone?"

Dean shrugs in reply, "Yeah, whatever dude. We have to act like roommates. Since I will be shacking up with a criminal mastermind during this mission I see no reason why you shouldn't have some fun. Makes everything less suspicious if he starts watching me. And you need it way more than I do."

Seth hits send and then forces himself to breathe while he waits for Cal to reply. In some ways, meeting here is safer. It means neither of them can be traced back to their real lives quite as easily. If something goes wrong. They only ended up here because something always goes wrong.

Cal sucks in a breath when he sees the message. [Of course I would. If you needed me, I would travel anywhere.]

Seth swallows hard as he types back, blinking back tears at how easily Cal will risk this. Either of them getting caught wouldn’t just be the end of their lives as they know them, it would affect Cal’s entire crew. Drivers and thieves and contacts all over the world that would be at risk if details of their organization got into the wrong hands. Seth has spent years keeping them off of Statesman’s radar, and this is risking bringing Cal too close to all of it. [The next two days I won't have much time. Getting set up. But after that… that'd be good.]

[We could meet up at Findlay Market.] Seth sends finally, telling himself firmly that he's not scared. Everything they say is secure. Seth himself couldn't crack this messaging method from the outside. Cal’s tech genius Damian can't either. They've used this current encryption for months and no one has appeared to kidnap or murder either of them.

Cal's heart is beating a thousand miles an hour as Seth actually sends him a hint that’s strong enough to give his location. [Sounds good. We could go for a walk by the river too. I'll be there in a few days. I'll forward the flight details.]

The low chime from the computer makes Seth jump and he bites his lip as he reads the message, grinning despite himself.

[I'll send a rendezvous point when you do. Be safe. I love you.]

"Oh god." Seth says softly, mostly to himself, feeling his heart race as he waits for Cal's response. "You're the one who's trained for this." He shouts to Dean, still banging things around in the kitchen. "If this all goes horribly wrong, you have to protect me."

"Hey," Dean replies as he pokes his head out of their shitty little kitchen. "Your right hook has improved a lot. You could probably hold your own in a bar fight."

Seth rolls his eyes at Dean. "In a bar fight I'd smash out the lights and hide, but thanks." He trades a few more messages with Cal, the other man obviously distracted and starting to pull strings to get the trip arranged. Despite his anxiety, Seth can't completely stomp down the thrill of excitement. Maybe being forced out into the field won't be as bad as he feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post! But in another way, I'm glad not to be posting on April 1. Hope everyone made it through 'the internet lies to you' day without much drama.
> 
> The next chapter will go up after Wrestlemania! I may take a week or two break later this month. I'll warn you in advance if I have to pause, but cosplay crunch is upon us!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with us for this story. As you've all predicted, things will get complicated before they smooth out.


	23. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note the chapter was updated about 8:45 p.m. EDT on 4/7/2019. If you started reading before that, there's a little bit extra at the end for you!)

It's been a long week for Baron. Negotiations are going smoothly on both the deals he was trying to broker in the city, but the goods he meant to be transferring have been delayed and no one is happy about waiting to get paid. Hours at a time of hyperfocus and tension have left Baron edgy and annoyed. Luckily, the area is big enough to have a club that he's knows will have someone he can take his frustration out on.

Two drinks in, Baron is still watching pretty toys dance and drink in the public bar, trying to relax. The manager of the place is a guy named Dolph who is a savvy businessman and discreet enough that Baron hasn't stopped coming here or been banned yet. Baron made it clear to Dolph and the staff that he’s looking for a steady sub for a few weeks if he can find someone agreeable, so when Dolph approaches him and points to a guy at the bar who's just getting settled, it catches Baron's attention.

Dean wanders into the bar with his new fake ID with the name Jonathan Good on it and a letter of introduction to the owner of the house from one of Roman's contacts down in the South. Dean's not sure he comfortable using favors with the houses in Texas but he'll do what's necessary to get in Corbin’s good graces and hopefully get home sooner than later.

"He didn't officially say anything," Dolph hedges, keeping his voice down as he talks to Baron. "But I share client lists with a couple of clubs here and there. He's in that database for a club in Texas and one in LA. The notes are vague, but he may be up your alley." Dolph smirks knowingly. "You said you wanted to stick around town for at least a couple of weeks right? You'll need a local pet."

Baron rolls his eyes, but thanks Dolph and waves him away. He doesn’t like being read so easily, but he does like the look and sound of this newcomer.

Dean stays away from the dance floor. He's not up for the sweaty grinding mess tonight, but he nurses his beer and tries to look attractive and as young as possible.

Despite his interest, Baron still takes his time as he watches the newcomer - Jon - to see how he acts. He looks like a sub out of his element alright, but not frightened or doe-eyed, just... New. When Jon's beer gets low, Baron sends a note to the bartender to offer the kid a second beer and a shot of Jack and to say they came from him if Jon wants to know.

When his beer is replaced and a shot comes along with it, Dean is a little shocked but pleased he didn't have to work too hard to draw some attention. When he asks who they're from and sees that they are from his target he's even more pleased. Dean can't help but send Baron a flirty smirk and a toast before downing the shot.

Baron would have paid for the drinks just for the pleasure of watching the young man drink them, but the smug little toast is downright intriguing. Baron raises his own glass in a returned toast and tips his head toward the other seats at his table in a casual invitation. He's feeling lazy tonight and if that means he has to go home alone, that's fine. Baron's itching for some action, but not so badly that he’ll take silly risks. Willpower, he has, but he’s never been good at resisting his own curiosity when it comes to a new person he finds interesting.

Dean orders another round of shots and has them delivered to Baron's table as he brings his own beer over with him. "Thanks for the shot. I hope you don't mind me repaying the favor. I'm Jon by the way." Dean says as he offers his hand to Baron. And fuck, he's hotter in person. Roman's pictures and clinical descriptions did not do the man justice.

Baron almost purrs when his prey comes to him, looking prettier and rougher around the edges than he did from across the room. "Corbin." Baron offers easily. He takes Jon's offered hand and shakes it firmly before gesturing for the younger man to sit down. 

"I'm not about to say no to a drink. I'll even get the next round if we get along." He says playfully, leaning back to study the man. "Though I'm a little surprised they even sold you this much. You look a bit young for this place to be honest."

Dean shrugs and takes a seat across from Baron, glad the man doesn’t seem to have an issue with a potential sub trying to start out on equal footing. "If they really thought I was too young to drink, I doubt they would have let me in at all. This being the type of place where things may or may not happen in back rooms no one really talks about." Dean teases with a smirk. He settles in, spreading his legs a little wider than needed.

Baron doesn't even know where to look, he's so fascinated by this boy. He looks nineteen, maybe even younger. No visible tattoos or piercings, but Dolph confirmed that he was a previous visitor at least to some quality clubs. "You make a good point. You planning to head to one of those back rooms later then? Or just here to people-watch?"

"Well, that depends I guess." Dean replies with a smirk. "It wouldn't be much fun back there by myself and at the moment I'm unattached. Just moved into town actually." It feels like a sin, lying about not having Roman. He feels slightly sick as a tiny ball of guilt pulls at his heart, but he works to never let it show on his face. Instead Dean winks at Baron before downing another shot.

"Awful flirtatious for someone all alone in a place like this." Baron teases right back, enjoying the banter. He can tell that maybe there's something under the surface, some ex or other damage, but that's something to worry about later. He leans in closer to Jon, reaching out to rest his fingers lightly at the younger man's wrist, just enough touch to keep his attention. "And what would you want to do if you had a partner? What dreams brought you here when you've just moved to town?"

Dean eyes Baron's hand but doesn't pull his own away. "Well that’s the thing, I have a few unusual tastes... things that general society might find a bit... extreme." Dean teases despite the pang of guilt that knocks at him again. Baron’s eyes are deep brown and curious - obviously interested. It makes Dean’s stomach churn in a way he didn’t anticipate, but he covers by looking down and to the side as if he was just a little uncertain, a little flustered. Dean doesn’t have to fake the slight tremble that goes through him when Baron’s fingers stroke his wrist while Dean tries to can gather himself.

Dean doesn't want to do this anymore. He wants Roman to come and save him.

But Dean isn’t supposed to be Dean right now. He's Jon. And Jon would be totally into this guy. Jon is young and lonely and would be practically bent over the table for Corbin already. So Dean turn back and smiles at Baron, casually licking his lips with a soft chuckle. “So when my roommate finally settled down, I knew I had to get out and find a place like this. Maybe uh… meet some new people.”

Baron watches Jon try to compose himself and can't help but lick his lips. The kid is perfect. Beautiful, unbroken, just a little cocky and trying to look braver than he is, and working to hide something under all that that Baron longs to draw out. Baron already kinda wants to hurt whoever fucked Jon up over his desires, but that's too much too soon. "Well you met me. You got something you want to go somewhere else to.... talk about?" Baron offers with a smile, fingers stroking Jon's wrist since he hasn't pulled away. "Or are you just here to watch tonight?"

Dean didn't think it would be this easy but he knows Baron's type and to keep Baron focused he's going to have to put up a little chase. Baron's a predator after all, tracking down his prey will keep him interested. "Well, considering I don't even know your name it might be considered a bit dangerous to wander into a dark secluded room with you." He half teases.

"Told you it was Corbin. First name Baron. You don't know anyone here, but I can introduce you if you want. I'm the one that bought you that first drink." Baron reminds him, leaning back in his chair and breaking the contact between them. "But I get that. You don't know me. You wanna talk here, or ask around, that's alright. My interests are... Pretty specialized too. Not trying to scare you off, pretty boy."

"How about this..." Dean begins with a playful smile, slipping easily into a younger more open persona. "How about we talk a little more tonight and then we meet up again tomorrow night. After all, Baron Corbin, I may be wanting to climb you like a tree but I'm not actually the type to put out on the first date." He adds. "I'm a big fan of ah... specialized tastes? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Baron hums thoughtfully. "Sounds fair. Though I usually prefer another drink or two before the sharing of war stories starts for the evening." He makes eye contact with one of the roving servers and soon two more shots and two more beers are appearing at their table. "A toast to new friends then, Jon?" Baron says, sliding the second shot over to the young man.

"To new friends and potential partnerships." Dean agrees before he lifts the shot and slams it back. It burns and makes his bones ache in sympathy with the certainty of a hangover tomorrow. "How about we make this interesting? A game sort of. For each kink we discuss if the other person is into it they have to drink. Hopefully we're both shitfaced and horny afterwards.”

Baron grins, "Sounds like a cruel game for someone who already took sex off the table for tonight, but I'm down for a little frustration if you are." He shifts his chair around the table to be closer to Jon so they can lean in close. "Let's start easy then. Bondage. Bet you'd look real pretty all tied up at my mercy."

Dean chuckles, "I said sex was off the table, not orgasms." He retorts before taking a long drink. "I look fucking great in ropes. And since you started so vanilla I will raise you to the topical subject of orgasm denial."

"For my sub, not for me. Though I have pretty good self control." Baron responds, taking a drink, but keeping eye contact with Jon. "I promise I'm good at making people beg." He pauses to consider his next move. "Beatings. Cane and crop are my favorite tools, but I have a variety of... skills."

Dean maintains the eye contact, leans in close enough that they might be able to kiss but stops and takes a long drink instead. "I'm a bit of a masochist, so bring it on. Hmmmm..." he licks his lips again before replying. "Circling back around… suspension. I like being tied up and strung up off the ground to be used for my Dom’s deepest desires."

"Mmm," Baron agrees, taking a drink to match. This kid is a fucking tease and he loves it. "You like being gagged too? Or are you a mouthy sub?" It's not exactly a new kink, but important to know. Some subs feel pressure to perform and would rather just become a body with no control.

Dean wrinkles his nose a little at the suggestion of a gag and doesn't drink. "Not with people I don't know well. I like to be able to say my safe word. It's Shield by the way." Dean replies. Another wave of guilt hits him at the mention of his safe word but he pushes it away. He and Roman agreed it was best to keep his word the same incase he ended up too deep to remember who he was supposed to be. They’ve been through that a couple of times and while Dean can’t imagine it happening with anyone but Roman, the precaution seemed safe enough.

Baron considers that and nods. "Good to know. I prefer verbal communication as well. Makes it easier to judge your state before a safe word needs to get involved." He can see that slight shadow cross Jon's face again and tries to think of a way to turn the topic away for now.

“Guess we shouldn’t make assumptions about the basics…” Baron starts, tone lighter. “We already talked orgasms, so you’re sexual about pain and submission. You said you like being used… what does that include?” Baron realizes belatedly that the question doesn’t fit the game and rephrases. “I really like fucking my subs. Mouth is great if you like it, but I’m one of those assholes that just loves driving a guy over the edge with my cock in his ass.” Baron grins. It’s more directly lewd than the conversation has gone until now and he watches for Jon’s reaction.

Dean blinks, because he never imagined _not_ getting fucked and then decides to go with in because Jon is supposed to be a bit more naive than Dean really is. “Um… yeah.” Dean says, his cheeks flushed. “I like getting fucked. Like feeling really full.” Dean’s drink is nearly empty and he only takes a small sip, he already feels warm and excited, making it easier to fall into the patterns of this game that Jon is playing with Baron.

“Um…” Dean doesn’t want to push straight to one of Baron’s hot spots when Baron just backed off, so he digs a little deeper into his own arsenal. “Choking. Like… not all the time, but that edge where you can’t breathe from the weight pressing onto you or…” He hasn’t ever even asked Roman for that specifically and feels instantly bad that his Dom might be hearing him. Maybe he can say it’s just a Jon thing.

Baron’s eyes darken a little and he takes a drink, reaching out to squeeze Jon’s wrist when the kid seems to have trouble explaining. “Breathplay can be risky, but yeah… the rush is real. I get that, pretty boy.” Jon gives him a little smile of thanks for the understanding and Baron decides he can push a little harder. "You said you're a masochist... I like to leave marks, proper bruises that I can still see the next day." They're treading closer to his darker interests, but Baron's really not trying to scare the kid off yet. Just the discussion of suspension bondage has had him half hard through the conversation and he's trying to stay focused.

Despite Dean's hesitation about this whole thing he's already had more than few drinks and Baron's suggestions have him halfway to aching in his jeans. He finishes off his beer at the suggestion of bruises and waves at the bartender for another one. "To be honest, yeah I really like marks. How do you feel about knife play?" Dean whispers. It's not 100% Dean’s thing but he knows it's on Baron's list and he thinks Jon would be into it.

Baron's eyes widen and he drains the rest of his beer as well. "Fuck, are you for real?" He stares Jon down, but the kid looks honest, though they should probably slow down on the drinks if he doesn't want Dolph throwing him out for trying to take advantage. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm into knives. And blood... god I can almost see how pretty you'd be." He swallows hard, trying to regain a little of his composure. "There's danger there though. I'm not trying to kill anyone or spread any diseases or anything... I'm not insane, just... fuck, that's probably my number one."

Dean smiles at the reaction he pulls from Baron with the knife play comment and he happily takes a drunk from his new beer. His buzz is kicking in and he's feeling reckless. “You wanna put marks on me, big man?” He hums a little and bares his throat to Baron is a subtle gesture of submission.

Baron draws in a shallow slow breath, watching the way Jon moves. Every gesture, when Jon's not trying to act cocky or over confident, is submissive. It's like it's Jon’s default setting underneath all the chatter and the flirting and Baron wants to peel all the noise away and see who Jon is. He aches for it and he knows he won't be letting this kid go.

"Piercing is safer." Baron adds when he realizes he's just been staring for too long. "I love playing with knives, but you can use needles for some of the same effect with less risk... the high is incredible." His voice has gotten rougher and his tone is low, he knows he's probably looking at Jon like a steak he'd like to eat and he can't even begin to care.

Dean can see the hunger in Baron's eyes and part of him is screaming to get the fuck out but the other half, the new side that is Jon, is ready to commit to this crazy act. "I've never been pierced. Never had a needle anywhere near me actually." He replies with a seductive smile.

Dean jumps as his phone buzzes and he pulls it out to see 'Colby' on the screen. For a moment he forgets who Colby is and he has to kick himself when reality seems to come crashing down on him. "Fuck.” He says to cover. “I think we could have a lot of fun together, but I've gotta go. Umm... do you want my number or whatever so we can... hook up?" He offers a little awkwardly.

Baron catches Jon's wrist when he tries to run and curses himself. He probably went to far. Again. "Wait. Let me give you a ride? You can put my number in your phone and we'll get to keep talking." Baron pulls out his phone anyway, ready to take the number if Jon is willing to give it.

Dean gasps at the contact and with the booze in his system he can't help but slide closer until he's standing between Baron's legs. "You're drunk." Dean whispers in Baron's ear as he leans in and presses a kiss to Baron's jawline. Dean pulls away just enough to grab Baron's phone and puts in his number and the name Jon. When he looks up from the screen Baron's lips are only a breath away from his. "Hey..."

"I'm not too drunk to take care of you." Baron says firmly, his hand resting on Jon's hip as much to steady himself as to keep the man from leaving. "I can give you what you want." Baron says, leaning forward to ghost his lips over Jon's. "All of it. Talk to the owner, he can give you my references. Even if tonight's only a preview... stay. Please?"

Jon's phone buzzes and lights up again and Baron's eyes flick to the screen and the name as he leans back. "Boyfriend calling?"

Dean moans against Baron's lips and practically rolls his hips against the other man's just for the friction. "He's my roommate. Virgin nerd kid I met in college. I may have asked him to keep me honest and make me come home tonight... us gay boys gotta stick together after all." Dean jokes and he actually laughs because the idea of him actually going to college seems hilarious right now. "I don't... I don't have a boyfriend." He manages to stammer out even though it makes his stomach drop and makes Dean's heart rate speed up. "He’s early, but I don’t wanna piss him off."

"Good." Baron says automatically, because he would be sorely tempted to make any boyfriend that let Jon out of their bed to go alone to a place like this disappear. Permanently. "Tomorrow?" Baron asks, brown eyes looking into Jon's blue ones and wanting to kiss him again. "I'll text you to arrange it. Don't say no."

Dean does kiss him, a good and proper kiss that feels strange and still so good it hurts before he manages to pull himself away. "Yeah, tomorrow. I'm free for a while. Don't start school for a bit. See you later Corbin."

Baron doesn’t hesitate before texting Jon. He can play coy later, for now he wants the kid to know he’s wanted and that Baron is serious.

Dean replies as he makes sure he has his phone and wallet and almost runs out of the club. He dials Seth back as soon as he's outside. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm out. Where are you?"

"Turn left, I'm coming around the corner." Seth says through the hands-free headset on his phone. "Thought you agreed not to get too deep tonight?" He adds as he sees Dean walking toward the car and pulls over. "Is he really that hot that he's got you all twitterpated?"

Dean groans and barely manages to get his seat belt on before he starts to lightly bang his head on the dash. "I drank too much. And his mug shot does not do him justice. Fuck, Roman is gonna be so pissed at me."

"Yeah, I was on coms with him, but he was pretty quiet… I did hear him take off his earpiece at some point but... who knows." Seth shrugs and pulls away from the club. "I liked the little game though. You didn't get too sloppy and it made the conversation flow easily. Felt like he's pretty into you."

"I knew it would work on him because I knew it would work on Roman. " Dean admits softly. He's still pretty buzzed and he can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. "I wonder which guy it is... I suddenly feel like I'm lying to both of them."

Seth looks sideways at Dean while he drives. "Roman knows where you are, what you're doing, and why. You're not lying to him."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm planning on sleeping with another guy. Doesn't matter if it's work or not. Hell, I was angry when it was Roman doing it." Dean continues as he pulls out his phone and sees it's Baron texting him. “Damn, this boy is thirsty.” It feels strange to be grinning over texts from another man, but there’s still a little thrill in his stomach as Seth takes them home.

[Should I be wining and dining you tomorrow? Or you more a burgers and bondage kind of guy?] Baron sends, still horny and frustrated as he paces back into the private area of the club.

Dean can't help a smirk, despite the guilt, as he texts back. [Burgers, beer, and bondage sounds great.]

[Sounds like a plan.] Baron sends back with a grin. [I know a place, I'll send you the address. 7 pm ok? You have anywhere to be in the morning?]

Seth raises his eyebrows at Dean. "That's an interesting expression. Must be the target. Roman doesn't make you look like that."

Dean shrugs, "I gotta keep him interested somehow. And Jon is super into Baron. So I should act that way." Dean says in defense. 

[No real plans other than unpacking. And 7 will be great. You got plans?]

Seth nods his acceptance. "Jon's not like... A different person, you know." He says, though Dean sure seems to be behaving... differently. "But whatever. Good work, agent."

[Just the plans I have for you. Was nice meeting you, by the way. Can't wait to play with you again.] Baron sends back before he puts his phone away to go find some easy sub to fuck and distract himself a little while he sobers up to go home.

"Yeah, but like, shouldn't he be? I mean Roman would never do some of the things at home that he does for work and he's come home half way a different person sometimes. So shouldn't Jon be a different person too?" Dean tries to explain to Seth. He needs to call Roman.

Seth shrugs, "Maybe. I never trained for that part of everything. And when I handle the agents... It's not the same. I don't see a lot of the field. Or I didn't used to." He digs as he turns into their street and the apartment parking garage. "You do what you need to do. Keep Jon and Dean separate. Roman will understand."

Dean shrugs, halfway between himself and the new idea of Jon forming in his mind. He hopes that Seth is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last - enter Baron Corbin.
> 
> Your Manners Maketh Man Monday is instead Manners Maketh Man MANIA~!
> 
> The show's been good so far. Thank you everyone who keeps reading and commenting. Even if we don't comment back right away, we read every one and it means the world to us that you have so many feelings about these boys and this story.


	24. Orders

By the time Seth gets them back to the apartment after ‘Jon’s’ first meeting with Baron, Dean is still half-hard and buzzed from too many drinks. He leaves Jon’s phone with Seth while Dean escapes to his room with their emergency burner phone. He puts in Roman's number by memory and presses send. "Please pick up... please pick up."

Roman has been trying not to worry ever since he locked the earpiece in his office and went downstairs to the gym. He wasn't going to call Dean. Dean is an adult and chose this mission and Roman isn't going to be the one who fucks up his cover or tries to make him feel bad for doing the right thing. Roman's hair is pulled up and he's sweated straight through his tank top focusing on the punching bag for the last hour. His arms and legs ache and he still can't stop thinking.

When his phone rings and he sees the number of Dean and Seth's 'bat phone', he braces himself. "Hey." Roman answers, leaving the gym with a towel and a bottle of water to collapse on the aftercare couch in the other room of the basement. "You ok?"

"I don't know." Dean answers truthfully. "I'm drunk and horny and I kissed him. I wanted to do more." He slides under the covers of his bed, not even bothering with the lights, and tries to hide from the fucking world. "It was like I was another person. It was like Jon took over and Jon was super into it."

Roman smiles a little sadly. "That happens. Remember that I bottomed for my early introduction to the scene? I knew it wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I was Desmond and he was... Different. Had to be."

Roman can hear the confusion in Dean's voice. "I think it will be different for you. You're so good at becoming what someone else wants while still being yourself..." He pauses to try to collect his thoughts. "If you need to be Jon for a while, that's ok." Roman tries to remind himself of all the logical rules he forced himself to believe, but more and more he's coming to understand why these sorts of missions are meant for the young and unattached.

"I wish you could be here. I want you to touch me. It's not that I didn't like him touching me. I did but that just made me want you to touch me more." Dean whispers in the dark. He's opened his jeans and is stroking his cock to the sound of Roman's voice.

By now Roman knows the sound of Dean when he's touching himself and he has to chuckle. "He must have really worked you up, huh sweetheart? You need me to tell you what to do?" Roman closes his eyes and listens to Dean's breathing.

"He had me halfway under, Sir… He wanted me. I was so close to giving in. I need you to help." Dean replies softly between breathy moans. He hasn't jacked off like this is a long time and it seems crazy that he feels out of practice touching his own dick.

"Been a long time that I haven't let you touch yourself like this." Roman begins softly, voice low and a little rough. "I want you to now, but you're gonna take it slow for me. Get your pants off first, beautiful. You can toss ‘em on the floor, but I wanna see those legs naked and open while you touch yourself."

Roman lets his head fall back against the couch as he braces himself. For this mission to work, Dean needs to throw himself into the character. For Dean to give himself up completely, Roman has to give the order. His sub needs to know that anything he does with Baron is a part of his orders from his real master too, and Roman has to make both of them believe that.

Dean strips all the way out of his jeans and boxers but stays wrapped up under the covers. He switches hands to his less dominant hand to make sure things slow down. "Done... Sir."

"Good." Roman says, his voice like a caress. "You slowed your hand down for me too. I bet that pretty cock is leaking in your fingers with how bad you want it, huh?" Roman lets his own hand stray down to cup and stroke his erection, imagining Dean alone in the dark of his room.

"Stroke your thumb up over the head how you like. Spread that precum around." Roman directs, slow and steady, giving Dean time to take the action and react. "There you go, little faster is ok now. You're always fucking wet for it when you want someone." Roman groans softly at his own teasing and the image if Dean in his mind. "We're not gonna put anything inside you tonight... Want you tight and fresh if he takes you tomorrow."

Dean nods against the phone and obeys Roman's commands. His left hand is shakier than his right but he angle is different enough to hit his sensitive spots. "Fuck... I did want him... Jon wanted him. Please don't hate me." He groans as he strokes himself. His body is a mix of dread and need that's pushing his emotions to the forefront.

Roman growls, low in his throat, and lets the possessiveness show in his voice. "Couldn't hate you. You're mine. And you're doing this for me." He huffs out a low moan as he strokes himself slowly. "Just like you're touching yourself right now for me. When you see him tomorrow - when 'Jon' rides his cock and screams his name - you need to know that this only happens because I allow it." Roman grits out, tone firm and low and trying to push Dean deeper into subspace by will alone.

"Because we need what he knows and right now your perfect fucking body is a tool just like all the whips and chains that we love so much. Just like that gorgeous santoku knife you use in the kitchen. You are the right tool for the job."

Dean lets out the little bitten-off moan he always does when Roman reminds him that he is a possession, and Roman knows he’s close. "And then when you get back, I'll put you back together. I’ll make you Dean again. Because you know I can."

Dean's not sure how Roman can make a command sound like a goodbye and an ‘I love you’ at the same time but Roman's words slam into him like knives. Silent broken tears slide down his face as he chases the orgasm Roman is dragging out of him. "Always yours. I'm always yours."

Roman can hear the broken edge to Dean's voice and it makes him want to get on a plane and fly to Cincinnati right fucking now. He would move heaven and earth and topple governments to bring Dean back to him, but right now he absolutely can't do that. "Don't stop." He says, low and promising. "Keep that hand moving, beautiful, little faster now." Roman pauses to squeeze some lube into his hand, stroking himself to full hardness as well. "You are mine and I want to hear you cum tonight."

Dean has to stop to spit in his hand so he can pick the pace. He's been close for over an hour now and he steadily heading towards the edge of orgasm. "Please can I cum Sir? Please?" Dean grits out with a deep gasp.

Roman smiles as he hears Dean's plea, letting his own pace increase a bit too but letting his words drag out just a bit to tease Dean's self-control. "You understand the mission, sweetheart? If you know what you have to do for me, then you can cum. Don't be shy, let me hear you." Roman purrs, his own breathing speeding up a little as he lets his mind wander more to fantasy and less to his focus on their goal. "I know how loud you can be. Make Seth jealous at how good you are for me, even now."

Dean doesn't have the brain power to reply with more than a broken off moan as he strips his cock and cums messily over his hand with a half scream he's sure Seth can hear. "Oh fuck... fuck... fuck... Thank you Sir."

"Mmm... I'm close too." Roman continues narrating, not wanting Dean to feel alone in the afterglow. "Gonna cum thinking of how good it feels to be inside you. Thinking of my cum leaking out of you last week after I filled you so full." He groans as the words summon the image he didn't realize he was thinking of. Roman becomes briefly incoherent as he pulls himself to orgasm as well, letting his harsh breathing and shuddering moans echo across to Dean. "Love you so much, sweetheart. Sorry I can't be there with you to keep you focused." He admits before he can remember exactly what game he was trying to play with Dean's mind.

"I love you too." Dean whispers as he starts to really cry. He can almost hear what Roman's going to say before he does. "I'm sorry I have to do this. I have to do this for you. But I wish it didn't mean leaving you."

"I'm always with you, beautiful." Roman says, comforting and firm as he can be. "Your collar is still here, and it means you're mine and I'm yours. Forever." Roman aches to hold Dean, even as he cleans up lazily with his own sweaty t-shirt. Roman can hear Dean's stifled sobs through the phone and it makes him want to punch every superior and every stupid ass agent who got killed that led to Dean - perfect, beautiful, unbreakable Dean - being the one on this mission. "If you need to call me tomorrow, I'll be here. I love hearing about how good you are." He adds the last, though he knows it will probably kill him to listen.

"I c-can send pictures. I mean of me... And my... my mess." Dean suggests as he tries to catch his breath. The release of orgasm has made him a little less wound up but he feels like he's being broken up with and that sucks. "Or are you dumping me for a few months and trying to let me down easy?"

"Uh uh. Never dumping you, sweetheart. Not ever." Roman says with absolute certainty, though the offer of a photo makes him smile. "Yeah, send me a picture. Lemme see how hard you came. I'll stay here while you go to sleep if you want... unless you have places to be tonight?"

"Nah, I'm already in bed. Just had to wet Corbin's whistle tonight. Didn't make plans until tomorrow. Want you to stay. Haven't had to sleep without you and our bed in a long time. I brought one of your shirts that I sprayed with your cologne." Dean replies before he sits up enough to take a quick pick of his messy abs and cock and sends it to Roman.

Roman's growls as he sees the picture is real and unplanned. Fuck, he loves Dean so much. Too much, maybe. "Hmm, thought I noticed that t-shirt missing. That's ok. I'm right here, beautiful, what should we talk about?" He yawns hugely, deciding to let his body's natural reaction to a hard workout and an orgasm pull him down into a nap, even if it's a bit earlier where he is.

Dean gets up and grabs a towel wipe himself down. He also gets Roman’s shirt and pulls it over one of his pillows so he can bury his face in it. "I don't care." Dean replies with a yawn of his own. "I miss the noise of you breathing next to me. Which is weird since it's only been a few days and we've definitely been apart longer than that. Remember when you had to go to eastern Europe for like three weeks? I missed you so much."

Roman treks up to the empty bedroom and curls into bed with the phone still beside him. "I missed you too. Like a missing limb. Not that I got much time for sleep that trip. Mostly just collapsed when I could." He sighs. "It's worse knowing that you're out there risking yourself. House feels empty without you, beautiful. Stay safe."

"I will Roman." Dean whispers as he slides back into bed with his Roman pillow. "Love ya. Please don't punch too many of our walls. Fixing drywall is a bitch. I'll be home soon."

"I'll make sure you don't see any of the damage." Roman teases, already settling down to rest. "Be good, sweetheart. You know what you have to do. I'm proud of you."

Dean has stopped crying and his breathing has evened out. He feels more settled now that Roman has told him what to do. He'll wake up tomorrow and be Jon because that's what Roman expects of him. He will moan and beg and cum on Baron's cock without feeling guilt because that it is what Roman wants him to do. "Yes, sir... good night."

"Good night, beautiful." Roman says, voice a little muffled by the pillow. "Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one. Our competition is at Colorado Anime Fest this weekend, so next Monday may be on the late side. I will do my absolute best to still get a chapter to you guys.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is sticking with us despite the advent of the Baron/Dean tag. Hopefully this helps center it in the context of Roman and Dean's relationship. As always your comments and even just hits that show you read mean the world to us. It's a constant inspiration as we keep chugging through SO MUCH STORY. ^_^ Thank you.


	25. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets ready to meet Baron for the second time, this time for a first play date. Seth helps.

Dean wakes up feeling… not totally better, but refreshed and a little excited for his date. Seth makes him go out in the morning to at least see the college campus. Dean buys the few books he needs that aren’t digital and walks around the building where his 

[There's another club uptown.] Baron texts early in the afternoon. [With better food and more.... private space. Unless you want to stay close to Zigzag?]

Dean spent most of his afternoon since returning from campus eating sugar cereal that Roman never lets him buy and battling Seth at Call of Duty. He smiles when he gets the test from Baron and quickly messages back, [I'm in your capable hands tonight so whatever you think is best. How was your night?]

[Not as good as it could have been with your company.] Baron sends back. [The place downtown is called Black Box. I'll send you the address.]

[Baron Corbin is my real name btw, and this is my real phone number. If you want that roommate of yours to know I'm not gonna murder you.]

Dean forwards Baron's contact card to Seth who drops his controller and seems to instantly transform into Q from James Bond and becomes absorbed with infiltrating everything he can about Baron.

[It was nice to meet you Baron. Jon Good is mine. This is my phone and that's not too far from my place.]

[I could show you how my night went but it's pretty naughty.]

Baron takes a moment to notice the new message and then has to walk away from his workout to text back. [Oh yeah? I think I'd like to see that.]

"Seth, am I allowed to send totally solicited dick pics to Baron?" Dean yells at Seth from the couch.

"Ugh. Sure." Seth shoots back. "Just try not to put your face in them. That shit is way more traceable."

"Nope, no face. Just my dick." Dean replies as he sends the pic he sent last night to Roman to Baron as well. [I realized too late it was very lonely in my bed.]

Baron grins. [Such a mess, pretty boy. Wish I'd been there to lick it off of you and keep you company.] He sighs as another message pops on his phone and he remembers his other responsibilities.

[I'm gonna be a bit busy for a couple hours. You think you can behave yourself until dinner?]

[I'll be fine. ;p] Dean replies with a low chuckle. [What time should I meet you at the club and what should I wear?]

[Wear what you want. They’re not that uptight. Dress up a little if you want to show off.] Baron shoots back quickly, then after a delay while he drives sends another message. [Bring some of your own toys if you have 'em. My stuff's clean, but it's always safer to have things you're used to.]

[Can't wait to see you again, Jon.]

Dean's still not one hundred percent used to being called Jon and he lets out a sigh as he gets up and head towards the kitchen. Seth is still camped out in there, now frantically typing on his laptop. They knew Baron’s contact info, but the extra phone data from the contact card will help him dig a little deeper.

"Oh Colby?” Dean asks in a teasing sing-song voice. “Do you wanna help me pick out a classy selection of sex toys to take on my first date with a known criminal?"

Seth looks up at Dean with an unimpressed look. "I mean... No." He pauses and then sighs, shutting down a couple of windows on his laptop and taking a deep breath. "Actually. You know what? Sure. I could use a good shopping trip, but you don't get to say shit about anything I buy."

Dean arches an eyebrow at Seth, "What do you mean buy? We're just going into my room and I'm going to show you the small selection I brought from home. They've been inside me."

Seth makes a face. "Why the hell would you need help for that? Also, why did you bring your own stuff, that seems..." He shrugs, but still stands to follow Dean into his small bedroom. "Were you using this stuff last night? I heard you on the phone."

Dean leads the way into his somehow already cluttered room. "Last night? No, that was just my hand and Agent Kahlua's wonderful gravelly voice." Dean replies with a fiendish grin as he pulls out a substantial carry-on-sized duffel bag. "Also do you have any idea how expensive nice toys are? Roman and I had to set up a monthly budget after he got sucked in on Amazon one night. You can spend a fortune if you're not smart about it."

Seth blinks and nods dumbly. "Yeah, I mean, when I've looked at toys they seemed pretty pricey. And I can't even imagine the kind of stuff Roman must own."

Dean sets the suitcase down on the bed and unzips it with a groan. "Roman has a borderline addiction to internet shopping. I am probably going to come home to a whole new kitchen and gym and he won't let me say anything about it." Dean comments as he opens the bag, coming face to face with his toy collection. He hasn't opened the bag since he packed it and for a moment, all Dean can remember is standing in his sunlit bedroom in Texas, touching and considering each item with Roman at his side. “Fuck.” Dean says seriously, then searches desperately for another topic before Seth can ask what's wrong.

"I've changed my mind. I need to go home.” Dean says, half-panicked and half-joking. “Roman will gain ten pounds eating the shit he orders in and his beautiful perfect abs will not last with all the drinking he is going to be doing in the hot tub. You have to make sure he doesn't pass out in the hot tub Seth!!"

Seth has settled himself on the floor with his laptop on his lap and just stares at Dean as he starts to ramble. It's easy to see the manic almost-fear that is settling over Dean. "I... Don't even know what to say to that. Roman is a terrifying monster of a spy. What are you worried about? Roman is not about to... What? Die in a hot tub?"

"You think that but you only see emotionally-devoid spy Roman. You have never seen the giant beautiful man that strides around my house in his boxers and whines for me to bring him beers so he doesn't have to leave his beloved hot tub where he sits and scrolls on Amazon to dream about home improvements for hours at a time." Dean turns on Seth with a rather substantial dildo in his hand from the top of his luggage, gesturing with it as he continues. "I was just getting used to my new fridge, Seth, and I can already tell I'm going to hate the new new one."

Seth is fascinated and disturbed by Dean's slow devolution into apparent madness, staring with wide eyes at the dildo in Dean's hand. There's no easy solution to the emotional issue, so Seth focuses on the physical one. "Um... Ok. You want me to block his account or something? I could do that. Can you even buy a refrigerator from Amazon?"

"You can buy anything on Amazon." Dean grumbles as he swings the giant black dildo in his hand around in Seth's face. "Also just... Could you, y'know _casually_ put a limit on his daily spending at Home Depot? They just put a super center in on the way home from the office and Roman opened a new credit card with them two weeks ago."

Seth taps idly at his computer. "I still don't get .... Any of this actually." He flinches away from the dildo in his face. "Aren't we supposed to be thinking about what toys you're taking to to meet your target and not whatever your master is up to at home?"

“I just want to make sure I have a home to go back to, ok?” Dean says, voice raised with distress. “I like that house the way it is! You remember last year when he’d been shot at and had to lay low for like a week? We repainted the entire basement and installed a whole extension to the deck. He couldn’t leave the house, so I had to drive out to the store like twice a day for all the random shit he needed to keep busy.” Dean sighs, his hands continuing to separate the variety of town from his back out onto the bedspread, though he’s not really looking at them right now.

Seth leans back in the face of Dean’s tirade. "Ok, sure. I mean, I'll lock down that account if you want. What should the limit be?"

"Thank you.” Dean Leave him like a hundred bucks per day because he does enjoy some little projects. I just don't want him trying to finance a new expansion on the house or something." Dean replies, finally settling down to look over everything he’s pulled out. 

After a few moments, Dean speaks again, more focused on the task at hand. "Okay. Honestly I'm thinking we go for a good general mix of a cock ring, some nice cuffs and shackles, my favorite flogger, and a few plugs in varying sizes. I doubt a violet wand is appropriate for a first date." Dean declares as he pulls the wand from its case and playfully taps Seth's arm with it to see him jump even though it's not plugged in.

Seth blinks at the wand before he realizes what it is. "Jeez! What the hell? You like... Like that? That's the electricity thing, right?" Seth is both curious and really really not about why Dean would bring something like that. "Shouldn't you... I dunno... Wouldn't "Jon" not have the same stuff as you? Like aren't your cock rings and stuff from Roman? Won't Corbin know that something is up?"

"Baron asked me to bring my own stuff. Also the only things with Roman's name on it is my collar and that's at home in the safe. We put it away while I'm on the mission." Dean explains as he starts packing his things into a smaller black back along with some clean underwear, tooth paste, and a toothbrush. He doesn't know where he's going to be spending the night. "Also if you and your mystery man wanna play with the violet wand you can. It's for outside use only." He teases as he tosses the box and wand to Seth.

Seth catches the box and frowns with it. "I actually looked at these... They're supposed to be interesting with metal and piercings and stuff, right?" Mostly Seth was looking at then for potential modification into weapons at the time, but he definitely saw some of the porn too.

"Well I mean, most metals conduct electricity. It might have some real fun with that and those piercings up and down your back. Especially if we put cording or chain between them. Dean suggests with a smirk.

Seth bites his lip, finally picturing it and softening a little toward Dean. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Um… thanks. I’ll ask him." Seth straightens his shoulders and tries to think more strategically. "All right. The toys you bring are going to tell him something, right? So we need to pick what Jon would bring. What does he want Baron to think?"

Dean groans and shrugs, "I don't know... I mean I'm young, a little reckless, but looking for someone... I mean, we want him to fall in love with me right? Or at least domination lust?"

Seth nods, "Not quite the way Roman did obviously, but you managed it with him." Seth pauses, “You’re the only person anyone’s ever seen get to him like that. In the last five years at least. I heard other agents talking about it. So what do you do to attract someone like that?”

“Roman says I’m a natural.” Dean says with a smirk. “Mostly I try to tell them what I want and be really really clear how bad I want it. Roman actually held himself back in the beginning… but Baron’s not doing that at all. Either way we’re pretty sure that just… being me will be what draws him in.” Dean shrugs. “As long as I don’t fuck up too badly.”

“Right,” Seth says. It still sounds like a terrible plan to him, but after last night, there’s no question that they have Corbin more interested than any of the previous attempts to gain information on him. Seth just nods, changing the topic slightly when he continues. "For the toys, they need to match our background story. You don’t have a job, so nothing that was too expensive to start with.” Seth suggests, trying to keep his technical support agent position clear. 

“Are you okay going into this?” Seth asks after a moment of Dean picking up and studying the toys spread out on the bed. “Mentally, I mean. Whatever the plan, he’s not Roman. This is a change for you. Is there anything in particular that will make it easier for you be act the way he wants? Any of these make you… I dunno, needy?"

Dean bites his lower lip and thinks about that. "Ummm... the speculum does, but that’s not something we talked about last night. Plus, they’re sort of expensive and I don't have one with me. Roman doesn't use them on me very often but it always leaves me desperate."

Seth's eyes widen. "Oh, yeah that... would be different." The thought of being that open and exposed makes Seth shiver and his stomach flip over with anxious sympathy. He shakes himself out of it after a second. "If you think Baron needs something like that, we can try to buy something. We have time."

Seth pauses and clears his throat. "Anyway, um… in terms of my tech, I have a couple of things for you to take if you think it's safe. I don't dare send you with an earpiece. Even the very very subtle ones would risk exposure in the situations you're likely to get into. You know your phone is usually recording and how to turn that on. There’s a secure voice com channel on your phone too. The icon that looks like a crappy study app.” Seth hums and scrolls through his list.

“It would be easiest if you want to take glasses, I know your eyes are fine, but that's a pretty normal item to have with you, and when they're on we get full audio and video. Plus we can talk to you directly when you’re wearing them and that doesn't leave any evidence on your phone." Seth trails off as so many of the items they have are meant for a dominant or penetrative partner.

“I’ll take the glasses.” Dean agrees. “I can always say I keep them for reading or whatever. I’ll bring the less expensive stuff, mostly. Even when I was living on the road all the time I still owned a couple of things for myself. We already talked about what we're into, so he won’t get too suspicious.”

“Good, good,” Seth says, “I’ll get you a couple small adhesive trackers if you spot somewhere safe to stick them on his gear or his car. Don’t endanger yourself though.”

“Yeah.” Dean says hesitantly, stuffing a last couple items into his small bag. “He seems pretty smart and observant… I’ll try. Maybe if he gives me a ride home.”

“Only if you think it’s safe, Dean. We’re working the trust angle, nothing is worth messing that up.” Seth reminds him, content that Dean’s smart enough to read Baron and see if he’s in danger or not. “We’ll have sound from your phone and glasses. But you know, I can’t necessarily get to you right away if things take a turn. Protect yourself.”

“I don’t know that anything too crazy will happen tonight.” Dean says easily. “I don’t even know how well equipped the club he’s taking me to is. I just gotta flirt and fuck him if he wants… it’ll be ok. Nobody ever got violent with me when I wasn’t asking for it.” Dean is surprised how stable his voice is, and wonders if it’s normal for an agent to be trying to make their handler feel better rather than the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I made it!  
> This is another short-ish chapter, but the next is... longer.
> 
> This is your warning that the next chapter will have graphic sex that involves Baron and Dean. But for that, you'll have to wait for next week. ;)
> 
> Thank you as always for reading, commenting, and enjoying the story. Hope you all have a wonderful week!


	26. Dangerous Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the usual things that you're likely used to with this story, this is now a Dean/Baron scene. That means a lot of things, but if you have triggers you may wish to review the end notes to protect yourself.

Baron is waiting outside of the club a bit before seven. Jon still wouldn't let Baron pick him up, but it is still theoretically a first real date. He's dressed up slightly, a sport coat over a vest and button down, but still wearing fitted black jeans under it. This club doesn't particularly care what subs wear, and Baron has a private room reserved anyway, so he didn't want to stress Jon out about it.

Dean gets out of the Uber with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He had Seth pick out his outfit, a fitted button down shirt and black slacks. Dean is a little uncomfortable but he looks nice and he hopes Baron agrees. It only takes a minute to walk past the restaurant he was dropped off at and around the corner to find Baron standing outside in the plaza rather than right by the entrance the club itself. Dean doesn’t even have to fake the half smile that quirks his lips as he sees the other man. "Hi there, hope I’m not late. How's it going?"

Baron doesn't resist the urge to give Jon a lingering once-over with a slow approving gaze. "Going a lot better now that you've arrived." Baron says honestly, licking his lips quickly and leaning in for a quick chaste kiss to Jon's freshly-shaven cheek. "You clean up nicely." 

"I could say the same to you." Dean replies, leaning into Baron and letting the part of him that is Jon smell the aftershave and the hint of leather that makes his knees want to buckle right there. “Told my roommate not to call this time.” Dean teases. “So we won’t have a repeat of last night.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Baron says, offering Jon his arm and starting to lead him down the well-lit alley that leads to Black Box. "Club entrance is back this way."

Dean slides his arm easily into Baron's and lets the taller man lead the way. "By the way," Dean asks as they enter the club, "Do you have a title you want me to address you by? Like master or sir?"

Baron smiles, knocking on the club door and passing his invitation through to the door man. "Mmm, I prefer Alpha. It's a little silly, but I got a reputation as a lone wolf and I like it. Also means I know you remember who you're with." He teases with a smile as the door is opened and each of them gets a stamp on the back of their hands that shows up only under UV light. 

"What about you? Pet names ok, other names?" Baron asks as he leads Jon deeper into the club. They pass first through a luxurious bar area where things look fairly tame for a speakeasy-style joint and then through to the club proper.

Dean nods and puts the title to memory. One of his first lessons with Roman had been about remembering Roman's title and he has never misspoken after it. They aren't in a scene yet, Baron's title won't be needed right now but it's good to have the bases covered. "We talked about a lot last night.” Dean reminds him with a smile, staying Some things I wouldn’t want to try right away, but nothing is really out of the question. I'll let you know if things aren't working for me... Alpha.”

Baron smiles at Jon, appreciative and a little hungry. "Sounds good to me. No triggers I should keep away from? Obviously a lot of our... interests lined up based on our conversation last night."

Dean smiles and shrugs, “Not really into leashes and tails, but I'm open to most stuff. I told you a few of my favorites last night. I wanna see what you can do." Dean replies with a teasing smile.

The back room of the club has a stage for demos that isn't being used right now, and is obviously a private space as more people are partially nude. "I reserved a private space. Didn't know if you were into being shown off. Especially when we're experimenting." Baron is anxious, but trying to keep his cool. It's been too long since he got to play with someone who he might get to keep a connection with.

"How about we keep it a little bit more private for our first time?" Dean replies as they head to the bar to order a drink. He can tell Baron is a little nervous and that's ok because Dean is a little nervous too. "Do you have any rules I should know before we start a scene?"

Baron nods, resting his hand lightly at the small of Jon's back. "Thought you might say that." He hands his card over to open a tab so that they can get more drinks or food when required. "I'll let you know the rules as we go... I'm not big on a firm structure most of the time." He offers his glass to toast with Jon's, two fingers of top-shelf Japanese whiskey in each. "Just do as you're told, use my title. Use your words. I want to put you under, but not so deep you can't speak. At least not today. I need your feedback."

A shiver runs down Dean's spine as Baron's touches him and Roman's words haunt him a little. He is going to enjoy the fuck out of himself. He has an order and he plans on following it. "To new beginnings." Dean adds to the toast before taking a sip. It's not the kind of liquor you take as a shot. You enjoy it. Savor it. "And that all works for me Alpha. You can look at my gear when we get a little more settled in."

Baron licks his lips and smiles at Jon, the sweet smooth burn of the whiskey warming him already. "Yeah... lets see what you got." He guides Jon away from the bar. "Should be a couch or something in the room. We can get a little more comfortable." He has a key card that he picked up earlier and behind the open space of the club, it looks more like a short hotel hallway with a dozen rooms marked only with numbers.

Back home, Roman and Dean frequent a select number of clubs that are known for discretion and their particular tastes. It's sometimes hard to find clubs with full suspension gear in Texas after all. Dean's never been in a club like this one. It's sleek, modern, and feels totally out of place in his hometown. "This place can't be cheap. I'm flattered."

Baron shrugs but smiles. "Zigzag is better if you just want to hang out... But when you said suspension, I knew I wanted to bring you here." Based on the clubs that Jon had records with, Baron wanted to show off a little too. "This place is a little more discreet. And has a slightly better bar, but don't tell the staff at Zigzag that." He teases.

Baron unlocks the door of their private room and settles himself on the couch, to one side. It's about the size of a moderate hotel room with a Murphy bed that pulls down from the wall as well as the couch and various structural reinforcements for full or partial suspension and bondage. Baron tugs Jon down into his lap, not sure if he wants to start a scene yet or keep taking.

Dean drops his backpack on the ground and has to focus on not spilling his drink all over Baron as he settles in on the other man's lap. Dean is a little surprised how well they fit together. "I like it. It's cozy." Dean teases playfully before taking a sip of his drink.

Baron smiles. Jon is tall enough that Baron has to look up at him a bit from this position. "I'm glad. We should probably talk about what we want today. I have the tools for full suspension if you do want that. And either way, I'd really really like to give you a beating today." He sips his drink and tips his head up to press a slow kiss to Jon's lips. "Show me what you brought?"

Dean kisses Baron again, slow and sweet so he can savor the tiny droplets of whiskey that are left there. Without breaking the kiss he reaches down and picks up his bag, placing it in their laps. "I just brought along a little bit of everything. Some cuffs, a cock ring, a variety of plugs." Dean replies against Baron's lips between teasing kisses. "I wasn't sure of your... preferences."

Baron leans up into Jon's sweet kisses. "Mmm, haven't even seen you naked yet and I can imagine how good you'll look with a plug in." He looks down into the bag, pulling out the cuffs. "These are good quality... did you have someone to buy you nice things before now, pretty boy?"

Dean chuckles and steals another kiss. "I've been pampered for a few years but things change. I grew up pretty rough, so you could say I know how to pay for my food." Dean replies, trying to keep as close to the truth as possible so it's natural but general enough not to give anything away.

Baron nods, that seems to line up with what he's seen. "Sounds like quite a story... And here I was just assuming you were a little slutty, not properly a whore." He grins a little meanly, testing the edges of name calling here before he has Jon bound and risks breaking a scene. "These cuffs plus a little rope? Bet I could truss you up real nice."

A strange sort of thrill shoots down Deans spine at the name calling. It's been years since he was turning tricks to pay the bills. Fighting was easier for him and felt more like honest work, until Roman and the cops put an end to that. Dean tried to turn one more trick to get him out of town and got arrested, but the idea that he could have ended up that way gives him a sick thrill. "It's a pretty interesting story." Dean agrees and he's once again shocked by how comfortable they are together. "Maybe if you’re good enough to stick around I'll tell you about it one day."

Baron licks his lips, glad that Jon seems to have no problems with the names. "Oh, I plan to. Why don't you start by getting naked for me, pretty boy? And then I'll decide how I want you."  
Baron is already thinking of the smooth coils of silk rope and the floggers and riding crop he brought in earlier, contemplating how he wants to see Jon for their first scene.

After only a moment of awkward negotiating of what limb goes where, Dean manages to get to his feet without hurting anyone and without spilling his drink which is important as well. He sets his drink down and begins to slowly turn around so Baron can watch him. He unbuttons his shirt and carefully folds it while flexing his bare back to show off his muscle definition to his new Dom.

Baron leans back and sips his whiskey, letting out a low whistle as Jon's body is revealed. "Damn... You know how to take care of yourself, don't you?" His own body is bulkier, though not quite as toned. Jon folding his clothes seems odd, but he's not going to question at this time. "God, I want to lay a crop across your back and see how pretty you flush for me." Baron rambles.

"I work out." Dean replies playfully with a wink as he folds slides the belt out of his slacks and rolls it up slowly. "I hear I look very pretty all marked up." Dean replies as he slowly starts to remove his pants. A sick thrill of pleasure runs down his spine as he thinks about making Seth take pictures of him after this for Roman. They will for the case anyways, but Roman always likes to look at him after he's been bruised and beaten.

Baron watches eagerly. "You're a damn tease too, aren't you?" He’s enjoying the slow reveal of tanned skin. "And you tan in the nude, apparently. Very decadent for an easy schoolboy twink." Baron adds, setting his drink aside to stand and step in close, running his hands over Jon's sides and hips.

"It's only teasing if you don't follow through." Dean retorts as he leans back into Baron's touch and rolls his hips just enough to cause the edge of friction against Baron's cock. He’s going to make this man crave him, need him, want him, and more importantly trust him. It's a dangerous game, playing with the emotions of a violent criminal, but the risk paired with his Master's command just make it feel all the better to Dean.

"I lived down south for a while,” Dean explains, letting himself ramble a little as Baron’s hands explore the bare skin of his chest. Jon would be nervous, probably, so Dean lets that energy bubble up. “My former lover had an aversion to clothing…. Liked both of us out of it as often as possible." He adds with a smirk. Dean can picture Roman sitting naked on their couch right now just so he can have his own sort of victory.

Baron groans appreciatively, gripping Jon's hips to hold him close for a moment. "Mmm, might have to thank them for that, whoever they are." Baron drops his mouth to kiss Jon's neck and his hand moves to wrap around the smaller man's cock, stroking slowly. Baron is still fully dressed, while Jon has stripped completely. It’s a visual reminder of Jon’s submission that makes Baron growl and nip harder at Jon'n neck.

"Am I gonna need to use that cock ring on this pretty little thing?" Baron ask with a meaningful squeeze to Jon's dick. "Or do you know how to control yourself?"

Dean tilts his chin and exposes his throat to Baron. "I've been known to need a little extra help when it comes to control... Alpha. The ring is probably a good idea if you want me desperate and needy for your cock..." Dean whispers playfully

Even to his own ears, Baron's chuckle sounds hungry and dangerous. "Mm, that's exactly how I want you." He releases Jon's dick and steps back from him, circling the sub to stand before him and look him over. "No tattoos even... Pretty virgin skin, but such a dirty mouth."

Baron licks his lips, and moves quickly stepping in close to Jon, almost to kissing distance. He moves slow and steady to push Jon's hands behind his back to pin both slim wrists in one of Baron’s larger hands. "I wanna tie you up, little pup, keep you still and helpless while I start to open you up to see if you're good enough to deserve my cock."

Normally Dean would recoil at the pet name. He's really not into any kind of puppy play. It reminds him too much of when he was pretty much a rabid dog for the Wyatts. But the way Baron calls him pup, Dean's interests are peaked. He's pleased by how much Baron seems to be affected by him. Seth had insisted on Dean getting waxed with him and although he wouldn't allow his best friend to talk him out of all his body hair, his groin has been tastefully manicured to make Dean's ass look clean and pretty. What little chest hair he had is gone as well as his armpits. He feels even younger than he is and he's sure he looks it. "I hope I'm up to your standards Alpha." Dean replies with a teasing smile. He's not in sub space yet and this is new. It’ll be the first time he’s trying this that’s not with Roman or under the influence of a lot of booze. The trust to fall and let go fast will have to come with time.

"We'll see, won't we?" Baron croons approvingly, ghosting his lips over Jon's. "Keep your arms here while I tie you a harness." He commands softly before releasing Jon's wrists and stepping away to pull a coil of rope out of his bag and collect Jon's cuffs.

Dean nods and obeys, keeping his hands crossed behind his back, leaving his feet set comfortably apart as he settles into his role as Baron's plaything. "Yes, Alpha."

"So obedient." Baron says, slightly surprised when he returns to wrap a loop of rope under Jon's arms and shoulders and the sub is still in his careful position. "You're not all the way under yet though." He continues thoughtfully, cinching the first steps of a simple rope harness across Jon's chest, pausing as he circles the sub to tease his nipples with a sharp pinch. "I'm thinking you probably need more pain for that, don't you?"

"Arms in front." Baron directs, as though he's not waiting for an answer, He proceeds with fastening Jon's cuffs on his wrists and then winding the rope into them to lock Jon's arms close to his body, tight enough that the whole harness can be used to support his weight without risking damage to his shoulders. Baron traces the lines of the ropes across Jon's back. before pausing to strip off his coat and roll up his cuffs. "Gonna get you just up on your toes first." He says conversationally.

The mechanical whirring noise of the suspension system gives Dean a breath of comfort. Most of the mechanical systems have a time safety delay that will release slowly after several hours. He doesn't want to get stranded hanging off the ground. "Remember, my safe word is Shield, Alpha." The nervous edge to his voice isn’t faked at all.

"I didn't forget, pretty boy." Baron says with an experimental slap to Jon's ass on both sides. "But I appreciate the reminder. You know how to use colors as a warning too?" Before he moves to choose a tool and pick up the cock ring that Jon brought, Baron strips off his shirt as well. He makes sure to stay behind Jon's back while he strips, Baron loves seeing the reaction to his tattoos from new subs.

"Green for more, yellow for slow down, and red for have to stop soon, Alpha." Dean replies with the obedient tone of a trained submissive. He's taken classes, much to Roman's pleasure, on how to be a formal sub but he hasn't gone through any of the training courses fully. Roman and Dean are both too possessive of each other to let another Dom administer a final test.

"Good boy." Baron says again, "Who trained you so well and then left you on your own, pup?" He asks, circling back into Jon's view, now shirtless, with the cockring in one hand and a black riding crop in the other. "Did you run away from home?"

Dean is pleased to see how much ink covers Baron's bare torso. He isn't exactly sure how to answer but he knows Baron will want one. "Something like that Alpha." He says while Baron straps the cock ring around his half hard cock. "I was told to leave and so I obeyed."

Baron shakes his head, but can't resist a grin. "My lucky day, huh?" He says, "Tell me why you were ordered to leave. Why were you being punished?" He nudges Jon's legs apart with the crop, giving the insides of his thighs light taps, spreading them until Jon is just barely on the balls of his feet, relying mostly on the ropes for his support. His own arousal is a low pulse in his veins, this boy is too good to be true, but he hasn't seen how he takes to pain yet.

Dean settles into the bright sparks of the pain that Baron is sprinkling across his thighs. He is stable, up on his toes and being held up by the ropes. "It was... I wanted to help ease his frustrations. But I pushed too far and wound up here." Dean explains and his throat tightens a little. It’s probably too honest, but he holds tight to Roman's command to enjoy himself and he shakes it away. "But that is all the past. I want forget that right now. Focus on being here... with my Alpha."

Baron lets out a slow breath that's almost a moan. "You give good answers, little one, I'll give you that. Unfortunately, I don't need an excuse to punish you here. You came to me because you wanted pain." He licks his lips and circles Jon, changing from the light teasing strokes around Jon's thighs to firm strokes across the small of his back and down onto his ass. "Mmm. You mark up so pretty."

Dean cries out with each of Baron's swift strikes and he is left balancing on one or the other foot as his muscles contact and his skin blossoms with welts. Already, with trained quickness, endorphins start to speed through his system and driving him towards his subspace.

Baron traces his fingers over the rising welts before raising another set at cross-angles. Every sound Jon makes sends a ripple of lust through Baron. When he circles back around Jon and sees his cock harder and starting to flush, he chuckles darkly. "Thought you might need an edge to get you there." He pauses to change tools, eyes falling to the plug resting at the top of Jon's discarded backpack. "Lets see you how you handle something inside you. You like getting fucked, little pain slut? Or do you just like the punishment?"

"I like... I need it all Alpha." Dean grits out with the new strikes. "Thank you Alpha." He adds as he feels Baron press a lubed up finger inside his ass. "Fuck..." He spits out as the burn hits him but is soothed by Baron teasing over his prostate but not quite finding it.

"There's that mouth again." Baron teases, working in a second finger and more lube, stretching Jon open until he can twist his wrist to locate his prostate and tease over and around the sensitive spot. "I'm thinking this green plug you got. Should be just about the right size to keep you open for me. Should sit right against your sweet spot too." He narrates aloud, continuing to work Jon open on two fingers until he's sloppy and wet with lube.

Dean is impressed by Baron's persistence in tracking down and stimulating his prostate. Most new Doms wouldn't take the time to learn a sub's body this early after meeting them. But Baron's actions leave Dean's thighs shaking and his trapped dick dripping onto the black vinyl floor. "Please fill me up Alpha... I want it Alpha." Dean gasps.

Baron clicks his tongue, amused and pleased. "Oh, little one. If you're begging already, we're going to have such a good time tonight." He teases just a little longer before pulling his fingers free and slicking the plug to press in in their place. "I told you you'd have to earn my cock if you want it tonight. I don't think you've worked hard enough for it yet, do you?" Baron wipes his hands off on a towel before he picks up his tools again, this time picking a thin rod that delivers more force than the crop, already excited to see the marks he can leave on Jon's pale, sun-kissed skin. 

The first stroke leaves a clean red welt across Jon's back, Baron not holding back on the force of his strike. "Still green, pretty boy?"

"I'm green Alpha." Dean replies after a few gasped breaths after the first strike. "Please give me more Alpha." He adds for good measure. The bite of the rod against his skin burns like fire as Baron sends two more hard strikes licking across his skin. "Fuck... Still Green Alpha."

The lines raised by the rod and the hissing gasps that come from his sub are glorious and Baron leaves one more stroke across Jon's back to leave a perfect x on the flushed skin. 

"Mmm... Good pup. Using your words and still so eager for me." Without warning, Baron directs his next stroke against the back of Jon's thigh, catching the sensitive skin with a sharp blow.

Dean's legs clench and he lifts them slightly off the floor all together. He's left hanging there gasping out lewd curses and moans. He wants to let go and fall into subspace. Roman would have had him there but Dean can't fully trust he'll be able to swim back up and have Baron catch him. So he lets the pain burn him up inside and spark a hungry need in him. "I need more... wanna cum for you, Alpha."

"I didn't hear a please." Baron growls, forcing Jon's opposite leg out again and laying two quick blows to that thigh as well. "Could you cum? On just the pain and a plug filling up your slutty ass?"

Dean cries out with the strikes. The suspension system is the only thing keeping him up. "Fuck, I'm sorry Alpha. Please can I have your cock?!" Dean cries out. His back arches in pain and growing need when Baron strikes him again before stroking his trapped cock to watch his confused body tremble under Baron's hands. "I can't cum... Alpha... I haven't... I need more Alpha. Please."

"More?" Baron purrs, pressing up against Jon's back and giving a little roll of his hips to grind the plug deeper into him. He can feel the heated welts on Jon's back against his chest and he thinks maybe he's never wanted anyone quite this much. "Greedy little whore aren't you?" He grits out, sucking a biting bruise into the back of Jon's neck as he continues to stroke the sub's cock with teasing slowness.

"What would you give me?" Baron asks, releasing Jon entirely to let him hang in the harness while Baron lowers a second suspension point from the ceiling and considers his options. "You used to trade your body for rent or a nice meal..." He continues when Jon's clear blue eyes blink at him. Baron slides new loops of rope around Jon's waist and thighs, easily moving the lighter man to add the second hook and adjust positioning so that it's functioning more like a swing than vertical suspension. "Now you're the one that wants something." Baron continues, picking up a flogger and flicking it hard and fast against Jon's sides. "What will you do for me in return?"

Dean sucks in a breath at the idea of being fully suspended. It's not a full stop to the scene. It's just not something he had anticipated and he's probably pushing things way past where Seth and Roman told him he should. He can hear the need in Baron's voice now, and he knows he can push Baron into it. It’s the same low predatory growl the Roman gets when he's at his own limit. Where taking and claiming a sub is the only thing that will satisfy his urges.

"I would give you everything I can, Alpha..." Dean grits out, because it's not a lie and he's far enough down in subspace that lying would be noticeable. He can give Baron everything that Roman doesn't own already. It's only when he manages to lift his head in the new position that he can see the glasses Seth had given him laying on the couch from his spilled backpack. Roman will be watching them. Roman will be listening to this. "If you give me what I need, you can have what's left of me."

The declaration is surprisingly honest and it surprises Baron, sending a rush of desire through him. "I'll make you keep that promise." He says with another quick flick from the flogger. Baron strips and rolls on a condom with more urgency than he would usually allow himself, lowering the suspension to a better height and moving to stand between Jon's legs. 

With the second point of suspension, Jon is facing Baron, his head lolling a little as he’s almost seated in the rope harness with head higher than his hips by a bit. The control of the room’s suspension system allows Baron to perfectly position him at the appropriate height and with Jon’s arms still bound in front of his chest, it’s all to easy for Baron to pull Jon's calves over his own arms for leverage before he slides the plug out of the sub, dropping it to the floor so he can slick himself and tease the head of his cock over Jon's gaping entrance.

"I can do a lot with what's left, pretty boy. Enough to make you forget the missing parts, if you mean it." Baron presses inside in a slow, constant slide. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Positioned like this Dean's face is in clear view of the glasses camera as Baron sinks into him. "Oh fuck...." Dean gasps out. His fingers clench on nothing and an intense shiver runs down his spine as Baron starts up a punishing pace. "Thank you Alpha. Thank you for your cock." Dean rambles between breathy moans and heavy panting. His body feels like a white hot rod has been pressed into his spine and all his bones have melted.

Seeing Jon finally overwhelmed by sensation is fascinating and Baron has to fight to stay properly in control of himself as well. "Damn..." He grits out as he increases his pace, using the ropes to give him a better grip on Jon's body. "Not gonna take this ring off until you ask nice enough." Baron says, voice a breathy growl as he circles his fingers around Jon's leaking erection, still teasing. "Been thinking of you like this since I saw you last night. Wanna feel you cum on my dick, pretty boy."

The sensation of the condom between Baron and him is strange but comforting. It's been a long time since he's had to use one. But knowing that this situation is different is good. Dean's already in deeper than he thought he would be and Baron is so good at pulling things from him. "Please Alpha, please can I cum on your cock?" He begs, pretty and breathless as Baron manages to thrust at just the right angle to brush over his prostate. The pressure of the ropes supporting him stretches out the welts Baron left on him and the little flickers of pain are intoxicating.

Baron can hear the shift in Jon's breathing as he gets the angle right and grins, already feeling too close and too reckless to drag this out as long as he should. "Good boy." Baron says as he removes the cock ring, tossing it to the couch with Jon's other things before he returns his hand to stroking Jon's cock properly and resumes his hard and fast pace, loving how the swing of the harness rocks Jon harder into each thrust. "Go on then, little whore. Lemme see you cum apart for me."

Dean lets his eyes close and his body find relief with the command. In his head Dean can hear Roman too, telling him to enjoy it, and it's so fucking good. He falls apart like he's make of glass. His whole world shatters. He’s held so much stress leading up for tonight. It’s been building up for weeks, but with his orgasm all that falls away and he's left floating in a Dom’s arms. "Thank you Alpha... Thank you..." Dean murmurs softly as he slowly comes back to himself.

It doesn't take much more for Baron to find his own release, using his sub's body for his own pleasure, now made all the sweeter by the clear surrender as Jon finally gives in to him. He takes a moment to catch his breath after he cums, still steady on his feet as he pulls out gently and gets the condom out of the way.

"Mmm. You're welcome. You earned it, little one." Baron murmurs when Jon finally speaks, pausing to press a soft kiss against Jon's forehead before he wipes his hands and sets about getting the harness untied and Jon lowered safely to the ground. Jon still isn't communicating very quickly, so Baron moves them both to the bed, bringing a dry towel and some wet-naps that also sterilize so that he can clean Jon up while they both come down.

Baron props himself up against the wall and pulls Jon into his lap, sitting sideways on the bed. "That was pretty fucking hot for a first scene." He comments idly, "I'm not going to talk a lot while you come back to me, ok? But that was... really good." It was amazing actually, and Baron can barely believe that some asshole Dom from fucking Texas or California let this kid go. He damn near came on command. Baron sets about checking the marks left by the ropes and his tools to ensure they are clean and dry, sterilizing as needed.

Dean lets Baron manhandle him without protest and he cuddles in close to Baron when the large man settles on the bed with him. "It was great." Dean replies softly once he can be mostly sure the other shoe isn’t going to drop. Baron is taking very good care of him which is a good thing. It helps Dean trust a little. "I'm glad you enjoyed it too."

"I pushed further than we planned... but you did so well." Baron says softly. "What's better for you? Talk, or just touch?" There are other questions he wants to ask, about how tied Jon is to Cincinnati, to his room-mate, to school if he's really enrolled. Given the option, Baron would spirit him away today, put him up in his safest safe house and... none of that is ok to ask of a kid he just met. 

“Nnf… both.” Dean manages wearily, still pulling himself back together mentally as he lets Baron support him entirely. “Like to be near someone, and I like hearing someone talk too. Even if I don’t follow all of it.”

"Sounds good. I still owe you a proper dinner too." Baron continues with a smile, patting Jon's belly when he hears it growl slightly. "We can make them bring something in to us."

"You're gonna feed me too? My lucky day. Food sounds amazing." Dean snarks with a chuckle. "And I'm up for some chatting if you like to chat. I'm not expected home tonight." he adds as Baron's arms wrap around him.

"Mmm, you ordered burgers and beer with your bondage. I'm a man of my word." Baron strokes Jon's back and shoulders lightly, tugging the sheets up over their legs at least. "Seriously though, you trained somewhere. You're amazing... Did someone really send you away?" They won't be able to stay here forever, and Baron will need to step out to order food, but he'll stay until he knows Jon's truly out of subspace and ok to be on his own for a bit.

Dean shrugs, resting in silence while he tries to decide what to say. “Yeah, I had training. Been to a few classes but my Dom... was possessive. I'm mostly self-trained. I was basically a stay at home... wife? It's complicated. Also can I get a rare bacon cheeseburger and french fries?" He rambles as his body seems to return to him.

Baron laughs. "Ok ok, food. You wanna stay in here while I go put in our order?" He wouldn't mind taking Jon out to show him off on the floor, but he's not sure the kid is up for that right now.

"Putting clothing on seems like an awful idea. I'll be right here when you get back. Naked and well-fucked...." Dean answers teasingly, waving a lazy hand at his collapsed body.

Baron smiles and tousles Jon's hair as he extricates himself. "Alright pup, bacon cheeseburger coming up. Stay out of trouble." Baron pulls on pants and heads out to the bar area to order them food and more drinks, plus a couple water bottles and ice. Between the order and getting pulled aside by a couple of curious regulars, it's several minutes before he gets back to the room with the water.

As soon as Dean hears the door click fully shut, Dean is up and across the room to put on the glasses Baron knocked out of the bag. "This is agent... Ambrose reporting in. Sorry for the late reply?"

Alone in the apartment, Seth scrambles for the microphone. "Holy shit. You ok? That was... Not what you said you had planned tonight."

Dean is not prepared for Seth's face to appear in front of him when he looks through the glasses. He has a momentary impulse to cover himself before he realizes Seth either can’t see him or has already seen more than enough. "Yeah, things just kind of happened." Dean explains as he crawls back into the bed. "Did you and Roman watch like... all of it?"

Seth flushes and looks away. "I kept it minimized, audio low. Enough to be sure you were ok. Still responsive. I don't know about Kahlua..."

"I'm here." Roman says, though he's audio-only for Dean, not the swimming hologram that Seth projects. "Quite the performance, sweetheart. You're doing well." Hearing Dean talk about their relationship like it's over stings more than Roman could have predicted. These are conversations Dean might have had honestly if Roman had ever let him leave. Roman has to remind himself that it's just the job.

"I didn't want to give so much away but I couldn’t think of anything else." Dean confesses, his voice dropping lower into a whisper. "He'll be back soon. I'll call in the morning. I love you." He pulls off the glasses and puts them next to the bed on the nightstand. He can't listen to Roman while he's in another man's bed. Not yet.

"I'm right here. Stay safe, beautiful." Roman says, not sure if Dean catches it before the feed switches back to being stationary, angled to show just Dean’s head and shoulders and half of the door to the room behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some real warnings this time!  
> This is the first chapter to include a graphic BDSM scene and sex between Baron and Dean.  
> That means that Baron is being manipulated and recorded without his consent.  
> The chapter also includes some derogatory name calling that is beyond anything I think Roman has used before in this story. Baron and Dean also talk in general terms about Dean's past, which included alcohol and drug use and some ill-advised sexual favors.   
> If you think these things might upset you, please please reach out and I'll be happy to discuss any particular concerns.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> We love you all! Seriously, I say it every week, but knowing that others are following along and enjoying the story with us is incredible.  
> I'm going to go on a comment-answering spree now that I have a bit more time. I'm going to slow down posting in May, so plan for chapters on 5/6 and 5/20. Hopefully that will allow me to get the rest of this arc up to snuff on the editing side and resume weekly posts in June. (And there may also be some other AUs getting updates in the meantime. ^_~)


	27. Aftershocks

It’s not long after Dean sets aside the glasses and tries to settle back into his role that the door of the room reopens.

"Ok," Baron says easily as he returns to the room. "Food and proper drinks on the way. But I got water for us for now." He smiles as he sees Jon setting down the glasses that fell out of his backpack. "You lose your contacts or something?" He asks, handing over a bottle of water.

Dean shrugs, "I'm supposed to wear them all the time, but my vision isn't that bad and I hate wearing contacts. Guess I'm not that disciplined when it comes to myself." He replies as he takes the water with a smile. Baron only pulled his skin-tight slacks back on to go out to order food. The man really is handsome and his tattoos are amazing now that Dean can pay more attention to them. "Damn, you're so fucking hot."

Baron shrugs and poses a little. "We'll make a hell of a couple if you stick around, maybe the best looking in the city." He's not totally joking as he settles back on the bed. "You're gorgeous too, you know. And I could help with that discipline problem if you wanted. Got a couple weeks around town for now, but I come back pretty often."

Dean chuckles at the idea because if Roman hadn't picked him up, maybe this is where he would have ended up anyway. Baron has that same sort of quiet power that hums under his skin like Roman. Dean would have been drawn to him regardless of the danger. The danger of Baron’s life would have just made it better. "Well I guess we better go brutally murder the preppy model couple that live across the hall from me because I don't know if I can deal with the competition if we want to be Cincinnati's hottest gay couple."

Baron lets out a bright bark of laughter, tugging Jon in to kiss his forehead. "We could just start by breaking them up. Though I try to save that level of sabotage for longer term relationships." He sips his own water and lets Jon rearrange them to his comfort. "Bet you're better in bed anyway. The ones with no dirt under their nails are always boring as hell."

"I'm up for emotional sabotage if you are." Dean replies, setting down his water by the glasses and then crawling between Baron's legs to kneel just arms-reach away from the man. "I mean, I had fun. Did you?" He asks with a knowing smirk as his hand grips Baron's tattooed thigh and squeezes.

Baron just grins, tipping Jon's chin up for a slow smouldering kiss. "I did. More fun than I've had in a long time." He admits. "Easy to see how someone would want to keep you hidden away at home. How often are you up for something like this?" For some subs it's too much to do scenes too often.

They haven't kissed a lot today and Dean leans in for another kiss before he answers. "That depends, I guess. Are you only looking for a fuck buddy? Or are you looking for something a little more consistent?"

Baron physically lifts Jon to bring him closer, settling the sub on his lap. "I've been looking for a sub for a long time who really enjoys what I want to give. If sex came along with that, it'd be a bonus... And you.... You seem like the total package." He licks his lips. "So it may sound stupid, but if you're looking for something longer term. For someone to take care of you... I want to try that."

Dean smiles and playfully turns his head to feign innocence or embarrassment, but it’s mostly so he can look straight at his glasses and at Roman, giving the tiniest wink before he replies. "I am looking for something." Dean says as he turns back to give Baron a hungry smile. "And I think you might be just what I'm looking for." He punctuates the reply with a filthy and devouring kiss.

“Good answer.” Baron murmurs before takes control of the kiss, pulling Jon in close. They only break apart when a knock on the door surprises them. "Food, pretty boy." Baron says, still a little shell shocked. "Dinner first. And we can decide what else you need."

~~~~~

Dean gets home sometime close to dawn after several rounds of sex that leave him exhausted, bruised, bitten, and sated. At some point Baron had made Dean put on his glasses so Jon could "see his face properly" while Baron fucked him and Dean is still a little guilty for that since he is 100% sure Seth had to watch that too. "Thanks for driving me home Baron. I guess I will umm see you around then?" Dean replies as he stands beside Baron's open window.

"I’ll be out of touch for a couple days at most." Baron says, "I'll text." He catches Jon's wrist and pulls him down for one last kiss through the car window. "I have a few things to take care of, but I wanna take you out soon. Rest up." He adds with a meaningful grin. “Last night was great. I wanna see you again.”

"Yeah, sounds good. Be safe." Dean replies and he steals another quick kiss. "Whatever it is, take care of it quick. I wanna see you again." He says jokingly. Dean can be worried what Baron might be getting up to, but he has to keep smiling because Jon doesn't know what Baron does for a living.

Baron shrugs, "I always try." He waves at Jon as he pulls away, triedly pulling out his phone to call in a favor and get a background check run on Mr. Jonathan Good now that he has his current address. Baron may be smitten, but he's not stupid.

Dean pulls the glasses off as he climbs up to their loft. Baron had pretty much made him wear them on the pretense that it wasn't good to strain his eyes when his body was beat to shit. Dean needs to call Roman, but he doesn't know if he should.

"Honey, I'm home." Dean sing-songs without much energy as he shuffles into the apartment and into the kitchen where Seth is still up with his laptop.

"Welcome back." Seth says with an enormous yawn. He could have traded out overnight, but didn't want to hand Dean's feed off to just anyone back at headquarters. "I saw you coming, but... You ok?"

Dean shrugs and tosses the glasses on the table. "Yeah, I'm good. Just tired as fuck. Need to sleep… and I should probably talk to Ro. Fuck me..." Dean groans as he lays his head down on the table. "I could fall asleep here."

Seth swallows hard, "Yeah, you had a very busy night. I gotta... I mean, I'm supposed to document your... your physical state." Seth waves a hand at the small digital camera that he has. "Then you can crash. You wanna call Roman? I can work while you talk to him if you want."

Dean looks up and groans. "You don't want to listen to that more than you have to. Just snap a few pics and then send them to me and to Ro." Dean yawns as he stands up and strips off his shirt. Dean doesn't even wait to see Seth's response before he drops his pants as well to expose all the bite marks, bruises and welts covering his body.

Seth nods, taking pictures quickly. Most agents cover themselves, but Dean is obviously too tired to care. He looks beat up and bruised and Seth isn't enough of an expert to know how dangerous any of it might be really. "Ok." He says finally, tossing their burner cell to Dean. "You're good. Get some rest. Sorry." He adds the last, because it feels like an invasion of privacy despite it being required for the mission.

Again, Dean can only shrug after he catches the phone, grabs his bag and clothing, and head to his room. He dials Roman as soon as he gets in the door and collapses on the bed. With each ring that passes without Roman picking up a little bead of anxiety grows in his stomach.

"Please pick up. Please.” Dean whispers to himself as the phone rings. “I can't sleep without you. Please."

Roman was up most of the night until he finally couldn't keep monitoring Dean's situation, it takes him too long to wake up to the ringing of his phone. A bleary look at the clock shows it's nearly six in the morning, almost seven where Dean is, and Roman answers in a mumbled rush. "Hey, you ok? How'd it go?"

"I'm good. I'm good. I'm so tired. But I had to talk to you." Dean scrambles to explain, realizing how much tension he was still holding back as it suddenly and instantly drains away at the sound of Roman's voice. "I just... I wanted to hear you... I needed you before I fell asleep."

"Hey," Roman says. His tone is soothing, but he’s not sure what else to say. "You did good. I listened when I could. He went hard on you. Nothing too bad?" He pulls himself up to sitting in bed so he doesn't doze back off. Dean needs him right now.

"No, it was fine." Dean replies with a shake of his head. "It was actually really great. He's really good. He's very lonely, I think... a lot like you when I met you. I almost felt bad for him." Dean explains as he pulls the covers up over his body. "If I never met you, I feel like I would have wound up running with him eventually. Especially being here in Ohio."

Roman makes a low affirmative noise, "Possibly. He has a reputation and you... You were standing on your own, but it was pretty clear that you wanted someone to anchor you. If you’d wandered into the scene, he’d have been drawn to you." Roman aches to be closer to Dean. This isn't what he expected when Dean insisted on taking the mission. Sharing his sub hasn't been something Roman has had to deal with before and there's a flare of jealousy that he cannot allow to take control.

Dean can hear Roman trying to remain focused and unfeeling and he chuckles, low and lazy. "It's ok to be angry about this, sir. It's ok to hate him and even me if it makes it easier. I miss you so much. Being with him took the edge off, but he's not you. He'll never be you, even when so much of what he does makes me think of you." Dean admits in the darkness, his voice soft and distant. "I sent you pictures of my body. Of what he did to me. When I come home you can cover it all up with your own marks, sir. I love you."

Roman pulls the phone away from his ear momentarily to look at the photos. He groans at the sight of it. "Oh, sweetheart. Don't..." He bites off a response. How can he tell Dean not to take this when he himself has given out more for less reason. "I'm glad he hasn't pushed you too far. I'm not mad... Not at you. Don't worry about that. I just… I miss you more than I meant to, beautiful. It's stupid and you need me to be strong for you now." Roman says, voice low and rambling a little in the dim light of early morning.

Roman shakes his head, trying to focus on the mission over his own feelings. "You're doing well, sweetheart. You're perfect. He'll be in town for another week or two at the most... just find out where he's going when he leaves, okay? We can take it from there to break up his meeting and you can come home."

"He's gone on business for a few days." Dean responds although he's battling constant yawning. "He wants to keep me though. He gave me the same look you gave me when you arrested me. Don't worry. He’s already in deep. I just wish he was a shittier Dom. Then I wouldn't feel bad that we're gonna fuck him over."

"He'll get arrested with everyone else.” Roman reminds Dean firmly, “The Pack are weapons dealers and drug traffickers. No one will know that it was him that tipped us off. Once the really bad guys are gone, the world will be a better place." It's the kind of thing that Roman tells himself, but he can tell that Dean is already in deeper than he is meant to be. The same reasoning won’t work for Dean.

Dean can hear the scriptedness in Roman's words which would normally irritate him but he's too tired to say anything. "I guess I'm just not as sure about this as I was when I started.”

"I'm a little glad he's a good Dom at least,” Roman admits, “I'd hate to watch some asshole waste everything you have to offer. You deserve a skilled hand, even if it's just for the mission."

Dean makes a soft thoughtful noise, already half asleep with with ebb and flow of Roman's voice. “Mmm. I'm gonna sleep for like a day. I love you. Good night." Dean whispers into the phone as he curls up with Roman's shirt pillow. "I hope I wasn't too... me." Dean's entire body seems to him to be throbbing slowly with the beat of his heart.

"Love you too, sweetheart. You were perfect. Get some rest." Roman says.

It is eating Roman alive to hear the tone of fondness in Dean's voice, far more than he expected it to. It's morning anyway, so he heads downstairs for breakfast and an early session with a punching bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I'll be skipping next week's update to do some more editing. Back with more on May 20!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos as always. You guys are amazing. Also welcome to some new readers! I see those new names in the kudos. Hope you're all having a better spring than we are here... snow in May. >.>

**Author's Note:**

> We started writing this series a long while ago (before The Golden Circle was even out! o.o) and are ready to bring it to you now. Setra is aiming for weekly while an arc of the story is going on. Then we'll pause a bit between to edit more.   
> Starting with part two in 2019, updates are now on MONDAYS!
> 
> As always, watch the tags. Don't want anyone hitting something they don't want to read.
> 
> We love comments, please let us know what you think!


End file.
